A Second Chance in Love
by ajiesnixunicorn
Summary: Santana decided not to fall in love again after cancer took away the very special person in her life, but someone came and tries to knock in her heart, will she let her in? -Brittana
1. Crashed, Crashed

**Here's my second story for you all, I've been thinking about this story and has been stuck in my mind for about a month, lol. I hope you will all like it!**

 **Summary:**

 **Santana decided not to fall in love again after cancer took away the very special person in her life, but someone came and tries to knock in her heart, will she let her in?**

* * *

 _Just another ordinary day in Lima. I decided to get up early to start and ready a warm bath. As I was pouring hot water into the tub, I dialed the Berry residence and asked if Rachel's already awake. Leroy, one of her fathers says that he just went to Rachel's room and said she's waiting for me, so I told him that I will be in their house in twenty minutes._

 _After a warm bath, I immediately put a shirt on and got in to my pants, don't care what do I look like. I ran down stairs, not even bothering to greet my parents a good morning. I got into my car and drove off. As I drove to the streets, I decided to make a left turn to stop by the market and buy some fruits and flowers for Rachel._

 _After exactly twenty minutes, I was at the front of their porch. I knocked three times and was greeted by Mr. Hiram._

 _"Santana, so glad to see you again," he greets with a big smile on his face "Come in, she's waiting for you upstairs."_

 _"Thanks!" I replied and ran excitedly to the second floor._

 _As I entered her room, I saw her asleep facing the other side of the bed, can't see her face. "She must have been waiting too long" I mumbled , so I decided to shrugged it off._

 _I walked towards Rachel and leaned closer to kiss her side forehead, and so I did. Wake up little Rachela I sing song._

 _I let out a chuckle when she didn't move. "I know you're awake." I smirked. I know her, ever since she was diagnosed of cancer, she always tries to make me cry pretending she's dead or can't see, or pretending to have an amnesia._

 _"I bought you flowers by the way and it's your favorite." I beamed as I arranged the flowers and put them in a vase as I went on talking . "Quinn is going to come, she said she's fifteen minutes behind me so it'll be kind of noisy in here again." I told her, but I was starting to feel something different. "Rachel?" I called. Still I didn't get a response._

 _And now I'm getting pissed again, I closed my eyes and sighed "Rachel, come on. Don t play with me this time." I said in a serious tone._

 _"I swear I'm gonna walk out on you this time." Now I'm bothered, and nervous. I can feel fear inside me so I walked to her side and looked at her face. She was pale. "Rachel?"_

 _I shook her many times but she won't move, I hugged her and whispered "Rachel, please wake up baby." I don't want to panic yet, but the tears started to stream down my face. "Rachel!" I shouted hoping she could hear me. "Baby, please don't leave."_

 _This time, reality came to me... She's gone. Rachel's gone. "B-baby, please try to wake up. P-please!"_

 _"Santana?" I heard Quinn's voice but I didn't bother to look. The next thing I heard, she was shouting and calling for help._

 _I heard her ran downstairs and called Hiram and Leroy, she gets back and I felt her hold me. " San..." She sobbed._

 _"Th-this isn't _h-hap-happening." I say to her.__

 _Hiram and Leroy were stopped at the door._

 _"Hiram, please call an emergency. Leroy commands, and his husband replied a nod._

 _Leroy walks towards Rachel and felt her pulse point and started to sobbed "No!" He breaks down._

 _"No! no! no! She's n-not d-dead!" Santana sobbed on Quinn's shoulder "She's not dead! Please Q, lie to me!"_

 _"She's gone, San..."._

"No, no, no" I can feel my lips quiver.

"Santana!"

"Rachel."

"San, you're dreaming." and with that I realized I really am dreaming. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Leroy.

"You okay?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Sweetheart, your dad called. He wants you to go back to your house. He's begging me to talk to you." he says.

I turned my back to him "You don't want me here anymore?"

"It's not that. You can still come in here anytime. Besides you have every door keys in this house." We both chuckled and I looked back at him "They miss you too much."

"I know. But I want to stay here more and sleep in this bed." Tears fell down from my eyes.

"I heard you mumbling her name again in your sleep." He told me.

"I dreamt of her. The last time I saw her." I sobbed "It hurts so bad."

Leroy hugged Santana, "Sweetheart, you have to let her go. It's been two years."

"I know, I know. I love her too much, dad" I told him. Ever since Rachel and I became official, Leroy let me call him dad. He's very nice to us and he spoils me and Rachel a lot. With Hiram, he's very nice but strict.

"Can I stay here for another two weeks?" I asked him. After my mom and my abuela disowned me, the Berry's family are the one who catched me, they let me stay in this house, treat me like their own daughter, they give me weekly allowance, they pay for my projects, everything that parents would do for their kids. My real dad still gives me money everytime I visit him in the hospital. He's a doctor and he's the owner of the biggest hospital here in Lima. Okay, maybe I'm thinking too much.

"I'll talk to your dad. Is that okay?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded "Thanks!"

"Don't thank me, yet!" He laughed as he got up and walk towards the door.

I shook my head "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Silly, Santana." he commented and left.

I sighed and looked at the the wall clock in front of me. "Gotta get up for class." I said to myself and prepared.

* * *

I was standing in front of my locker with my headphones on, trying to remember my locker combo to get my books when someone poked me from behind, I was startled a little and turned around.

She was saying something.

"Huh?" I asked.

She takes my headphones out of my ears.

"You are ruining the moment Santana, I was asking if you miss me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course, Lucy!" I said calling her in her first name.

"Ssshh, I told you not to call me that! I have a reputation, you ass!" She playfully hissed.

"Okay, okay. I miss you too, _Quinn_ " I emphasized and smirked. "Now, did I still buckle?"

Quinn shook her head "Come give me a hug, Satan!" So I stepped closer to her and hugged her.

"Lesbos!" We immediately pulled out from hug and turned to see that person.

My eyes rolls when I see..."Puck!" I muttered.

"Come on, I missed you both! So can I also get a hug?" He asked with his Puckasaurus smirked.

"No, after you called us lesbos!" Quinn hissed at him.

"What? It's the truth! I know you got something-something for my Lezpez here," he teased and Quinn punched him hard on his arm.

I laughed at them "You both are cruel to each other." I said as I turned my attention back to my locker and put back my headphones to my ears. When I finally saw my book in calculus, I put it in my bag and turned back around to tell Puck and Quinn that I'm ready.

"Let's go gu-" I kind of heard everyone gasp. I felt pain all over my body when someone crashed and knocked me down on the floor.

I took off my headphones as I grunt in pain...

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I heard her say. I was about to yell at her when she offered me her hand. "I really am sorry, please let me help you." I looked at her and immediately got lost in her eyes. Her eyes is Ocean blue, and it calms me better. Her face is like an angel, so am I now in heaven? Eerr, did I just threw a pickup line? She's still waiting for my hand to take hers as her other hand pulled a strand of her hair to the back of her ear. She's blonde, I never appreciated blonde before until now.

Puck and Quinn ran towards me and helped me up.

"I'm really sorry. I was following someone and she ran, so I ran and I bumped-"

I cut her off "Crashed. You literally crashed on me." I yelled at her this time, realizing that I have a reputation to protect and I just got embarrased. I looked at everyone, and I know it was me they're whispering about.

"San, calm down." Quinn says as she rubbed my back.

"Britt!" Someone who looks Asian called her.

"Mike!" She beamed and started to ran towards the asian guy. She turned around and was walking backwards "I have to go, and I 'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you... Err, San?." She furrows her brows in a very cute way.

I was surprised by myself when I replied back at her "You better be! Do not walk backwards! You might _bump_ onto others." I smirked.

She smirked back and waved goodbye.

Quinn and Puck looked at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked as I'm confused why they are looking at me like that.

Both of them just shrugged.

As I walk to my first class with Puck and Quinn behind me, the three of us were met by Tina.

"Guys, you are back!" She squeezed each of us into a hug. "I can really say that this was a real big come back day." She beamed. I was confused a little, but then realized that we are what they called The Big Three.

"Well of course... Bitches and dick are back!" Quinn exclaimed.

Puck scowl at Quinn and I cracked into a laugh.

"Not only you three." Tina says into a serious tone.

Hmmm, what does she mean?

"Someone's ghost is back." she whispered that made me pissed off.

"Okay, that is not a very good joke Tina! Do not make any joke about Rachel!" I hissed at her.

"What? I'm not talking about a dead person." I glared at her "I-im sorry" she mumbled.

"So, who are you talking about Cohen-Chang?" Puck asked frustratedly. Well, all of us were very frustrated to know.

Karofsky came into the scene, standing behind Tina and puts his arms around her. I rolled my eyes. "What's up babe?" He asked and put a kiss on Tina's cheek.

 _Now I want to vomit!_

I sighed "So?" I asked Tina.

"It's Brittany! Brittany S. Pierce" she says and did a make out with Karofsky. We are grossed.

"Brittany S. Pierce?" Puck mumbled. "Is that the person who bumped onto you?" Puck asked me in realization.

I think again and yeah... Some asian dude called that blonde girl "Britt" I whispered.

"She bumped onto you?" Tina squeals.

"No, she crashed on me! And what's with your tone? You act like she's kind of VIP. We didn't even know her!"

Her eyes rolls on me.

 _Hmmm what the fuck?_

Karofsky butt in "Remember when Rachel got sick?" He started asking.

"Okay, what the hell?"

"Santana, we will appreciate if you just listen for a minute and stop rolling your eyes" Tina says to me.

"Okay, go on!" I said and crossed arms.

"When Rachel got sick, the three of you decided to stop in the middle of that school year, right?".

We all nodded.

"When you three were gone, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste never had a player who were exactly as great as the three of you. So they decided to add another sports".

"What?!" We all asked in shocked.

"They cut off the two teams?" I asked in high pitch.

Karofsky and Tina nodded

"They replaced them with what sports?"

"Soccer!" They both says and added "And for girls!"

"Such a bunch of lesbos!" Puck muttered just enough for me to heard him so I glared back at him.

"And I'm assuming this Brittany S. Pierce is the team leader?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Correct!" Both of them answered us in unison.

 _How can coach Sylvester and coach Beiste decide like that so easily. I mean, they just cut off two big teams._

"But don't worry guys, I just heard coach that they're putting back both cheerios and football team since you three are now back." Karofsky says.

"Hmm, w-what about the soccer team?" I asked worriedly and as Karofsky was just about to answer...

"Well, I'm cutting off the soccer team!" We all turned around and saw the grinning coach Sylvester. "Welcome back The Unholy Two and you too Mohawk!" She pointed each one of us.

After a second, a blonde girl shows up. The girl who _bumped_ on me earlier, yeah maybe that's how you better say it...

"Coach! You cannot just cut off our team!" She yelled at coach.

 _Nooo... She didn't just yelled at her like that._

"Well hello Tweedle-Dum and friends!" She greets her with her friends sarcastically.

"It's not fair to cut off our team and put back the cheerios and football!"

 _Whoa! Anger all over this woman's face but I can still find her very endearing. What? Uuhhm. No, I take that back._

"Well, let me cut this down to you. You never win Nationals, not even semi, and after two months you quit for whatever reason I don't wanna hear!" Coach glared at her.

"I got under surgery!"

"And got back after a year, because Oh, you got a boob job like, Santana? I see!" She smirked as she looks back at me.

"These are not fake!" I snarled as I pointed on my boobies.

"I didn't get a boob job!" Brittany shouted and now she really looks frustrated. "Soccer is my life! Our life!" She defended as she looks back at her team members sadly.

"Yeah right. If that's your life then go find another coach but I bet no one will coach you and your friends 'cause fields are for football now. But I'm still very nice 'cause I want to offer you something." Coach says twitching her lips.

Puck leaned to my ears "Do we really have to watch this?"

"Shut the fuck up, Puck!" I hissed, lowering my volume.

"What offer?" Brittany asked with knitted eyebrows.

"You tweedle-dum can join in my team and I will put you as a co-captain with Sand-bags here" she looked at me winking and looked at Quinn "And you, Lucy Caboosey will lead them again as the captain of the cheerios." She says smiling goofily at us.

"I can't cheer!" Brittany complained.

"But I heard you can dance. Just shout and you'll be fine! Go cheerios!" She let out a devilish laugh "Becky!" She called

"Yes, coach!?"

"Make sure you call our sponsors and make them deliver all the uniforms to the members, please include to the list this cat person, lezpez and preggers."

"Got it coach!" Becky confirmed to her and looked at us "Bye, bitches!" We all let out a breath we didn't know we are all holding when they left.

"How did she know that I'm a cat person?" Brittany asked, puzzled looking at all of us.

"She knows everything!" Tina says.

 _Oohh I just remembered Tina is here._

"Yeah!" Puck agreed.

"Brittany S. Pierce. " she says and held out her hand for Puck to shake.

"Noah Puckerman!" Puck introduced back "but you can call me Puck for short, or Pucksaurus, hmmm and I won't mind Puckzilla" he smirked.

"You have a lot of names." Brittany says as she chuckled.

 _Nah, she's just so adorable. How can a chuckle like that makes my heart flutter, like there were butterflies flying inside of me._

She turns to Quinn...

"I'm Quinn Fabray!" Quinn intoduced her self, grinning "Well, Lucy Q. Fabray is my whole name but I prefer Quinn" she shyly says " Umm, but the 'preggers' that coach just named me, it is not true."

Brittany simply nodded "I believe in you" she says beaming.

"Uuhh, we gotta go ahead guys!" Karofsky says.

"I'm Karofsky and this is Tina by the way" He says.

"Nice to meet you both!" Brittany beamed.

Karofsky nodded and waved good bye.

And finally...

"So, you're San? Hmm Sandra? Sandy? Sanny?" She tried to guess and let out a giggle.

"You almost got it right" I told her, grinning at her cuteness.

"Sanny?" She asked. She beamed when I nodded.

"Well it is Santana." I offered a hand shake and she took it immediately "Santana Marie Lopez but my friends used to call me Santana, Sanny, San, or just S." I shrugged.

"San is cute" she commented and I just saw her blushed. "Hmm, you can call me by my first name or just Britt, or Britt-Britt"

"Britt-Britt sounds awesome" I commented with a big smile.

For the second time I got lost into her oceanic eyes, it's very calming. "Gorgeous." I mumbled.

And then Quinn coughed. "Excuse us Brittany but we gotta go for our first class" Quinn says and smiled.

"Okay, no problem!" She beamed "So, see you around?" She asked but looking through me.

"Yeah, I guess so" I let out a nervous laugh.

Hmm what the hell? Why am I getting nervous in front of this woman.

"Okay bye!" She ran.

"Don't run! You might bump into someone!" I shouted, smirking at her.

I laughed when she really did bumped into a guy and I saw her mumble sorrys. She looked back at our direction and mouthed "I'm so clumsy!"

I giggled.

"Come on Puck! Seems like Santana is drowned with Brittany's smile and laugh." I heard Quinn so I turned and glared playfully.

"Yeah, someone is in love" Puck commented. And with that, I remembered Rachel.

 _No, I can't fall in love with someone. I promised Rachel that I will wait until I die and I promised that I will try to be a better person so we can both meet in heaven._

"I'm just being friendly." I said and walked out.

* * *

After school I asked Puck and Quinn if they want to go and visit Rachel. Puck as usual, declined for a good reason. Whenever he visits Rachel in the cemetery, he can't fight the urge to cry. Rachel is like her sister. They were both born Jewish so they really understand each other. Quinn on the other hand, cries every after visit. She always wait until I send a message saying that I got back home safely before she can make a call and cries about how she misses Rachel and blaming me why she's crying. And me, every night... I just can't stop thinking about her. Yes, it has been two years but it still feels like yesterday that she was gone and I can still feel her hug, the taste of her lips, I can still hear her giggles, not like that I'm being crazy or being haunted. Rachel made a big scar in my heart when she passed away and its still hurts. A big piece of my heart was buried with her. I still love her.

 _Three years ago..._

 _I was cuddling with Rachel in her bed while watching The Lion King. The movie was already in the scene where Scar pierces Mufasa's paws and taunts him with the words..._

 _"Long live the king!" I heard Rachel in a devilish tone, copying Scar. I arched an eyebrow and giggled._

 _I looked back at the movie and the scene was where Scar finally let go of his brother's paws and Mufasa falls to his death._

 _"Oh my gosh, Simba." Rachel pouted._

 _"Babe, you have seen this many times and you're still getting upset?" Her head snapped at me._

 _"And you're not upset?" She pouted._

 _"I am, but it's just a movie!" I told her._

 _"Hmf..." She crossed arms. "Hmm... What if I die like right now? Will you get upset?" She suddenly asked and it stung._

 _"Of course!" I hate this kind of conversation so I tried to change the topic. "Oh, you want to go out for dinner?" I asked with a big smile._

 _"San, what are you going to do if I die tomorrow?" She asked me, still pushing the topic on me._

 _"Rachel, why are we talking about dying?" I asked her and sighed "you are not going to die" I told her and avoided her eyes._

 _"I want you to find another woman who can make you laugh and giggle like you did earlier, eat like a cowgirl, make you sing in the shower, and who can make snixx out but can make you get back to your sweet side in a snap of her finger" she smiles and her eyes were starting to water._

 _"Just like what you're doing to me whenever I'm with you?" I mumbled. "How can you say those words to me?" I asked her, still my eyes on the tv._

 _"San..."_

 _I looked back into her eyes as my tears fell down "I'm not going to lose you, okay? " I sobbed "You are not going to die! Cancer can't take you away from me, Rachel Barbra Berry!" I pouted which made her smile bigger._

 _"You are so adorable" she says through hiccups. "I love you so much, Santana!"_

 _"I love you too, Rachel..." I told her and crashed her into a big hug._

* * *

Quinn and I drove off to the cemetery to visit Rachel's grave. When I got to park my car and stopped the engine, Quinn immediately hopped out and ran towards Rachel's grave.

"Hey Quinn! Help me with these basket and flowers!" I scowled at her.

"Rachel miss me already! So I gotta go ahead!" She smirked and winked.

"Bitch!" I groaned as I get the basket from the back seat and the flowers.

"Hey Quinn, you look so relax there, huh? Mind if you take this big ass basket out of my hand?" I asked sarcastically.

She shook her head "I'm fine in here."

I rolled my eyes as I get closer to her. I put down the basket and laid down the blanket.

I put down the flowers over the stone tablet as I noticed Quinn plopped down on the blanket I just fixed on the ground.

"Hey, you are not allowed to sit there!" I scowled at her. She rolls her eyes and lie down.

"Move, I want to sit!" I said.

"Your girlfriend is getting snixx on me, Rachel! I wish you'll come to her room tonight and say hi, besides she misses you so much!"

I gasp and playfully smacked her arms.

"Ouch! Now she's hurting me!" She complained to Rachel.

"Stop asking her to come and visit me every night!" I laughed this time "I'll kill you Quinn, I swear!"

Quinn laughed "So, Rachel. Santana met a girl in our first day of school!"

"Stop telling her about me meeting new girls!" I snapped at Quinn and look onto Rachel's grave "Don't listen to her, Rachel!"

Quinn laughed " what? I saw you two eye fucking each other!"

"Your words, Q!" I snapped again.

 _It's not funny! I hate her right now._

Quinn moved into a sitting position "I know you like her" she said to me in a serious tone. I was quite taken aback.

"N-no, w-what are you saying?" Now I'm fucked up.

"See, you're stuttering!" She pointed.

"Okay fine. I just like her!" I gave up and looked back at Rachel's grave "Babe, please don't get jealous..." I sighed.

Quinn also set her attention at Rachel's grave "You know, you gotta let her go." Quinn said to me.

"Quinn, how many times do I have to say to you that I don't want to, and I love her too much!" I kind of let it out loudly.

"San, it's because you don't! You never say you can't or couldn't!"

I sighed "Just drop it off Quinn, please?" I asked her.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged.

"Now, can we eat happily for Rachel?" I tried to smile. "I made two bacon and egg sandwiches, I have two soda and snacks!" I exclaimed as I wiggled by eyebrows.

"That's all fat!" She says chuckling.

"I thought you love Bacon?" I asked pouting and showing her my puppy eyes.

"Stop that! You look ugly when you do that!"

"Okay, because of that I'm not giving you your sandwich!"

"Give it back!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Both Quinn and I turned around and we saw Puck.

"Puck!" We exclaimed.

"Mind if we join you?" He asked with a signature smirked.

I got confused, when I looked back to Quinn I can see she got confused too...

"Who's we?" We both asked Puck in unison.

"Puck! You gotta help me with these basket and flowers!"

I looked from Puck and looked where the voice came from.

 _No way!_

"Oh! Hold on! Let me help you!" Puck ran towards her and get the basket out from her left hand.

I looked at Quinn and saw her looking at me while wiggling her eyebrows "Can I say, destiny?" She laughed and got up to help Brittany.

I looked towards Brittany's direction.

 _This woman, I can't deny that she really is something._

I looked back at Rachel's grave, tracing the letters on her grave "I will be okay, I promise."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review guys! Let me know your thoughts about this first chapter. Any suggestions? Questions? :)**_

 _ **Should I continue? I really need to know, please :) You can message me here personally or you can leave a message on my tumblr (it's on my profile). - Ayt! ;)**_

 _ **Special thanks to MDFT :***_


	2. Love Game

Brittany's POV:

I got up early in the morning to prepare for my soccer practice after I received a call from coach Beiste informing me that she had a talk with Figgins about keeping the team, and her will to divide her days of practice with the football team.

Still, I have to keep this as a secret to Holly, my step mom. She loves me so much that she's being so overprotective but I don't need that now. I want to be a little bit of careless for once in my life.

"Good morning, pumpkin! How was school yesterday?" She asked, yawning.

"Yesterday was great!" I said to her. I showed my best smile, then, continued my breakfast.

"I see... Did you meet new friends?" She asked while going to the fridge.

I nodded. "Yes, I met five new amazing people." I said as I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Wow, sweet!" She says, snorting. "Who are these kids?"

"Umm, Puck, Tina, David, Quinn and Santana." I said, and sing song the last name.

"Honey, is there a hot water left in the kettle? I suddenly had a change of heart, I want coffee."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Santana, Santana..." She mumbled "That sounds very familiar." She mumbled.

"Really? Her name is Santana Marie Lopez." I said to her as she made her coffee.

She snapped her finger. "Yeah! She was my patient before and it's their hospital I'm working right now." She says and sips through her coffee. "Oooh, I burnt my tongue, damn it!"

"You're a Psychologist, are you telling me she's crazy?," arching my eyebrows.

She hits me in the head. "Not all my patients are or were crazy! And I as a professional doctor, won't tell you what happened to her, all my patients' cases are confidential."

"But she's my friend!" I said, squinting my eyes on her.

"Even if she's your mother!" She says.

"Okay, okay!" I drank my water fast and got up. "Uh- I gotta go!" I said to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait, wait!" She says. "Come back in here." She instructed, so I turned back around.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Don't you 'what's up, what's up' me young lady... Your first class is not going to start as early as 7 AM." She says sternly.

"So? I want to come to school early." I lied to her.

"Oh really? 'Cause some bird called me informing me, you joined the soccer team, again!" She says eyeing me.

"What, a bird can talk?" I asked her jokingly.

"Britt, you know what I'm saying, don't try to fool me." She sighed.

"Mom, I'm better now, I swear! Just please let me play!" I plead showing my unbearable pouty lips.

"No Brittany, you're not going to join that soccer team or any sports. We've talked about it before. You know what the doctors said."

I rolled my eyes "Come on mom, please! I'll tell you if I start to feel something different, okay? And besides, I play Forward, so I only have to score a goal and my teammates will handle the rest." Well, I hope that would be enough for her to say yes.

She let out a sigh and opened her arms. "Okay, give me a hug." So I did. "Promise me you will take good care of yourself, pumpkin."

"I promise." I whispered and smiled for victory.

* * *

Coach Beiste rescheduled our practice from morning to afternoon after classes so when I started, I kind of feel not so well already and coach was getting pissed off of how I perform right now.

"Brittany! What the hell was that?"

I looked down, embarrassed as coach Beiste won't stop yelling about my performance. I don't know what's happening. I feel like an old person and my adrenaline is starting to get poor.

"Defender Brittany! Defender! What do a defender does?!" She asks yelling at me.

"To keep the ball away from the keeper, prevent opposing attackers from passing or receiving, and block shots." I enumerated feeling so down.

"Do you think you did all of that?!"

"I told you coach, I'm good if I'm Forward, Defense is not for me." I complained.

"What the hell are you talking about? You've been in that position before!"

She was right, but I can't play this position anymore. I was good at this but that was before. Holly would make me stop if she finds out that I lied to her being a Forward.

"Defending requires a player to be well-fit, hard-working, and quick. You know y _ou, Emily, Reagan and Karma_ are the ones I can look up to that." I wiped away the sweat on my face. This is going to be so hard. Coach thought I'm already better but the truth is, I'm still under observation. This is my third year, I can't mess things up.

"Sorry coach, I'll do my best this time." I said to her with conviction.

"No, I think you're done for today. Go ahead and shower up. Tomorrow, you will report to me at 10AM sharp, are we clear?" She sternly says while writing on her notepad.

"Yes, coach." I was upset. This was my first practice since I came back from my surgery. Maybe I'll practice in our backyard when I get home.

So I took my duffel bag, heading inside the school for shower, someone poked me from behind.

"Getting a rough day, huh?" I jolted in surprise.

"Oh my god, don't do that!" I turned around and see that it was Santana.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," she says smiling guiltily.

I smirked at her and laughed. "That was fine, you don't have to say sorry, and yes I am having a rough day, but I'm great now, I guess." Yes, I'm feeling better now seeing Santana in front of me. Geez, I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach right now.

"Nice, good to hear you're feeling better now after coach Beiste yelled at you," she says smirking.

"Oh no, don't. That was embarrassing. Hmm wait.. You saw me getting yelled at, really?" I asked her. Oh gosh, please don't say yes!

"Yes, I was watching your practice." She smiled. "I hope it was okay?" She asked, blushing this time.

"Well, as much as it was embarrassing you seeing me getting yelled at, I was flattered for being watched at my practice by one and only co-captain of the cheerio, Santana Lopez." I said, showing my biggest smile.

"It's an honor." she says, smiling back at me.

I jerked my head. "Let's go?"

"Okay." She replied and we started walking again. "Where are you heading, by the way?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm gonna go for a shower and then, will be heading home after. What about you?"

"I _was_ planning to get home," she says and it made me think.

" _Was_ , but then you see me, so, no?" I teased her.

I think I saw her eyes widen. "Yeah, sort of. I mean- but you're going home after, so I think I should get going too," she explained stuttering.

"You know what, I have an idea." I stopped on my track and she did too. "What about you wait for me at the parking lot, I will just go for a shower and be back after 10 minutes." I asked her, getting nervous inside.

"Hmm, why?" She asks, knitting her eyebrows.

"I want to eat dinner, wanna come?" I asked her. Fuck. My head is pounding like there was someone hammering my head.

She thinks for a moment and smiled. "Okay, I guess that would be fine. Besides, it's already 5:15," she says.

I beamed. "Really?" I almost squeal. Damn it Brittany, calm your tits! Don't be too obvious that you have a crush on her.

She nodded. "Yeah, so see you at the parking lot?"

"Y-yeah! See you, and wait for me okay?" I said to her while walking backwards heading to the shower.

"Go!" She beamed, then I started running ahead.

* * *

Santana's POV:

I know I just met Brittany but when she asked me for a dinner, I don't know what happened. I said yes instead of no.

Well, I don't want to think that this is a date. She just asked for dinner, and besides, I will be home alone tonight, dad called that they will be in their friends' party and I don't want to have dinner by myself.

After exactly 10 minutes, Brittany came back. "Santana!"

"Hey, you're late!" I told her, looking pissed off.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

"I was kidding!" I smirked and laughed at her.

"You, beautiful creature!" she says, eyeing me playfully.

Did I heard her right? She just told me, I was beautiful. Oh no, I think I'm blushing.

"I forgot to ask if you brought your car."

"Uh, actually no." I shook my head. Well, that was a lie. I did bring it. So I'm just going to text Puck to drive my car home.

"Cool! I get the privilege to drive Santana Lopez." She says, wiggling her brows. _Why is she so adorable?_

"S-sure," I stuttered.

"Shall we?" She asked, offering her hands for me to take.

"Let's go." I replied, beaming, and took her hand.

She opened the door for me on the passenger seat and covers my top head,"Careful," she says.

"What a gentle woman you are." I told her.

"Anything for you ma'am," she says, smiling. She closed the door and got in, seated on the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Breadsticks!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

The night is still young so we decided to order some dessert while talking about childhood and some of our favorite stuff. I really want to know if she's in a relationship. Hell, I badly want to know if she's gay like me but I don't know how to open up the topic. Hearing coach Sylvester called her Lezpez gives me 80% chance that she's a lesbian. Currently, we are talking about movies.

"Oh and this July, I want to see Minions on theater!" She says excitedly.

"I love to see it too! What about we watch Minions together?" I asked.

There you go Brittany! Hmm, but hey, I really love minions too. They are sooo adorable!

"Really?" she gasped. "Okay. I'll ask Puck and Quinn to join us!" She says, beaming.

Enk! Brittany's score is still zero!

"Yeah, I think that would be cool!" I replied but hoping that her friends will have other things to do.

"Ooohhlala, our ice cream is here." She says licking her lips.

I almost fainted. That was sexy!

"Here are your desserts, one mango cheesecake and one cookies and cream," the waitress said, smiling "Anything else?"

"Nope, thanks!" I replied smiling back.

"Okay, enjoy your desserts!" the waitress says before she walked back to the counter.

"You have to taste this! This one is amazing!" Santana says, offering me a spoon of her mango cheesecake ice cream.

So I took my spoon and scoop from her ice cream mug. "Hmmmmm" I moaned teasingly. "This is the best ice cream I've ever tasted!" I said to her. "Do you wanna try my ice cream?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking out of space.

"Do you wanna try cookies and cream?" I asked again looking at her in my flirtatious way.

She cleared her throat. "Y-yeah, I guess," she stuttered.

She took her spoon but it slipped out of her hand and it dropped on the floor. "Oh shit," she mumbled.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." I counted very fast.

"What was that?" She asked, laughing.

"It takes five seconds before bacteria can get into something that is dropped on the floor and you cannot use your spoon 'cause it already took 5 seconds on the floor and is now 20, 21, 22..."

"Okay, I get it, I get it..." She says, giggling. "You're a very witty person," she gave a compliment, and I blushed.

"Duh?" That was the only word that came out from me. Geez, this woman.

She waved at the waitress.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, looking confused.

"I'm getting a new spoon," she says.

"Use mine." I told her.

"What?!" She let it out loudly.

I laughed at her. "Well, I think it's cool if we share spoon, and besides, I'm really planning to share you my ice cream and don't worry, I don't have any diseases." I said to her. Getting there Pierce!

She showed a small smile, "You sure?"

"Hey! You think I have a disease?"

She snorted "I was kidding!"

I smiled at her. We shared spoon and ice creams, and told never ending stories.

I really wanted to know if she has a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but I think it's still early to ask about those things. So I decide to drop it off for now.

As the night gets older, I'm getting to know more about Santana.

* * *

Santana's POV:

"And now we're here, you can stop right there." I pointed near the big tree.

"No, It's fine. I'll just pull up on the driveway," she offered.

"Okay." I smiled.

"There you go..." She says as she parks in the driveway. "Thanks for having dinner with me, Santana." she said, looking at me.

"You're welcome, thanks for paying for the dinner too. I really had a great time." I told her and she smiles.

For a moment, our eyes locked at each other.

My breath started to hitch, _why am I feeling this way?_

Then she starts to lean closer and closer.

 _Now what, Santana? Why are you not moving?_

Her face was like fucking centimeters away now... _Holy shit!_

Then I heard the lock door clicked. "I just opened it for you, this door lock always gets stuck." She let out a small laugh.

I slightly shook my head. "Oh, t-thanks." I let out a nervous laugh and step out.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, surprisingly.

I lowered down. "Yes, tomorrow." I smiled grinningly. "See you tomorrow." She nodded and I closed the car door.

I was already in the porch when I heard her car door opened, "Santana!"

I looked back and see her running towards me "You forgot this!" She said as she hands me my purse.

"Yes, this is mine." I laughed. "Thanks Britt and good night." I giggled, and she smiled coyly.

"You're welcome." She replied and to my surprise, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, so close that her lips almost landed on mine. "Good night, Santana." She smiled and winked.

And now I couldn't move.

"Jesus Christ!" I mumbled.

The next morning, I woke up by the smell of pancake, so I assumed that Hiram and Leroy were already home.

So I decided to get up, besides it was already 7 in the morning and my first class will start at 9.

"Good morning, Santana!" Hiram greets as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning," I murmured. "Smells good, hmm, please tell me it is pancake!" Looking at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Pancakes and hotdogs for you, princess." He winked.

I shook my head and giggled. "Oh, please! I'd rather be called a bitch than be called a princess." I snorted and sat on a stool.

"You and Rachel will always be mine and Leroy's princesses." Hiram sets the plates and handed one to me with 2 pancakes and 2 hotdogs. "Please, take as many as you can!" he walked behind me and kissed my side forehead."I'll just call your dad." Hiram walked out of the kitchen.

I took a forkful of pancake and shoved it into my mouth. Yes, I'm always that very, very hungry every morning. "Hmmmmm!" I moaned. "Hiram! You really know the type of pancake I want! You really are a the master chef!" I shouted letting him know.

I roll my eyes when I didn't hear a reply. "Yeah, right. Calling Leroy when I know that they're just having sex." I mumbled.

I was on my last pancake when I heard my phone beep.

I took the phone out of my pocket and read the text.

 ** _Good morning (with a smiley)- Unknown_**

I knitted my brows. "Who's this?" I asked to no one.

 ** _Good morning, may I know who this is?_** _I replied._

Then I drank water while waiting for the reply.

 ** _Come on, why so formal? I got your number from Puck- Brittany_**

I think I blushed knowing it's Brittany. I immediately saved her number.

I received another text from her.

 ** _I'm sorry. I was really planning to get your number last night but then I got shy. I think I shouldn't have gotten your number from Puck, I'm sorry. (Sad face) -B_**

I replied back...

 ** _Yeah, right, like you also got shy when you kissed me last night? -S_**

Smirking after I sent the message.

I got back to eating while waiting for her reply. I was really teasing her.

 ** _Yes! I got shy! If I wasn't, I would have kissed you on the lips and not on your cheek (winking emoji face) -B_**

I choked myself after I read her reply.

I took a glass of water and drink.

 _What do I reply now?_

Before I could respond, Hiram came back with Leroy.

"Sweetheart, I didn't saw your car outside, did you brought your car back to Burt's auto shop?" He asked confused.

Oh shit! Puck hasn't brought back my car yet! That asshole! I bet he used my car again to impress hot girls. "Umm, Puck borrowed my car."

"What are you going to use?" He asked and I just shrugged.

Phone beeps.

 ** _I was thinking if I could drive you to school? Besides, we have the same class, err Quinn told me- B_**

I arched my eyebrow. _She has Puck's and Quinn's numbers already?_ I looked around. _She's not in here, is she?_

"Santana?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Hiram asked.

"No, it's fine. Brittany offers to drive me." I told them while typing a message back to Britt saying ... **_Okay, I really need a ride (smiley)_**

"Oh, you have a new friend." Leroy looked at me playfully and saw him elbowed Hiram.

I glared at them, rolling my eyes. "Dads, she is just a new friend and we barely know each other," I shoved the last bite of pancake into my mouth.

"Hiram, did you hear me say anything about dating or flirting?" He teasingly asked.

Hiram shook his head. "Nope, nothing at all." Hiram took his plate. "Let's go fix ourselves before _Brittany_ gets here," he whispered to Leroy but enough for me to hear.

"Honey, if you're going to have a new girlfriend, this girl better be beautiful and as smart as Rachel." Leroy said as he and Hiram walk ahead to the living room.

"Unbelievable!"

* * *

Brittany picked me up that morning and I hate how dads kept on teasing us to each other.

I felt some guilt in me because Rachel suddenly came into my mind. How would she feel if she's alive and see me flirting with someone I just knew for about 48 hours. Well, today will be 72 hours.

I started to felt uncomfortable towards Brittany...

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You haven't talked much after we left your house," she asks me as we head to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I just feel nauseous," I lied.

"Do you want me to take you to the clinic?" She asked, looking worried.

"No, I will be fine." I told her and forced a smile.

When we finally got into the cafeteria, we sat in a long table with Tina and Karofsky.

"Where's Quinn and Puck?" I asked Tina.

"I saw them enter the janitor's room, I think they are making out right now!" Karofsky answered for her and gets a hit in the head by Tina.

"He is just kidding!" Tina told me.

"Puck and Quinn look good together, at first I thought they were a couple." Brittany said.

"We thought the same too, but Puck is such a player so we think that Quinn deserve someone better than him. I mean, a player will always be a player, right?" Tina asked for confirmation, looking at us.

"I agree." I commented along with nodding.

Then suddenly Brittany reacts. "Everyone has their second chances. I think Puck is a good guy."

"Why Brittany, were you a player?" Tina asked, teasingly.

I looked at her. Hoping she would say no.

 _Okay, why the hell am I hoping for it? Whatever her answer be, should not matter since I don't think I like her more than a friend anyway._

"Yes," she answered looking at me. "I was." she added.

"You were?" I asked her again and she nodded.

"I'm the same Brittany, but the player Brittany? Not anymore."

"How can you say that?" Karofsky challenged.

"I don't know, just after I came back from coma I promised myself that I'll try to be a good person and love all the people that are close to me." she said and looked at me.

I felt tingle into my heart but my heart also sunk knowing she'd been in a coma.

"Oh gosh, you never told us that before." Tina commented and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ofcourse, we've only known her for two and a half days."

Brittany giggles. I showed her a small smile and our eyes locked again at each other. I don't know how many times we've been in this staring challenge, but it gives different feelings and I think I like it... Is it bad?

I was going to ask her what happened, but Tina interrupted as always, like Quinn does.

"So Brittany, do you have a boyfriend?"

I think my throat got dry. So I drank from my tumbler.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she replied.

"A girlfriend, maybe?"

I looked at her while drinking. Here's what I was waiting for. Uh-No, damn it.

"No, I'm not in a relationship but I prefer having a girlfriend than a boyfriend."

I coughed. I think I choked myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" She chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fine" I smiled at her.

"So, you're a lesbian like Santana?" Karofsky asked.

"Are we playing 21 questions here?" I asked glaring at Tina and Karofsky.

"It's fine, Santana," she says. "I'm not a lesbian, I think that I'm bi-curious," she answered Karofsky's question then she looked at me placing her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. "You have a girlfriend?" straight to the point she asked!

"She had a girlfriend but her girl died 2 years ago." Tina said.

"Oh, I-i'm sorry to hear that," she said and sat up straight. She looked very sorry for me.

"Please don't look at me like that. I'm okay now." I showed her a small smile.

"I'm sorry to ask, but was she your friend we visited from the other day in the cemetery, Rachel right?" She asked, curious.

I nodded. "Yes, Rachel was my girlfriend." I don't know if 'was' is the correct verb to use but I do still feel that 'is' is the correct one to say since my love for her never gets old. "Hmm and the dads that I introduced to you were Rachel's."

"Okay, now I get why you don't look like them. I thought for a while you were maybe adopted," she laughed.

"Well, you can say that now. She's been staying there for about 4 years now." Karofsky told her.

"Where are your real parents by the way?" She asked me but before I could answer, a voice that I'm sure not from our table interrupted us. "Brittany!" She took all our attention. She was the brunette tall girl that I saw in Brittany's practice yesterday.

"Hey, Reagan!" Brittany waved at her and looked back at me. "That was my team mate, why don't you guys get your food and I'll just follow?"

We all nodded.

"I'll be right back." Brittany got up and walked towards Reagan.

"Jealous." Tina mumbled teasingly and I clearly heard that. It got me pissed.

"I'm not jealous, okay! Why do you guys like to assume things?"

"San, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it!" I got up and turn to walk away but before I can walk far from them, I saw Brittany and Reagan kissing.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

I was talking to Reagan about practice, though I know she was just flirting with me and all, but she's my friend and I just can't kick her out of my life.

"So, are you dating or playing?" She asked.

"Umm, what do you mean?" I asked her, puzzled.

"I mean, if you're dating that co-captain of the Cheerio, Santana Lopez?" She asked, starting to move closer to me.

I got nervous. "Uh- no, we are not dating and I'm not trying to play with her. She's nice and very sweet."

"Oh, boring! You don't like nice people and I know what you like Pierce." She smirked.

"Reagan, stop please. What happened to us before was a one time thing and there will be no second."

She arched her eyebrow. "I bet you would change your mind if I do this." She leaned and crashed her lips on mine. I was shocked, and fuck I don't know what to do now! I can't fucking think of anything... Santana... Yes, Santana might be looking. Fuck!

So I pushed her but I made sure not to embarrass her to everyone. "Reagan what the hell?" I hissed above whisper. Then everyone starts to whistle.

"That was hot Pierce!" Someone shouted.

I looked back at our table. I saw Puck and Quinn were already there. Puck giving me a thumbs up, Quinn looking at Santana, then I looked at Santana and I saw her look very disappointed.

She looked away and walked out...

* * *

 _ **AN: Thoughts?**_

 _ **I would really appreciate if you leave a review about this chapter guys! Any suggestions for the next chapter are also welcome (scene you might want to add).**_

 _ **If you like to ask any questions, please do.**_

 _ **I love you all! Hope y'all had a great time reading! ;)**_


	3. Love Hate

_**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!**_ _ **So here's a new one for y'all! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Santana POV:**_

I just shook my head when I saw her and that Reagan girl having their mack on in front of the whole student in the cafeteria. I was really disappointed why she had to lie about herself. I bet she just also created the story about her being in a coma.

I scoffed to myself. I mean, why do I care anyway? It's her life not mine.

Tina was right. _Once a player, always a player._

"Hey, Santana. Mr. Schue wants to talk to you." Quinn said from my behind which surprised me that she and Puck were already there. I just nodded then set back my eyes on Brittany. She was looking at me. I was just grossed out.

So I turned to leave the cafeteria.

When I got in front of Mr. Schuester's office. I fixed my pony tail first before I knocked.

"Come in!" a muffled voice said..

I opened the door and got inside. "Mr. Schue, why'd you want to talk to me?"

He smiled and I did the same.

"First, I want to say welcome back Santana!" There he is again with his ridiculous laugh.

I really missed him and all my friends in Glee.

He got up from his seat and opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him back.

"Anyway, the real reason I want to talk to you is I want to ask if you want to join us again?" He asks as we pull out from the hug.

I knew before I entered his office that he was really going to ask that.

"Quinn and Puck came back already. So I was hoping you would want to come back too." He says as he sits on his table.

"I'm not sure Mr. Schue. It's been a long time and I missed a lot. I don't know if they wanted me back 'cause after Rachel died, I was really mean to all of them." I said to him, referring to the Glee club members.

"I understand. But believe it or not, they are the one budging me to have you back and I also want the same. I told them that I don't want to pressure you but they really miss you, a lot. " He chuckled and added "And yes, we need your voice."

"Can I have this whole day to think about it?" I asked 'cause I'm not really sure. I'm afraid to go back and sing. It has been a long time. The last time I sang in that choir room, I broke down because I was too emotional from losing Rachel.

"Okay, no problem. But I hope to see you in the choir room tomorrow." He says wearing his goofy smile.

I smiled. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Schue."

"I do feel the same. Now, go on and tomorrow, 3 pm, Glee club!" He exclaimed.

We both laughed and said goodbyes.

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV:**_

I asked Quinn and Puck about where Santana was heading out. Quinn explained that Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher, wanted to talk to her. I was kind of relieved, but the way she looked at me earlier still bothers me. I hope she would still talk to me.

We all sat in a long table while having our lunch. I kept on turning my head to look at the entrance hoping that she'll come back, hmm or not 'cause I'm afraid she thinks that I'm a womanizer.

I noticed how Quinn looked at me and how many times I caught Puck smirking.

Not long enough, I saw them all looked at my back. I jerked my head to the direction they were looking at. It was Santana coming back.

She sat next to me.

"Hey." I greeted and she just looked at me.

"I'll go get your food!" Puck said to her and Santana thanked him.

We all went silent.

I can't take it anymore.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" I whispered to her.

She just looked at me again, arching her brows.

"Look, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." I explained still in a low volume.

"Why would I care who kissed who? I'm not your girlfriend, you're not my type and I just met you." She hissed louder than a whisper.

Wow, it hurts a lot. I haven't confess about my feelings yet and I already got rejected?

"I'm sorry... I just feel like I had to explain 'cause you look disappointed before you leave and when you got back you're not talking until I said something."

Quinn, David and Tina noticed our little banters and they were all looking at us.

"Look, I was disappointed 'cause you said you're different, that you're not like Puck!"

"Me? What did I do?" Puck asked, surprised upon hearing his name. "Here's your food," handing the tray to Santana.

"You're a player, same as Brittany here," glaring back at him.

"That one is true!" He smirked.

"Puck, she meant, you being close and flirty with all the girls in this school, not being a football player." Quinn whispered to him just enough for me to hear.

He scoffed. "Oh no, Lopez! Say you didn't mean that!"

"I meant it!" She hissed.

"Take that back!" I also hissed glaring at her.

"What? It's true! You just wanna get into every girls' pants!" She said loudly. All of her friends were looking at her, stunned and in wide eyes.

 _Whoa! Careful with your words, bitch! Now I'm also mad._

I got up from my seat, looking pissed. "I don't know why you're being a bitch and all. I'm explaining 'cause I'm not what you think I am. Reagan kissed me 'cause she likes me and she wants to piss you off 'cause she thinks I'm dating you."

She scoffed. "Maybe you told everyone that we dine out last night so that they'll think that you're hot, and very cool to made me agree to date you!"

She's unbelievable. I thought she's nice and sweet. I gathered my things and preparing to leave.

"You don't know anything about me! So stop putting words onto my actions! Oh and it was nice meeting you anyway!" I spat.

"Well, nice meeting you too!" She replied sarcastically.

"Britt, where are you going?" Quinn asks as she stood up.

"I just can't stay here any longer." I sounded really mad, looking straight at Santana.

I started to walk out though I could hear Quinn saying something to Santana and the last thing I heard... "Just let her!" Santana said.

* * *

After what happened in the cafeteria, my whole afternoon became a big mess. I didn't say any word. My teammates were all bothered but I don't give any fuck.

And here I am alone, doing strikes and trying to make a goal but the ball kept on going to different directions.

"Fuck! Damn it!" I screamed.

Then I heard someone clears a throat. I thought it was one of my teammates but it was Quinn.

"Hi!" She showed a big smile but I'm not in the mood to reply.

"Hey..." I greeted coldly as I kicked the ball again and get another one near me.

"Is it just a soccer ball or Santana's face?" She asks pointing to the ball, laughing.

I looked at her and smirked. "I didn't realize it was Santana until you mentioned it." I said to her and kicked again.

"And yeah she made a goal!" She exclaimed as she saw the ball hit the net.

I chuckled as I looked back at her with my hands on my waist.

"Now you're laughing." She says.

"What brings you here by the way?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"In behalf of my friend, Santana Lopez, I, Quinn Fabray wants to send my big apology to you." She says. "You were right, she'd been a bitch to you during lunch but trust me, it was just her alter ego, Snixx."

I'm confused. Is Santana sick? Alter ego's stories are true?

"Are you serious?" I asked, knitting my brows.

"Ofcourse not." She says, rolling her eyes. "I mean, not so serious. Trust me, that would be her excuse when she apologize to you. So I'm just saying in advance. She's not crazy, don't worry!"

"Did she send you here? She's supposed to be the one apologizing, not you, unless she's a coward." I sarcastically said as I walk back to the bench to gather my things and put it all in my duffel bag.

Quinn follows. "She really wants to apologize, but she didn't know I came here." She confessed.

"Okay? So, what do you want?"

Now, I don't really know what her intention is.

"Britt, I came here to talk to you. I have a question and I want you to answer me truthfully."

I smirked. "What if I lie again? You know, like the way Santana labeled me."

"Britt, please?" She pleads, looking at me sincerely.

I sighed. "Okay, what is it?" I asked and sat on the bench.

Quinn looked around first before she sits next to me.

She let out a breath and asked, "Do you like her?"

I eyed her. "Who?"

She rolls her eyes."Okay fine! Do you like Santana?"

I laughed. "Calm your tits, Quinn!"

"So? Your answer please!" She eagerly asked again.

I nodded and simply answered. "Yes"

She smiled and nudged my shoulder. "I knew this was going to happen the first time you two encountered."

I let out a small laugh. "Stop teasing Quinn! It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't like me and we just got into each others throat."

"I know..." She replied sadly.

"Any advice?" I asked, looking at her.

"Kill her?" She kid.

I snorted "That's lame!"

"You really like her? She's evil, I'm warning you now!"

"I'll ask her to confirm if what you just said to me was true" I snorted.

"Bitch!" She mumbled and I laughed.

"Let's go home, it's already late." I told her as I sling my duffel bag on my shoulder.

"Britt, wait..." She stopped me. "Sit back for a moment, please?"

I knew she's just looking for a perfect time to ask something.

"Okay." I said as I sat back.

"About Santana..." She stopped for a moment but then went on. "Just please don't put pressure on her. If you could hide what you feel a little bit longer, just do it. I'm not going to stop you if you want to tell her your feelings right away but I think it's better if she will get to know you first and same with Santana to you. Brittany, you have to understand that she just lost someone she love and two years is not enough for Santana to move on." She told me sincerely.

Quinn has a point. Santana just lost Rachel. Death took her away from Santana and it was not like Santana lost Rachel from a break up.

I nodded and smiled back at Quinn "Yeah, I understand."

"And Santana really wants to apologize but she don't know how to talk to you. She felt guilty after you left. So if you see her tomorrow, will it be okay if you approach her first?" She asked.

Santana is sooo spoiled!

"Okay, no problem." I answered anyway, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Brittany! You really are a nice person," she then hugged me.

After that we both head out of the school, walked together towards the parking lot and said our goodbyes.

* * *

 _ **Santana's POV:**_

I was lying on my bed, looking straight at the ceiling, thinking about what could have been my everyday life if Rachel was just here.

I met Rachel in freshmen year, but our first encounter wasn't very nice. I was just in the cheerio and she's in Glee club, so apparently I was a bully to her at that time, but then one day I was heading home after cheerio practice, about to pass the choir room when I heard piano keys playing and I found her... Rachel.

 ** _Flashback:_**

She was sitting on a very comfortable-looking stool and her hands were on the keys just making music.

Then I looked around the hallway, making sure not to be caught up by one of the cheerio members and I just stood there hiding.

Though all I could see was her side view, I can tell that she just stopped from crying 'cause her eyes were red.

Then she starts singing...

 ** _Lets talk this over_**

 ** _It's not like we're dead_**

 ** _Was it something I did?_**

 ** _Was it something you said?_**

 ** _Don't leave me hanging_**

 ** _In a city so dead_**

 ** _Held up so high on such a breakable thread_**

 ** _You were all the things I thought I knew_**

 ** _And I thought we could be_**

 ** _You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

 ** _We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it._**

 ** _All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

 ** _All this time you were pretending_**

 ** _So much for my happy ending._**

I was moved by her song but it was just painful. _Was that her own lyrics?_ I thought to myself.

 ** _You've got your dumb friends_**

 ** _I know what they say_**

 ** _They tell you I'm difficult_**

 ** _But so are they_**

 ** _But they don't know me_**

 ** _Do they even know you_**

 ** _All the things you hide from me_**

 ** _All the shit that you do._**

 ** _You were all the things I thought I knew_**

 ** _And I thought we could be._**

 ** _You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

 ** _We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_**

 ** _All of the memories so closed to me just fade away_**

 ** _All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending._**

The moment I saw her body starts shaking and her voice cracking, all I want to do is to go inside, stop her and hold her around my arms. But I remember how I hate Rachel. Then it hits me.

 _What are the things I hate about her?_

 _Nothing..._

 _Or maybe, there's something I hate._

I think again...

Then I realized, all I hate is myself. My insecurities.

 ** _Nice to know that you were there_**

 ** _Thanks for acting like you care_**

 ** _And making me feel like I was the was the only one_**

 ** _Nice to know we had it all_**

 ** _Thanks for watching as I fall_**

 ** _And letting me know we were done._**

Rachel was not perfect. She's short, she annoys everyone when she talks but she's beautiful in her own little way.

She knows how she can escape 'hate' through her lyrics. She knows how to laugh and the very most thing she can do that I can't, is to cry in front of her friends.

My friends and all the cheerio members know I'm tough and I can't and will never bend one knee. I'm Santana Lopez and everyone is afraid of me and respect me at the same time.

 ** _You were everything, everything that I wanted_**

 ** _We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_**

 ** _All of the memories so close to me just fade away_**

 ** _All this time you were pretending_**

 ** _So much for my happy ending._**

The music and lyrics stopped and she just sat there sobbing.

 _Damn it Rachel! Don't be so coward and weak!_

"Santana?" I was jolted by surprise when I was caught by Finn.

"I-i was just..." I stuttered and when I looked back in the choir room, Rachel was looking and confusion was screaming all over her face.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" She asked as she wipes her tears away.

"I was just looking for Mr. Schue." I made an excuse."I-i gotta go!"

 _Fuck!_ I screamed inside of me as I ran away.

 ** _*end of flashback_**

After reminiscing that day, I realized I was crying again.

Rachel made me see the hate inside of me and after that moment in the choir room, I knew I will be nicer to her.

I chuckled and sigh.

 _I wish I could just sleep and die..._

 _What's the purpose of living if the only reason you're living was already gone?_

Just as I close my eyes, I heard a phone beep.

I opened my eyes as I get the phone out of my pocket.

 ** _"We're hoping to see you tomorrow in the choir room." - Quinn_**

I smiled and replied **_"I'll try to be there."_**

They say that the only thing to save yourself is to be with people who care and love you the most. And I knew, these people mostly are from Glee club.

* * *

The next day, I got up as early as 6AM, ate my breakfast and left home to drive off to school just in time the clock strikes at 7 in the morning.

It was still early and I know that there will be no one in the auditorium, so after I parked my car, I took my lyric note and ran toward there.

I let out a breath before I got in.

It was peaceful. I miss this stage a lot.

Then I crack a smile as I saw the grand piano right on the center stage.

I walked towards the piano...

It has been 2 years since the last time I played it.

I composed a song just after Rachel died. The song remained unfinished in my lyric note but I know how to finish this one by heart. I sat down and played the keys with my fingers.

I looked at my notes to look for the chords and tried to remember the rhythm of the song.

 ** _Yes I do, I believe_**

 ** _That one day I will be, where I was_**

 ** _Right there, right next to you_**

 ** _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_**

 ** _The moon, the stars, are nothing without you_**

 ** _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_**

 ** _No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_**

 ** _The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_**

 ** _These tears, they tell their own story_**

 ** _You told me not to cry when you were gone_**

 ** _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_**

 ** _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_**

 ** _And make sure you're alright_**

 ** _I'll take care of you_**

 ** _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight..._**

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV:**_

I came to school as early as 6AM to practice soccer alone. I was starting to feel exhausted from kicking for almost an hour now so I decided to stop for a moment. I was looking for my towel inside my duffel but then I realized I put it in a different bag and I'm not sure if I left it in the house or If I brought it and just left in my car. So I grumpily got up, took my things and head out to the parking lot.

Just as I reached my car, I saw Santana's car came and parked. I was wondering what will she be doing here at this very early morning.

I was going to approach her as I remembered my promise to Quinn the last night I had a talk with her, but Santana appears to be in a hurry and she didn't even noticed me.

I just stood there for a moment, drinking from my tumbler as I watch her gather her things and ran inside the building.

Out of curiosity, I decided to follow her. I locked my car and fixed my hair as I looked at the side view mirror. When I'm sure I was ready, I walked inside the building.

I first looked at the gym 'cause I thought she had an early practice too, but she's nowhere to be found. I think for awhile...

 _Maybe she's in a restroom near here..._

I left the gym and as I passed many rooms, I heard a blaring instrument of a piano near my spot. For a moment I forgot that I was looking for Santana 'cause I'm starting to drown with the music I'm hearing, then after a few notes I heard someone singing. It's a she.

I knew it was coming from the auditorium so I ran, but made sure to do it quietly.

I finally got inside and from the upper box where I can see the stage clearly, I saw a girl playing. Her voice is so powerful. Then I noticed what she was wearing... A cheerio jacket.

 _Shut the front door! Santana?_ I almost screamed it out loud but I don't want to interrupt her.

 ** _I'm reaching out to you_**

 ** _Can you hear my call?_**

 ** _This hurt that I've been through_**

 ** _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_**

 ** _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_**

 ** _And make sure you're alright_**

 ** _I'll take care of you_**

 ** _And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_**

 ** _Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_**

 ** _Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_**

 ** _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you..._**

I just looked at her for a moment before I speak.

"You have an amazing voice!" I said loudly as I walk down to the stage.

She was surprised to see me, but manage to fix back herself. "You were standing there the whole time?" She asks as she wipes away the tears from her eyes.

It was heartbreaking.

I shook my head. "You were already in the middle of the song when I got here. Honestly, I'm not sure 'cause I just heard that song for the very first time. Did you write that one?"

I was now on stage with her.

"Y-yeah..." She showed a small smile and I can't help not to smile too.

"Your song is beautiful but it was a sad one. Was that for her?" I asked, referring to Rachel.

She nodded. "Yes, and I just finished the lyrics... By heart," she says blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed. You made Rachel proud for sure, and Santana Lopez will not be disappointed." I told her teasing and we both cracked into laugh.

Silence again...

"Britt."

"San."

We spoke in unison.

We laughed.

"You go first!" Together we said again.

Another laugh.

"Go ahead, Santana." I said smiling.

Finally!

"I-i want to apologize for snapping at you yesterday, Britt." she says looking through my eyes.

"I know..." I said.

"You know?" She asked, confused.

"Hmmm yeah, and Quinn mentioned about Snixx." I told her, smirking.

"That bitch!" She mumbled but half smiling. "Don't worry, Snixx only comes out when I'm mad," rolling her eyes.

I smiled and moved closer to her. "I forgive you... Santana, I wanted to apologize too about all the bad things I've said yesterday. That was very uncalled for." I said to her while looking through her eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, my actions were very inappropriate too and I misjudged you."

"I-i really like you Santana..." I told her as she arched an eyebrow. Then I remembered what Quinn told me about hiding of feelings sooo... "As a friend." I lied.

 _I think it's not a bad thing to make white lies, right?_

"I would like you to be my friend too," she says, beaming.

"Cool." I let out a nervous laugh. "So, friends?" I asked her as I held out a hand for a shake.

"Friends!" She exclaimed. Instead of a hand shake, she jumped up to me for a hug. I was surprised and It made me blush.

I hugged back, squeezing her tight.

 _Just savouring the moment. Haha._

 _Damn..._

 _Santana Lopez, you will be the death of me._

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I hope you cried and enjoyed lol!_**

 ** _So, any thoughts? Like, Fav, and review! pwease!_**

 ** _Songs:_**

 ** _ ** _Happy Ending- by Avril Lavigne_**_**

 ** _Lay Me Down- by Sam Smith_**

 ** _-Thanks MDFT! ;) MWAH!_**


	4. I Got You

_**Santana POV:**_

"Hey, Britt... Are you okay?" I asked as she keeps on looking at her quiz result in her hands.

"Mrs. Pepper is right... I'm stupid! How is it possible that it didn't come to my mind that the capital of Ohio is Columbus not a letter O?!" She whispered, still looking at her paper.

Now I get why she looks upset but she's not stupid, no one is stupid! How can a teacher say something like that to her student, especially to Britt?

"Did she really say that you're stupid?"

Control your rage Santana. Just keep it cool.  
Brittany nodded and I saw crystal tears fell down to her cheeks.

"Yes, look! She even wrote it on my paper!" She said as she showed me the paper.

Now, someone is going to feel my wrath. I took her paper and got up. Quinn clutched my right arm but I shook it off.

"San, what's happening?" She whispered, trying to stop me but I didn't budge. I walked to the center and slammed the paper on Mrs. Pepper's desk. I heard how everyone gasped.

"What's your problem now, Lopez" She muttered. Her gaze is still on her note and didn't even care to look at me.

"This is my problem! How dare you write something like this? You're a teacher!"  
She took the paper from my hand and read.

"This is not your paper, your friend needs help, and she's so stupid." She mumbled like... What the fuck? Being sarcastic to me? Oh you want something sarcastic? That's my favorite word in the dictionary!

"This is not stupid! Ohio's capital is O!"  
She got up and I saw how red her face is.

"Get back to your seat Ms. Lopez! You can't shout at my face like that. I'm your teacher, unless you want another detention!"  
And now she's threatening me with that word, _detention_. Well, who cares?

"Brittany is your student; you're supposed to help her not say or write something like this on her paper!"

"San, it's fine. I'm wrong... You don't have to defend my answer." I didn't realize Brittany was behind me until she touched my arms to calm me. But Im not done yet.

"I'm the teacher. The capital of Ohio is Columbus!"

"The capital of Ohio is Columbus and O! Your question is wrong! Look!" I gave back the paper and recited the question: "What is the Capital of Ohio? That is your question. If you want a Columbus answer, you could have wrote it as What is the capital of the state of Ohio?" Then I heard everyone laugh.  
Fuck, I know! I sounded ridiculous now! If I was a celeb, tomorrow I will be the headline on the television saying: "Santana Lopez had a fight with the teacher on what is the capital of Ohio." But she made Brittany down and she is my friend.

Mrs. Pepper smirked. "You sound stupid, Lopez."

"Fine... Okay" I shrugged. I turned my back at her and looked at my classmates. "As per Mrs. Pepper, me and Brittany are stupid and ooppss, I accidentally recorded what she said because I taped it to my under boob! How clever is that?"

I looked back at Mrs. Pepper, leveling my gaze to her with a smirk on my face. "I'm gonna show this to Figgins to let him know what kind of teacher you are." I hissed into a whisper showing her the tape recorder.

"Fine, if that's what you want!" She took back the paper from my hand and erased the comment she wrote before putting a check mark on Brittany's answer. See? Even teachers never win over me! I smirked at her when she handed back the paper. I showed her a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Pepper, sometimes you gotta learn from your students."

She gathered her things and walked out. Not even bothering to say goodbye to all of us.  
When she was finally gone, everyone started to laugh again.

Quinn and Puck walked towards me. "You are such a bitch, Lopez!" Quinn commented with thumbs up.

I shrugged with a smirk. "Look who's stupid now." I said as I showed them the other side of the tape recorder "Yeah, it was just a case of my phone."

Puck laughed. "Oh man, you gotta let me borrow that case!"

"Don't under estimate Auntie Snixx." I said before I looked back at Brittany.

"Here's your paper, Humor" I saw how she blushed. I'm not sure if she blushed because on what I did, or for giving her a new nickname... It doesn't matter anyway.

"Thanks, San... But really, you didn't have to do that."

"But I did and look, we just slammed to her face that you're right and you're not stupid." I told her smiling. "Now, get your bag and let's go for lunch."

"M'kay" she says, smile is creeping to her face.

During lunch I noticed how I'm just focused with two things: first, my food and second, Brittany. I find her bubbly and cool. I also noticed how she can change her aura in one snap of a finger, from her tough side to her very feminine and giddily side. Damn. I almost forgot the flirty side which happened just once.

There are times when she caught me looking at her, and I immediately looked back at my food and laugh with them just to avoid her quizzical look or the adorable raising of her eyebrows.

After lunch, Puck, Quinn and I headed to the choir room for Glee club. Brittany said her goodbye since she doesnt have other classes for today.

I was sitting on the back row looking straight at Mr. Schue but didnt get what he was saying when Quinn nudged me.

"Hey, Santana." She woke me up from my thoughts.

I looked at her irritated. "What?!"

"I need your help..." Quinn said. A tight lip smile was creeping on her face.

"What help do you need?" I frowned on how the way she looks at me.

She clears her throat and looked at Puck who then gave her a smile. Quinn looks back at me. "Can you help me write a song for Puck?"

"Why would I make a song for Puck?" I asked crossing my arms. The way Quinn smile creeps me out. Don't get me wrong but what I'm seeing now is so unnatural of her.

"I wanna tell you something but please don't laugh at me." She's not even starting yet but I'm already laughing at her. This is beyond craaazzzyyy!

"Fine, I hate you now!" She muttered.

"No, I'm sorry okay." I snorted, she glares back at me. "Okay, I'm not laughing now. Spill it!"

She looks hesitant at first but she went on "I think I like Puck... No, I think I love him already!" She said slightly louder than a whisper. I was dumbfounded. Why didn't I see this coming?

"Santana, are you okay?" She asks.

"Y-yeah... I think so? Wait, what?" I ask again.

"I think I'm in love with Puck."

"What? You can't be in love with Puck!" I hissed into a whisper.

"Why? I know Puck for a very long time now and wait a minute. He's your friend, our friend to be exact. Why wouldnt you like him for me?"

"That's my point, Q! He's our friend!"

"Quinn and Santana... What's happening there?" Mr. Schue asked, noticing our bickering from the back.

"Mr. Schue, may you excuse us for a moment, please?" I asked authoritatively.

Mr. Schue nods. "Just don't take too long."  
I didn't reply back and headed outside of the room, Quinn followed from behind.

"So, you're saying I can't be with Puck because he's our friend! And friends can't be lovers!?" Her tone was very sharp like if it's a knife, it can cut you deeply through your bone.

"No! That's not what I meant! Puck is our friend and my point here is we know him too much! He slept with girls every weekend or every day. Who knows?"

"Yeah who knows? See, you don't know anything about him, and maybe you also don't know anything about me now because you're too focused with your grieving and you tend to forget that you have us! That we exist!" With gritted teeth, she says.

 _What the heck? Why is it about me now?_

"Whoa! Whoa! Where the hell are these coming from, bitch!?" Now she knows I'm mad.

Fire versus fire.

"You don't want to see someone happy! Because you're sap! Because Rachel died and now you think there's no more to life!"  
I was taken aback by what she said.

"That's not true." I mumbled sounded unsure.

Quinn's mood changed in realization. "Oh crap." she mumbled.

She moves closer to take my hands. "Don't you dare touch me, Quinn! I swear!"

"San-"

I felt something burnt my eyes. Anytime my eyes are going to be filled with tears so I avoided her look and ran away.

"Santana, I'm sorry!"

I ran and ran then I stopped when I felt I needed some air. I saw a perfect bench to sit into, so I walk towards it and sat trying to even out my breathing. Then a soccer ball hits my shoes.

"Santana?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Brittany. "Hey, what happened?"  
I just shook my head as she sat beside me. "Hey, look at me." I got nervous when she clutched my chin and made me look at her. There's hurt in her eyes. Are they hurt for me?

"Come on, tell me..." She asks showing a small smile.

"It's nothing..."

"Do you even believe yourself that there was nothing?"

I sighed in defeat. "It's Quinn... We had a fight. She asked a favor and I said no then she said something that really hurt me..." My breath is shaking and Brittany moved closer as she rubbed my back.

"Okay, so what was Quinn asking?"

"She wants me to help her make a song for Puck." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks she's in love with Puck. I think she wants to confess her feelings through a song."

"And what's the problem with that?" She asks innocently.

 _Yeah? What's the problem with that?_

"Puck slept with girls. I don't want Quinn to be hurt..."

"Oh, wait... Do you have feelings for Quinn?" She asks but I can sense some bitterness.

"Eww! No! Quinn is a monster! That will never ever going to happen!"

Brittany chuckles "Alright! You know, if Quinn happens to know that, she'll get offended." She smirks at me. That made me smile.

"Thanks for reminding me, I'll tell that to her!" I smirked back.

She cupped my cheeks with her hand and caressed it before wiping away some of the tears that I guess are still visible.

I looked down to avoid her eyes because I was starting to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Sorry..." Brittany pulled her hands away. I admit I missed the touch because I liked it.  
She rummaged through her bag that I didn't know was there when I came. She took something out of it.

"Blow your nose," she said as she handed me a tissue.

I did what she says and I sounded like a TV searching through channels that has no signals.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You're so cute." She chuckled before handing me a chocolate.

"Cute is for ugly but interesting." I pouted.

"I mean, the way you act right now. It's cute, it's adorable." She mumbled, her eyes diverted to my pouty lips and I saw how she gulped.

Awkward...

"Uh- t-thanks for listening and for this chocolate... It's late, I gotta go." I said and got up fast.

"Where are you going?" She asked sounding disappointed.

"Going home... I'll just go back to the choir room to get my stuff... Bye Britt!" I spun around and walked fast pace.

"Santana!" She called. "Santana, wait!"  
I closed my eyes and muttered in Spanish.

"What!?" I kind of snapped at her. "Sorry..."

She's beaming like a kid who saw Santa for the very first time.

"I-i was just wondering if... Just wondering if-if..." She trailed off.

I crossed my arms and raised my brows.

"I was just wondering if you're up for a walk." She finally blurted it out.

I saw how her hands were fidgeting under the hem of her shirt.

"Okay..." I replied. _Nooo, I didn't just... Urgh!_

"Yes!" She jumped. "Wait for me in the choir room! I'll just get my stuff," she says beaming from her left ear to the right.

I was still in my poker face until I turned around to head back to the choir room. I shook my head and let out a chuckle.

"Crazy..."

* * *

We're both walking in silence but I noticed how many times she opened her mouth and attempted to say something but kept on ending going back into silence. This is getting awkward. I want to say something too just to start a conversation but I dont know what to say.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have an umbrella?" She asks.

"What?"

I frowned at her question. She can't think of any question. Is that why she's asking for an umbrella?

"Okay I get it Britt. We are on the same page. You want to say something but you don't know how to start and I want to say something also but-" My rambling was cut off when I felt small water drops on my head.

"What the fuck?" Then rain starts pouring. I squealed and ran to the nearest big tree I saw. I looked at Britt and she's just there beaming.

"Why are you still standing and smiling there?! You are getting wet!" Whining, I said to her.

"This is fun! I love rain!" She exclaimed as she twirl, jumping around.

Then everything came in slow motion. Oh god, I just noticed how long her legs are, which can go on like forever. Thanks to her soccer short shorts.

I let out a small sigh.

 _Damn_...Her smile looks different this time, it's very cheerful. And her laugh, no, her giggles, I can record it and set as my ringtone. I felt myself blushing, embarrassed by thinking how long I've been looking at her now. Urgh, what am I doing?

"Santana, come on!" She called and I just shook my head laughing at her.

"No, Britt!" I said and I saw her pout. "You're not gonna get me with that!" I teased.

"Oh, really?" With an evil smile, she says.

"Oh no, no! I know what you are thinking!"

"I'll come and get yah!" She ran towards me laughing and I squeal when she finally got me by wrapping her arms around my waist and taking me out under the tree.

And now I'm soaking wet but I find it fun. I don't care if there are people passing by. All I can see is Brittany and the rain pouring upon us.

"Come on, my house is just 2 blocks away. Let's dry ourselves there," she says. I just nodded and followed her.

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV:**_

"Come in!" I said motioning Santana to get in; I jerked my head as I open the front door.

"Wow Britt, your house is really big," she admired.

"I thought your house is much bigger than this. Your family owns a hospital, right?" I said as I put down my bag on the floor.

"I'll just go upstairs to get us a towel- uh? Are you okay?" I asked her as I noticed her questioning look.

"How'd you know we own a business like that?"

"Oh..."

Yeah right, I haven't mention to her that Holly is a Psychiatrist at their hospital.

"Brittany is that you?"

"Yes mom!" I yelled for her to hear me and looked back at Santana. "Come on, she'll be happy to see you!" I said as I grabbed her arm and ran with her to the entertainment area where Holly usually spends her afternoon watching a rerun of her favorite TV shows.

"Wait! She'll be happy to see me, who?"

"Hey mom, we have a guest!" I exclaimed as I saw her back. Holly got up but frowned.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" She cussed, noticing my soaked hair and clothes.

"Mom, your language!" I warned her then she noticed the Latina behind me.

"Santana!" She beamed.

"Whoa! Doctor Holiday!? Santana plastered a big smile. "You're Brittany's mom?"

"She's my bastard child." She smirks as I glared at her. "Nah- just kidding! I'm her step mom but not the evil one. If you know what I mean?" laughing, she says.

"I would really think that you're Brittany's real mom. She looks just like you" Santana commented still in awe.

"Yeah, she's my daughter from another mother!"

"Uh guys, I'm here..." I waved at them.

"Oh, how did that sound kiddo?" She asks looking at me.

"Whatever mom, I love you though."

"Aww, pumpkin..." She cooed.

"Eww, stop it! We have a guest. I don't want her to think that I'm a mama's girl!" I muttered jokingly.

Holly puts her hand on her chest looking hurt. "You're a mama's girl!"

Urgh! She's really embarrassing me now hmmm, but who's not gonna like Holly to be their mom? She's absolutely perfect.

"I'm not!" I rolled my eyes at her then looked at the laughing Latina.

"Oh did you two eat already?" My mom asked.

Both Santana and I shook our heads. "No, not yet" I said.

"Okay, why don't you two go upstairs and get dry while I prepare for dinner. Lend Santana some of your clothes pumpkin." She said and smacked my butt before heading to the kitchen.

"Mom, stop doing that! I'm not a kid anymore!" I yelled.

"Oh boy, your mom is so cool!" Santana says laughing.

"Tell that to me after you graduate high school!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I just shook my head and looked back at Santana who's trying to hold her laugh.

"Okay, that's enough!" I warned her but a smile is creeping from my face. Santana looks fresh and simply beautiful when she's laughing like that. If I could just take away all the pain she's feeling now...

Crap! I'm looking too much.

"Uh, upstairs?" I asked and she nodded awkwardly also noticing the way I looked at her.

* * *

"Try these." I said as I handed her my clothes.

"I think these are perfect," she walked towards the bathroom to change as I grab a t-shirt to wear and a pair of shorts from my closet. "Uh-Britt, your bathroom door won't open."

"Damn it, it's stuck again." I groaned as I squeeze open the door knob. "You can use my parents bathroom." I told her.

"Oh, no it's fine. I can change here," she shrugged.

"Yeah, but I can't open this door. Ugh!" I kicked and punched the door clumsily.

"No, I mean here in your room, not inside the bathroom," she slowly explained.

Fuck! My heart starts beating fast. Calm your shit Britt!

"Uh-yeah sure," I told her nervously smiling. "What?" I asked when she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you really going to look while I change?" She asks sarcastically.

"Oh, right! Sorry..." I mumbled as I turned my back on her.

"No peeking, Brittany." She warned and I just replied with a scoff.

"As if!" _Jesus Christ! This is torture._

I can't take it anymore. This is my only chance to see her glorious body but that wouldn't be right. But then being a hard headed I am I jerked my head to glance a little, just a little.

 _Whoa! Nice back Lopez and a big cross tattoo? How she can hide that in School? Her tats really look perfect on her._ I think as I nodded in awe.

"I can feel that you're looking Britt!" She sternly warned again and with that I immediately turned my back.

"I'm not looking! I'm not a perv!" I fake hissed.

"Oh, really?" I know she's smirking even though I cannot see her right now.

"Yeah!" I scoffed again.

"Liar..." I jolted by surprise when I felt her breathe behind my neck. I turned around then my eyes got wide by how close our faces are.

"N-no... H-how-"

Damn it. I can't find my words!

She was stunned too but managed to back away. "Well..." She clears her throat "Thanks to this little mirror, I saw how you looked at my body." She smiled devilish and now I'm so embarrassed.

"I did not peek." I mumbled.

"Whatever you say," she rolls her eyes.

"Girls, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes!" My mom shouted and with that I dropped my clothes to my bed and decided to change maybe a little later after dinner before Santana and I both headed to the kitchen in silence.

* * *

The rain didn't stop and got worst as the night gets old. Thunders blaring and lightnings flashing in the sky.

I can see how Santana closes her eyes and jolted every time she hears the roaring sound of the thunder.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked with concern, looking at her sitting across to me.

She smiles and nodded. "Yes, don't worry."

"Honey, why don't you stay for the night? It's Friday anyway. I can call your dads for you." My mom offers. Santana looks at me like she's asking for approval. I smiled and nodded at her.

She smiled back to me and says "Okay."

"Are you still staying with the Berry's?" My mom asked as she poured our glasses with water.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce..." She thanked for the water. "And yes, I'm still staying with them." She went on drinking.

"Aww thanks for calling me Mrs. Pierce but you can just call me Holly. I'm so glad you met each other!" She says looking really happy before looking back at me with her hands on her chest, dramatically.  
"I can't believe Santana is your girlfriend." She proudly says while Santana choked with her water and I was choked with the food I was eating.

"Ha-ha! That is so funny 'cause we are not together," laughing sarcastically to my mom.

My mom's mouth hung open. "Oh?" She leaned her back on her chair, "Really?"

Santana who's stunned, slowly nodded.

"We're just friends. Don't freak her out, mom," smiling with gritted teeth, I warned my mom.

She raised her both hands. "Sorry, Okay? I thought she's your girlfriend 'cause you only bring girls here who you think will pass my expectations," she shrugged and looked back at Santana "I'm so sorry honey..."

"I understand." Blushing with a smile, she replied to my mom.

Damn it, I really want to disappear right now!

"Excuse me, I'll just go to my office to call your dads and let them know you're staying here." My mom got up and kissed my side head. "I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too." I smiled at her.

"Leave your plates and I'll do the dishes, okay?"

"Are you sure Mrs. Pierce?" Santana asked knitting her brows.

"Holly..." My mom corrected her. "Brittany, don't let her touch the plates!" She glares at me playfully and winked back at Santana.

I nodded and saluted.

I looked back at Santana before showing a small smile. "Please don't freak out." I said as I bit my lower lip.

She giggled. "I'm fine Britt, your mom is cool anyway."

I let out a big sigh. "Thanks... So, are you done with your food?" I asked and she nodded in reply.

I got up to put all the plates in the sink when she grabbed my hand which was holding her plate.

"I just wanna say thank you for the afternoon walk and for tonight," giving me her best smile.

"No problem. Anytime, San..." I said and winked at her. My eyes locked with the brown orbs for the... Well, I don't know how many times now. _Why is she so perfect?_

"Santana!" My mom calls as she entered back in the kitchen.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I called your guardians and they said it's okay that you stay for the night. Oh they were also shocked that you're here. I told them that you and Brittany are friends!"

"Thanks Holly." Santana simply replied.

Mom clears her throat before pointing at us. "That's cute you know, do you guys want me to snap a picture?" Then she smirks.

Santana and I were both confused before realizing that Santana's hand is still clutched to mine. We both looked at our hands and immediately pulled away.

"Great, so that means no. Now why don't you two get out of here and go somewhere?" My mom says still grinning like a fool before Santana and I ran to the living room blushing in red.

* * *

After watching an episode of Orange is the New Black, Santana and I decided to watch The Smurf in my room. My mom offers her to sleep in the guest room but I sensed how she flips every time she hears the thunder so I asked her if she wants to sleep in my room instead. She says "Much better". It made me blush you know? Santana will be sleeping next to me. _How do I get so lucky?_

"Is that a quote from the movie?" I was brought back to my own self when she spoke.

"What quote?"

"How do I get so lucky?" She says, looking at me smirking.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Uh-ha" she nodded "Are you thinking of something?" Curious, she asked.

"Nope, d-don't mind me."

"Okay..." She shrugged and looked back at the movie.

After an hour, the movie is finally finished. I was planning to watch Frozen when I noticed how Santana's eyes were fighting to stay awake.

"Hey San, you can go to sleep if you want to."

"No, it's fine. I can watch another one."

"Come on, let's sleep I smiled at her tapping her leg then I turned off the television before settling back in my bed.

"Thanks for making me stay for the night, Britt."

"Anytime Santana" I said as I yawn.

"Good night, Britt," she says as she scoots closer.

"Have a smirf dream, San..."

"What?" She giggles.

"Smirf, means sweet." I smiled coyly as I see how her eyes sparkle even though the lights are off. I'm like in a wonderland. I hope she sleeps here more often.

"Well, have a smirf dream too Britt." Then she closed her eyes.

I looked at her, admiring her beauty for another minute before I finally decided to close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I was still in my dreamland, dreaming about unicorns and Santana. We are girlfriends in my dream. I was standing at the door of the choir room, and then she saw me. She ran towards me smiling like I've never seen before. She jumped to me for a hug and I spun around with her in my arms. Then I got confused when I heard her sobbing, she tighten her hug. "San, what's wrong?" I felt her getting heavier on my shoulder as she hugs me even tighter...

"Britt..."

"San, what's wrong?"

"Britt, it's cold..."

Then I woke up. I felt arms tangled to me.

"San?" I gasped when I looked at her soaking with sweat and shaking. I put the back of my hand at Santana's forehead and swallowed dryly when Santana's temperature was beyond normal.

"Oh gosh, Santana..." I rubbed her arm gently. She stirs and slowly opens her eyes.

"Britt, it's cold," she mumbled.

"Stay here. I'll get a towel and a cold water to lower your temperature. I kissed her forehead and went to my closet to get another blanket first.

"Here, are you still cold?" I asked her as I tucked her in with another blanket.

"What was that for?" She mumbled.

"This blanket?"

"The kiss."

I realized what I did. "Uh, just to make you feel better. My mom said if a person is sick you should kiss them on their forehead. It's like a magic, you know?" I smiled nervously.

"Okay, thanks Humor." Well that was just my excuse and I'm glad she took it. I blushed again.

"Okay, stay right here and don't move."

I ran downstairs and headed to the kitchen to get ice, a pitcher of cold water and a basin. I ran back upstairs and bumped to my mom.

"Jesus, mom! Shit, you almost killed me." I hissed into whisper.

"Why are you running in the middle of the night?" She whined. "and what are those for?" Pointing to the pitcher of water and pack of ice in my hands.

"Santana is sick. It's my fault because I asked her to play in the rain with me. You know how I love rain and I didn't mean to-"

"Okay, stop the rambling, Pumpkin. I get it. I'll get some meds in my room. Bring that to her and make her change shirt. I'm sure she's soaked in sweat."

I nodded and headed to my room.

I poured the basin with cold water, dip the towel and wrung it.

I walked again towards the closet to get a new shirt for Santana.

"San, can you sit a little?" I asked. "Just move slowly, okay?"

Santana just propped her elbow weakly before sitting, leaning her head by the dashboard.

"Okay, hands up." I told her so I can easily remove her shirt.

I rolled the hem of her shirt and up. I blushed again, gulping at the sight of her toned abs. _Damn it..._

"Britt, I'm cold," she says.

"Uh, right. Hands up again, San." I told her and fully took her shirt off before slipping the new one.

"Okay, lay back down." I tucked her in my blankets and put the now soaked towel on her forehead.

"Knock, knock!" My mom interrupts, smiling at us. "How's Brittany's patient?" She asked as she handed me the meds and a glass of water.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble Holly." Santana shyly says.

"Oh no. You're not a trouble Santana. Take the meds and I guarantee, tomorrow you'll be fine"

I helped Santana lift her head to take the meds and drink water.

"Thanks, Holly," Santana says.

"Anytime Santana. I'll go back to my beauty rest now. Get well." My mom winked. She turns around to leave the room at the same time showing me a thumb's up with her hands on her lower back.

I'm glad that Santana is not looking anymore.

"Good night mom!"

"Okay!" she yelled.

"Britt, go back to sleep. I think I'm okay now." Santana said.

"No, you're not okay yet. You're still hot!"

"Wanky!" She giggles.

"You still can joke, huh?" I said as I dipped the towel and put it back on her forehead.

Santana sniffles...

"Hey, that was a joke. I'm not mad." I said as I gently stroke my hand through her hair.

"Sorry... I get upset whenever I'm sick. I'm thinking of the fight I had with Quinn. What if she hates me now?"

"Quinn is your best friend. She can't hate you. I think what happened was just a misunderstanding."

"I can't lose my friends." She mumbled. Sadness is evident in her voice.

"You can't lose them. Why are you thinking that?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. Tears are falling from her eyes.

"That's enough, okay?" I cooed.

"My mom and my abuela hate me because I'm a lesbian. Rachel is gone and now Quinn..." She cries.

"You're an amazing person, okay? If they hate you, then make them see how lovable you are." I said still stroking my hand through her hair.

"Yes, Rachel is gone but I'm sure she's watching you from up there," pointing to the stars that are visible outside my window.

"And Quinn... She's just upset. If you want, I can help you create a song for her, to sing to Puck." I offered.

"Okay," she mumbled "I'm just afraid, you know..."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That one day I will wake up and everything's gone," she sniffles.  
"You're not gonna lose everything. You have me and I got your back."

"Thanks Britt, you really are a genius."

Finally, I saw her smile again.

"Okay, let's sleep Pocahontas!" I giggled.

"That's better," chuckling, she says. "Good night, Humor," she says.

"Okay, night night."

"Hmm, can I smirf you?"

 _Whoa, wait... Can I smurf you? That means can I kiss you, right?_

"I-if you w-want to..." I stuttered before starting to close my eyes.

I was so getting my hopes up when she put her arms around me and scooted closer. HA!

"Thanks for letting me hug you. I'm really cold."

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked at her with confusion.

"What, what?" She looks at me, frowning, before I realized what smirf she was saying.

"Oh, nothing..." I smiled blushing. "Ah-I told you, I got you" I winked.

She gave me a warm smile before drifting off to sleep. I kissed her forehead and did the same.

 _If it was a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hi guys, I hope you like the update._**  
 ** _Please don't forget to favorite and leave a review, it would really mean a lot to me! I'd really like to know your thoughts about this update._**

 ** _Ps: Next chapter will be oh so great! Lol_**


	5. Crazy Feelings

**Santana POV:**

The next day I woke up feeling much better. I don't feel cold or nauseous, thanks to Britt... _Uh, wait... Where is she anyway?_ I thought to myself as I scan the room.

I looked at the wall clock to check the time... _Oh crap, it's already eleven?_

Thank God it's weekend.

I got up slowly and placed the now dry towel on top of the table next to her bedside.

As I walk down the stairs, I smelled pancake so I ran towards their kitchen and saw Holly.

"Good morning, Santana!" she exclaimed as she continues with her cooking.

"Oh, Hi... Uh, good morning. How'd you know it was me?" I chuckled.

"Oh, 'cause Britt just went to her studio," she told me and finally turns around to give me a smile.

I smiled back.

"You wanna go?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah... I should get going."

"What? No." She chuckled. "I'm not trying to shoo you away, honey. I mean if you wanna see Britt? She's in the basement."

I gave her a confused look.

"The studio, it's in the basement," she says smiling.

I nodded in realization. "Oh, got it. Thanks!"

"Just pass by the living room, then left, you'll see the stairs, go down there, you'll see the game room. Next to it is Britt's mini studio. Got it?"

I just nodded to what she said. All I remembered is the game room, so I think that's what I need to find.

"Yeah, I'll be back with Britt." I smiled to Holly.

"Oh wait! Here... She hasn't eaten her breakfast yet, she wanted to wait for you to wake up," she says as she handed me the tray with two plates: One slice of blue berry cheesecake and a plate of pancakes.

"Blue berry cheesecake is her favorite. You can make her eat that forever," she says laughing.

"Pancake is my favorite." I told Holly before I smiled.

"I know, she told me." I looked at her confused, how come Britt knows that I love pancake? I wanted to ask but I decided to shrug it off.

"Uh, Thanks Holly," I smiled to her as I get the tray from her hands.

"Eat well!" She exclaimed.

"Game room, game room, game room..." I mumbled as I walk down the stairs.

"Holy crap!" I was amazed.

It is not just a typical basement like you see in every house. The walls are painted. It has nice flooring. And I think I just saw a library. We don't have a fucking library in our house! I thought we are rich? I think I should tell my dad to at least make me a game room before I go back in that hell house.

As I walk further, I finally saw the game room, then... "Studio"

I looked at the door and laughed at how crazy the sign is.

"Unicorns are welcome, and Aliens better go away," I shook my head, laughing before I knocked.

"Britt!" I called but I guess the music is too loud for her to hear me, so I called again.

I tapped my foot on the floor as I waited for her to open it but I guess I must enter since the door is already cracked open.

As I entered the room, I realized why she couldn't hear me. Of course it's sound proof, what's a studio if it's not sound proof anyway?

I found Brittany dancing behind the glass in front of me. Not noticing me yet since I was facing her back. God damn that sexy bare waist. Thanks to her sports bra.

 _Wait what?_ I shook my head

"No! Oh gosh, stop it!" I muttered to myself.

I can say that she's a really good dancer because of the way she moves, it's very smooth and stunning, if that's the correct word to describe perfect dance moves. So I slid the glass door a little bit to hear the music.

"Lord God, why is she not in Glee club?" I thought to myself as I watch her dance with the music.

The longer I stand here looking at her, the more I imagine that she's dancing for me, like she's walking towards me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, y-you're t-talking to m-me?" I stuttered.

She giggled and shrugged. "I guess, unless there's another Santana here."

"Oh, yeah... I was... Was watching you d-dance and-and I brought you these... Uh-food. Shit! I don't know why am I stuttering?" I nervously looked at her. I mean, in a good way. Urgh! I don't know. I look like a fool!

She smirked and took the tray from my hands. "Relax Santana." She simply said and winked at me. "Come on, let's eat!" She says, inviting.

"I think I forgot to get a juice." I told her.

"No problem. I have pitcher of juice here. How are you feeling?" She says as she put the tray on the coffee table.

"I feel great now. Uh, thanks by the way for taking care of me last night." I told her.

She invited me to seat on the couch, so I did. "You really have a big house! It's incredible! And I'm jealous about the game room." I told her.

"We can go there and play Xbox later," she says as she started to eat her blue berry cheesecake.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Uhha," she confirms.

"Britt, I have a question." I mumbled as I drink my juice.

"Go ahead."

"How come you eat as much as this and have nice abs like that? Because it'll take me forever to achieve those!" I asked pointing to her toned abs.

She smirked again. Now I want to change my question to, "can you stop smirking like that 'cause it's tempting me to kiss you?" Okay no, scratch that.

"I don't really eat a lot of sweets. This is just a treat to me. I mean, I don't want to torture myself on dieting too much like others do. That's not a healthy diet."

"You have a point." I agreed. It just amazed me how she thinks. "You're really a genius in your own way."

"Duh?" we both laughed.

"Let's go back upstairs?" I asked.

"I think I'm gonna stay a little more," she says. "You're going home?"

I shook my head. "Can I watch you dance?" I asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed and beamed. "Now let's finish eating"

"M'kay."

After we had our breakfast, we chatted more for about half an hour before she got up to turn on the DVR to play her music.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked as she held a hand for me.

"Inviting you to dance?"

"Britt, I can't do freestyle, or any dance exhibition. I don't dance."

"You don't, you didn't say you couldn't." she raised her brows.

"Fine but occasionally a dancer."

"Occasionally a dancer?" She laughed "I think this is a perfect time to dance again Ms. Santana Lopez. When was your last wiggle or twerk? Last year, last month, last week?"

I shook my head laughing but she grabbed my hand to make me get up.

"Come on, I'm not gonna let you do freestyle. I'll change the music," she grins.

"You are crazy." I said as I raised my eyebrows, smiling goofily.

"I know that already," she winks before she ran to the DVR to change the CD. "Just stay on that spot," she yells as she push the buttons on the remote.

"O-okay?" I shrugged looking at her with confusion.

I was startled as the music starts to play. "Oh no, not this song." I muttered to myself.

God! This song is just so wanky.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Now, I really don't know how long I could stand since my knees are starting to shake and weaken. My eyes got bigger when she starts swaying her hips side by side and do a sexy walk towards me.

Then I got lost to her blue ocean eyes as she made her moves. I was trying to close my eyes or say something but I couldn't even open my lips.

 _Woah! Yeah_

 _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

I shook my head and tried to say something "Uh-Britt ..."

"Shhh..." I was stopped as she held a finger on my lips.

She smirked but her eyes remained looking fierce. _How can she do that?_

She took my hand and twirled me 360 degree. She's now behind me. I think I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown as she wrapped her hands around my waist and starts to whisper something in my ears. "Just follow my lead, close your eyes and let your body sway with the music, okay?" Though I couldn't see her, I know she's smiling. So, I nodded and let her lead me.

"God, have mercy!" I thought to myself.

 _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

After the song, we ended up out of breath. As I opened my eyes I saw her standing in front of me, just maybe a two or three centimeters away. The bits of sweats are very visible on her skin. She smiled as she opened her eyes too, realizing the same. We both locked each other's gaze. Then I felt my heart starts beating fast. She looks so breathtaking, and stunning.

She is too much to look at, I mean in a good way. With too much megabytes of Brittany running in my head the next thing I knew is that we're kissing. Then I felt a sudden nervous, I can't even feel my face but I know I like it.

Then we pulled from the kiss and we open our eyes. "Why'd you kiss me?" She asked smiling.

 _I kissed first?..._

"I-i d-don't know." I shook my head "I-i really don't know. I'm s-sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," she says blushing in red.

"No, it's not okay. I'm sorry... I don't know what I'm thinking." I said to her and started to run.

This is not right. I should have not done that. I should've not slept here in the first place.

"Hey, Santana. How's-"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. P. I should get going, thanks for making me stay." I said in a hurry as I grabbed my cheerio jacket from where I left it and opened the door to leave.

"Santana, wait!" Brittany calls then I felt her hand grabbed mine. "Hey, if you want me to forget what happened, I will. Just don't leave like this," she says above whisper.

"It's fine. See you on Monday. I really have to go." That's all I can say right now. I pulled my hand away and started heading out to school to get my car in the parking lot.

After 15 minutes of walk I finally got to the parking lot. I took the key out of my jacket pocket and got into my car. I know where I'm heading. I really need a friend to talk to.

I pulled up in front of the Fabray's house and rushed in without knocking.

Into my surprise I caught Quinn on top of Puck straddling him on the couch. I immediately turned around as I heard Quinn starts screaming.

"What the fuck, don't you know how to knock!?"

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" I yelled keeping myself from laughing.

"We are not doing what you're thinking!" I heard Puck says.

I scoffed. "You don't have to deny it Puck. I know where you two are going with that position!"

"You can turn now!" Quinn says sounded very irritated. "I really hate you!"

"Well you have a room right?" I said sarcastically. "And why are you two making babies at twelve in the afternoon?"

"We are not making babies and you should have knocked!"

"You should have locked your door!"

"Whoa! Stop. Easy there, tigers." Puck interrupts "So, Santana what's up?"

"I have a problem, but obviously Quinn seemed to be so busy." I smirked as I saw Quinn's red cheeks.

Quinn rolls her eyes while a smile still peered from her face. "Okay, so what really brings you here Santana? Are you going to apologize to me with what happened yesterday or your problem is Brittany?"

"I would go to the latter," Puck second.

"Yeah, it's Brittany..." I let out a long sigh as I walk towards the couch and took a seat.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"We kissed. I mean, I was the first who made the move but it just happened!"

"Wait, stop it right there. Did you just say you kissed her first?" Quinn asked confirming.

I nodded.

"Yes! Ha!" Quinn exclaimed. "You just made me rich Santana" she winks.

"Did you two made a bet?" I asked giving them a death glare.

"Yes, but you can't be mad at us. We're still helping you with your problem, right?" She smirked.

"Whatever, I hate you both!" I stood up to leave but Puck stopped me.

"Hey, put your ass back on the couch and tell us how did it happen, when and where?"

I let out a long breath before I start telling them what happened. "So I stayed in the Pierce's house last night. I slept on the same bed with Britt-"

I heard Puck scoffed so I gave him a death glare. "Puck, will you please?"

"What?" He laughs.

"We didn't do what you are thinking!"

"Cliché," he smirks.

Quinn hits him in the head and looks back at me. "Go on San."

I rolled my eyes before I continued again. "Yeah, so I slept on the same bed with her. I had a cold and she took care of me. The next morning, I saw her dancing and she made me dance with Marvin Gaye let's get in on-"

"So you two get it on?" Quinn asked in wide eyes.

"What? No! That was part of the song! I told you guys we didn't do s-e-x. Will you please let me talk first?" I whined as I looked at them in disgust not that I don't really like the idea but you know...

So I continued...

I told them how she made me feel butterflies in my stomach and how she took my breath away every time I was lost in her eyes.

"...and her lips, it's so soft like a marshmallow! It felt so amazing but it felt so wrong at the same time."

"How can it be wrong?!" Quinn yells. "You like her! I can see it in your eyes, San."

I looked at them feeling scared. I saw Puck nodded.

"I'm scared. I'm nervous. I'm confused. I feel guilty about it!"

"Guilty about what?" Quinn asked.

"Guilty for kissing her when I'm still grieving. I still love Rachel and I don't know how to let go. I don't want to hurt someone else and I don't want to hurt my feelings. What if I get too attached to Britt, then at the end she'll just leave me?" I told them.

Quinn sat next to me. "I suggest that you take your time and know what you really feel. You have to be sure that if you get into a new relationship, you have to be brave. You have to erase the thought of someone leaving you again. Puck and I will always be here for you."

"Quinn is right. We are here for you and we are never ever going to leave. I don't want to see you in the hospital again. You're doing great right now." Puck says.

"I don't want it to happen again either." I thought to myself.

When Rachel died, I was so depressed and got even more when my dad pushed me to get back in our house. I thought they're gonna help me get through with my depression but I got worst when my mom says she wants me to stay with her cousin who is a nun to help me with my illness which she refers me being a lesbian. Since I had no one to talk to, not even Quinn or Puck when my mom took my phone and laptop, I always stole one bottle of rhum every night in my dad's liquor cabinet until they found out. We got into a huge fight when I started screaming at them. Then one night I was all alone, locked myself up in my room. I looked for a razor and I cut my self deep. Everything became blurry. I knew I saw Rachel and I told her to take me with her. _I begged her to take me with her._

* * *

A little later Quinn and Puck asked me to join them to watch a movie but I told them that I will just go home.

So I'm here, laid down in bed, looking through the ceiling, counting sheep in my mind to drift off to sleep.

"Santana?" Dad Hiram calls from downstairs so I got up from my bed groaning.

I was about to make a turn from the stairs to the living room when I saw Brittany so I hid at the stairs.

"Santana!" Dad calls again. "I'll just go upstairs maybe she's listening to her music and on a headset again." I heard him say.

"No, it's okay Mr. Berry. I'm here to bring this. She forgot her bag at our house. She was in a hurry when she left." Brittany says.

 _Why do I feel like I missed her voice for so long?_

"Oh thank you for bringing her bag. How sweet of you." Dad says chuckling.

"I'll go home now," Brittany says smiling to dad.

"Sure, and please drive safe!" Dad exclaimed.

I saw Brittany walking towards her car when she turned back. "Uh, Mr. Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Santana that I'm sorry? I've done something that got her upset this morning and I'm not sure if she would still want to talk to me." Brittany says in a shaky voice.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry okay? I'll tell her. Santana is a very sweet person, she's gonna talk to you soon, that's for sure." Dad said to her, and with that Brittany got into her car and drove home.

"Clear! You can now come out!" Dad yells and with that, all along he knew I was hiding.

I smirked as I say my joke. "I'm already out!"

"Of course!" He rolled his eyes and handed me my bag. "You're giving her a hard time!" I know he was referring to Brittany.

"I'm not. I already told her I want us to be just friends."

Dad raised his brows "Okay, just keep telling that to yourself."

"Dad!" I whined.

"Boo!" Daddy Leroy interrupts and went to dad's side. "How are you my darling?" He says and kissed him.

"Just a little tired but I'm now feeling great 'cause you're here." Dad says to daddy, giving him a passionate kiss. Yeah, being passionate in front of me.

"Porn!"

"Perv!" Daddy Leroy countered. "So, I heard Santana is having a love problem."

"She likes Brittany but she doesn't wanna admit it." Hiram says smirking at me.

"Oh please! How come you two are being okay with this? I was your daughter's girlfriend."

" _Was..."_ Hiram emphasized. "Look honey, we want you to be happy, okay? We can't tell you that you're not supposed to be in love or like someone because Rachel died and you are only destined to her."

"But I'm happy!"

"We know that, but not as happy when Rachel was here."

"I think you're afraid that we might give you a wrong impression if you let yourself fall for someone. Santana we are not that bad. You know that we will support you no matter what." Leroy says this time.

"No, it's not you guys. It's me. I think it's selfish of me to be happy when you guys were trying to move on."

"We already moved on Santana but sure we still remember our Rachela, we missed her every day." Leroy said.

"Your daddy is right. Moving on is not about forgetting someone, it's how you cope up with your pain while thinking of that person. We don't feel pain anymore, we are happy because we know that Rachel is in a safe place now. We want you to do the same, to still remember her but move on with the pain." Hiram explains.

"Just a reminder, if you'll be in a new relationship, you have to break your walls down and let that person take care of you, love you and see you." Leroy says this time.

"Your dad is right. And we are team Brittany for that!" Hiram smirks.

I laughed at them "Are you two love Gurus?"

"Just part of our experience." Hiram says.

"You know if I don't know you guys, I might think you're both crazy." I told them and we all laughed at the thought of it.

"I love you both!" I told them.

"We love you too!" They said in unison before they both bear hugged me.

* * *

Every night during bed time, I never skip listening on the radio except last night at Brittany's house. Suddenly a song by Pink plays right after the song I was listening.

I was laughing my ass off 'cause it reminds me of the first song that Rachel sang to me. It really pisses me off right after she sang this to me (true love), but then it was the day Rachel told me her true feelings for me and I really freaked out. Being in denial that I have feelings for her too, I screamed at her calling her insane. She didn't left while I rambled why I can't be with her that I was not out yet. Then I was stopped when she brought her lips to mine and I remember kissing her back.

"Jesus christ!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud thud. Then I saw a shadow of someone standing in the balcony. "What the fuck?" I mumbled.

I immediately got up and took the baseball bat beside my bed. If you're going to ask me why I have a bat in my room, well this was Rachel's. She used to play baseball in grade school. Okay, so what do I do now? Shit!

I gripped harder at my bat as I saw the person's shadow standing in front of the glass door. As he slid the glass door I ran towards him screaming and didn't hesitate to swung my bat.

"Noooo! Stop! Oh my gosh! Santana it's me! Fuck!"

I stopped freaking out when I heard a familiar voice.

As my eyes adjusted at the dim light, I finally saw who the person was. "What the fuck, Britt!?" I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding. "Fuck, I almost killed you! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Good evening to you too, San," she says and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So?" I asked.

"Well it seems you don't wanna see me so I came here to talk. I don't want us to be awkward in school and in front of your friends who are now technically my friends too."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Can you have a seat please? I know it's awkward that I'm asking you this 'cause this is your room but you have to calm down and please try not to snap at me because I'm already upset," she says to me so I took a seat on my leather chair.

God damn... This Brittany in front of me really turns me on. Urgh! Not again...

"Okay, are you calm now?" She asked and I nodded in response.

"I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly, okay?"

"O-okay." I replied though I have an idea what will her question be.

"Santana, why did you kissed me?"

"I don't know. It just happened." I told her like how I explained it to Quinn, Puck, Dad and Daddy.

She then looked at me like I'm sort of an insane person. "It just happened? You're unbelievable!" she says as she threw her hands in the air.

"Britt, I'm sorry okay? Let's just forget it like what you said."

"I didn't say let's-forget-about-it. I said if-you-want-to-forget-what-happened blah blah! So do you really want to forget that you kissed me, that I know you liked it too?" Brittany says. Her voice was above whisper.

"You liked it?" I asked her keeping myself from smiling.

 _Santana don't fucking try to smile! Hold it!_

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Brittany shouted.

I immediately shushed her, I'm afraid that Hiram and Leroy might hear her.

"Okay, please lower your voice Britt!" I shouted whisper.

"Did you liked it when you kissed me?" She asked me, now looking through my eyes. "Please tell me the truth"

I sighed. "I-i liked it," then finally I saw her smile again. I smiled back at her and I let out a chuckle as she jumped to hug me.

 _What am I doing? Why do I feel so happy?_ I thought to myself.

"Santana, I really, really like you. I'm not asking you to like me back more than a friend but I'm hoping that one day you'll give me a chance to take care of you and love you just as much or more than Rachel did," she whispered as she hugs me.

 _Love... Love me?_

She then pulled from the hug and how I wish she didn't.

"11:11" she says.

I looked at her confused.

"When I said those words, it was 11:11. Someone told me that wishes may come true when you do it at 11:11," she says beaming.

I shook my head laughing at the same time. "Let's see," I said. "Hmm, It's late now Britt. Not that I want you to leave already but I'm sure your mom might be worrying by now."

"Oh crap, yeah yeah..." She giggles "Uh, Bye Santana, see you on Monday?"

"Of course. See you on Monday," and with that she walked out of the balcony to hop down to the lawn.

"Careful, Brittany." I told her.

"I will," she says with a smile and as to my surprise, she left a kiss on my left cheek. "Good night, San," she winks before hopping on the nearest tree and jumped down the lawn.

I heard her groan but chuckled after she stood up to her feet. "I'm still alive! Don't worry!"

I shook my head while laughing.

This girl is crazy. I thought to myself.

"Uh, what about I see you tomorrow morning? Maybe 7-ish or 8-ish? For coffee, as friends. My treat!" She rumbles as she walks backward to her car.

"I'll think about it!" I shouted.

"Alright! Uh- I'll message you when I get home so you wouldn't worry!" She shouted just enough for me to hear.

I laughed at her. "Alright!"

She waved before she finally got into her car, uh no, before she bumped into her car.

She looks back at me giggling as she opened her car door and mouthed, "clumsy", just like the very first time I saw her.

* * *

 **AN** : Aww, young love ;) Thank you all for making your time to read my story and for the reviews/comments and love, I really appreciate them :) Please leave some comment , I really want to know if this story runs really good.


	6. Don't Fight That Feeling

**_Santana POV:_**

If there's anything I hate... it's sleeping on the very last night of weekend and waking up to prepare for school.

Back to my daily routine, I got up as early as 6 A.M, took a shower and started eating breakfast as fast as I can after receiving a text from Quinn informing me that she will pick me up at 7 A.M.

"Good morning, princess." Hiram greets.

"Morning." I replied with a mouthful of food.

"Honey, don't talk when your mouth is full." Leroy says as he entered the kitchen area.

"Well, I don't have time to swallow before I speak because Quinn will be here in 5 minutes!" I said but just on time we heard a car honking outside.

Leroy laughs as he took a peek outside the window. "Looks like your service is here. Umm, when did Quinn learn how to drive a bike?"

I looked at him, puzzled. "What?" I said and got up to see. "Holy shit!" My jaw dropped as I saw a Ducati outside our house. God damn it, how can she afford a bike like that? So I ran back to drink a glass of water and ran outside.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, this is crazy!" I squealed as I approached the bike. To my surprise it was not Quinn who's riding it.

"B-Britt, what are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly right after she took off her helmet.

"Morning, Santana!" Brittany greets with a big grin on her face.

"Uh, morning." I said with a smile.

"Hey, didn't Quinn texted you about me picking you up?" She asks cheerily.

I looked at her confused. "No, what happened?"

"Oh, she told me you asked her to send me a message if I can drive you to school since she can't make it here because her mom borrowed her car."

"She what?" I asked surprised.

"Well, Quinn told me that you asked her to message me so I can pick you up." She repeats. "You know you can ask me directly, it's no biggie," she says then beamed again.

That bitch! She set us up! I knew it. She's really setting me up with Britt! I didn't even texted her. She offered me a drive!

"Um, let's go?" She asks still wearing her megawatt smile.

"Well we are getting late anyway. I don't think I still have choice." I muttered.

Quinn will really be dead when I see her later at school.

"Hi Brittany! We thought you're Quinnie!" Leroy greets from the porch.

"Hi Brittany!" Hiram greets also.

"Hi Leroy, Hiram! Going to take your daughter to school!" She says before she winks at them.

 _Oh god! How they can be sooo giddy! It's Monday!_

"Okay, enough guys. Bye dads!" I said giving them a warm smile and they waved back before they walk back inside the house.

I hopped on the back of her bike and wore the helmet she handed. I gripped on the little space behind me for support. "I think I'm okay now."

"San, you'll be going out of balance with your hand in there. Just put your arms around my waist," she says chuckling.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Don't be stubborn right now, I'm not going to drive if you won't listen," she says sternly then I huffed and gave up.

"Hold on tight," she says so I did.

"Cool bike by the way." I said showing her a smile.

"Well, you deserve a nice drive," she says and even though I can't see her face behind the helmet, I can hear her giving me her signature smirk.

* * *

 ** _Brittany Pov:_**

After fifteen minutes of drive and awkward silence, we finally got into school, so I hit the break as soon as I perfectly parked my bike then hopped off with Santana.

The thought of the kiss and my feelings for her are still bugging me. It was amazing but then how I wish she never did that, 'cause after that, I don't know how to act normal anymore. When I got in front of her house, I took a deep breath many times before I started honking and when I saw her, and started talking with her, I felt and heard fireworks booming around us. I'm glad I just know how to keep it cool.

Yesterday, when I woke up, I was waiting for her call or message if she was up to have breakfast with me. I tried to call her but she won't answer her phone. But then I still went to Lima Bean and texted her that I was waiting.

She didn't come.

"San, I waited yesterday but you didn't come." I opened up as we walk together down the hallway.

"I told you, I'll let you know if I'm going. I didn't, so I thought you knew that I was not going to come." She said not even showing any sense of guilt. It was like, she doesn't seem to care.

"You could have said you're not coming." I said as we both stopped in front of our lockers.

Santana sighed as she was trying to unlock her locker. "Britt, we've talked about this and you're not even my girlfriend to sound like it is a must to come with you anywhere, whenever you ask me to." Here she goes again being snappy at me.

"Well, um... Yeah... You're right." I said knitting my brows but trying not to sound hurt.

"Look, who's together!" Puck teased as he approached our way with Quinn behind her.

"Shut up!" Santana snapped at Puck and slammed her locker door closed before she turns her look to Quinn. "Thanks for setting us up by the way!" She harshly said to Quinn before she walked past them.

 _What does she mean?_

"Santana, hey wait up!" Quinn calls before she grabbed Santana by the arm.

"What?"

Quinn looks at me showing me a smile before she set her attention back to Santana. "I was really going to pick you up but then my mom needs to borrow my car and I thought I was going to be late and it came to my mind to just ask Brittany to drive you here. I want you to... you know, bond."

"Lame excuses you have, Q! And 'bond'? Wow!" She scoffed crossing her arms.

"Oh no, here comes the evil Santana." I muttered.

I felt Puck nudged me. "Do you want to grab some popcorn? It's gonna be a long fight," he smirked and I looked at him like 'are you serious?' and he just shrugged.

"Do you know the word 'boundaries'? 'Cause if you know, then you're aware that you're beyond your stupid limit! I know what you are up to, and Q, you can't play stupid cupid on me and Brittany. I don't fucking need a date, Q! How many times do I have to tell you this! Fuck off! All of you!" She yells and stormed out. I was taken aback of what came out from her. I hope it was just a bad morning like everyone gets when they didn't get to drink their coffee on their breakfast.

I want to follow her but then I decided not to.

I looked at Quinn with confusion. "Quinn, was that true? Why did you do that?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Britt," she says sadly.

I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a big sigh. "I think you should follow her. I don't think she needs me right now." I told her sadly, she nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right back," she says to me before looking back at Puck. "Please don't leave Britt until I come back." Puck nodded.

Sometimes I'm wondering if Santana is bipolar, because one second she's all nice then when something hit her, she just turn into someone and snap at people. But she can't be bipolar because she's a lesbian. Bipolar is a bixesual person, right? Oh well, I'll ask Holly later. Hmm, or maybe that's what Quinn was talking about. The Snixx.

* * *

 ** _Santana POV:_**

"Give me 2 more laps, Go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to my cheer squad who keeps on whining and groaning at me. I was so pissed, fucking pissed for a very certain reason.

 _Why can't they understand me? Why are they pushing me to Britt. And it's kinda' annoying that Britt is always around. I can push her away if I like to, but God, why does Brittany have to be so nice, lovable and funny? Why do I feel safe whenever I'm with her? If I could take this all feelings away after taking a bath, I will do it maybe 5 times a day!_

"Santana what are you doing!?" Quinn yells from behind.

I looked at her for a second before looking back at my squad. Not bothering to answer her question. "Bree! Did I tell you to stop!? Did I tell any of you to stop!?" I yelled as I walked with heavy feet towards the brunette.

"I-i'm sorry, I j-just need to catch my breath," she stutters and her eyes looks so scared right now but I don't fucking care.

"Position in the center, now!" I yelled

"Santana-".

"I said, position!"

"Santana, come on, that's enough" Quinn says as she grabbed me by my elbow.

I shook her off and yelled again to Bree to stand in the center. "Now show me sequence."

"Like what?"

I raised my brow. "Okay, since you're asking, how about, front handspring, back handspring, front handspring, back handspring, front handspring, cartweel, back handspring, cartwheel..." I smirked.

"But-"

"But what!? Are you gonna do it or you are off the team!" I snapped.

"Santana, stop this. Come on, you're being ridiculous." Quinn muttered with gritted teeth.

 _Urgh! She's very irritating!_

"Get out of my face." I said towards Bree. "All of you get out!" I shouted and like a hurricane, they stormed out of my sight.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked with anger in her voice as she follows me towards the benches.

"Fuck off, Fabray!" I said looking at her, showing how pissed I am.

"I swear I'm going to slap you in the face if you keep on cussing on me! And to remind you, I just went to church this morning so don't let me do what I told you!"

"What do you want?!" I asked irritated as I put my things back to my duffle bag.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please stop being snarky." There she is again with her angelic voice. Quinn knows how to please everyone and it's pretty annoying. If there's anyone that can make snixx go away except Rachel, it's Quinn. Don't look at it in any other way because I don't love her more than a friend. She's my sister from another mother and like sisters do, we fight and bicker a lot.

"Please just go away. I'm not in the mood to talk, okay?" I mumbled.

"No, you're not going to be alone again. And it's my fault, why do you have to snap on Brittany too? You have to say sorry to her," she says

"You say sorry! It's your fault!"

"Why are you so hard headed?"

"Why do you always like to get in to my nerves!?" I countered.

"Brittany likes you and she's nice, what's not to like? Remember when you snapped at her for the very first time, I saw her in the field and I went to talk to her."

"Oh, you went heart to heart with her?" I sarcastically said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Bullshit! Don't you know how to listen? Well I don't need you to answer that, so shut your mouth."

I rolled my eyes before I brought my hand to my lips and made a zipper gesture.

"Brittany likes you a lot, I asked her if she could put aside her feelings for you and she agreed though she knew it'll kill her inside if she don't say it or show it to you. I asked that to her for you, 'cause I know how much you still love Rachel and you're grieving. But then, I thought, would Rachel be happy seeing you sad, likes to be all alone, and likes to be in your room all the time? Santana, this is not you anymore! Wake up! I want you to be happy again, and Brittany... I saw how she can make you blush, feel happy, and how she can make you laugh."

"Quinn, I'm not 5, I don't need a clown!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Get sarcastic on me again and I swear-"

"She can't replace Rachel." I said cutting her off.

"We are not trying to replace her! But Rachel is gone!" Quinn says and it stings.

Yes, it's true. Rachel will never ever be back but jeez... Why do people keep saying that?

"Santana, I love you! You're my best friend and I don't want you to be alone. Yes, me and Puck will always be by your side as we keep on reminding you but you need someone who can make you smile, happy and feel loved. Get mad at me or whatever you want. If you don't like her then fine I won't push her to you anymore, just don't get all sap at me and tell me you regret it in the end."

"It's not that easy, Quinn. You can say that because you're not in my position." I told her, trying to hold my tears.

She looks at me sadly. "Tell me what's the easy way, because to help yourself is the most easy way you can do, but you're not doing it because you made this little world, that you and Rachel can only live," she says pointing at me.

"That's a low blow, Quinn." I said, giving her a death glare.

"You're free to slap me then." She says crossing her arms in front of her before she took a step closer to me. "What? Come on! Do it!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Can you guys please let me be? I want to do it by myself and please stop pushing me to Britt or her to me... It'll be unfair for her to love me when I'm not sure about my feelings for her yet." I mumbled crying.

She sighed and moved even closer before she reached for my hand."Okay, again... I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy and that's the first thing that came into my mind when we met Brittany but it's your life. I'll try my best not to get into your way when it comes to your dating life but I want you to enjoy. I know you're still not up to party but if you wanna go, Puck and I are going to attend a party later. All the cheerios, football and soccer team will be there and glee club of course. Puck will pick you up if you want to and yes, you can say no," she says and I just nodded in response.

"Okay, I love you mouse," she says as she hugs me tight.

I know how much Quinn cares for me but my heart and mind battles where do I start and how I'm not hundred percent sure to let someone get in to my life again.

* * *

 ** _At The Party..._**

I hate how the day end so fast, and now I have to spend my night into this awful party. Quinn didn't even clear to me it was Jewfro's party. A geek freakin' party.

"Can someone remind me why are we even here?" I asked irritated.

"To party?" Puck says.

"Is this what you call a party? Full of nerds and goths! No offense Tina."

It's better to save friendship as early as possible than never right? Halloween came once a year but I still don't get why Tina wears her vampire costume once a week and it's not even halloween today but she came in her vampire costume and how funny that Dave wears a care bear T-shirt. Like what is wrong with the world?

"Yeah, it's fine. Do you want to be a werewolf? I still have cos-"

"Thanks but no thanks!" I stopped her with a smile.

"San!"

I turned around preparing to puke when I saw Quinn running towards us excitedly, wearing a wonder woman costume.

"Okay, what the hell this party really is and where did you get that? Looks like it was bought from a thrift shop and will look better if your grandma wears it." I said looking at her disgustingly.

"Wow, I'm so flattered!" She says sarcastically, smugly looking at me. "And sorry that I forgot to tell you, that it's a villain and hero party theme and how sorry I am that you still have to wear your cheerio costume but don't worry, it suits you as a cheerio evil bitch."

"Let me correct you Lucy Q that I came here as Auntie Snixx because in any second I'm gonna get all Lima Heights on your sorry asses if we don't get out from this party in anytime soon!" Fake smiling at her.

"Come on, just enjoy the night and I heard there are thousands of booze!" Puck says excitedly before he licks his lower lip.

"Like we don't have classes tomorrow!" I said sarcastically.

"Haven't I introduce to you the word _"cutting classes"_?" Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and that's not in my dictionary right now!" I said before I grabbed Quinn's arm and tried to drag her out.

"San, you told me you're going to party!" She whined as I dragged her out.

"Not this kind of party! We have a reputation!" I snapped.

"What? Football teams are here! Even the soccer team and the mean girls!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "And the losers in Glee club, nerds, skanks and goths!"

"Hey Santana, I didn't know you're going to come!"

 _Oh shit... I know who owns that voice._

"Britt! Finally you came just in time!" Quinn says smirking.

"Hi Quinn, Tina, Puck and Dave!" She greets.

"Hi!" All replied in unison, well except me.

"Hey, you just got here?" She asks looking towards me, and I can't fucking say anything. Hell because she's wearing a cat woman costume! Like, Quinn and I can wear that too but I don't think I will look hot in that costume. I still prefer wearing a candy striped nurse costume though.

"Well, umm... I was about umm." The fuck am I? Tina? Always getting stutter.

"She was about to go home." Quinn says for me.

I cleared my throat. "Uh yeah. I'm about to go home." Finally abled to speak.

"But she changed her mind, right Santana?" Quinn looks at me with gritted teeth.

"What?" I mouthed and she elbowed my side.

"What a cute couple you two are!" An asian guy commented.

"Who are you? And no Quinn and I are not a thing!" I snapped then I felt Quinn puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Well, I tried 'cause blonde chicks are one of her fantasies, but I heard Santana likes a girl who can dance!" She says laughing, looking at the blushing Brittany.

Yeah right... What happened to not-to-be-a-stupid-cupid again? This bitch! And what the hell she just said? Fantasies? What am I, a porno girl?

"Umm, uh, this is Mike Chang, he's my best friend and he also studies at McKinley," Brittany says.

"Hi I'm Mike!" The asian guy said and held out a hand and I took it for a shake.

"Santana wants to dance!" Quinn announced out of nowhere. "Right, guys?" Looking at our friends and I know what the fuck they're trying to do.

"Great, I'd like to dance too! Come on, San!" Brittany excitedly says and for the first time I don't know where the hell my guts went to say no. She took my hand and pull me with her to dance in the center.

"So, you're a cat woman." I mentioned as we dance into a loud party music.

"Yeah, I mean meow!" She says and smirks, gesturing her hand like a paw of a cat.

I smiled trying to hold my laugh. "Until what time are you going to stay?"

"Hmm, I don't know," she shrugged, "maybe as long as you stay here" she says before she winks at me.

"I don't know either, I mean you know we have classes tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I know that. My first subject is Math. I love Math, and I only suck in English and yeah, History," she giggles. "Have I said thank you for standing up for me that day?"

"Is this about the Capital of Ohio?" I asked and she shyly nodded. "Well, you have said 'thank you' many times." I said smiling to her this time "and did you said hero? Really?" I asks laughing.

Then she beamed. "Yeah, I mean you stood up for me. Is that why you're wearing your Cheerio costume? You're the cheerio hero?"

"I'll take that! I'm the cheerio hero." I said before I winked at her.

Oh Santana, you don't wanna get into trouble. Stop flirting back! I said only in my mind.

"You're beautiful when you smile. I hope I can always see you like that," she says.

I scoffed. "Flowery words." I said looking at her unbelievably.

"Hey, I'm not like that! I'm just saying what I think about you," she huffed.

"I'm just messing up with you!" I said bursting into laugh.

She glares at me playfully. "Silly!"

And I just shrugged in response still wearing a smirk on my face.

This is the first time I fully appreciated Brittany because most of the time, I'm kind of irritated that she's always around and I'd like to push her away.

"Sorry for snapping at you this morning." I said.

"It's fine," she says.

"And for not coming to breakfast on Sunday morning. I promise, I'll make it up to you." I said to her, 'cause I'm still guilty for making her disappointed at me.

She leaned closer. "What about, you make it up to me tonight?" She whispered grinningly.

I looked at her, puzzled. "Make it up to you tonight?"

Was she asking me for a sex? I gasped at that thought.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" I asked in wide eyes.

"Sex!? Oh no, not that!" She says laughing with wide eyes.

"Oh, of course! I-i was just kidding." I immediately replied nervously. Oh my god that was awkward! Why did I even say that?

"Sooo, what are you up to?" I asked curiously.

She grinned "Come with me."

* * *

 ** _After 7 minutes of drive..._**

"We are still in Lima, right?" I asked Britt out of curiosity.

"You haven't been here?" She gasped

"Y-yeah... I didn't know that there's a lake like this in Lima." I said in awe. It's so peaceful and a very calming scenery.

She chuckles. "Yeah, don't worry. We are still in Lima. A little bit far behind us is the park," she says as she pointed out.

"Oh. That's why. Going to a park is not really my thing."

"I hope you change your mind. Wait, I'll just turn on my bike's ignition so we can have some light," she says.

Just in time the light turns on, I gushed as I looked at the cross side of the lake. "Oh, there's a lot of ducks!"

"Beautiful, right? I always go in here whenever I feel alone, happy or if I just need to breathe. Sometimes I talk to the ducks while I feed them," she says.

"I bet you named each of them," I joked.

"Yep! That's Melissa, she's the very beautiful one. That's Antonio, boyfriend of Melissa. That's Kitty because she likes to scare cats when she sees one and that one is Hunter because he's good in catching fishes," she says as she pointed each of them.

"oh wow! Good to know their names" I nodded laughing.

I'm in awe! Like in complete happily shocked. Was that even a word?

"Wait, I'll get the blanket and some food," she says as she rummaged through her motor top case.

I shook my head and chuckles. "Where'd you get all of that?"

"At the party."

"But I didn't see you- oh you already planned this and you know I'll come with you!" I glared at her playfully.

She smirked and shrugged. "Just trying my luck!"

I helped her by taking the blanket from her hand as she takes some food out of the top case. She tapped a button and I saw her turned up the volume. "It's cool if we have some music," she says.

I nodded with a smile in response then I started settling the blanket on the grass. I sat and she also did the same.

"Here, let's feed the ducks," she says as she handed the crackers to me. "Quack! Quack! Quack!"

I laughed when she did that.

"What?" She asks as she wears her leather jacket to cover her top. Yes, she's still in her cat woman costume.

I burst into laugh even more.

"What?" She asks grinningly.

"You're just funny and adorable." I told her and I saw that it made her blush.

We just sat for a moment while we both feed the ducks.

 _I've never seen you look so lovely as you did tonight,_

 _I've never seen you shine so bright._

"Oh I love this song" she mumbles when Lady in Red starts playing on the radio.

I looked at her and smiled. "Oh yeah? So you like old music?"

"Hmm yes, it's old but it doesn't get old in my ears," she says smiling, happily feeding the ducks.

 _I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_

 _They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,_

I sighed. "Rachel loved this type of music too but she was more of a fan of Broadway songs." I shared to her "I'm sorry, I'm talking about her again. I just miss her." I looked at her, though her eyes are still set to the ducks.

"It's fine. You can tell me more about her if you want. You two looked lovely together," she says before she looked at me with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"When I climbed into your room. I saw photo of you two. You looked happy," she says letting out a cute laugh.

"Thanks" I sighed, trying not to drop any tears as I blinked my eyes. "Can we change the subject?"

 _And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,_

 _Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,_

 _I have been blind;_

"Do you wanna dance?"

I rolled my eyes "Nope. Not again."

"You owe me one," she smirks.

"I already danced with you at the party," I whined.

"That's for not coming into our breakfast date-day... Breakfast day. This one is for snapping at me earlier this morning!" She says ending her sentence with a pout.

Urgh! Why does everybody know my weakness!?

"Fine! Don't tell anyone about this."

"Yes, pinky promise!" She says as she invited me for a pinky swear.

I chuckled as I intertwined my pinky to hers. "Okay."

 _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,_

 _I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,_

The first step we took felt like normal. Two girl friends dancing together, my hands on her shoulders and her hands around my waist.

 _I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,_

 _And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,_

My breath hitched as she looks through my eyes. It sends butterflies into my stomach. I mean, is that phrase even true? 'Cause I really felt something that tickles me inside.

 _And I have never had such a feeling,_

 _Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

Suddenly I felt something different. Something like a magnet pulling me to her which makes me want to put my head on her shoulder. So I did. I felt safer for the first time in two years that I felt lonely.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me" she says.

I tried but she can't see me blush so I avoided her eyes by looking down but then she put her index finger below my chin making me look at her and she smiled at me as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I felt how our heartbeat gets fast as she leans her body closer to mine. So fast that you couldn't even chase it.

I felt how our cheeks warms as she touches hers to mine. So warm that makes you want to melt.

"The lady in red she's dancing with me, cheek to cheek" She starts singing. My lips couldn't stop to form a smile. A smile of happiness, contentment and love... Love?

"There's nobody here, it's just you and me. It's where I want to be."

 _But I hardly know this beauty by my side,_

"I'll never forget the way you look tonight," she continued as she pulled from the touch before she looks back into my eyes.

 _I never will forget the way you look tonight..._

 _The lady in red, the lady in red,_

 _The lady in red, my lady in red,_

"I really like you, Santana."

"I know," I replied and remained staring at her beauty.

She smiles looking down shyly as she bits her lower lip. "I-i mean, you don't have to say anything yet. I just really want you to know that I like you and..." She ended up staring deeply into my eyes. She then starts trailing her look down to my nose, and then to my lips. She moves even closer and I just stood there, not breathing for a moment as she put her index finger below my chin.

There's no escape. I thought to myself as she started to close her eyes and fill the gap between our faces. Then I felt her lips unto mine that I didn't know I missed for such a long day... She kissed me gently... _I kissed her back._

* * *

 ** _AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed this new update. Is it too cheesy that it's so bad or too corny? Or Is this a good/great story so far?_**

 ** _I'll appreciate if you leave this chapter a review. Thanks all! Advance Merry Christmas!_**

 ** _PS: Chapter 7 will be oh so exciting, so don't go anywhere ;)_**

 ** _\- Thanks MDFT_**


	7. Surprises and Bonding

_**Brittany POV:**_

Last night was amazing. Santana finally admitted that she likes me! Can you believe it? SANTANA LIKES ME!

Yes, I wanna shout it out for a million times and I wanna eat like hundred pieces of M&M's 'cause that's the taste of sweet victory!

After driving her home and got another kiss from her, I couldn't refrain from smiling and I don't know if I got enough sleep. Now I'm sitting in the kitchen with my hand under my chin, day dreaming like a fool and smiling like an idiot.

"You smile like an idiot, what's up?" I was interrupted by a familiar voice which I know I missed like forever.

"Oh my gosh, Hannah! I squealed like a 5 yr old kid then launched to hug her. Hannah is my older sister, a year older than me. She's also blonde with big beautiful eyes but she's quite shorter than me. She looks exactly like mom... My real mom.

"Okay calm down baby girl!" She laughs.

"Are you gonna stay overnight 'cause I really want some sister bonding tonight after school?" I asked in a pout, my hands around her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for two weeks and maybe I'll extend for more than a month if I get lucky," she says as she shows me her pink suitcase.

"What do you mean?" I asked excitedly, interested on what she was about to say.

"Well, I'm planning to transfer to Carmel High and if the principal would let me, then I'll talk to your dad and your new mom if I can stay here until I graduate high school," she says coldly.

"Our dad," I corrected her. "...and Holly is really nice. You should give her a chance."

She scoffed and muttered, "Whatever."

After my real mom and dad got divorced when I was 7, Hannah was 8, they each decided to take one of us. I lived with my dad and still under his roof while Hannah was with my mom. My mom married a new guy after a year, but then later on the guy told my mom to give Hannah back to us. So Hannah lived with us for a while until Holly came into the picture. Hannah found out about dad getting married to her, Hannah cried and begged dad not to, she thought that Holly was the same as the guy my mom married. So she called Aunt Claire and asked if she could live with her. My aunt and her husband gladly let her live with them and treated her as their own child since my aunt Claire can't have a child anymore after she had several miscarriages.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you but I'll be so happy if you'll stay with us. Hmm, why do you have to transfer anyway?" I asked as I went to open the fridge and took a bottle of milk. I poured a glass of milk for Hannah and handed it to her.

"Well, I got kicked out of school," she says and shrugged.

I laughed. "Kicked out? Again?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Then what is it this time?"

"Well, let's just say I tied someone at the flag pole 'cause she spilled my coffee on a Monday morning," she says with a smirk.

"You are such a bitch and that's coming from me!" I said to her laughing hysterically.

"Stop bullying me!" She says laughing. "So, spill." Hannah suddenly says as she interestedly looked at me.

"Spill what?"

"Why you're smiling like an idiot?"

I grinned as I think of a certain Latina. "Well, I met someone in school. She really is something and..." I leaned closer and happily whispered. "We kissed last night," and her mouth hung opened in an O shape and copied my smile.

"You're still a record breaker Britt! So, when are you going to dump this poor girl?" She responded with a smirk on her face as she drinks her glass of milk.

"I'm not playing this time. I'm serious with this woman. I really, really like Santana and I think that I'm falli-"

"Zit! Wait, what!? Oh no, shut it. Don't try to- are you serious?"

"Hannah, she's amazing! And why do people think that I can't be serious for once in my life? I really think that I'm falling for her and I need your support in this. You're my sister!"

"Oh my god, you really said that you love her," she groaned. "And her name is Santana, like Satan for short?" She looks at me disgustedly.

"Come on Han..."

She groaned but then smiled. "Okay, okay. I got your back and if she hurt you I swear I would not hesitate to slice her throat! You are my baby girl!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I smirked "Oh shit, it's 7! I'm gonna be late! Bye Han, and please don't make any trouble with Holly, be nice!" I said shouting the last part as I was already running out of the house.

"I'm not a trouble, bitch! And where's my kiss?" She yells.

"Kiss my butt!" I said before I hopped onto my bike. I heard her mutter something but I didn't understand any of it.

* * *

 _ **Santana POV**_

I can't believe I wasn't able to resist kissing her. But what am I complaining? I liked it. Am I in love? No, I don't think so. Not yet. Do I like her? Definitely, it's a yes. So, what are we now?

I tried to hold back this feeling but I can't and it is getting stronger and stronger whenever I'm with her.

I let out a breath while I was trying to collect my thoughts back to reality. I shook my head realizing I was still standing in front of my locker. "Kill me now." I muttered and took my first subject book which is Math before I closed my locker.

"Jeez!" I jolted in surprise when I saw her leaning next to my locker looking towards me with a red rose between her teeth.

She giggles.

I laughed. "Don't do that!"

She took the flower from her mouth. "What? I just really want to surprise you... Here." she says as she handed me a rose.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Where did you exactly get this?"

She shrugged. "Picked from someone's garden. I thought it's cute and romantic," she says smirking.

I smiled biting my lower lip. "Yeah, it's really cute," I simply said.

"And?" She asks.

"And, what?" I playfully ask.

"The last word I said?" She says.

"Said and a question mark?" I giggled.

"Really?" She sighed.

I smirked. "And romantic."

She smiled as she blushed in red. "So, umm, last night was amazing."

I knew it! Now where do I hide?

"Are we, ummm, what are we?" She asks looking straight at me.

Now this is the serious part. What do I say? I'm not really sure. What are we?

"I mean, are we girlfriend and girlfriend, dating, or friends with benefits 'cause we are two friends kissing?" She asks rambling. "I hope we are not the friends with benefits thing 'cause that's not what I want us to be 'cause yah know..."

"Britt..." I started. "please calm down, okay?" I said when the truth was I'm the one who's getting nervous inside.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

I took her hands and I felt how she's really nervous. Her hands were cold, soft and they really fit with mine. Umm, what exactly I was trying to prove here? Focus Santana!

"Britt, I don't want to jump to having a commitment yet, I mean the girlfriend thingy and same that I don't want to be your friend with benefits but, I really want to get to know you more and I don't want to lose you. I mean yeah, so I guess we are on a dating stage." I said rambling.

I saw how her face lit up and she jumped and hugged me, squeezing me tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious, we are dating?" She squealed but not too loud.

I nodded and smiled.

This is it. There's no turning back. I'm dating Brittany S. Pierce. Gosh, I just spilled that I don't wanna lose her. Well I really want her to know that but I don't want her to brag it with everyone. I hope she won't. I still don't know a lot about this girl. But sure I'm willing to give my trust on her.

"I like you! I really like you San and I will do anything for you!"

"Britt, you don't have to. All I want you to do is be yourself. Now come on Ms. Romantico, we are going to be late on our first subject." I said as I offered her my hand and she gladly took it.

We both walked together to our first class as the other students started whispering and starts looking at our intertwined hands.

* * *

After our second subject, I was left all alone in the cafeteria, waiting for my friends while Brittany went to Coach Beiste's office. She told me about her sister who just came this morning in their house. So, she will go to ask coach if she could skip the practice later.

I was sitting in one of the tables in the cafeteria when someone sat beside me.

"So, you two are in love?" I looked at the person and I was disgusted how she wears a sly smile on her face. Don't start asking about her voice, it was really annoying.

"Why do you care?" I asked bluntly.

She smirks. "Just to let you know, Lopez. I'm her friend and I know and still remember everything about her even the color of underwear she wears when we got it on last month."

"Are you aware that you are disgustingly annoying and your bitchiness makes me want to erase your face? And what the fuck are you trying to say bitch? That I'll be one of the girls Brittany's slept with just like you?"

She laughs and I swear it sounded like an evil witch!

She leaned closer leveling her eyes on mine. "Are you threatened of me, huh?" She looks at my hand and she let out a very intimidating laugh. "You know, you should start practicing not to jitter whenever I'm talking to you. It makes you look so weak."

I looked at my hands and yes, they were shaking. _Fuck, why now?!_

I took a deep breath, was trying to calm myself.

"Go away." I said breathing heavily.

She got up. "Fine, looks like I don't have to point it out more on you. So I think I'm gonna leave for now, now that I see that you already have the idea that she's just going to use you because of your reputation and dump you in the end, trash!"

Oh hell no!

Anger built up inside me so I got up, grabbed her by the collar and pushed her then pinned her down on the top of the table.

I looked at her with venom, eye to eye; I saw tension in her eyes maybe because she doesn't expected this was going to happen.

"What the hell? I was just kidding!" She says trying to pull off my hands out of her shirt.

"Shut up Reagan or I swear-" I hissed into a whisper then I felt having a hard time to breathe.

"Get off me!"

"Shut up!" a tear fell from my eyes. I know it's my anxiety again. And the last thing I wanna do is to get out of control and punch her in the face for talking too much.

I saw how her scared look changed when she felt that I was kind of shaking then I start sobbing.

"What the fuck, Lopez hey?.." She says as she holds me.

Then my vision gets blurry, I heard Quinn's voice and Brittany before I finally blacked out.

* * *

I started waking up and I thought I just fainted a minute ago but now all I can see was darkness. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it says 6:38 pm.

I groaned then panic hits me. Where am I?

I tried to familiarize the wall, the bed and even the cabinet on the corner, realizing it was my room.

God, thank you!

But who brought me here?

Then I kind of startled when arms snaked around my waist pulling me backwards.

"Hey, San are you awake?" It came from a deeper voice.

I turned around and smiled realizing it was Brittany.

"Hey." I said.

"How's your head?" She asks, still one eye closed.

"I feel okay, what happened?"

"You fainted then Quinn panicked. I swear I really don't know who I'm taking first to the clinic," she let out a laugh. "Then thank god Puck came so he helped me take both of you."

I laughed at that thought. "Oh my gosh, Quinn loves to steal a scene."

Brittany nodded and cracked into a big laugh. "Anyway, they called your dads and it was Hiram who first to pick up the phone. He asks a favor to the doctor in our clinic to let me bring you home myself because they'll be coming home late, so tada! That's why we're both here."

I nodded and chuckled. "Owh, aww."

"Hey, you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" She asks.

"No, I'm fine. I just maybe need to get more sleep."

"Then sleep Pocahontas, I won't go anywhere," she says smiling lovingly.

I shook my head. "I'm hungry, I want to eat something."

"Hmm you want me to order us pizza, Chinese food maybe or any fast food you would like to have?"

"No, just cook me some soup please." I said in a pout.

"We can just order some soup, I know a restaurant that serves and delivers," she says smiling as she bits her lower lip.

I chuckled. "You don't cook, do you?"

She giggled. "Hey, I know how to but I'm still trying to work out on it. And FYI I know how to make pancakes and a blueberry cheesecake," she bragged.

I giggled. "Yeah, well at least you know how to make those two important foods that we both like." I said before I pecked her lips, I was kind of surprised with my act but I saw how I made her blush.

How Brittany looks at me, smiles at me and how she make me feel so important... I don't think that she's just going to use me like what that Reagan said.

"You really like me, right?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. Did Reagan say something bad about me?" She asks worried.

I nodded. "That you're going to use me to keep your popularity in school. That I'm one of the girls you'd like to slept with and leave after." I said looking back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

"Was that the reason you snapped out?"

I nodded. "Whenever people try to push me away or leave me, it triggers my anxiety."

"Is that why you're pushing people away before they do it first to you?"

I nodded again.

"So, was that why you were pushing me away?"

"Yes." I simply said.

"I won't do that to you. I promise. You're different from them." She says as she holds my hand.

"Have you not said it before to any of the girls you slept with?" I asked not looking into her eyes this time.

"I haven't said it before because they are all the same to me except you. I swear Santana that if I hurt you, I would hurt myself too. You're important to me and I've never ever like someone like this before." She said and I can feel sincerity in her voice.

"I like you and you're also important to me," I said.

We cuddled longer than half an hour. Then as we both lost in each other's eyes, I felt like kissing her so I did. We kissed passionately and no one tries to break the kiss until she pulled out when my hand suddenly lost somewhere above her chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"I-ummm, are we going to, you know- 'cause umm," she trailed off looking at my hand.

I laughed. "Britt, I was just going to feel your heart beat, and my hand was over your shirt. Calm down."

Oh gosh, why does she have to be so adorable?

She let out a breath and laughed.

"And why are you even bothered? I mean, no offense but you slept with many girls. Like, what if I have sex with you tonight?" I asked closely to her ears and I swear I made her moan.

"Shit San, I mean, shit because..."

"Because?" I asked now teasing as I got on top of her.

She scoffed. "Because I'm hard to get!" She says.

"Hard to get, huh. Care to explain?"

"Because I fuck them and I didn't let them do me," she says avoiding my eyes.

I looked at her in puzzle, waiting for more explanation.

She sat up straight then looks at me. "I never let any of those girls touch my boobs or my down under 'cause I don't have feelings for them," she says half smiling.

I smiled too.

"Reagan says she still remember the underwear you wore the last time you two had sex," I quoted.

"She was too drunk and can't even unbutton my shirt. So tell me how's that possible?"

"Well, I don't know," I shrugged

"I swear I'm telling the truth!"

"Hmm, so you are?" I asked, curious.

She rolls her eyes "I hate to admit it but believe it or not, I'm still hella virgin from up here to down right there," she pointed to her boobs and to her, yah know...

"Please say something." Brittany says.

"It's okay." I said to her.

"It's okay?" She asks, doubting.

"Come on Britt. It's the best thing that you can give to your first love. You haven't been in love, right?" I asked and I saw how she gets uncomfortable with my question.

"I guess," she says.

"Then you have to wait for the right person."

"What if I say that you're the right person?" She asks and to be honest I kind of feel surprised.

I scoffed. "How sure are you? It could have been some other girl or _Reagan._ " I bitterly said.

Bitter? No, I'm not!

I saw her mouth forms into a big grin. "You are jealous!"

I scoffed again. "Flatter yourself, Pierce. I'm not!"

She moves even closer to me and I moved backwards.

"Jealous." she says seductively.

Oh god!

"I said I'm not!"

She shook her head. "What if you saw me kissing Reagan, huh?" She smirks. "What'ya gonna do?"

"Then I won't talk to you anymore!" I said, felt anger but then she keeps on teasing me.

"You are not going to talk to me anymore because you are jealous?"

"No, because it's the right thing to do!" I said confidently.

"Aww, you are gonna miss me. I'm so cute, adorable, and sweet and I love Sanny!" She sings song.

She chuckles but then stopped maybe realizing she just said that she loves me?

I'm not deaf, and I swear I heard it!

A smirk was on her face. "Let's go, I'll make you soup," she said and my face lit up.

So we headed to the kitchen. She then wears the apron and start rummaging the fridge. I saw her took a pumpkin and some ingredients.

She motioned for me to sit so I did. I sat on one of the stool in the kitchen and was waiting for Brittany to finish the soup she was making for me.

Also, yes I was checking her out. What do you expect me to do? There's a girl in my kitchen wearing my apron, her shirt shows her nice curves and she's dancing her butt without any music.

"Like what you see?" She says and winks at me. I closed my mouth when I realized it was hung open and took my phone to switch my attention. But how can you still not look?

After I don't know how many minutes passed...

"The show is over," she turns around with a casserole hot pot in her hands. "My special pumpkin soup for the beautiful lady," seductively, she says.

She placed the hot pot on the center and starts placing two bowl and spoons.

"Let's get hot, shall we?" She says.

"Wanky!" I second.

That made her giggled.

I poured my own bowl with the soup she made and starts to devour.

"Whoa, this is my new favorite soup." I mumbled and had some more.

Brittany shook her head, smile appears on her face.

After dinner I told her to stay in the living room while I wash the dishes.

I can hear her laughing from the kitchen while she was watching SpongeBob then after 3 minutes or five the laugh died and I knew she's already asleep.

I went to the living room after I finished my task and I was right.

I sat beside the sleeping blonde and watch her for awhile.

"You told me you love me. Why me? I'm complicated and I don't deserve you." I said in a whisper.

She mumbled something from her sleep and scooted closer. I looked at the clock and realized it was already past eight.

I rubbed her arms to wake her up though I just want her to continue to sleep and stay the night with me.

She rubbed her eyes and yawns. "What time is it?"

"It's already past eight" I told her.

"Oh, hmm can I stay a little longer?"

"Did you inform your sister or your mom that you're here?" I asked.

She nodded. "I told my sister. She says I'm dead to her when I get home," she chuckles then scooted even closer to mine.

"We have classes tomorrow." I reminded her as I close my eyes, hmm but yeah I was hoping she could stay longer.

"Hmm, I'll just wait for one of your dads to come home. I don't want to leave you here alone," she says as she put her head on my shoulder.

"They'll be coming home very late, ten o'clock maybe. Do you wanna do something while we wait for them?"

I felt her shrugged then says, "Watch a movie?"

I looked at her with a wicked smile. "What about we play arcade?" I asked excitedly.

"It's late Santana. There's no open one for sure," she says.

"Come on, I know a place that closes at 12 midnight!"

"Santana, you should be resting yourself," she sternly says.

"Please!" I pouted.

"You can't get me with that pout," she says laughing but I know she's going to give up.

"Please!" I said again batting my eyes and smiled showing my dimple.

She snorted then laughs. "Fine! You got me! But I take you back home before ten!" She says in a serious tone then I smiled.

"Alrighty!"

* * *

"Here we go, I'm gonna get yah, come on, yeah that's right, hmm, ooh, shhhiit! Urgh!" She groaned. "Jeez, come on!"

I burst into laughter.

"Santana, this is not funny! This machine is a cheater!" She says pointing at the claw machine.

"Okay, no problem. Forget about the kiss, let's just go home." I said teasing her.

"Nope, one more! I swear I can get you a minion!" She says sounded determined.

I smirked right after she turns back focusing on the machine. She inserts another token and starts playing.

I was trying not to laugh as I looked at her face. Her brows were knitting and her tongue was poking.

"I got it, I got it," she mumbles when the claw gets and pulled up one of the minions stuffed toys, and the claw starts moving towards the hole, but before the claw made it, it drops the stuffed toy.

"Hell no! Hell no!" She yells. "Not so fair!" She whined like a baby and it was cute.

I laughed. "Watch me!" I said to her then I pushed her aside so I can play my turn.

"You are not gonna get it!" She says teasing.

"Yeah, you wish?"

Then I pushed the start button and boom, right after twenty seconds, I finally got me a minion!

She gasped. "Norway! Norway!"

"Yemen!" I smirked then poked my tongue.

"You have a cheat?" She asks looking at me like I really did a crime.

"No, I don't have any!" I said nudging her.

She laughs. "I can't believe it!"

I poked my tongue again waving the minion I got. "Loser!" I teased.

She huffed. "Yeah whatever and you used the last token I had! How dare you?" she says in crossed arms, showing her infamous pout.

I pouted too. "Nyaaw, come here" I said inviting her into a hug.

She smiled then moved closer for a hug. I gave her the best tight hug and kissed her cheek. "There, only on the cheek. This is for you." I said handing her the minion stuffed toy.

"Aww, thanks you are so sweet" she says.

And yeah, why am I so sweet?

"Uh, yeah whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "And I'm not sweet, I have many minion stuffed toys anyway," I said bragging a little.

"Whatever you say, for me, you're still sweet" she says before she winks at me.

Silence took over until her phone rings.

"Oh, it's Hannah, excuse me," she says then I nodded.

She talks with her sister for a minute and it looks like Britt is in trouble.

She walks back at me and huffed.

"Times up, I need to go home before the fire breathing dragon gets mad at me."

"It's okay, no problem" I said smiling but I'm sad that the fun was over.

"But hey, I promised you I will take you home."

"No, Britt. It's already late and we are gonna see each other tomorrow anyway." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, umm so, I'll take this way," she says pointing at the left side on the street "and of course you..."

"This way." I point at my back with my thumb. The right side.

"Okay, so send me a message once you got home safe okay?" She says looking at me sternly.

"Yep, and you do the same." I said, copying her face.

She beamed. "Okay."

So we hugged goodbye and made our separate ways.

I was hoping she would insist taking me home but whatever, I told her it was okay not to take me home anyway. Maybe I got this what most every girl has. The fake-hard-to-get syndrome. When you say you don't like it but the truth is, you like it. Or like what just happened. I told her not to take me home, but the truth was I wanted her to walk me home.

Now I'm regretting telling her that it was fine not to walk me home. It's almost eleven and I don't see anyone down the street.

Hearing someone walking behind you is just okay, right? Oh shit.

So I started walking faster when someone clasped a hand with mine, startling me and I almost punch the person on the face.

"Whoa! Easy, Jeez! Now I'm really sure you can handle walking late at night by yourself!"

"Britt! Why do you always do that?" I punched her lightly on her shoulder then she chuckles.

"Sorry about that, I really did that on purpose!" She admitted.

"You know, I was planning to buy a hair comb that has a built-in knife or a stun gun flashlight. What if next time I accidentally swung you a knife or I press a stun gun to you?" I said worried and kind of angry.

"Then you'll get into jail for killing the most angelic face on the planet," she says smirking.

"You better be careful next time Britt," I said. "You're making me worry."

I saw her blushed. Did I say something?

"I'm okay, and you don't have a knife yet or a stun gun," squeezing my hand with hers. "Now, let's walk a little faster so we can make it earlier than midnight." She says before she kissed my hand that she was holding which made my worries and anger gone.

* * *

"So..."

"We're late!" She cut my sentence.

"Yeah." I laughed and felt like blushing. Why am I blushing? She didn't even say flirty stuff!

"Hmm, I'll see you tomorrow," she says bobbing her head and smiles with her lips pressed lightly together.

"Of course." I said holding a smile

"Okay, um so..." She closed her distance to mine and kissed me on my cheek. "Good night, Santana," she says and beams at me.

"Good night." I gave her a polite smile.

She was about to go when I grabbed her hand.

"Britt..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of me, for the dinner and for the little bonding we had earlier." I can't believe I said it, I mean the bonding thingy which I know Quinn will brag me the word "I knew it!" if she learns about what happened.

"You are welcome and I told you, I got you!" She happily says and winks at me. "I gotta go!" She says so I let her go home.

"Take care!" I shouted

"Yeah, good night!" She shouted back and waves the minion stuffed toy we got on our first date.

Wait, so was that a date?

I sighed with a smile and turned my back to go inside the house.

I noticed the light in the kitchen, means that dads are in. "I'm so dead." I mumbled.

I quietly opened the front door and starts tip toeing about to head up to my room but then I knew my night was not over when the stair creeks right after I stepped on the first level.

"Santana?"

I closed my eyes and starts cursing myself. "What the actual fuck!" I mouthed to myself.

"Santana?" Hiram calls again.

"Yeah, I'm here. Why?" I ask.

"Honey, can you come in here in the kitchen, please?" He says.

I groaned. "I'm so dead" I muttered again.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worst... well now it does right after I saw not only Hiram and Leroy in the kitchen but with my parents.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Oh my, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! haha So, what do you think?**_

 _ **What do you think about Reagan?**_

 _ **About Santana's parents? are you excited?**_

 _ **What do you think about Hannah?**_

 _ **Aaannnnd, Brittany is a virgin? hmmm?**_

 _ **Oh and about the title, haha IDK, it was a last minute and I was so excited to make an update sooo... yeah...**_

 _ **I love you all!**_

 _ **PS: Thanks MDFT! I wuv yu!**_


	8. Getting To Know Each Other and Ooopppss

**_Sorry for the long wait! I hope I can still get a review from you guys!_**

* * *

 ** _Santana's POV:_**

I feel like shit! Urgh, I don't wanna go back to my parents. First is because I can't stand them looking at me like I'm Lucifer's apprentice. Second, I don't want another fight with my Abuela. Third, I'm not hundred or fifty percent sure that what my mom said to me last night was true.

 _"Please mija come home with us. I've changed, and we promise not to force you again to be straight and be with a man. I will support everything or anything that makes you happy"_

And that makes me nauseous.

A part of me was glad that she was sorry for every hurtful thing she said to me but I've lost trust in her.

After my parents left, Leroy and Hiram asked me what would be my decision. I just looked at them and said, "I don't know" -my favorite three words.

Leroy advised me to give them another chance but they will support my decision no matter what it will be.

I planned not to get up early because I don't want to attend school today anyway. So if you're thinking what I am going to do, then I tell you what... Hmm... Nothing! Just remain lying on my bed and torture myself to sleep wishing that I wake up one day and realize everything from last night was just another stupid nightmare.

I was drifting back to sleep when I felt someone sit on my bed.

"I don't wanna talk." I mumbled but still the person didn't leave.

I groaned ducking my head under my pillow. "I said I don't wanna talk."

"I'm not talking! Jeez, and now I did." I heard a voice of a woman said.

A woman...

A familiar one...

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?" I groaned looking at her. Okay I almost drool because oh my... She's hot. She looks so good in her soccer uniform.

"Uh, I'm Britt, not Jesus so..."

I smirked at her and giggled before I hugged my pillow back and closed my eyes again. "I was sleeping."

"Was sleeping," she pointed out. "and now that you're awake, you need to get up because we're already late," she said.

"I'm not coming to school and w-wait, who let you in?"

"I let myself in."

I opened an eye and smirked. "So you broke in?"

She poked out her tongue and nodded, "sort of like that"

"I'm not going to school."

"Is it because I broke into your house?"

"Nope, I just don't want to and it's because my life sucks and I can't decide something for myself."

"Why you think like that?"

"It's because no one gives a damn about me. No one cares about me." I said sadly.

"I do," she says sincerely and that makes me look at her eyes and there I saw it. She cares for me.

"You do?" I still ask.

She smirked. "Of course, now get up and stop moping!"

"But I don't wanna g-"

"We're going out on a date," she surprised me. "If you don't wanna go to school today then I don't want to go too, but we're going somewhere else."

"Okay, but where?"

"Let's have a brunch first, how's that sound?"

"Only if we get pizza," I said.

"Okay, pizza!"

"Stuffed crust?" I asked raising one brow.

She flirtingly glares at me. "Hmm, okay then."

Then I heard my tummy made some sound that made both of us laugh.

* * *

"Cheesy lovers stuffed crust pizza, double size and iced tea for two."

I clapped like a little kid as the waitress served our orders.

"Are your orders complete?" The waitress asks.

"Yep, thanks!" Brittany says.

"Can we start?" I ask.

"Let's silently pray first," she says.

I groaned and says, "Fine."

So we prayed.

"Okay, dig in!" She exclaimed.

Then I started eating my first piece of pizza, Brittany did the same.

"Hmm, heaven sent from up above! I love stuffed crust," I hummed.

"You can have mine. I'll just eat the pizza."

And I almost kissed her for that!

"Are you serious!?" I gasped.

"Y-yeah!" She says beaming.

I sighed and smiled. "Thanks Britt Britt!"

"You're welcome Pocahontas!" She says and winks at me.

After we had brunch, Brittany used her phone to search for a good movie, we then see Kung Fu Panda. Well, I'm not a fan of cartoons but she let me choose what to eat for brunch which was pizza so it's her turn to choose a movie for us.

"I thought you don't like Disney cartoon movies," she says nudging me after we exit the cinema.

"Yeah I don't."

"But your laugh is much louder than mine and all the kids when we're watching," she snorted.

I huffed, "yeah, yeah. Whatever! Oh and don't tell that to anyone."

"Whatever you wish, Pocahontas."

"I never thought I would've enjoyed that kiddie movie," I mumbled.

"That's because you're a softie... "

"Oh please." _Yeah maybe for you..._

"Date me somewhere?" She asks.

"I thought this is a date for me?" I ask while I playfully looked at her.

"Come on, all I want is fries, ice cream and cotton candy," she then showed me her infamous pout. _Oh no, my kryptonite!_ That made me smile.

"Okay, then. Let's have fries, ice cream and cotton candy!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, Sanny bear!" She says batting her eyes.

"Oh stop it!" I laughed before I grabbed her hand.

We then went to the park which has a variety of food stand. I bought her fries first, a sour and cream flavor which she really loved! We then shared ice cream in a cup. We chose her favorite flavor which is cookies and cream.

And then cotton candy!

"I want to have blue cotton candy!" She was poking her tongue as she looks into a variety of sugar with different colors.

"I want mine violet!" I said.

She grinned as she looks at me and then she started to tell the guy our orders.

After we got our cotton candy we started walking around the park as we continue to tell stories and get to know each other.

I then told her about my parent's visit last night.

"I think you should go back to your home and give them another chance", she says.

"You mean go back in our house because it was never a home to me and believe me, they're not so open about third sex and whatever sinful things that were said in the bible."

"Santana, maybe your mom was really sorry. She will not come to you that late of night if she didn't care about you. I'm sure she loves you. Besides, parents are parents no matter what. We're in third year, next year will be our last then we'll go our separate ways far from our parents and we will be just coming home for holidays and gatherings."

"Whoa! Are you feeding me with sugar quotes and sappy words?"

"No, I was just making you realize what you are going to miss out. I'm sure you miss your mom and your dad. Time is important Santana. You should cherish every moment with the people you love."

Those words blew me away.

"I'm too young to die!" I countered which then I realized Rachel died young. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Fair enough."

I groaned. "Urgh, why are you so charming?"

"Well, I can't blame myself. Just deal with it!" She giggles.

We then talked more about each other, and then this time, I wanna know about her family.

"Can I ask about your family?"

"What do you wanna know?" She says before she held my hand.

 _Okay, what will be my question again?_

"Hello!" She waved her hand in front of me. "Earth to Santana?"

"Oh yeah, right" I stuttered. I then coughed before I asked. "Do you know who your mom is?"

She laughed. "Of course, I do."

"She died?"

She laughed again. "No! Well everyone thinks that maybe my mom died that's why my dad married another woman who is Holly."

"So, they..."

"Yes, they got divorced. They both no longer love each other but they still remained friends until I turned 12. Then mom married another guy, we lost communication and then Holly came. Dad married her and so far so good. Holly is a good wife to my father, and she really loves us." She was smiling as she shared the story.

"Are you mad with your biological mom?"

"Sort of, because she's still my real mom and I need a mother." There was a long silence before she continued. "Before, I was wishing that one day my parents will realize they still love each other, that everything is going to be fine and one day we'll be a perfect family again. I saw them both crying, maybe it was the time they were trying to fix everything that can be fixed and..." she trailed off when she felt tears flowing her eyes. "I'm sorry," she says looking at me laughing to cry.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. You don't have to-"

"No, it's fine. Umm, then one day, Hannah and I found ourselves sitting in the table with our parents. They explained they can no longer be together because they don't have enough love for each other, they promised to still become friends for us. I was upset, and Hannah was mad."

I then stopped from walking...

"What's wrong?" She asks. I then pulled her closer and hugged her tight.

"Just let me hug you." I then felt her arms behind me as she tightened her hug.

"Thank you," she whispers. "Can we be like this for five more minutes because I really like it," she says giggling.

I faked groan. "I'm doing this to make you cry so I can tease you tomorrow in school!"

"You're such a bad liar!" She says laughing. "Five minutes, that's all I ask," she whispered.

"You can hug me forever, Britt." I said smiling like an idiot.

 _Since when did I get so sweet?_

We hugged for I don't know how much time, but yeah, we hugged as we stand on the same spot in front of a big tree.

We then decided to sit on the grass under the same tree as we watched kids playing and running around the fountain.

"Notice that kid, she looks exactly just like you." I told her as I pointed at the little girl with a long blonde hair and cute little bangs.

Brittany giggles. "Look at that one, she have cute dimples but yours is much cuter," she says as she pointed to the little girl with short black hair before she stare back at me.

 _Not every people notice my dimples... Just a few of the people I know._

I blushed when she noticed mine.

Maybe I was smiling too much...

"Thanks," I said.

There was a long silence, a silence that was not awkward. I was lying on the grass with my head on her thighs while she was only sitting with her back leaning at the tree as she was playing with my hair.

"Santana..."

"Hmm?"

"You never mention any sibling, do you have one?"

"No, I don't have. I'm the Unica hija, the only child in the family."

"I see..."

"What about you?" I ask this time.

"I mentioned about my sister," she says laughing.

I sat up and moved next to her. "I remember. Hmm, what I was going to ask is if you have a half-sister with your dad and Holly's?"

She shook her head. "It's only me and Hannah."

"Why? How many years they've been together?"

"They've been together for six years now but they focused on taking good care of me because I was sick-"

"Was that when you were in a coma? I heard Sue mentioned about you undergoing a surgery."

She then looks so stunned. "It was not that bad."

"Not bad but you were in a coma?" I looked at her confused.

"Let's change the subject please," she begged not looking at me this time

"Britt, you can trust me..."

"Santana, please..."

"I thought you want me to trust you? I want you to do the same for me." I told her sincerely.

"I h-had..." she trailed of, I then held her hand and nod, telling her that she can trust me.

"I undergone a heart surgery," she mumbles. "I was so sick. I became a burden to my parents" she cries.

"Hey, stop thinking that way because you're not. You never were!"

"How'd you know?"

"Because if you love a person, you'll do everything to take care of them and I can tell that Holly is happy to have you as her daughter even if she's not your biological mom. She takes good care of you because she loves you."

"She always protects me."

"That's what a mother should do. Protect their child."

"But they don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, I can play soccer, I can now dance, I can now do everything," she says.

"Do your teammates know about your condition?"

"Santana I'm fine. It's not a condition no more because I'm okay!" She yells.

"Brittany, I'm not trying to mean anything," I calmly said to her. "I'm just asking if anyone knows?"

"Just few of them," she mumbles. "Reagan and my best friend in the team, Emily. Mike knows about it too, he's also my best friend."

"Why are you hiding this?" I ask, concerned.

"Because I don't want anyone to look at me like a fragile person," she explained.

"Is there anything I need to know more about?"

She looks at me. "That's all and I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

 _You may think I'm overreacting but you can't blame me not to worry after what happened to Rachel._

 _I didn't notice that she was sick back then. She looks healthy, fine and glowing until one day she fainted at school while in class, we took her to the hospital, after 2 weeks we got the result and she already had cancer, stage 3._

 _I don't want it to happen again. One of the reasons I'm afraid to love again. But this time, it's different with Brittany. How do I explain this feeling? Is it love already?_

 _Why do I have to complicate things?_

I then took her hand before the words came out of my mouth. "Be my girlfriend!" She was stunned looking at me, I was too.

"W-what did you say?" She asks making sure of what she'd heard.

"B-be my girlfriend?" I said and grinned.

"Why so fast? I thought we're still getting to know each other?" She asks curiously.

"I thought you were going to ask why I am too slow." I told raising my brows.

"I'm... I uh... Can you ask me again?" She stutters beaming this time.

"Will you be my girlfriend as we continue on getting to know each other?" I bit my lip as I nervously smile in front of her.

She smiled a smile that was reserved for me before she capped my cheeks and kissed me deeply. "Yes!" She says with happy tears.

"You make me happy, Britt." I told her.

"Me too... And I will love you with all my heart" she says.

I nodded and kissed her.

* * *

 ** _Brittany's POV:_**

I never thought I'll be so happy like this in my entire life! I thought no one is gonna like me seriously...

Heaven sent an Angel for me and it's Santana.

 _"Be my girlfriend."_

 _"You make me happy, Britt."_

I almost die in happiness when I heard those words from Santana. I didn't expect that this day is going to be so special...

Best day ever!

"Do you have something sharp?" I suddenly ask.

"I only have my keys," she says before she took it out from her pocket. "I don't use this one anymore," she then handed me a one still looking sharp key.

"Thanks!"

"What are you going to use it for?" She asks.

I smirked before I slightly pushed her aside. "I know it'll look so cheesy but I'm going to carve our names in this tree."

She snorted. "Cheesy!"

Since I was the only one who can say I love you, I started to carved our names, writing it as "Brittany loves Santana."

"There, lovely!" I said.

"Brittany loves Santana." she reads "My turn!" She says as she took the key from my hand but I snatched it back. "Hey!" She huffed and glares at me.

"You can't write it yet!" I told her.

"Umm, why?"

"You will only going to write _Santana loves Brittany_ if only you can say it back to me."

"I was just trying to be sweet," she mumbled.

"You have to be sincere about it," I said glaring at her.

"Fine... You're right," she says. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you!" I said smiling.

She smiled back and I know that means she do to.

"I have a question," Santana says.

"Okay, go on."

"Umm, w-what should I call you?"

I looked at her confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"S-should we start calling each other, babe, baby, love, honey, c-cupcake or s-sugar?" She asks looking so shy and oh it's obvious that she's blushing. _Oh Sanny bear! Is there anyone that can look so adorable more than you?_

"We don't have to make endearment name for us because for me... " I moved closer and whispered, "you know, saying your name is much endearing than any other names. Now, what do you want to call me?"

"W-well if, if, if that's what you want then I'll call you still by your name. Besides, Brittany sounds lovely," she says.

"I have question," My turn this time.

"Okay..."

"Okay, but first I just want you to know that it's not because of our reputation in school. It's about you and I. Can I tell my friends and family that you're now my girlfriend?" I ask.

She smiled and took my hand. "Of course! I will tell to dads, and my friends too."

"And your parents?"

"And to them too," Santana says.

"So, my beautiful girlfriend... Will you come on Friday night in our home and if I'm lucky, maybe I can make you stay overnight?" I ask and grinned.

Please say yes!

"I'll think about it" she says.

I pouted and felt sad.

"Nah, I'm just kidding! I can be with you on Friday night." Santana says before she laughs.

"Urgh, I hate you!"

"You hate me?" She faked gasps.

I grinned before I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I love you!"

"You love me?" She grinned too.

I moved closer and pecked her lips. "So much."

* * *

Santana and I went back home. Berry's home...

I helped her made dinner and we both had dinner together.

She then invited me to her room and there we cuddled but then my eyes caught pictures of them still hanging on the wall and one picture of them Santana kissing Rachel's cheek which the frame placed on her night stand.

Santana then got up and starts collecting the pictures out of the wall.

"Santana..."

She looks at me and smiled before she shifts looking at the frames on her hands. "I should have done this a long time ago. It has been 2 years and 4 months. I'm sure she's happy for me now and she'll understand that I'll be going to take off our pictures from the wall. She'll always be in my heart."

I then got up and hugged Santana.

She begins putting the pictures in a box and hides it under her bed.

"I'll print picture of us and a solo picture of you so I can kiss you before I go to sleep and in the morning," Santana says.

"I'm so happy to have you as my girlfriend." I said to her as I looked into her eyes.

"Me too," she says as she shows a lovely smile.

We cuddled back to bed and Santana fell asleep with her head over my chest. I carefully moved her head back to the pillow and I kissed her side forehead before I made my way out of the room via window lol, well because I heard someone already locked the door downstairs and I knew it was Hiram and Leroy. I just don't want to wake someone up.

* * *

I got home very late and I knew I will be so dead by tomorrow. I silently closed the door and tip toed towards the stairs.

"Finally you're home!"

That made me jump off. "Damn it, Hannah!"

She grinned and sips on her drink. "How's your date?"

"What?" I ask like an innocent person.

"Oh, please, I saw you with a girl in the park! I guess that's Santana huh?"

"That's not me! I went to school remember?"

"You're my sister! I know your hair, your feature and I even know you still have underwears with printed name of yours!"

"Oh my god! Don't even tell that to anyone! And I only wear them to sleep! And fuck off from my drawers!"

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah whatever! So are you going to deny that I was right? Because I saw you two kissing under a tree like you can't stop kissing her. I almost thought you were a chicken and Santana is your grains and vice versa," she says looking grimaced.

"Fine, I cut school today and yeah that was us!" I huffed. "You're just jealous!"

Hannah laughs. "You got yourself a hot woman."

I smirked. "Well, she is and she's my girlfriend now," I shared the news.

"Whoa! A girlfriend? So, you're really serious about this Santana chick?"

"Yes I am. She's awesome and beautiful. She'll have dinner with us on Friday. I'm gonna tell mom so she can come home early," I said referring to Holly.

"Urgh, family dinner," she says and then I smiled bigger.

"You mean?" I looked at her like I already know what she was going to say.

"Dad will come home, he called this morning."

My heart fills with more joy. "Really?" Mostly Hannah will call it a family dinner if the family is complete. Well it should be, right?

"Ahha." she nodded and beamed.

I sighed happily. "Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs, it's already late and I have prac- I mean, early class tomorrow," I said as I ran upstairs.

Hannah would totally kill me if she found out I got back to soccer.

"Uhm Brittany, You got a mail from Lopez Medical Hospital, I put the envelope on your computer desk. It's from your doctor. He called this afternoon, he said you requested for the name of your heart donor," Hannah informed me.

"Okay, thanks Hannah! Good night!"

"Good night, pumpkin!"

I lied to Santana... I didn't tell her everything. I didn't just have a normal heart surgery. I had a heart transplant operation. The doctor says that I need to rest until my body adjusts with the new heart.

Well, it's been two years. I guess the long wait is enough. I haven't gone back to my doctor because I know I'm fine and I don't need check ups and maintenance.

As I entered my room, I immediately look for the mail and saw it was on my computer table just like Hannah told me. I took it and I was opening it when I stopped. "I'm not ready..." I leaved it back on the table and plopped down on my bed... But I can't sleep... "Okay, fine. It's about time!" I grabbed the brown envelope again, opens it and gets the papers.

"Too much paragraph!" I knitted my brows as I scanned the paper.

"Let's go to the name," I mumbled.

And there I saw it. I almost want to have a heart attack. "Rachel Barbra Berry."

"It can't be."

* * *

 **AN: Whew, That was quite eventful ;)**

 **Any reaction? Please don't forget to leave a comment/review/message. Xoxo , till next chapter ;)**


	9. Deep Affection and Troubles

**_Santana's POV:_**

I woke up Thursday morning and my hand instantly roams around my bed to find my phone, expecting to see a good morning text from Brittany. There was a smirk on my face when my hand found it, I grabbed my phone to check and mentally cursed myself when I forgot to lower its brightness. It was too late then when the brightness of my phone felt like a Jedi sword, pierced into my eyes.

It was 5 AM in the morning, I got up groggily and walked to the side of my room and switched the light on.

I smiled seeing myself in the mirror still looking good. "I woke up like this," I giggled as I walked back again to my bed and checked my phone.

It's official...

Brittany and I are now girlfriends. How to be a good girlfriend again? Oh, right... Now, I'm screwed. I was single for two long years and I wasn't sure if I've been a good girlfriend way back then with Rachel.

Okay, erase!

I should not be thinking about Rachel. It doesn't mean that I'm totally forgetting about her. It's just, I have to start a brand new life with these people around me, and of course with these new friends I have and with Brittany.

 _God! I'm such a total mess. I'm always like this when I don't get any coffee first thing in the morning! I need coffee!_

 _Gotta move now Lopez and be proactive! This is a great opportunity to ask your girlfriend out on a breakfast date._

There was no text from her yet, maybe she's still asleep. I start dialing Britt. I hope she don't get grumpy of me for waking her up. Besides, I can't wait to hear her voice again.

I was nervous as the phone rings.

Why am I nervous?

Is this the feeling of being in love?

Wait! Did I just think that I'm in love? Calm down Santana. I think you're making things so fast.

Okay, now I'm talking too much to myself again.

"Hello?" Brittany mumbles, she sounds still sleepy and I can just imagine how cute she is right now.

"Hi, good morning sleepy head, time to wake up!" I say winking as if she can even see me right now.

"Sanny?"

She calls me Sanny, again. It tickles my heart and I felt like there were butterflies flying around inside of my stomach.

"Who could it be?" I say grinning.

She chuckles. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think of looking at my screen before I answered my phone. It's still early though, but yeah I miss you already," she sighs.

I lie down on my bed and held one of my minion stuffed toy using my free hand. "Sorry about calling too early but I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me? I can't function without getting coffee and without seeing my girlfriend first thing in the morning," I say biting my nail before I hear her starts squealing and a loud thud from the other line.

"Jesus!" She uttered.

I sat up straight. "Britt, are you okay?"

"You're my girlfriend!" She yells happily before I heard her sniffing.

"Britt, are you crying?"

"I'm sorry... It's just I can't believe it."

I started laughing.

"You're making fun of me?" She asked and I can imagine her pouting right now.

"Aww, babe. No, I just think you're cute."

"Babe?" She chuckles.

God, where did that even come from?

"It's cute though. Don't you like it?" I ask nervously chuckling as I got up and stood in front of the mirror, checking how I grin like a fool right now.

"If you like it then I like it but you can't stop me calling you _Sanny._ "

"Ooh, wipe away that smirk!" I say half smiling.

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I caught you doing that many times. So, breakfast?" I asked, wishing she would say yes.

"Fifteen minutes! Oh shit, no. Make it twenty! I'll be out like Flash!"

"I'd prefer you as Super Girl." I say shaking my head from laughing.

"Whatever you say, Wonder Woman and I did say that with a smirk! Just so you know!"

I laughed lovingly. "Okay, okay. I'll see you at the Lima Bean." I chose The Lima Bean since it was the only 24/7 café in Lima.

Brittany then says goodbye and hung up.

I let out a nervous breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled in front of the mirror. _"How did I get so lucky?"_

* * *

I sat at a table set for two which was right next the window and not far away from the door so I could easily see Brittany.

It took only five minutes of waiting before I saw her in the entrance as she gets in. I waved and she immediately sees me.

She kissed me on the lips when she reached our table which still feels new to me. She sat down across wearing a lovely smile on her face.

"I got you something," she says.

I looked at her intrigued as she pulls something from her back hip.

"Lilies only for you," she says as she hands me them and winks.

I smiled as I feel surprised. "Impressive."

"Why is that?" She asks grinningly.

"Because they're Lilies, and not too common like Roses."

She shrugged. "Honestly I was looking for a typical red rose, then I remembered Lily, it's my favorite and I thought they were gorgeous just like you," she says.

I felt my heart skip a beat...

She can easily blow me away in anything she does or say...

I'm actually melting right now and to add with that, I really want to hide somewhere because I can feel my cheeks burning as she looks me in the eyes.

"So, you like it?" She asks biting her lower lip.

"I actually love it!" I say. I feel like I'm in cloud 9 right now. "Who doesn't love lilies? Lily generally symbolizes purity, beauty and coquetry." I averted my eyes to the flowers I'm holding. "These are really gorgeous." I looked back at her with a smile. "Thanks, this is so sweet."

She grins with her cheeks flashing in red. "I really don't know what to reply on that but you're welcome," she says. "And that's actually a Tiger Lily."

"Oh, does it have a different meaning than a simple Lily?" I ask, intrigued.

She giggles. "That's for you to find out."

"That's so unfair," I say, faking hurt. "Hmm, wait, did you pick these flowers again from someone's garden?" I ask with a giggle.

"You are half correct. I picked it from a garden, not someone's garden but mine," she smirks. "There was no open store at this early morning and I want to give you a flower because you deserve to get one every morning," she shrugged. "I gave you three, because I love you."

"You're so cheesy, I should put a grimace look right now but I can't. To be honest, this felt something sweeter for me."

God! Who's cheesy now, Lopez?

Brittany laughs and was about to say something when someone calls her name and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey, guys! I was sitting back over there checking a blonde girl and I said wait a second, I knew that hair and I remember kissing that neck and oh it's Britt... I knew it." She then looks at me. "Hi Santana!"

I looked at her trying to smile. She really knows how to ruin someone's special day.

"Well, good morning to you too, Reagan." Brittany sarcastically replied for me. "Is there anything you need? Perhaps, I'll be just seeing you and talk with you later in practice."

"I just thought of stopping by at your table to say " _hi_ " to you since we're best friends and also say " _hello_ " to your _new friend_ here," she says with a hint of jealousy. "Just making sure you're not replacing me with someone you just met."

 _I haven't said anything and someone was already mad at me. Like, are you serious?_

"Excuse me? Are you trying to prove something in here?" I say, annoyed.

"San, calm down." Brittany whispers before she looks back at Reagan. "Ray, please, don't start a fight."

"No, I'm not making a fight," she laughs with malice, "...not yet."

Oh, hell no! This girl was really asking for a world war!

"Reagan, what is wrong with you?" Brittany asks harshly.

"Are you really dating this bitch? I deserve you more than her!" Reagan harshly whispered and that's enough for me to stand up and deal with this girl.

I got up leveling Reagan's eyes. "Listen, fetus face, let me tell you something straight. My body is empty of caffeine right now and I need more of it to be nice to people like you-" She was about to cut me but I beat her to it. "Ssshh, shut it! Shut your mouth and listen. I was in a very good mood sitting with my beautiful girlfriend until you came and started blabbering like a jealous obsessed freak and then you started calling me a bitch as if we're friends since kindergarten! If you think that I will let you insult me, then you're wrong. I think you should start crawling away right now before I completely lose my patience on you and don't you try and dare me!"

I saw how she twitches her lips in anger.

"So, girlfriends?" She spat as she looks at Brittany. "This bitch, really?" she says pointing at me.

"Reagan don't make a scene." Brittany warns, "and stop calling my girlfriend a bitch."

"What else should I name her?" She then looks at me from head to toe. "Oh, I know... A slut, maybe a user, or a-girl-who-needs-a-rebound."

"And you're a desperate little girl which no one cares about," I say before I got surprise when Reagan angrily pushed me and my face almost hit the wall. So, I pushed her back.

And you know what happens next.

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV:**_

I was shocked and stunned for like ten seconds before it sunk to me what was happening.

I grabbed Santana away as the waiters and guards helped to grab Reagan away from us.

I said sorry to the random people in the restaurant as I took Santana out of the trouble.

"What was that?" I yelled to Santana.

"Why are you mad at me? She pushed me first?"

"You could have been badly hurt! Look at you, you got your lips messed up!" I say with worry. "I'm more than worried than mad at you right now." I capped her chin, looking if there's blood. She got bruise on her side lips with a little cut.

"Ouch, ouch!"

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "Let me take care of it," I said and I saw her blushed. I raised my brows and chuckled. "I see, this is an advantage for you."

"I can almost imagine you treating my bruised and cut lips like in the movies, so I'm expecting a cheesy looking-at-each-others-eyes and a passionate kiss!" She says and smirks at me.

"As if I can kiss you in the clinic."

"Oh, you're not taking me to your house?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, babe. Let's head to school and take you to the clinic."

Santana groaned.

I intertwined my hand with hers before I start walking, dragging a grumpy Santana.

* * *

I brought Santana with me in the clinic and in there I treated her messed up lips.

"I still don't get a kiss?" She asks whining in a pout just right after I put a petroleum jelly in the cut area. The nurse says that it'll stop germs getting into the wound so it wouldn't get infected and it can heal more quickly.

I chuckled before I kissed her on the cheek.

"On the cheek, really?"

"I can't kiss your lips right now. I just put petroleum jelly to it. Later maybe." I say and winked.

She sighs before she held my hand. "Britt, listen. I just want to say sorry for how I acted in the café. I shouldn't have done that. I almost dragged you into trouble and," she closed her eyes and muttered. "Fuck, well I already did. I'm so sorry. I ruined our supposedly first breakfast date as girlfriends."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You didn't ruin anything. It was Reagan who ruined our morning. And you said, a date?"

"Wait, wasn't it a date? I mean, I asked you out and you brought me flowers."

I laughed. "I was kidding. Of course, it's a date. Every moment with you alone is a date for me," I said to her.

"If every moment with me is a date for you then I won't skip a day without being with you," she says before she capped my face and kissed me on the lips.

She twinges with pain but continue to kiss me. I pulled back myself and say. "The nurse might be back anytime soon. I suggest we continue this hot make out in our house after school."

She chuckles and nods.

I then looked into her eyes. Studying if there's a hint of regret but there was nothing.

I didn't get enough sleep because of what I found out last night and it's bothering me big time.

"Santana..."

"Hmm?"

"I just want to ask you something and I want you to pause and think for a while before you answer my question."

She knitted her eyebrows wearing a confused look.

"Okay, shoot!" She says and grins.

I intertwined my hands in hers. "Do you..." I trailed off before I composed myself back "Do you see Rachel in me? I mean, are you attracted of me because you see Rachel in me in some way?"

She looks at me with narrowed eyes. "Of course not!" She says in a harsh tone.

"Santana, I told you to pause for a while and think."

"Britt, I don't have to think about it because that's ridiculous. Where did that even come from?"

I sighed because I can't tell her right now. I'm not ready. "I don't know. I'm sorry. You're right I'm just being ridiculous."

She caressed my arms, stroking her hands up and down as she says. "Hey, don't think like that. It was not you that was ridiculous. I'm sorry too. I suck in choosing the right words and I don't really mean it in a bad way."

I nodded trying to hold my tears.

"Britt, I want you to know that I like you for being you and I see only you. You're amazing and wonderful. You don't have to be Rachel for me to like you. Please, tell me you believe in me."

I smiled as my eyes break into tears. "Yes, I do believe you Santana."

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?" She asked with worry.

I shook my head. "That's all." I said which was not true.

"I want you to tell me and ask me if there's something going on because I can't stand seeing you sad because of me and if there's someone making you cry, you tell me and I'll kick their asses," she says and I laughed at it.

"You're makin' me crazy, Lopez." I said and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't blame myself," she bragged.

I chuckled. "I love you," I told her.

"I know, I know," she says and kissed me again before she wiped away my tears. "Please, don't cry."

I hugged her and she embraced me until I calm down.

Santana was then insisting to walk me to the field since I have a practice with the team but I told her Reagan might be there and I think it's better if they don't see each others' faces the rest of the day.

Of course, there was protest from Santana but I managed her to agree with me.

I walked my girlfriend to the gym first before I headed to the field and immediately found my team already doing their warm ups.

Emily, which is one of my best friends run up to me, meeting me half way. "Britt, finally you're here. Reagan locked herself in one of the cubicles in the girl's bathroom, she's crying and I can't make her get out. I don't know what is happening with her."

I bit my lower lip with annoyance. "She's acting like a baby! Do you know that Santana and I were supposed to have our breakfast in the Lima Bean, but before it started, Reagan came and started insulting my girlfriend then the next thing happened they ended up punching each other?"

Emily looked at me stunned. "Whoa, really? And did you say girlfriend? Santana is your girlfriend?" She asks and grins.

Then my vibe instantly changed that made me break into a huge smile. It hurts my cheeks like a bitch but I loved it. "Yes, I'm with Santana and its official."

She squeals and jumped happily. I've been talking a lot about Santana with Emily and she knows I have a huge crush with my girlfriend before... Well, I still do.

"Britt, I'm very happy for you!" She says before she gave me a tight hug.

"Okay, okay. I can't breathe" I say tapping her shoulder.

"Sorry!" She laughs. "Oh wait, about Reagan. Can you talk to her? I'll come with you," she says.

"It's fine. I can handle her myself."

"Are you sure?" Em asks.

"Yes, I'm sure but if I don't get back after thirty minutes, I might be dead by then," I joked.

She shook her head.

"I'm just joking," I say to her.

"Okay, go ahead but I'll follow you after fifteen minutes and don't argue with me," she says.

"Okay, mom!" I smirked and left.

I headed to our team's bathroom and there I heard Reagan crying.

"Ray?" I called.

"Go away! I said I don't wanna talk!"

"It's Brittany."

There was a long pause before she responds. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your cheerio girlfriend?"

I sigh. "Her name is Santana."

"Whatever!" I hear her utter.

"Reagan, will you please come out and talk to me?" I begged.

"And now you wanna talk!"

"Well I can't stand not talking to you and you being mad at me only because I have a new girlfriend " I say.

I was startled when one of the cubicles door violently opened and there she was marching toward me with her threatening look.

"I'm mad, because I'm better than her! I've known you since grade school and I love you! I told you many times but all you do is laugh at me like I was joking and then she came and she ruins everything! I almost had you! We slept together and after I thought there will be more to it than a one night stand! That I am someone special for you!"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Let me clear things up with you, Reagan. I told you seriously that I don't like you more than a friend and I assumed one explanation is enough for you to understand since you said you know me better, you should know that I don't like repeating explanation. Another thing, yes we slept together but that was a mistake, you also cleared it to me that it was a one-time thing and oh I remember you should explain to me why you told lies to Santana that you fucked me when the truth was you stayed being the pillow queen the whole night and for Pete's sake, you should've not told her that!"

"It was because I'm jealous and I want her gone! She's just going to use you for her own sake, Brittany!"

"Reagan, I can't be with you and I'm sorry. Believe me, I know how much pain you feel because I felt the same way before with Santana. We're together now and I like her and I love her so much. It's the first time that I totally fell for someone, for real and you should be happy for me but if you can't and keep on ruining our relationship, then I suggest you stop talking to me." I didn't wait for her to answer, I said goodbye and left.

* * *

 _ **Santana's POV:**_

"...And then, she asked for my number and I gave it to her."

Quinn was talking about this girl she met at the music store. She looks like she's over the cloud as she continues telling me about this woman and I just looked at her in disbelief. I mean, I never seen her liking someone like this before, especially to a girl!

"Hold it, hold it! We're talking about a girl here," I say waiting for confirmation.

She nods. "Yes, a girl. What's wrong?"

"You like her? Like, like her-like her?

Quinn scoffed. "W-what? No. I'm straight and I love Puck!"

"Quinn, when will you ever going to realize that Puck likes you as a little sister or worst, eldest sister." I say because it's what I see.

"Take that back, Santana!" She says gritting her teeth before she smacked my arms.

"Okay, that hurts! Don't get mad at me, Quinn. I hate to break it down to you but I just want you to be happy," I sigh and side hugged Quinn. "Okay, for what it's worth. Maybe someday, you and Puck will be the _end game_ but I don't see you two right now being together. I think you should start seeing someone boy or girl."

"I want a guy."

"Then, you should start seeing someone. A guy like you said. If you want, I can ask Brittany to ask her best friend Mike Chang to go out with you. I think he's a nice guy and Britt once mentioned to me that Mike is single and ready to mingle," I say wiggling my brows.

Quinn giggles. "And now you're playing the Cupid."

"I'm just returning the favor," I say with a smirk. I hope she gets it.

Quinn raised her brows. "I failed with you but I'm telling you, Britt is perfect for you. You just like to stay being so stubborn," rolling her eyes this time and I laughed at her.

"Quinn, you still don't get it?

"Of course, I get it! You're always saying you're not ready and stuff."

"You really don't get it." I laughed.

She looks at me in puzzled. "What else things I don't get?"

"You're right. Brittany is perfect for me and we should be together, that's why-"

"Oh my gosh! You're dating her?"

"Well, we dated once and then the next day-"

"Oh, it didn't work out," she mumbles sadly.

"Quinn!" I yelled

"What?" She asked annoyed

"Will you let me finish what I'm trying to say here?"

"Fine, just get in to the point!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked at Quinn, I smiled grinningly before I took a breath and say. "Britt and I are now girlfriends!"

Her mouth forms an O shape and then she grins like she won something. "Are you serious? Since when and how?" She asks intrigued.

"We started dating the other day and I asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday," I said enthusiastic.

Quinn remained stunned. "Oh, w-wait! In 2 days?

"I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"Well of course I'm beyond happy right now same as beyond confused that you started dating one day and the next day you two happened." She says with knitted eyebrows. "But holy shit! Whatever, the important thing is that you both are now happy." She squeals as she hugged me tighter.

"Hold it! Hold it!" I say pulling her out from the hug. "Yes, we are now girlfriends but our relationship is not too deep yet and we're still on _getting to know each other_ stage. No worries, our feelings are both mutual." I said, well except the fact that Brittany can say I love you and I still can't.

"Okay, okay but you can't blame me not to be so giddy about it!" She smirks and winks at me. "I can't wait to ask other details to Britt later at lunch!"

"You're just going to scare her!"

"I like Brittany and we're friends now," Quinn shrugged before she tilts her head studying my face.

"What?"

"That bruise on your lips," she pointed. "Oohh, from a make out session?" She smirks.

I snorted. "You'll be disappointed."

"It's not?"

I shook my head. "Nope, Reagan did it."

"Ew! No, gross! Reagan kissed you and you let her?" She asks looking at me, grimaced.

"Since when did you become an idiot, Quinn? She did not kiss me and I will never ever let someone kiss me except Britt! She punched me big time earlier this morning, but don't worry, auntie Snixx immediately arrives on the bitch town express and puts a new make up on her face."

"Black eye?"

I nodded with a smirk. "Hot damn, right!"

"Yas!" She preached. "Now, I need details! Tell me what happened!"

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV:**_

I was excused the whole class period just for today because we gotta stay focus on our practice for the next month's big game.

We finished practicing one hour earlier than I expected. Santana still has Glee class rehearsal and it will take two more hours before the class would end.

My mom sent me a message that she'll be fetching my dad in the airport, letting me know that they'll be staying in a hotel near the airport instead of driving back home late.

I received another text which is from Hannah, she told me in a text that she's going to a birthday party in her friend's house, informing me she'll be coming home late which I doubt she ever wants to come home in a state of drunkenness.

So I shoot Santana a text message...

 _"Hey, San, practice ends kind of early. I think I'm gonna head home and I'll just see you later? I don't feel good but I'll try to cook something for dinner."-B_

 _"Are you inviting me for dinner?"_ -S

 _"Yes, I'll be home alone for the rest of the night. I'll let my mom know you'll be coming, if you say yes."-B_

 _"Sure, I'll see you at 6ish. Are you sure you can do the cooking? I think you should rest and I'll cook us dinner when I get there. Six is still early for dinner though."-S_

 _"Hmm, I don't know. I really want to make something for you. I'll let you know once I get home."_ -B

 _"Okay, take care! Xoxo"-S_

 _"Thanks! I'll see you later! Xoxo"_ -B

* * *

I planned on cooking my favorite dish which is Chicken Curry for Santana, so I start flipping on my mom's favorite book recipe and starts looking for its ingredients and procedure. Gladly, we all have it in the fridge.

I was almost done. I looked at my watch. It's already six which means any minute Santana will be here.

I sighed as I thought about the things that happened this morning. I hate it when I'm hearing someone saying that I'll just use Santana for my fame at school or Santana will just use me for her own sake which is to move on from Rachel.

Rachel...

Yeah right...

I felt like someone threw a big rock over my body when I read the name of my heart donor in that letter. Why of all people who died-Rachel Berry?

Thinking about it over and over makes me want to be hospitalized. I feel so upset and mad like I want to ask somebody to just rip off this heart from me and give me a new one but that's not possible. _That's not possible._

I really don't know how to tell this to Santana. It should not be a big deal right? But it is to me!

This heart that's inside me was once owned by her ex-girlfriend.

I groaned and think that I should stop freaking out now.

God, it makes me even sick!

But I have to trust Santana. I have to trust what she told me.

 _"I like you for being you and I see only you. You're amazing and wonderful. You don't have to be Rachel for me to like you."_

And I do trust her.

I gasp out of my surprise when I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey, babe," she whispers in my ears which sends direct good shivers in my body.

"You startled me." I said letting out a breath.

She giggles as she pulls her body out of the touch and made me turn around to look at her. "Sorry about that," she says and I replied a nod

"How are you feeling now?" She asks as she felt my forehead.

"I'm good, just a little bit nauseous," I say.

She hummed. "Do you want me to continue what you're doing?"

"Nope, it's okay. You can sit on the couch for a while and watch TV. I'll just call you once everything's settled." I say pointing to the living room using my thumb.

"I prefer helping you instead. Can I set things on the table?" She offers.

"Okay, sure. Go ahead and surprise me." I say with a smirk.

She grins. "Surprise me too with your special meal."

"Oh sure, hot stuff." I say and leaned forward to kiss her. Santana kissed back. Jeez, it felt good... Cheesy overload!

She then starts fixing the table top with two plates, glasses, forks and spoons. I then get back on what I'm doing, transferring the curry to a casserole bowl dish.

"I hope you like to eat rice because my chicken curry is better with it," I say as I put the casserole on the table.

"I actually stopped eating rice for my diet but if you say its better with your curry then I'll consider having rice for tonight." She says and smiles.

"I also made veggie salad if you don't really feel eating rice."

"No, I'm good with it," she says and clutched my hand. "Let's eat?"

I nodded and we start eating.

It felt so romantic with only the two of us having dinner. It's quiet but it was never awkward. We were stealing glances when one of us is not looking. How did I know? Let's just say, I caught her many times and vice versa.

Then I noticed her get another round of my curry.

"You like it, don't you?"

She smirks. "I couldn't get any guiltier eh?"

"Yeah," I say biting my lower lip trying to hold the urging laugh.

There were four small candles on the table together with the Lilies she set in a vase that I'm sure these were the flowers I gave to her...

 _So, I guess this is a date then? I ask myself._

"That's from me right?" I say pointing to the flowers.

She nodded. "I don't want it to die, so better yet put it in a vase for long life and you know, to add a little more romantic vibe as we eat," she smirks.

"Score!" I say and giggle.

"So, will you ever going to tell me the meaning of Tiger Lily?"

"I told you. You have to find out."

She groaned and it's so cute of her. "Come on, please!" She pouts.

"If I tell you, would you dare?"

She looked at me with an obvious confusion on her face. "Dare to, what?" She asks groaning "I hate to spoil it but I'm actually thinking of bringing you flowers since the dinner with your family is on tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, I'm so glad you remembered." I say and wink.

"And I would really like to know the meaning of it. I'm thinking if I could give you the same since it's your favorite... So?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know," I say, teasing her more.

"Of course, I wanna know!" She whines.

I just laughed and finished my meal.

When we both finished devouring the graham as our dessert, she helped me in washing the dishes. Yes, that's right! _Together!_

 _And let me tell you what happened... It turns out we're quite adorably messy in the kitchen..._

Then it's time for her to go home...

We're now in the front porch just staring into each other's eyes waiting for someone to say something.

"For the second time around, you making me go home with a damp shirt..."

"Are you complaining?" I smirked.

"Nope, I'm just stating. I like it tho," she says and kissed me.

"Good! I like you wetter!" I teased.

"Wanky!"

We both giggled and her dimples are now both showing which made me squeezed both of her cheeks. "Squishy cheeks!"

"Ouch! That hurts! That should be paid with another kiss!" She pouts which was so adorable.

"Not working," I teased.

"Oh really?" She raised her brows.

"I don't know, maybe? I mean what happened? I should be the one longing for your lips, Santana Lopez," I say as I put my arms around her neck.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe there was something in the food that you made me eat that's why my lips wants unlimited kiss from Brittany Pierce."

I smirked and laughed. "Way too funny, babe... Hmmm... It's late. I hate you driving at midnight. Sorry not sorry but I can't get enough of you," I say honestly

"I feel the same way. It's like there's a magnet that makes me want to be with you all the time," she says. "But I better get going," she says with her thumbs up pointing to her car.

I nodded and smiled. "Okay, good night San."

"Good night, Britt" she then capped both of my cheeks and kissed me. I kissed her back.

Since the street is empty, we took the opportunity to make the kiss longer than it should be.

"I dare you to love me," I blurted it out when I pulled out from the kiss, and at the same time trying to catch my breath from the hot kiss. I then opened my eyes and saw her face looked so surprised.

I grinned. "It's what Tiger Lily means," I say and repeated it. **_"I dare you to love me"_**

* * *

 _ **Santana's POV:**_

 _"I dare you to love me"_

Those six words kept on echoing in my ears like a broken CD.

 _God damn it! Why didn't I say anything? What's wrong with me?_ Leaving Brittany standing there makes me feel awful.

I stuttered and didn't even try to say goodbye. I just looked at her stunned, turned around and runaway.

Santana, she's your girlfriend! You scared little bitch!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I groaned with gritted teeth then I smacked the steering wheel repeatedly with my hands as I drove back home.

I took my phone and dialed Brittany's phone. I'm sure she's crying right now because of me.

I feel like a cruel person!

It just keeps on ringing and ringing until it goes into a voicemail.

 _Great Santana! Really great!_

"B-Britt, I'm sorry. Please answer my call. I'll drive back. I think we need to talk."

So I stopped and maneuver my car back to Brittany's. I drove faster, faster than what you have watched in the movie "The Fast and The Furious"

As I drove back to Brittany, my phone rings and I took it immediately, hoping it was her.

I didn't even look on my screen before I answered it. "Britt, I'm so sorry! I'm driving back to your house. Please, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that."

"Santana, it's your dad." The person says sounding so upset.

I looked at the screen and it was indeed Hiram.

"Hey dad, what's wrong? You sounded like crying."

"Will you come home right now? I- I don't know what to do..." He says as I heard him break down.

"Dad, tell me what's wrong" I asked with full of worry. Now I'm torn which house should I go to- but my dad needs me. So, I made a U-turn back to the house.

"Your daddy Leroy is leaving me."

"Why is he leaving?"

I waited for like ten seconds before he managed to speak again.

"I kept a secret from him about Rachel. Shelby visited, which she and I only knows about it. We were having dinner and she accidentally slipped the secret out. She thought Leroy was now aware of it."

What secret was he talking about?

"Okay dad, just calm down and I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He hung up.

Shelby is actually Rachel's biological mother. Shelby got pregnant at a very young age. She was a close friend of Leroy and Hiram back then in college and both of them were Rachel's godfather.

One day, Shelby left a one year old Rachel to the Berrys and asked both of them to baby sit the baby for a week since she would be gone for a seminar but one week, one month then it became year and years. Shelby never got back. Of course, the Berrys had tried to reach her, until they lost hope. Hiram and Leroy decided to legally adopt Rachel as they already fell in love with her like their own daughter.

Shelby came back when Rachel got into middle school. Hiram was okay with it but Leroy was still mad that she came back after she treated Rachel like a stray puppy. That's how Leroy felt about it.

I snapped out of my trance when I realized I was already in front of the house. I immediately swerved my steering wheel to the drive way and parked my car. I got out, running like I needed to save a life.

"Dad!" I called

When I pass the door, it was Leroy I found in there.

"Your dad is in our room, he can't see me leaving." He says. I looked at him and pain is evident in his eyes.

"Daddy, where are you going? Why are you leaving dad?" I asked as I looked at the bags on the floor.

He cries. "It will be just for a while. I need to breathe. I thought I managed to cope up with the pain but it was still there and I feel much worst when I found out about what Rachel did. Your dad and Shelby kept it a secret from me. Rachel asked me about it before but I disagreed because I know it will be much painful to both your dad and I. I also thought about how you would feel about it."

"What is it then? I can't understand what are you trying to say." I said and felt like someone was punching my heart, thinking that Rachel kept a secret from me.

"She- I'm not sure if I could tell it to you." He says as he started grabbing his bags but I stopped him.

"Tell me, what is it that Rachel did? I need to know! I think I should know!" I yelled this time.

I felt like Rachel just didn't kept it a secret but she actually lied to me.

He shook he's head and finally left the house without turning around.

"Santana?" I turned around and it was Shelby.

I felt like I needed to ask about it again but I broke down and didn't even managed to compose any words then Shelby went to hug and support me from falling.

Another person left again and I don't think I can stand seeing that I'm losing everyone that's important to me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hi Sorry about the late update but I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **About Hannah... Yes, she's the Hanna from PLL, lol I just didn't know the spelling should be "Hanna". I hated myself for not searching the right spelling haha.**_

 _ **Tell me what is your thought about this chapter :)**_

 _ **PS: Thanks MDFT :***_


	10. Beautiful Disaster

_**Hi to all my dearest readers! I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews you are sending to me (privately or not) You're all amazing! Here's the new update btw! xoxo**_

* * *

 _ **Santana's POV**_

This night has been exhausting. My relationship with Brittany, I assumed, was now on a stake of breaking up since I've been the most horrible girlfriend. I mean, we haven't been on our first monthsary and I'm already screwing it up. I bet she doesn't wanna see me after what I did.

After Leroy left, I tried to ask Shelby what really happened and what was it that they were keeping from me but her mouth was shut. Hiram left the house too and have gone somewhere I don't know. He just told me he needs to go to his sister for some comfort but I doubt that because his sister lives in L.A.

So what about me?

I was left all alone. I tried to call Brittany many times but she never picks up her phone.

I let out a long sigh and laid my head on the table. I called Quinn and she asked me what was happening but I was just crying so she asks me to meet her. I'm aware that it's Thursday and I'm kind of planning to ditch school tomorrow or whatever will make me feel fine.

Now I'm stuck with my best friend Quinn at Starbucks as she keeps on clicking her damn phone to take a photo of her drink.

Urgh!

"Quinn."

"Hmm?" She hummed as she tries to focus finding the right angle to take a good picture. Her tongue was poking out as she concentrates on it.

"What the fuck are you doing? Just take the damn photo and drink!" I say and threw my hands in frustration.

"Shut up! I need silence!" She shushed.

"Don't fucking do that to me!"

She closed her eyes as she clenches her jaw. "Just shut up for 5 seconds!"

I raised my hand and looked at her.

After another shot she squeals happily. "Yes, oh my gosh, look!" She says as she showed me the photo from her phone. "Now I'm posting this on Instagram," she then starts to drink her coffee. "Starbucks coffee tastes awesome!"

"Since when studies show that Starbucks coffee tastes better after taking a damn photo and posting it on Instagram?" I ask with annoyance.

"Since I got two thousand followers on Instagram," she says matter of fact and glares at me. "So, how's your date last night?" She asks with her teasing eyes.

I groaned and cover my face. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn asks with concern.

"I don't feel any okay."

"Are you sick?"

"More than sick." I slammed my head three times on the table and mutter, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You know that's gonna give you too much headache than I think you're having right now," she says and I looked up on her.

"I feel horrible, Quinn. I fucking ended up our date with me running away because of something beautiful she said that I felt so scared of. She doesn't wanna answer her phone! I think she's gonna break up with me."

"What?" She yells and immediately felt embarrassed when people starts looking. She leaned closer to me and whispered. "You runaway like a chicken nugget?"

"A chicken nugget can't even run!"

She then rolls her eyes. "Didn't you had a second thought of going back and apologizing?"

"I tried to, but then my phone rang and I thought it was her but it was Hiram so I had to swiftly go back to the house. I learned that they were arguing about something that Hiram kept from Leroy."

"What about it?"

"Something that Rachel did which I, too, have no fucking idea."

"What could that be? She cheated on you or she got pregnant and she had a child?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? We were living on the same roof, we were on the same school and we were with each other like 24/7. There was no chance of her doing that."

Quinn blinks her eyes in realization. "Yeah, yeah, you're right... Umm, so any idea?"

"I don't know what the fuck that is because no one would tell me!" I yelled which made other customers look at our table.

Quinn was all stunned with her mouth hung open. "Oookay, calm down, I'm confused as hell too," she mumbled.

"Jesus, can you give any advice?"

She takes a breath and says, "Okay, so what do you wanna do?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you want to know what were the Berry's keeping from you or you wanna save your relationship first with Brittany?"

"I wanna see Brittany and talk to her. I don't wanna lose her Quinn."

"Then go to her house right now!"

"What about you?"

"I'm actually meeting someone, so..." She shrugged.

"The girl you met at the music store?"

"Stop being nosy and go get your girl!"

I shook my head. "I'm scared."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're scared to come to her house and apologize when you didn't got scared thinking that you might lose her for leaving?"

"No, it was never like that."

"Then grow a vagina!"

* * *

I started driving towards Brittany's house and broke the speed limit since it's already late and I'm sure there'll be no enforcer around the street to apprehend me for not following the traffic rules.

As I was driving, I'm also trying to figure out what Shelby was trying to say before I left the house.

 _"Everything is going to be fine" Shelby said as I cried into her arms. "Help yourself calm down, Santana. Just sit, okay?" She said and I did what she told me to do so. "Do you need water?"_

 _I shook my head "No."_

 _"Do you need anything?" She asked as she capped my hands._

 _"I need you to tell me what was happening? What are you all keeping from me?"_

 _Shelby looked away and got up from the couch. "I-I can't tell you."_

 _I got up and frustratingly ran my hands onto my hair before I turn back around and yelled at her. "Why can't you fucking tell me!? Rachel is dead, she can never be mad at you if you tell me!" I cried and fell back on the couch. "This family is all that's left of me, if I can't save it then I don't know what to do with my life." I mumbled and looked up at her._

 _I saw a tear fell from her eyes. "I promised Rachel to keep it a secret. She told me that if you found out, it might hurt you so bad. It might hurt you the way that you can never have her because somebody owns-" she cuts her sentence and let out a long sigh. "I-I'm saying too much. I'm sorry but I have to leave," she took her bag and walked away but I chased her and grabbed her hand._

 _I looked at her, pleading. "Please, just tell me."_

 _"Santana, I'm sorry," she said and looked down._

 _I bit my lip with anger but then I released my grip on her hand. "Please just tell me. Stop being selfish about it," I said pleading which came out like a whisper._

 _"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you everything. You're still fragile and you wouldn't understand. Look what happened when Leroy found out about it. It crushed him," she said. "I'll be back to New York very soon," she took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry but I really have to go." She looked at me once again like she was sorry before she left._

 _I leaned my back on the wall and drop myself down on the floor and continued crying. Why when everything feels so great, problem always comes._

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV:**_

Maybe I freaked Santana too much. Maybe she hates me now. Maybe the reason why my phone keeps on ringing was because she's going to break up with me.

Oh Brittany, why are you so stupid!?

It had been almost two hours when I last heard my phone chime. I finally then had the guts to grab it from the coffee table and check on my messages.

There was a voicemail from Santana. So I listened.

 _"B-Britt, I'm sorry. Please answer my call. I'll drive back. I think we need to talk."_

I felt like all the water in my body got drained.

That line "I think we need to talk"- the famous break up line!

If that happens she's gonna break the record of the one week relationship I had with Sabrina which did not really become my girlfriend but was the girl I had a "mutual crush feelings."

Jeez, what should I do now and where is she now by the way?

What if she had a second thought and decided to drive back to her home instead and not talk to me?

Why do I always screw things up!?

I decided to wait for another 10 minutes as I look at my phone on the table waiting for her to call again but it feels like everything became so slow.

I groan in frustration. "Who the hell waits for another 10 minutes?"

I got up, took my phone, I then grab my jacket and my keys before I immediately walk and grab the door knob. As I open the front door and about to exit, I was stunned when I saw Santana already standing at my porch, soaked with rain water... Well because it was raining.

"S-Santana..." She cut my sentence when she grabbed my arms and pulled me into a kiss. She pushes me inside as she keeps on kissing my lips and slams the door by kicking it "San-" she bit my lips to stop me and kisses me again and this time I began kissing her back.

She takes the jacket from my hand with the keys and throws it somewhere. She pulls off her jacket and pushed me on the couch which I find so hot and aggressive of her.

I groan when she gets on top of me and starts sucking my neck and there's a little pain when she did it which I know will leave random marks by tomorrow.

I couldn't help myself anymore and let out a moan. I felt myself burning and wanting for more. I gasp when she pulls off her shirt and continued to kiss me again on my lips. It was rough but I kinda' like it.

"Oh my gosh." I took a breath each time her lips left mine for a second for some air.

And when she tries to pull off my shirt, I immediately grab her hand and stop her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I closed my eyes and breathe. "We should umm, we should... Stop, I guess."

Santana then stops and stares at me in the eyes and I saw how her eyes was full of lust but then I saw how it starts welling up in tears.

"S-santana, what's wrong?" I ask with worry.

She shook her head before she hugs me and cries. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she says.

I hugged her back and kissed her top. "its fine. I thought we should do this when we're really okay and not just to make up over a fight."

"Yeah, that too, but I was talking about earlier when I runaway like a chicken nugget," she cries.

"A chicken nugget?" I laughed which made her laugh too.

I hugged her back again. "It was my fault. I freaked you out."

"I don't want to lose you," she whispers into cry.

"Hey, you're never gonna lose me," I say and starts rubbing her back.

She pulls herself up and sits down. I did the same. Jeez, if she didn't stop and I didn't notice her eyes, maybe we're both in my room now and I'll probably let her dive in the heart of my ocean.

"I'm sorry that I runaway and I'm sorry that I can't still say it," she says as her gaze remains on the floor.

I hugged her from the side. "I love you Santana. You don't have to pressure yourself. I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. I can wait but still I hope it won't take you like forever. I'm already glad that you asked me to be your girlfriend and that means a lot to me."

She nodded and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll just go up in my room to change and get clothes for you. Hmm, are you going to stay with me?"

She nods and half smiled.

I study her face. She looks so upset and heartbroken. Oh Brittany, look at what you've done!

I tried to break into smile. "I'll be right back."

I changed into my jammies printed with ducks and got Santana jammies too with a different printed character. I made my bed look nicely before I got back downstairs with the clothes she needed.

"Here you go," I say as I hand it to her.

"Thanks, Britt," she says with a small smile.

"You can change in the bathroom right next the stairs to the basement," I told her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she says.

While waiting for Santana, I went to the kitchen to get us cookies and make us a hot chocolate milk.

I settled them on tray and gets back in the living room and there I found her already sitting back on the couch.

"I hate Dora The Explorer but I think I don't have any other choice but wear it," she says, laughing.

I smirked. "Well, it looks good on you," I say as I put the tray on the coffee table.

"Come here, duckie," she says with giggles.

She grabs me by the waist and made me sit on her lap with my arms around her neck.

She pecks my lips and says. "You look adorable in your jammies."

I giggled. "You look more Mexican in your jammies."

She rolls her eyes and kisses me again. "What do you have in there?" She asks nodding to the direction behind me.

"I got cookies and I made us hot chocolate milk."

"Wow, did someone tell you how much I love hot chocolate milk whenever I'm feeling down?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but I guess you're lucky I came to think of it."

"Hmm, you know how to make me feel better," she says as she leans into my arm.

"I love you, Lopez. Now let's have a midnight snack, shall we?"

She nods and we start eating.

It was already one in the morning when I felt my eyes were starting to close but I was waiting for Santana to fall asleep.

"Hey Britt, you don't have to wait for me to sleep" she says as we cuddled on my bed

 _Okay, does she read minds?_

"Why don't we both get to sleep? We have classes and a dinner with my family. We need more energy for later."

"I know, but I can't sleep," she mumbles.

"Santana, if you're still thinking about what I said, just forget it, okay? Don't freak yourself out," I say with worry.

"I-it's not about it," she says.

I looked at her, puzzled, as I play with her hand. "What is it about?"

"Leroy left us. He and dad argued about something and it turned so bad I guess, so everything fell into nothing but a fight."

"Argued over what? I mean, if you don't mind telling me."

Santana sighed. "I don't mind sharing things with you. As of now, I don't have any idea what the hell they argued about. I also asked Shelby but she won't tell me."

"Who's Shelby?"

"She's Rachel's biological mom. It was something about Rachel did that Hiram and Shelby only know about. Leroy told me that he and Rach had a talk about that but he disagreed which she still did without his permission and without me knowing anything about it. That's why it made me feel upset too."

It made me frown and think.

Is it about the...

Santana didn't know anything about Rachel donating her heart?

Well if my girlfriend knows about it, she would've found out first about me and that's for sure.

"Not even a clue on what Rachel did?" I asked hoping to get a hint that what I'm thinking and what she was saying are related.

She shook her head. "Nope, but I hope to find about it soon."

 _"I hope I can tell you sooner what I found out too,"_ I thought in my mind.

I don't know what time we had fallen asleep but I woke up with a headache at 6AM in the morning. I turned off the alarm of my clock and turned to the other side of my bed to wake up Santana but she wasn't there.

I was about to panic but then I smell something nice. It was definitely our favorite breakfast. I told her last night that if she wakes up first and wants to eat, she can mess in the kitchen to find or cook something to eat. I smiled and stretched. Suddenly I heard a loud scream downstairs.

 _"Who the fuck are you!? You fucking stay there or I'll cut you!"_

"Oh my god, Hannah!" I yelled as I got up and ran downstairs immediately.

 _"I'm not a house breaker you freak!"_

 _"Was that a fucking pancake! That's my favorite! Who the fuck let you in!?"_

I gasped once I got into the kitchen and saw both of them holding a knife. "Both of you, put your weapons down!" I yelled.

"Oh my god, Brittany is that you?" Hannah asks sounding nervous as she turns around trying to find me.

"Wait, you are Hannah and you're blind?" Santana asks as she puts the knife down.

"Shut up, stranger!" Hannah yells and points the knife again.

Santana moves backwards. "Jesus, put the knife down or you'll gonna cut my throat!"

"Hannah, put it down! She's Santana!" I say.

"The one I saw you sloppy kissing under a tree?" Hannah asks and I want to face palm my self right now.

"Yes Hannah, so fucking put the knife down!"

"She's not blind?" Santana mumbles.

"Fine, fine!" She puts the knife down on the counter and let out a breath. So are we.

"Hannah, what happened to you?"

"I lost my eye contacts on my way home. I don't know how it happened. I guess, it's because I'm tipsy I got a little clumsy!" she then laughs. "That rhymes!"

I laughed too and shook my head.

She turns to the other side. "So, you are the Santana Lopez that my sister is having a huge head over stilettos on?" Hannah asks with a laugh. It was funny to look at her right now because she's talking to a fridge. She's so blind. Poor Hannah.

"That's head over heels, I guess," Santana chuckles as she scratches her back neck. "And I'm actually here, that's a fridge you're talking to."

Hannah laughs and turns the other side. "Oh, There you are! I'm sorry about earlier. I'm Hannah, Brittany's favorite sister." She offers a hand which Santana took for a hand shake.

"You're the only sister she has, right?" Santana laughs.

"Exactly my point I'm the favorite sister." Hannah smirks.

"Hannah, just so you know, you're talking to my girlfriend's boobs. Can you back off a little bit?" I say sternly.

"I'll say it again. I lost my contacts and I'm a little tipsy."

* * *

"This is heaven! Please marry my sister! How can you make pancakes from regular to special pancakes like these? This tastes legit!" Hannah ,praises and moans as she eats her pancake, is now wearing her eye glasses on.

I roll my eyes. "Hannah, that's from the same pancake box you cook every morning."

"It tastes differently! I swear! How'd you do it?" She asks Santana.

Santana shrugs. "I guess it's because of the butter?"

Hannah pouts and hums. "Maybe it's because you're so in love with my sissy. They say that when you're in love, everything you cook results to this!"

"Tastes like pancake?" I ask.

"No genius, I mean, tastes like heaven!" She exclaimed then shifts her attention back to Santana. "You're so in love with my sister."

I saw how Santana's face reacted at what Hannah have said but it was not a bad reaction, not that good either. Well, I don't know how to describe it.

"Hannah, please. You're embarrassing Santana. She likes me. We're not on that stage yet." I say to stop her but yeah, she's Hannah, so she says anything she wants to say.

"Kids these days, I don't get it. Why people get into a relationship when they are not willing to fall in love, or afraid to do stuff that scares them. When you get into relationship, you have to commit-"

"I'm committed to Santana and she's committed to me." I cut her sentence and Santana nods in agreement.

"I know that, but the commitment of loving each other, how about that huh? You like someone if he or she's only your crush. If you feel like you want to be with that someone, it's called... love," she sighs with a smile on her face and takes another bite of her pancake.

Me and Santana?

Well, we're both stunned looking at my sister.

I then laugh. "So, are you saying that you're in love?" I tease.

Hannah glares and sighs again. "Yeah, I think I'm in love with this girl I met a few days ago and we actually met again last night. I called her Cinderella because she exactly looks like a princess and yeah, Cinderella."

"So you don't know her name but you're saying you're in love?" Santana asks in a frown.

Aww, so cute!

"You can't fight love! I mean, once you saw the person and you felt some pain into your heart but at the same time that little pain felt so right, then that's it! Stupid cupid striked an arrow to your poor little heart and that's... That's... Oh my god, I'm fucking in love!" Hannah got up. "I'll take this plate with me upstairs. Thank you Santana for this and please, don't go breaking her heart." Hannah says to Santana before she looks at me and winks.

"I couldn't if I try." Santana sings and giggles.

Hannah laughs, took her plate with her and ran upstairs.

"What?" Santana asks with a laugh as she notice that I was looking at her with a smirk.

"Santana Lopez really knows how to ride along."

"I want to earn good impressions from your sister. That might help me with your dad later," she says and chuckles. "Besides, I couldn't hurt you again. It's killing me."

I smiled sweetly. "Okay miss romantico… and you're too confident my mom likes you already," I teased.

"Your mom likes me. No doubt with that! Come here, sit on my lap."

I sat on her lap and laid my head over her shoulder. She clasps her hand with mine and starts caressing it with her thumb. I like how it feels. These little gesture of hers... I'm afraid it'll soon become my addiction.

"Brittany."

"Hmm..."

"Thank you," she says and then I moved to look at her.

"For what?"

"For saving me… You are always there to catch me and you never leave until you're sure that I feel okay."

"I didn't save you. It was all you helping yourself. I was just there. You are a strong woman Santana." She shook her head and sets her gaze on the floor.

"But I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you," she says. "You saved me. You and Quinn. You both helped me see that there's more to live. I felt guilty last night for what I did to you. It breaks me thinking how I managed to hurt you many times. When Leroy exits the door last night I realized how much you love me. How many times you stayed for me even if most of it I'm trying to push you away," she says and there's sincerity in her eyes. "I don't wanna push you away anymore. I want you Brittany. You make me happy."

"I actually thought you're gonna break up with me last night until I opened the door and you surprised me with a kiss and... Hmm... Almost." I say and we both chuckle.

"It felt amazing until I ruined it when I started to cry."

I scrunch my nose and nodded. "Yeah, you did," I teased.

She pouts. "I expected you would disagree."

I broke into a smile and kissed her. "Kidding! Let's take a shower."

"Together?"

I smirked. "You wish!" Then I ran upstairs.

I heard Santana giggle. "If I catch you, you're gonna take a shower with me!"

* * *

That morning Santana asks if we can drive back to the Berry's first before we proceed to school. She wants to make sure Hiram got back safe and sound. That will never be a problem with me.

Santana had the spare key so we just got in and she made me sit on the couch.

"Dad?!" Santana calls.

"Princess?" Hiram calls back as he came out from the kitchen. "Oh honey, I'm sorry for leaving last night." He said and immediately hugged Santana. "I got back after one hour of driving looking for Leroy but the house was empty. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't even left you a message. I stayed the night at Brittany's house," she says.

I got up to greet Hiram with a smile. "Good morning, Sir."

"Oh, hi Brittanny. I'm sorry I didn't notice you and please don't call me sir. You can call me Hiram," he says with a small smile.

It was so heartbreaking seeing such a happy man like him so sad. I hope they can sort things out very soon. That also means a huge chance that Santana will find out about what Rachel did and what they were keeping from her. What I'm keeping from her too.

I should find a way to tell her soon...

"Yes sir... I mean, Hiram," I chuckled.

Then he looks to Santana. "What are you both doing here by the way? You're supposed to be in school," he says with a raised brow.

"Don't worry dad, I'm not wasting your money," Santana laughs. "I just want to check if you're okay and I don't want to leave you alone. I also want to ask if I can go dinner with the Pierce's later?" Santana then looks at me and smiles. "Brittany was inviting me since her dad just got back from New York and she wants to introduce me to her dad."

Hiram skeptically looks at Santana. "I-i guess it's fine. Are you gonna stay the night there?"

"I was planning to but what about you? I don't want you to stay here alone."

"It's okay princess. I don't want you to come home late and it's Friday anyway. Have fun, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Santana asks her dad.

Hiram broke into a smile. "Yes."

Santana hugged Hiram and he also hugged her back.

"Umm dad, I know you're still emotional from what happened last night and I'm not sure if this is a good time to tell you but..." Santana looks at me and stretches out her hand for me. I smile and move closer to her before I clasp my hand with hers. "I want to share this good news with you. Brittany and I are now girlfriends."

Hiram puts his hand over his mouth and laughs into cry. "Oh my god! That's great news!" He says and hugged both of us. He pulls out and holds Santana by her shoulder. "I'm so happy for you, Santana." He says before he looks at me. "Please take care of my princess and don't hurt her."

I smiled nervously. "I love her - That I can assure you."

He smiled back. "I'll keep your words. Okay, so before you go to school, wait for me here and I'll pack lunchables for you two," he says and immediately goes to the kitchen.

Santana giggles and kissed me on the cheek.

"Whew! That made me palpitate a little!" she says and let out a breath.

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "You did well!"

* * *

I'm so excited to introduce Santana to my dad. I'm sure he'll like her. We went to school that day and I'm glad we have the same classes. In noon time, together, we ate our lunch which Hiram made for us. The time ticked so fast and before we knew it the bell rang which means it was time to go home.

I drove Santana back to the Berry's so she can change clothes and ready herself. I kissed her good bye and she promised to be in my place at 7 sharp.

I drove back home and as I opened the door I was greeted by my dad.

"Oh my baby girl! You're grown up now!" He gushed and hugs me. Gosh I missed him so much.

"Dad it has only been a month," I giggle into his warm hug.

"A month without you guys was like forever to me!" He shakes his head then raffles my hair. "Your mom told me you're gonna introduce a friend."

"Yes dad, she's wonderful! You're gonna like her!"

"So your friend is a she and you like her?"

"Yes dad, and I hope you're okay with me liking girls," I pout.

"Of course pumpkin. There's nothing wrong with that! Besides I've never seen you around with guys except Mike, your best friend. I like him though, but whoever makes you happy makes me happy too. As long as that person takes good care of you. This is actually the first time you're gonna introduce a special friend to us or rather say it a girlfriend?" He raised his brows with a smirk.

I bit my lip and broke into a smile. "Yeah, you're actually right. She's my girlfriend. I was planning to tell this later but you knew me so much."

"I've never been wrong with you," he says and patted my back before he let me go to change.

Three minutes before seven, I kept on pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for a sound of knock on the door.

"Brittany, can you please move your butt away? I can't watch Pretty Little Liars with you walking all around and blocking the TV! You know it's so hard to miss little details about this or I'll be lost and be forced myself to watch this again!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous!"

She groans and turns off the TV. "Fine, I'm gonna re-watch the episode some other time. What is it that makes you nervous?"

"What if she suddenly changed her mind and decided not to come?"

Hannah smirks.

Urgh, pervert!

"Hannah that's not what I'm talking about!"

She laughs. "Jeez, you're so serious! Just sit and calm down. She'll come you'll see," again there's a smirk on her face. Urgh, she's lucky she's my sister or else!

Then someone knocks on the door.

"Brittany, I think that's Santana!" Holly calls.

"Coming!" I yelled before I heard Hannah burst into laugh. "Hannah stop it!"

I flattened my dress and breathe. "Whew, okay. Ready," I mumble to myself. I'm wearing a blue fitted backless dress. A little cleavage also shows 'cause I want to look sexy. I chose to wear heels that's 2 inches high only because I'm already tall.

I opened the door and revealed my beautiful Latina. She's wearing tight black jeans which really embraced her thighs perfectly. I'm gonna check out her butt later.

A tight white v-neck shirt as her top... Praise the abs and oh my gosh this girl is killing me with her shirt showing a little cleavage. I need to behave myself... Thanks that she also have a leather jacket on. And wow for a pair of black two inches boots which perfectly matches her clothes.

"Hi!" I greeted and kissed her on her lips.

She blinks. "Hi, wow you look sexy!" Then clears her throat. "I mean, amazing!" She says and smiled nervously before she sighs. "You're really sexy."

I chuckle. "Come in."

"Hey wait up, here's your flowers," she says and handed me a bouquet of lilies. "Your favorite."

I took the flowers and smiled. "Thanks. I love it!" I step aside to let her in.

"I'm sorry I got a little late because I need to grab a taxi since I left my car in here," she chuckles.

"You're just right on time, babe."

"You didn't say I have to dress up like more casual," she whispers as she looks at Hannah's outfit.

"Hi, Santana! Looking sexy in your outfit! I like it! Sexy rockstar?"

"Hi Hannah, yeah, well I... I didn't know what to wear so..." Santana says and turns back at me. "Oh my gosh, should I go back home and change into dress?"

"No, you're fine! You're sexy! I'm sorry, I didn't know that they're planning to have dinner at restaurant. Actually, this is not what I'm going to wear," I lied 'cause I didn't want her to feel embarrass. "Just a sec and I'll be right back!"

* * *

 ** _Santana's POV:_**

Brittany ran upstairs leaving me with Hannah.

"My sister is so whipped," Hannah says laughing and shakes her head.

"She's not. She's just sweet," I told Hannah.

"Whatever you say," she says and smirks.

"Are we all ready?" A man's voice says and I immediately turned around and smiled. "Wow, gorgeous! Are you the Santana Lopez?"

"Yes sir, it's finally nice to meet you," I say and offered a hand that he immediately took for a hand shake. I didn't know Brittany's dad is Asian. I guess it's why Brittany's eyes is beautifully slanted, like an almond shape.

"Lovely, lovely," he says, smiling.

"Dad!" Brittany calls as she got back wearing a plain white t-shirt topped with a green leather jacket. color white jeans and green boots on.

"You two, match!" His dad states. "What is it that teenager calls? A couple shirt?"

"Not really dad. We just have the same taste of clothes," Brittany says and smiles at me. She moves closer to me and held my waist. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Santana."

"Yes, she already introduced herself," he replied as he nods.

"That's great." Brittany then looks at me. "Ready?"

"Yes." I simply said just on time as Holly enters the living area.

"I'm ready! Hi Santana!" She greets. I nodded and greet her back with a smile.

"Everyone's ready?" Brittany's dad asks. We all nodded. "Let's go then!"

* * *

Mr. Pierce brought us into an Authentic Chinese restaurant in Lima. The ambiance is really great. The lighting is perfect, the waiters and waitresses are very welcoming. There's also a pianist playing a music on the little stage just close enough from our table. We ordered the signature dishes that the restaurant serves.

"How's your food, Santana?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"It's really great! I can eat this like forever though I couldn't because it's too much expensive for a student like me," I say as I scrunch my nose.

Mr. Pierce laughs. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. It's actually from my own signature recipe and don't worry, you and Brittany can go here anytime you want, for free!"

"For free?" I ask confused.

"My dad owns this restaurant," Hannah says and continued with her food.

"Santana doesn't have to know that guys," Brittany said, then looks at me. "I'm sorry, San," she says but only the two of us can hear.

"It's okay. It was actually nice to know," I say and look at them with a reassuring smile.

Brittany whispers. "I just don't want you to feel pressured, offended in some way or-"

I squeezed her hand and say. "Hey, its okay. My family owns a lot of business too, remember? but technically I'm not rich anymore since my mom kicked me out already." I chuckled and she did too.

We continued to finish our meal as we talk a lot of things. Her dad asked me about college and I told him I want to pursue my passion in music since I love to compose and singing is what I enjoy. I'm also not closing my door in taking up a degree in medicine since I want to be a cardiologist like my dad.

"That's perfect! I guess your future patients won't be too grumpy once you start singing," Mr. Pierce says and looks at Brittany. "I'm already proud of your girlfriend. You're really a Pierce. You know how to get a wonderful, nice and talented woman!"

I blushed at what Brittany's dad commented about me.

Brittany covers her face while Holly and Hannah laughed at the same time.

Holly playfully smacked Mr. Pierce. "Honey, you're embarrassing Brittany."

"That's what I do!" The man says and laughs. "Oh wait, since Santana wants to pursue music... May this old man request to hear one of your compositions? Any song you want to play?" he shrugged.

"Santana you don't have to do it," Brittany says. "Dad, don't pressure my girlfriend."

"I want to hear Santana sing too!" Hannah says. "Please!"

I smiled nervously because, hell I'm not even prepared for that!

"I actually have a song that I started to compose last night only in my mind so it's still a little bit messy. I really want to sing it for Brittany but I don't think I can perform it for her right now. I promise I'll sing next time. I owe you guys. I promise!" I held my hand up as I sign of my promise.

"Come on, even just the first stanza?" Hannah whines.

Holly nodded and Mr. Pierce too.

I looked at Brittany and she just shrugged smiling at me.

"Okay, I'll try to finish the song by heart"

They all clapped and exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Your girlfriend is so talented. I'm going to trade you so she can be my sister," Hannah says to Brittany who received a death glare from her.

Brittany's dad got up and whispered something to the manager.

After ten minutes the manager got back and says, "Mr. Pierce, the stage is now open and we've also checked the grand piano. Everything's good now."

"Thank you, Theo," Mr. Pierce says before the manager smiled to us and left. "The stage is now yours, Santana."

I kissed Brittany's cheek and walked towards the stage.

I sat down at the grand piano and starts playing some keys. "Hi everyone, I'm Santana Lopez and I've been chosen to play my music while you all enjoy your food. Just continue what you're doing and don't mind me. I'm actually fine here!" I say and everyone laughs as they all brought their attention to me. "This song is for my beautiful girlfriend, Brittany. You heard me right, she's taken so please people don't you dare flirt with her..." Then I received giggles from the customers. "Hi babe, I hope you won't break up with me after this," I say and winked then she shook her head. "I'll keep it mellow so no one will tempt to throw a tomato at me." Again, there was laughter all around.

I then started playing the intro of my composition.

 _I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

 _But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

 _I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

 _I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _I try my best to never let you in to see the truth_

 _And I've never opened up_

 _I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I ended my song with a huge smile on my face. I looked at Brittany and I saw her wiping her tears. "I love you," she mouthed.

I got up from the grand piano and walked towards our table. I hugged Brittany and kissed her head. "That was wonderful," she says.

"Thank you," I say to her.

"I agree with my daughter, you really did great up there and the lyrics, just wow!" Mr. Pierce proudly says.

"You made us teary!" Holly says and laughs as she continue to wipe the dry tears.

"When's the wedding?" Hannah teases and immediately received a glare from Britt.

I laughed at the two siblings.

Brittany's dad clears his throat. "One more thing," he says and I set my full attention to him and listens. "I want to meet your dads soon and especially your parents."

My dads? That's super fine!

But my parents? Disaster!

"S-sure, Mr. Pierce."

"Just call me Pierce," he says with a smile.

"Pierce is also his first name," Holly says to me.

Okay, that's kind of weird but cool!

Brittany's dad continued to talk and embarrass her daughters with his jokes and telling me how Brittany talks a lot about me over the phone when he was in New York. I find it so romantic. Brittany really loves me. I guess, I was never wrong of letting her into my life and asking her to be my girlfriend.

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening when we got back to their house from dinner. Brittany and I said our good night to her parents and Hannah before she grabbed my hand and ran with me upstairs. She shut the door closed and pulled me into a passionate kiss as she takes me to her bed. I gasped when she pushed me like what I did last night. She wears off her jacket and threw it on the floor. She gets on top of me and continued to kiss me as I pull her closer to my body.

"You are so beautiful," she utters as her kisses trails down to my neck.

I moaned when she found the sweet spot.

She giggles and gets back on kissing my lips again.

She then stopped and looks at me. "I love you, Santana," she says with a smile as she catches her breath.

"I love you too," I say without stuttering. I was shocked when I realized what I've just said but surprisingly I'm sure I meant it.

Her smile fades and changes into something that I can't quite figure out. Is it love, lust, or fear?

"Santana, I need to tell you something that I should've told you before," she said and I guess it was fear that I'm seeing right now.

Does she fear about me leaving her again?

I shook my head. "No, me first," I say to her as I gently rubbed her shoulder to make her calm down. We both sat up straight and I made sure not to let go of her hand. I took a breath and released it. "I'm in love with you," I say again. I looked deeper into her eyes, waiting for her to say something but she was stunned and there's confusion written all over her face. "I mean it Brittany. I love you," I say into a whisper and kissed her on the lips.

"Santana-"

"I've already fallen for you the first time I met you. Your eyes, your smile, and everything about you, scream beauty. I thought what I'm feeling were all nothing but attraction. But then you made me adore everything about you. The next day I found myself started thinking of you, only you night and day. It scares the hell out of me."

She chuckles with teary eyes.

"Until now I don't know how you did that," I bit my lower lip preventing myself from crying. "I actually thought that you don't deserve me. I'm a disaster but then you saved me and with you I feel like I'm home."

She then capped my cheeks and caressed it. "If you think you're a disaster then I guess you're the most beautiful disaster that has ever happened to me," she says smiling. "I love you so much, Santana."

I smiled into a grin and says, "I love you too, Britt."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _Hi ! Hello! What's up? Y'all still breathing? *smirk smirk* ;)_**

 ** _So? *wiggling eyebrows* Penny for your thoughts? No? Aww, pretty please!_**

 ** _Hi MDFT! Congrats on your graduation! ;) See yah!_**


	11. There's No Hurry, Don't You Worry

**There's no hurry, don't you worry**

 ** _Santana's POV_**

I got up Saturday morning and immediately looked out at the window to check the weather. I smiled upon seeing that it was sunny and not raining. Well, it had to be. I'm planning to surprise Brittany because today's our third monthsary. I'm not sure if monthsary is even a word but I got to do something special for her. Besides we're really enjoying our days together because next week is Thanksgiving and we're going to be apart for a while. We're going to miss each other that's for sure. Her family is planning a vacation to Paris while I plan of going home. You read it right. I'm planning to come home to my parents. Did I say home? Urgh, whatever!

"Good morning, babe!" I say giddily through the phone.

"Hey, babe. Good morning! You sound so excited. What's up?" Brittany giggles from the other line.

I laughed. "Yeah, well I'm just excited to see you today. You know I was so busy with all the rehearsal in Glee club and practice with the cheerios," I say as I start lacing my shoes holding my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"No worries about it babe and oh my, you really sang great last night! I still can't forget about it. You are my diva!"

These past few months have been so great for us. Brittany and her team won their first game. My team in the cheerios did too. And last night our Glee club won for this year's Regionals.

Figgins announced a big party will be held later at night but I thought it would be lame. So, I bought Brittany and I tickets to rodeo dance party that I think she would really enjoy.

"San, you still there?"

I shook my head. "Huh?, yeah, sorry I've been lost for a moment. What were you saying again?" I asked as I finished lacing my shoes and got up.

"I said, I think we should go to the party later, what do you think?" Brittany cheers.

"Hmm, well I'm thinking if we could go somewhere later?"

"You have a plan?" She asks and I can already imagine her smile.

"Yeah, that's a surprise." I know how she hates surprises so I got to be strong not to fall for her pout or anything. She knows my weakness. It's like Brittany is my Kryptonite.

"What is it?"

"I said it's a surprise," I teased as I stood up in front of the mirror.

"I hate surprises! Come on, just tell it already." She whines.

"No way, Britt. I'm not going to let you ruin my surprise so you better behave."

"Or what?" She says seductively.

I almost let out a moan but I controlled it. "J-just behave, okay?"

She scoffed, "Fine."

"I gotta go Britt, I'll be there at your house before lunch, okay?"

She huffed. "Okay, see you later babe... I love you but I'm still mad at you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

I headed downstairs and said goodbye to dad. Yes, only dad. Hiram and Leroy are still sorting things out.

I drove up to Rosita's flower shop near the house to pick-up a bouquet of red roses that I ordered for our third monthsary. Brittany must be thinking that I forgot but I don't. After I pick-up the flowers I went to the supermarket for groceries that dad asked me to buy, it's all toiletries so there's no need to rush back home. I also bought Brittany some chocolates she'd like to eat, snacks for tonight and last, I drove to the mall where I'll be picking up the customized heart shape necklace I ordered.

After I completed all my errands, I drove ahead to Brittany's house feeling so excited to give her my surprises.

* * *

I took the spare key under the door mat to get in and as I got in, I immediately looked for my girlfriend.

"Baby, I'm home!" I say grinning. Well, I'm just trying what other couples do. I went to the kitchen to put down the bags full of snacks I bought for tonight. "Britt!" I called again and headed back to the living room, still holding the bouquet of flowers and chocolates then I heard my phone chime.

 _"I'm in the basement, in case you're inside already,"_ the message says. I then made my way down the basement and headed to her studio. I twisted the door knob which gladly was not locked so I entered and then there she is in the center making her moves. I slid the glass door open finally now hearing her music blasting out of the speaker. I'm glad I'm just on time. I leaned my back against the door frame watching her start dancing freely.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And i thank god i'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

"Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak," I sang, intervening her dancing.

She turned around looking surprised. "You know it's rude to interrupt someone who's dancing," she says with a smirk on her face as her chest heaves catching her breath. She must be dancing for hours now.

I chuckled before I put down the flowers and chocolates on the mini table at the side of the couch. "I just thought maybe you need a partner. You know they say it always takes two to tango."

She raised a brow and shrugged. "It's swing dance though," she says biting her lower lip this time.

"Aren't you gonna need a partner too?" I say looking at her seductively.

"Santana Lopez is going to dance, really?" She lovingly laughs.

"I got moves!" I say as I do the hand jive.

She smirked, inviting me forward as she beckons her finger. "Ta-da-ta-da tatada-da."

"Britt, I was just joking," I teased laughing.

"No, you're not! Come here." I squealed as she ran toward me. She caught my hand and immediately she pulled me to her, "ta-tada-ta-ta-daa."

She giggles as she twirled me around before we started dancing and singing the chorus at the top of our lungs.

"I love you baby! If it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, trust in me when I say," she pulled me much closer holding my waist with her left hand so I then put my right hand on her shoulder as her right and my left hand clutches together "Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay. And let me love you, oh baby, let me love you..."

We giggled as the music continues then suddenly Brittany hugs me tight "San..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me get into the couch, please?"

I moved away a little to look at her. "Britt, are you okay?" I ask with worry. "You look pale, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and opens her eyes, "I guess it's just fatigue."

"Come on, let's sit." I said while I slowly take her to the couch as I held her by the waist.

I sat her slowly before I sat next to her. "Is there anything you need?"

"There's a bottle of pills in my bag. Can you bring it to me?"

I nodded. "Where is it?"

She then pointed at the bag at the side of the speaker.

"And my water bottle too, please," she says so I took them.

"Here," I say as I handed the bottle of pills and her water.

She took two pieces of tablet from the bottle which I don't know what for, but I guess it's for her heart.

"Have you visited your cardiologist?"

"I'm okay, San. As long as I have my prescription there's no need to worry," a little snappy she says.

"Britt, you know I'm just worried about your health. You know what I've been through. I don't know what I would do if-" I trailed off. "Just, please listen to me. I'll go with you if you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid." She sighs, "Fine, I'll call my doctor tomorrow to set a visit schedule and I can go there myself. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You are not. You know that." I said as I hold her hand. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little bit of tired. That's all. I'll be fine after a few minutes," she then showed me a smile. "I see you got something for me," she states looking at my behind.

"Huh?" I got suddenly lost.

"Is that bouquet of roses for me?" She says laughing like nothing happened.

My frown turns into a smile. "Oh, yeah, I bought these flowers for you," I got up and took the bouquet..

"Wow, that's big, babe," she says looking really surprised.

"Here, these are for you and these chocolates!" I say grinning as I handed them to her. "Happy 3rd month!" I say.

"I thought you already forgot!" She says chuckling adorably. "Thank you so much! Best girlfriend ever!" She got up and hugs me, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Britt."

I'm glad that I can now express my feelings. I don't say I love her just to have a reply to her. Of course I always mean it when I say how much I love her. It tickles me inside. It makes me happy knowing that there's this spark like what they say when you're in love.

"I have another surprise for you but I hope you do have a cowgirl costume," I say smirking.

She squeals and smiled goofily. "Are you saying that we're going into a bar like a western style kind of bar?"

I nodded my head before I pulled the two tickets from my back pocket pants. "I got tickets! Motta's Roadhouse have a surprise guest for later!"

She giggles. "And who's this guest?"

"It's a surprise!" I shrugged. "But I already knew who the guest is because Sugar told me. Sugar Motta is one of my closest friends. I wouldn't go buy these tickets if she hadn't mention the guy's name."

"So, it's a guy?" Brittany then started to think.

"Yes, that's only one clue I can give to you," I say and winks.

"I'm so excited! I love, love, love you!" She squeals.

"But-"

"What?"

"I want to make sure if you're really feeling okay? I don't want us to go there if you're feeling sick."

"I'm definitely okay now. I promise!" She says goofily smiling.

"Okay then," I say before I gave her a peck on her lips.

* * *

Brittany and I decided to cuddle in her bed after we had lunch together. We're both not that hungry so we only had just enough.

A little later I heard her snoring as she cuddles to me. I looked at her beautiful face and just what I thought, she fell asleep into my arms. I kissed her forehead before I slowly got up from bed and put a pillow to her arms.

She adorably took it unaware and smiled to her nap.

I went down to check if there's some leftover in the fridge that we can eat for dinner before we go to the Roadhouse concert, when suddenly I heard the front door flew open.

I then walked to the living room and saw Brittany's sister. "Hannah!"

"What the- fuck, you startled me!"

"You should stop drinking coffee then," I say laughing.

She rolls her eyes and asks. "Where's Britt?"

"She fell asleep, just taking her good nap so she can have more energy for later," I shrugged.

Hannah slowly nodded. "You two are going to have sex?"

I looked at her in wide eyes. "Oh, no" I say as I violently shook my head. "We're going to a party!"

"And where is this party?"

"Just in school," I lied. I mean, I'm not sure if Brittany is allowed to go to bars. We're both 17 and I don't want her to be in trouble. We're not going to drink anyway, we're just going there for concert and I know all parents would think about it differently and yes, add the older siblings on that.

"Okay then, just don't come home later than 12 midnight," she says sounding with authority.

"What is your sister, another version of Cinderella?" I say rolling my eyes this time.

"I'm in charge here so only until midnight," she says with her arms crossed below her chest.

"Holly says we can stay at the party until it ends and Pierce says it too," I said with confidence.

She scoffed. "Fine, just take care of my sister or I'll cut you," she says glaring at me.

"Yeah yeah," I say.

She waved and was about to go upstairs when I stopped her. "Uh, Hannah..."

"Yep?"

"Can I say something?"

She looked at me skeptical. "Ookay, what is it?"

"I'm worried about, Brittany."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning we were dancing and laughing when suddenly she fell into my arms. I thought she was just hugging me but when I looked at her, she was already pale and she says it was fatigue. I'm aware about what happened to her before, and I'm worried that there's something wrong with her again. She doesn't want to see her doctor and she's insisting that she's fine."

Hannah frowned. "Well is she okay now?"

"I told her I'll take her to the hospital but she refused. She took her prescription then after that she became fine like nothing happened," I shrugged.

"Well I guess everything's good. Don't worry I'll have a talk to her," she smiles. "It has been 2 years ago and I never see any symptoms that her body was rejecting her -" Then there was a phone ringing. "Oh shit, excuse me, San."

I nodded in understanding.

"Oh and Santana..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. She'll say if she feel something bad in her body. Brittany always tell what she feels. Just trust her, okay?"

I smiled but then there's still worries inside of me that I can't shake off.

I don't wanna lose Brittany. What if she's sick and she's not telling me about it? Urgh, Santana. Stop it! She's fine. Stop exaggerating things!

* * *

Brittany woke up around 5 and we had our early dinner which I prepared for us. Hannah went out again and told Britt that she'll be home very late.

I started dressing up while Brittany washes the plates. I bought my costumes from the mall this morning. I picked up red long sleeves as my top, tight denim jeans as my bottom, wore my leather boots on and my cowgirl hat to complete my western cowgirl costume.

"Hey babe, are you finished dressing up?" Brittany asks from the door.

I nodded. "Almost, but I can continue putting make up downstairs so you can now change and make yourself look sexy," I smirked.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Now, move your butt out of my room so I can change," she says and bites her lip. "God, you're so sexy," she groaned.

"I know right," I say with a shrugged and walked toward the door to exit but she blocked my path with her arms holding both sides of the door frame. "What?" I asked with eyebrows up.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch and says. "6:23 pm, why?"

She then plays the collar of my shirt as she looks to my eyes. "And what time are we going?"

"Se-seven something... Umm, yeah li-like that," I stutter.

Brittany leans closer and whispers. "Then we have more time to do stuff, yeah?" She says and bit her lower lip as her eyes trailed down to my heaving chest.

"S-stuff, like?" Jesus, I need holy water!

She smirks and leans to kiss me and I immediately response the same intense kiss. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat burning all over my body. I heard the door locked before she pulled me even closer.

"Are we going to have sex?" I asked between our kisses.

I felt her nod and say, "Yes, I can't wait any longer. Three months is long enough and it makes me crazy waiting," then kisses me back.

I picked her up then wrapped her legs around my waist as I take her to bed. I laid her down, trailing kisses down to her neck then when I'm about to pull up her shirt, she flipped us around and now she's on top of me.

She starts kissing my earlobe that made me let out a moan, "Fuck."

She giggles.

She gets back on kissing my lips as she unbuttons my pants. I gasp when I felt her hands inside my pants touching my private part over my underwear. She straddles over my body and started making rhythms with our clothes still on. I then grabbed the hem of her shirt and try to pull her shirt up again but she took my hand and put it over my head as she starts sucking my neck, "B-britt?"

"Yeah?"

I moaned. "Urgh, I ah, fuck."

She giggles as she keeps on sucking my neck.

"Pull your shirt off," I managed to say.

"What?" She mumbles.

"Your. Shirt. Off. Now," I say between moans.

She moved away a little and stared at me. "I can't," she says.

I looked at her with confusion. "Umm I thought-"

"I'm ashamed of my body," she says and sat up straight.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're hot!" I say really loud and I saw her blush.

"I know I have a beautiful figure."

"What's the problem?"

"My scar," she mumbled before she looks away.

I smiled and capped her hand. "Britt, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're just saying that so I don't feel bad about myself."

"No, I'm not. Look-" I turned my back at her and pulled up my shirt. "See the cross tattoo?" I asked looking at her.

She nodded.

"Feel it," I say and she started trailing her hand at my back. I can feel her trembling as she touches my skin. "What do you feel?"

"Some kind of rough skin," she says and looks at me.

I pulled down my shirt and turned back looking at her. "That's a big scar I got from a car accident when I was seven, I got 30 stitches and it hurts like a bitch. I cried because I thought it was ugly but my dad says I look like a bad ass. When I turned 16, I decided to cover it with tattoo," I shrugged. "Now, I look cool and hot," I told her grinning.

Brittany looked surprise in awe at what I told her. "Oh I didn't notice your scar when I saw your tattoo before."

"And that confirms you were really looking at me that moment when I'm changing my clothes the first time I came here," I smirked.

She look like a deer caught in the headlights and was about to protest as she opens her mouth to say something but ended up closing her mouth again. She huffed "Fine, well I can't help it!"

I kissed her lips to put the pout away. "You're beautiful and I'm sure your scar looks like a bad ass. What do you say we get you a tattoo after we get back from Thanksgiving?"

"Would it hurt so badly?"

"Then let's get drunk!"

"Why would we need that?" She raised her brow.

"For anesthesia." I say and wiggled my eyebrows.

She smirked. "I'll think about it," she says as she got up from bed.

"Aren't we going to continue what we've left?" I asked really hoping for it.

"Maybe next time, all naked," she says with teasing eyes.

I pout, "Britt-Britt."

"I have to dress up San. You're taking me to a Rodeo dance, remember?" She says half smiled.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you down stairs," I say as I got up.

She kissed me on the cheek before she slapped my butt, "You're such a naughty girl."

I smirked and blew a kiss before I left the room.

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV**_

"San, why are we here? I thought we're heading to Motta's Roadhouse?" I ask in confusion as we drive around the park.

"We're going to stop here first, I want to show you something," she says as I smiled of how thoughtful she is.

I remember that moment when I accidentally bumped on her. I really felt some strong beautiful feelings at that right moment. When our eyes first met, I know my eyes sparkled. That exact time I wanna kiss her but we were both strangers. Days went by and she bravely let me see the real Santana. Well, different kind of her. The angry Santana, the cold hearted bitch Santana, the heart broken Santana, the caring Santana, the sweet Santana and the hopeless romantic Santana though she doesn't want to admit it. Despite of all the roller coaster emotions she showed me, I loved her and I still do. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Here we are," she says before she unbuckled herself and went out to open my door.

"Just when I thought chivalry is dead."

"Not when you're with me," she said and winked. She took my hand and head toward a familiar tree.

She smiled at me grinningly and pulled a Swiss knife from her pocket.

"Is this the scene where you're going to kill me while we're having sex under this tree because the truth is you are a hired killer of someone who wants to get revenge on me?" I say stunned.

"Really?" She said and rolled her eyes.

I smirked and laughed. "I'm joking," nudging her this time. "Did I ruin your plan?"

She side smiled trying to hold her laugh, "Well, almost."

"So, what are we doing here?" I ask while looking at the spot on the tree where I carved our names together. The "Brittany loves Santana."

"Do you remember what you told me before? And no kidding aside Britt," she says a bit stern.

I smiled. "That you'll only put Santana Loves Brittany if you could say that you're in love with me and of course if you mean it."

"Right!" She giggles and starts carving out names on it. "Santana Loves Brittany," she read after she's done writing. She looks at me wearing her biggest smile, showing her dimples. "I love you so much Brittany S Pierce. This tree is the witness of our undying love for each other."

I smiled and hugged her. "I love you too, Santana Lopez and you're so cheesy!"

"Don't tell this to anyone, Pierce," she mumbles into giggles as she hugs me tight.

"Aye, aye." I laughed. "Jeez, you're so adorable," I said as I move to look at her.

"Here, I got you something," she took something out from her pocket jeans before she showed her hand still closed. "Ready?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. She smirked and opens her hand. I gushed and smiled warmly. "Sanny, this is beautiful." I say before I took the necklace with a heart shape pendant. "Isn't it too much? You don't have to give me a gift every month Santana and you already gave a lot for today."

"Britt, please take it. I'd be so happy knowing you appreciate it," she says sounding pleased.

I capped her cheeks making her look at me. "Hey, you know I appreciate everything you give to me. I just think that this is too much."

"You deserved it, Britt. It is just a simple gift. We don't have to wait for anniversary for me to give you something special like this necklace."

I sighed into a smile. "Okay, I'm sorry. I really do love this necklace already San. Please stop frowning now. I don't want you to be sad."

She then broke into smile. "May I?" She asked.

I nodded and handed the necklace back to her before I turned around so she can put it on me.

"Let me see," she says right after she put it. I turned around as I adore it. "You look even more gorgeous" she says grinningly.

"Thank you, Santana," I say blushing before I moved closer and kissed her. "You're the best girlfriend ever," I whispered with our foreheads touching each other.

* * *

Santana and I got to the Roadhouse on time. At first, the guard in a Sheriff's costume won't let us in because we're both underage and yeah we totally forgot to take our fake id's with us but gladly this Sugar Motta came into the scene and let us both in.

"Thank you so much, Sugar!" Santana says to her sassy friend.

"You're always welcome, Lopez!" She replied "Oh and who's this?" She asks looking at me with her megawatt smile.

Santana smiled and held me by the waist. "This is my girlfriend, Brittany Pierce. Britt, this is Sugar Motta."

"Hi Sugar, it is nice to meet you!" I greeted shaking her hand.

"Thanks, it is nice to meet you too!" She giggles and leaned closer to whisper. "Take care of my Santana. She's a keeper." She chuckles then winks at me. "Have fun and you should go dancing now, our special guest will come out on stage in 10 minutes!" She says loudly so we can hear her to the loud music.

"Okay! Thanks again." Santana says to her friend before she grabbed my hand and takes me to the crowd of people dancing in sync. Both of us giggle and started mimicking the dance steps.

The song just finished and then the host Sugar Motta came out on stage. "Are you all having fun?"

"Yeah!" the crowd roars including us.

"Well, we are just starting! I hope you guys have more energy for our first time guest, our contemporary country music singer, Mr. Josh Turner!" Sugar introduced the guest before she disappears on stage.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Santana!" I squealed as I'm jumping out of joy.

My girlfriend laughs adorably. "I knew you are going to like it!"

She knows how I'm a fan of Josh Turner, and I told her that part of my personal bucket list is to go in a Rodeo party and see Josh Turner singing Firecracker.

"Oh my gosh, I love you so much, Sanny!" I squealed hugging my girlfriend very tight. "He's going to sing Firecracker." I mumbled shockingly once he started strumming his guitar before I scream happily.

"Come on, let's dance!" Santana says and we did.

 _When I look into her eyes_

 _It ain't no suprise_

 _Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July_

 _She gets me so hot my heart starts a pumpin'_

 _When we get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'_

 _When it comes to love she ain't no slacker_

"My little darlin' is a Firecracker!" We sang in unison and giggles

* * *

 _ **Hannah's POV**_

"So Cindy, you still don't want to tell me your real name?" I asked still looking at the road as a drive my car heading to Motta's Roadhouse.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I should not be talking to a stranger. But we're not strangers anymore because we went out two times already and now it's our third time.

"Nope, you must find out," she says grinning and looking at me like she was flirting. "And really, Cindy?"

"Cindy is short for Cinderella! What else would you want to be called?" I asked laughing then start enumerating.

"Tinkerbell?"

"No," she frowns laughing.

"Sleeping beauty?"

"Do I look like a person who never gets up from bed? She chuckles.

"Hmm, Fiona?"

"Really, I look like a gobbler now?

"Belle?"

"Well, that's cool, so I can call you Beast!" She chuckles.

"No way. Hmm, how about Anastasia!?"

"Who's Anastasia?"

"Dimitri's girlfriend! The girl who had an amnesia who looks for her missing family the whole movie, trying to remember herself? Once Upon A December, remember that song? Disney princess!"

"I remembered now and no, she's not a Disney princess!" She says showing her tongue.

I laughed. "Well, miss, I got a new update! Disney has officially bought the rights to Fox's Anastasia, which means she's a real Disney princess now."

She groaned. "Well, let's just go back to Cindy! Anastasia is a red hair princess, and I'm blonde."

"You know, sometimes you're very intimidating, most of the time you have the look like you are flirting with me."

"Flirting?" She raised her brow.

"Now you intimidate me again and I don't mean "flirting" in a bad way. I'm actually swoon by how the way you look at me most of the time."

She side smile. "You're very funny, Hannah," she says and shook her head.

"You are adorable but I hate that you're giving me a hard time finding out your name," I say with a sigh.

She then frowns. "Everybody knows my name except you."

"So you are like famous?"

"At school yeah, and Lima is a very small town."

"This is a small town, but not all people in this town know me!" I complained.

"You know, for a third date, you're already showing the real you," she says eye rolling.

"What, Like grumpy, me complaining?"

"Yes!"

"But lovely, funny and awesome?" I smirked.

"Too much confidence," she says glaring at me.

"This is the purpose of dating. To know each other's likes and dislikes and the name which you should've told me the first time we met."

She then scoffed. "No way, what if you're a killer or a psycho," she says glaring at me.

"And now you're sitting here in my car while you still thinking that I'm a killer or a psycho?" I frowned looking at her.

"Look at the road, not at me" she says with a stern.

Gosh, this woman is very intimidating.

"We're here," I say and parked my car. We both walked toward the Roadhouse with our hands clutched together. Showed our fake ID and got inside.

"So, what do we do first?" She asks looking at the dance floor.

"I can tell that you wanna dance but can you join me first for some beer? I need to collect some guts to join on the dance floor" I say chuckling nervously.

Cindy smirked at me. "Fine, let's get drinks!" She exclaimed.

We headed to the bar area and ordered two beers with honey flavor.

"This is the best night of my life! I've never had a drink for over the last two years!" She yells through the loud music.

"I know right? Same here!"

"You've never had a drink for over the last two years?"

"For the last two weeks!" I say and then we burst into laugh.

"I don't wanna dance! I just want to get drunk!" She says biting her lower lip. "What do you say?"

"I'm in! Let's just get drunk!" I say and looked at the barista. "Hey, give my Cindy two more beers and same with me!" The barista nodded and gave us our drinks. I looked at Cindy and winked at her.

We get drunk, and drunk, and drunk. The next thing I know is that we're kissing in one of the cubicles in the bathroom. I don't even know how we end up in here.

"We're kissing," I mumble between our kisses.

"Yes, we are," she says and continued kissing me again.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." I say between moans.

"I need to feel your body," she whispered to my ears and starts massaging my chest without my permission.

I gasped out of shock. "Oh my gosh, that feels so good."

"Your shirt, take it off now," she demands.

I moved away a little. "And you're still not giving me your real name?" I say.

"Does it matter right now?" She asked frowning.

"Yes?"

She groaned and opened the cubicle door.

Oh hell no, she's not leaving me like this!

"Hey, Cindy!" I called as I ran after her.

She turns to look at me, her eyes are now in tears. "Look, I'm sorry. I think we should stop this," she says.

"What? Why?" I asked almost in yelling.

"Because I'm not like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm straight. I'm not a lesbian or-or a bi-bisexual. I'm straight as a ruler!" She says running her hands through her hair, pacing back and forth. "And this is not right. I mean, yeah love is love. But this is not right for me. I should be with a man. If my dad found out about me kissing a girl, he's going to send me far away from my friends and... from you."

"You're straight and you're lying to me the whole time?" I asked with anger.

"I like you! I really do! But-"

"But, what?" I yelled this time and now everybody near us were all looking.

"I can't be with you or any other girls. I'm so, sorry," she said before she finally left.

I don't know if I should run for her or just go home by myself. I don't even know her.

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV**_

The night had a lot of fun music until it's time to go home. Josh Turner announced his last song for the night and starts playing again.

"This song is for all the lovers, and for all the singles out there who maybe now, for sure found their special someone in the crowd," he states smiling and starts singing.

 _Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

 _Put some music on that's soft and slow_

 _Baby we ain't got no place to go_

 _I hope you understand_

"You don't know how much happy you made me this day," I said to my girlfriend as we started dancing sweetly.

She blushed. "I'm glad... Well, I-i really don't know what to say."

"You look adorable right now, San." I smirked.

She groaned. "No, I look funny, because I keep on stuttering around you. I'm sorry, it's just you make me feel something... good that I couldn't explain myself. Sometimes it happens that I really don't know what to say. I just-I just want to look at you."

"You don't have to say anything," I say looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

 _I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

 _Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

 _I can't believe how much it turns me on_

 _Just to be your man_

"Just?" She asks smirking.

"Just kiss-" she kissed me before I could finish my sentence.

 _There's no hurry_

 _Don't you worry_

 _We can take our time_

 _Come a little closer_

 _Lets go over_

 _What I had in mind_

"Gosh this song is such a panty dropper." I mumbled as we pulled out from the kiss for a second then continues. I felt how Santana shivers with our bodies connected to each other while we're dancing... And yeah, kissing.

"Jeez, such I tease," she says with our foreheads touching each other this time. We both laughed.

"What do you wanna do after this?" I ask biting my lower lip as I look at her.

She smirked. "We can watch netflix or we can you know. Continue what we've left."

"What do you mean, Lopez?" I ask though I already know what she meant.

She moved closer and whispered, "Make love with me, Pierce."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **WHOOOPPPSSS! WANKY! ;P Now who wants a SMUT? LOL**_

 _ **I'm really sorry about the late update guys! I hope you guys love this chapter! Comments and suggestions are all welcome. :)**_

 _ **Thank you MDFT!**_


	12. Unveiling Secrets

_**AN: Hello bitches! Yes, I'm back. Haha. So I got good news and bad news.**_

 _ **Good news:** There's a SMUT in this chapter_

 _ **Bad news:** This will be my VERY first and probably the VERY last SMUT I'm going to write for Brittana XD (or I don't know, it depends) Really guys, I suck at writing SMUT scenes, whatever. Just don't read the SMUT part. For God sake, please. hahaha._

 _ **PS:** **To my dorky carrot friend** , please don't ruin your life. Skip the flashback part. I love you! haha._

* * *

 _ **Quinn's POV**_

"Where did you go last night young lady?" My father asked as he took a slice of his meat on his plate and looked at me.

"What do you mean? I was sleeping all night in my room," I said and shrugged as I met his gaze.

"Quinnie, I'm not as stupid as your mother. Don't give me that answer because I won't buy any of your lies. Where did you go last night?" He asked again with a very malicious tone.

I looked at my mother who just kept on eating her food as if she hadn't heard my father called her stupid. I felt pity for her. I felt pity for myself for being their daughter.

"I stayed at my friend's house last night. Do you feel better now?" I said and asked with sarcasm.

My father smirked and drank his champagne. "Which friend?" He asked. "Were you with your homo friend Santana Lopez?"

"Don't talk about her like that. She's my best friend!"

"Keep it down Quinnie. I don't like you shouting when we're at the table. I don't want anyone mistakenly thinking that we're fighting."

"Yeah, I almost forgot that we're showing people how perfect we are," I mumbled.

I scoffed and about to get up when my father stabbed his knife on the meat on his plate and says... "Get back to your seat, we're not done talking yet." I looked again at my mother. She looks afraid this time but she just kept her gaze down not saying anything. "Get back to your seat, please," my father said again, smiling. I then got back to my seat waiting for him to say or ask something ."Who were you with last night?"

"I was with a new friend."

"Is it a man or a woman?"

"Woman."

"I want you to be careful talking with any other girls from now on. They could be gay and I don't want you get their sinful disease."

I scoffed and laughed. "Really? You want me to be friends with men and when I get pregnant you're gonna make me abort a baby _again?"_

"I'm just protecting you from people. I don't want them to think that I have a daughter who's a whore, sleeping with men every now and then will ruin our reputation. Stop it already Quinnie."

"I never sleep with men! You know what happened to me! Clearly you're just protecting your image as a Mayor of Lima, and for your information my dearest father, being gay is not a disease and I will keep Santana as my best friend."

He laughed with malice and shook his head. "She's the reason why your friend Rachel died. She killed her. Your best friend seduced your friend Rachel to be sinful that's why our God gave her a tumor cancer."

"You're not making any sense and you sound nothing but a moron to me now."

"My daughter just called me a moron. How lovely to hear that, right Judy?"

My mother was startled in her seat when she heard father called her name. She looked at him and just smiled.

My father looks at me again. "I forgive you this time, Quinnie. You can go now if you don't feel finishing your food."

I got up without looking at him. I immediately walked to my room and shut the door. I then took my phone out of my pocket and dialed a very familiar number. I just wish she would still talk to me after what I've told her and what I've done to her.

"Please Hannah, answer the phone."

* * *

 _ **Santana's POV**_

"Hmm, Britt-Britt?" I mumbled when I woke up with an empty spot on my bed. I groaned and think if she heads off already without saying goodbye to me. Oh shit, did I freak her out last night? I got up and realized I'm still naked so I took a t-shirt and a boxer shorts out of my closet, took my car key and run downstairs. Then I stopped when I heard someone humming from the kitchen.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I see her in the kitchen in front of the stove cooking something while humming a song. So I tip toed toward her and hugged her from behind. "Hey, I thought you left already," she gasps from my touch and turns around to meet my eyes.

"Hey love, good morning," she mumbles and kisses me.

"I panicked so I got up and put my clothes on. I was about to get out of the house to come to yours. I thought I freaked you out and left me without saying goodbye," I say pouting.

"Oh baby, I would never do that to you and please baby if ever you want to go drive to my house, just make sure you don't come to my house wearing only a boxer shorts and a t-shirt without your bra," Brittany giggles.

"Oh crap," I mumbled and realized what I'm actually wearing.

"But if you really wanna seduce me, you can walk around me like that."

I then smirked at her. "So, are you seduced right now?"

She shrugged "Not yet" and turns her back at me as she continued on what she's doing.

"Really? What if I do this?" I say and starts trailing kisses on her neck.

Brittany squeals, "Sanny, I'm cooking."

"What are you cooking?" I asked as I continued kissing her neck.

Brittany let out a moan. "Oh shit, San..."

I laughed. "I can clearly smell your pancakes but seems like you wanna eat me instead?" I say as I put my hands inside her shirt and starts massaging her chest.

"Oh fuck, I want you so bad," Brittany mumbles before she crashed her lips on mine.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Brittany's POV_**

"Are you sure about this?" Santana asks, gently caressing my arms as we both sits down on her bed.

I replied with a nod as I'm trembling out of my nervousness.

"Are you nervous?" She asks. I guess because I was too obvious.

"Y-yes, a little," I say making a big gulp in the end. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. "I'm definitely nervous about this!" I say out loud.

Our eyes met and I can see how her deep brown eyes looks at me. "I want you, Brittany," she says before she kissed my lips shortly. "...But, if you're not ready, then we don't have to do this right now. I can wait whenever-"

I didn't let her finish her own sentence when I start crashing my lips on hers. She has a perfect soft lips that no one would even want to stop kissing. Well, I would never let anyone kiss my girl. She's mine.

Santana let out a moan as I began playing my tongue with hers and hot damn, it turns me on even more. The nervousness I felt turns into confidence. I moved and pushed her to lie down. I got on top of her then started pulling her shirt off without her permission.

"Jeez! You're so impatient!" She giggles with a smirk before she pulled me to her and began on kissing me again. "You're so hot when you're like that," she mumbles through our kisses.

"Shut up." I say with a smile then continued kissing her as my hand begins to roam on her chest, massaging one of her tits which made Santana gasps while my other hand was gently behind her back for support.

I felt our body heat up as I start straddling on top of her. Kissing her from her neck and down to her collar bones. I was about to unclasp her bra when she flipped us over and now she's on top of me.

"I don't want this night to be about me. I want this to be special for you," she mumbled and starts nibbling my left ear. I didn't get the chance to protest when she starts kissing my neck and I moaned when she immediately found the sweet spot. She then begins to play the hem of my shirt. Not long enough when I felt her hand inside my shirt massaging one of my tits.

"Santana..." Her name escaped from my mouth as she starts grinding on top of me with our pants still on. I was going to massage her breast but she stopped me, holding both of my hands at the top of my head.

She then removed my shirt without me stopping her.

I looked at her pretty brown eyes where I can only see pure love. "You're beautiful" she says as she traced her fingers on the big scar on my chest. "I want you so bad," she whispered enough for me to hear it.

"Take a chance on me" was my answer and without any words she unclasped my bra, kissed me on my lips before she sucked my tits, playing her tongue around my nipples that made me moan a little louder.

It feels like I'm in heaven.

"F*ck" I gasp as she starts sucking my nipples so hard. I liked how it feels.

She freed my arms and then unbuttons my pants. Readying myself about what to happen next, I gripped harder around her body when she begins to wander her hand down inside my pants. I gasps when I felt her hand at my center. She then starts rubbing her finger on my clit which made my head jerked and my body arched up by the warm touch.

"Santana, please... Oh shit..." My lips were trembling as I was saying those words. I desperately want to feel her fingers inside of me. "Baby..." I say looking into her eyes with pleading.

She began removing my pants off and starts teasing me again...

"God Brittany, I love you so much," she utters as she kisses my body while her hand remains rubbing my center and touching my clit.

"Oh my god... Baby..."

"Britt..." She utters then the next thing I know, I grunted out in pain when I felt her fingers inside of me.

Santana kisses my lips as her fingers slowly thrusts inside of me. In and out, in and out.

It is now loud moans and grunts that could be heard inside her room. Both of us moaning like it is the only language we can speak as of this moment.

"You're making me crazy," I groaned.

I started meeting Santana's thrust on my own. Making myself join with the rhythm of her fingers inside of me. "Oh my god, Santana..." I moaned louder as I hugged her closer to my body, like my life depends on her.

"Make it fast," I managed to say.

Santana then thrusts her two fingers fast inside of me. I felt like high and on cloud 9. I cursed words like "Shit and fuck" and pleading for more.

"Britt just look at me, look at me," she says as her thrusting gets crazy inside my body. "Don't come yet" she says and kisses me. We're both dripping in sweat.

"Make it faster baby..." I whispered and it sounded seductively as I'm gasping out of air.

Santana made her thrusting faster which made me moan louder, screaming Santana's name. I was crying in pleasure, not in pain.

Then our moans became louder than the slapping sound of my center and her fingers.

"I'm getting close. I can't hold it, San," I say when I felt my walls flutter. My body starts to tremble and my legs wrapped tighter around her body. "Baby... Fuck... "

Santana did her best not to stop from thrusting despite of the numbness she's getting. "Oh my god... you're getting tighter around my fingers," she then made the pace faster, thrusting harder as we're both moaning so loud like a music into each other's ears... Then Santana releases her fingers.

I screamed at last when I finally came. I gripped harder around Santana's body for support and she did the same to me.

"I got you, I got you," she mumbles and kisses me on my forehead.

I kissed Santana and mumbles "I love yous"

 _ ***End of flashback***_

* * *

I was already pinning Santana on the wall and touching her clit when we both get startled by the sound of the doorbell.

"Fuck" Santana moaned

"Santana?"

We immediately stopped. Santana looks a little pissed and she screamed in annoyance.

"Santana?" The voice from the outside called again.

"I know that's Quinn and if it's nothing important I'll kill her!"

"Santana be nice!" I say and winked at her before I kissed her again. "We'll continue later," I then walked back to the kitchen counter and open the stove to finish making the pancakes.

Santana then left the kitchen to open the door.

I heard sobbing as I start putting the pancakes on the plate and it sounded not really nice and serious. So I prepared three plates and glasses for us.

Not long enough when she came back with Quinn beside her who's in tears and looked in so much pain.

"Hi Britt, I'm sorry for coming here like this," Quinn apologized.

I moved to hug Quinn. "It's okay, you're Santana's best friend and I don't get to tell who's welcome here or not because this isn't my house." I giggled. "You're Santana's best friend and we're friends now, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Quinn said and smiled.

"Can we eat breakfast now? I'm excited to eat Brittany's pancake!" Santana whines. Both Quinn and I laughed.

"Wanky!" We said in unison.

We three had breakfast together as Quinn and I laughed to Santana's corny jokes. After breakfast I helped Santana in the kitchen until Santana suggested to watch a movie.

"Hmm I don't think I can watch movies with you and Quinn today. I really have to go San," I whispered to Santana.

"Wait, why? I would love to cuddle with you and I'm sure Quinn won't mind," Santana says and pouted at me.

"I know baby, but I can feel that Quinn need some time alone with you. She came here crying and it looks like she needs your help."

Santana smiled and kissed me. "Awe, okay baby. But I'm gonna miss you, I swear. Hmm, let me walk you to your car."

I smiled and kissed her.

I said goodbye to Quinn and gave her a warm hug.

"Are you sure you're leaving early?" Quinn asked with worry.

"Yes, besides I have to clean my room because I left it messy yesterday," I told Quinn.

Quinn hugged me this time. "Okay, take care Britt and drive safe."

"That's enough Lucy. She's mine," Santana says glaring at Quinn.

"If Santana was a fish, what could it be?" Quinn mumbles.

"A jelly fish." I answered and squealed when Santana runs to tickle me. "Stop!"

"I'll take you to your car now, woman!" Santana says laughing as she takes me in a bride style.

Santana opens my car door and carefully dropped me on the driver seat. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"You can see me anytime," I said grinning.

"Then I'll try to come to your house later. I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too!"

After I left the Berry's house, I took my phone and sent a text message to Hannah, asking where she is.

As I got to the house, I dropped my things, went upstairs and started cleaning my room since it was still early. I was dusting my computer table, putting papers scattered in one folder, my pencils in one case, until my hand felt and grabbed a familiar folder.

It was the same folder I opened before and inside of it read the name of Rachel Berry. My heart donor.

I know I'm being selfish not telling Santana what I found out. I love her and I can't risk losing her.

"I love her, I do. That's why I'm protecting her from getting hurt," I say only to myself as I looked on the paper with Rachel's name written on it.

* * *

 _ **Hannah's POV**_

I was driving heading to home after I woke up and realized I was in a parking lot with a messed up lips. I remember passing out last night in my car because of too much alcohol I had but didn't remember if I had a fight with someone, my lips fucking hurts so bad. Then I remembered why I got drunk. I scoffed out of my annoyance of how this girl Cindy has huge effect on me.

Clearly the girl was playing on me. She left me last night saying insulting things on my face and now she still have the guts to ring my phone. Fuck her!

Finally, I'm home. I get out of the car and shut its door. I entered the house and immediately walks up the stairs. I heard audible sound from my sister's room so I walked toward her room to check on her.

"Britt, hey I'm sorry I was late. Is everything fine?" I see her just staring at the paper she was holding.

"Britt-Britt?" I called again.

"Hey, sissy?"

"Brittany?!" I called her louder this time.

I guess it took her off of her trance which made her dropped the papers she was holding.

"Hey, are you okay?" I moved fast to help her pickup the papers.

"Hannah, I'm okay. Back off!" She screamed at me which took me aback and then she started to cry so I immediately held my sister around my arms.

"Britt, what's wrong? Did Santana do something bad?"

"I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this..." She kept on mumbling.

"Hey, Britt, please tell me what's wrong," I say as I was stroking her back to calm her down. "Whatever it is, you're gonna be okay," I said though I don't have any idea why she was saying those words.

"She's going to hate me, Hannah," she says as she sobs.

"Who?"

"Santana," she says choking with her own tears.

"Why would Santana hate you?"

Brittany moved away as she took all the papers scattered on the floor before she handed them to me.

"What are these?"

"Just read the last page" and so I did.

The papers show the result of her heart transplant surgery and at the very last it mentions a name. The name of her heart donor.

"Rachel Berry? Britt, I'm still confused. I don't even know this girl."

"Santana does," she says and cries again.

I looked sadly at my sister as I took her hands waiting for her to tell me more about this Rachel girl.

"She was... S-she was Santana's girlfriend. She died because of brain tumor."

"And Santana didn't know about..."

"Yes, she didn't know I had undergone a heart transplant, that Rachel was my donor. I'm just not sure if Santana knew anything what Rachel did or signed. I planned on telling Santana but I couldn't! I'm afraid that if I tell her I might lose her or she'll only love me because she sees Rachel in me," she says so heartbroken as she trembles in tears.

I helped her sit on the bed. She covers her face mumbling words of "I love her, Hannah...I'm such a bad person. I feel so bad for wishing a heart donor. It's like I wished for Rachel's death to save me from dying."

"Brittany stop thinking like that! You don't know her and you don't know Santana before anything of this happened. You didn't wish for her to die, she was dying. You didn't wish to meet Santana and fall for her, it just all happened."

"I know but..."

"She's not going to hate you" I told her.

"You can't say that" she says.

"Okay, well maybe she'll be upset but I don't think she could hate you. How long you've been keeping this from her?"

"Three months."

"My god, Britt..."

"I know, I'm selfish! I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do," she breaks down in front of me.

My heart breaks seeing my sister in so much pain but I want her to do the right thing "Brittany, please tell Santana before anyone could beat you to it. She'll be hurt knowing that you kept this from her." I sighed and hugged my sister again. I love her dearly and I hate seeing her like this "Brittany, she loves you. She will forgive you. Tell her before someone could."

"How do I tell her?"

"Britt, there was no perfect time, date, mood or place to tell her this..." I stopped and let out a breath. "Okay, maybe a good mood could help. The point is, If you keep this for another month, you would be surprised you can keep this for a year or forever. You don't wanna hurt her but who's suffering now? It's you. And if you continue this, and she finds out, in the end you'll both end up hating each other."

"She's coming tonight. Maybe tonight will be the right time to tell her everything."

"Whenever you're ready, pumpkin. You know I will always be right here for you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm just afraid of what she's gonna think of me."

"Everything is going to be okay. Now fix yourself and you better hide that folder somewhere safe and you tell Santana everything before she finds it."

She nodded in response. "Yes, I'll make-" Then Brittany clutches to me and her hand grips harder to my arms.

"Britt!"

"Han..."

"Britt, what's wrong?" I asked in worry before she yelped in pain. I held her closer to mine for support.

She shook her head and I can see how she's having a hard time to breathe. "No, no, no... I'm fine."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't look okay!"

"Hannah, please. I'm just-" Brittany fell onto me and lost her consciousness. I tried to calm myself and took my phone to call 911.

* * *

 _ **Quinn's POV**_

"Hey Lucy ready to tell me what's going on?" Santana asked shouting from the kitchen.

"Really?" I say giving her a death glare as she came back holding two mugs in her hands.

"Quinn," she says then rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, you can take a seat now," I smiled sarcastically.

She handed me one of the mug. "Wow I'm surprised you gave me a tea this time," because of the fact that Santana hates tea.

"That's Leroy's actually. I hate tea you know it," she mumbles and sips to her coffee. She then sat down next to me, took the remote from my hand and turned off the TV.

"I'm watching!"

"No, you're going to tell me what's going on," Santana says and sips to her coffee.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I don't know how to tell my best friend about this feeling that I'm going through. But she's the only person that I know who could understand me.

"Santana, it's a little bit shocking-"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?! Above anything you can think of, you're thinking that I'm pregnant?" I say looking at her unbelievable.

She held up her hands and says, "Okay, not preggy. Sorry, I'm just worried seeing you like this."

"I'm upset, I'm confused and I don't know what I'm going to do about my feelings."

She looks at me, squinting her eyes as she took her mug again to drink. "Okay, go on."

"I'm upset because I felt horrible about what I did to this girl. I shouldn't led her on. I'm confused because all I know is I like her to be my friend but I'm feeling something more towards this girl. Tell me what can I do? I like her but, it wouldn't be right for me to like girls," I rambled through my own words.

Santana choked by her drink. " What the fuck? Did you just confessed that you like girls and you hate the thought of having a relationship with the same sex? and excuse me, can you enumerate things what's not to like with same sex couples? We're fabulous, and every homophobes are jealous about us. Don't tell me you're a homophobe now because I will not hesitate to send Satan in your house."

"What!? Wait, no. It's not like that. I'm not a homophobe because duh, you're a lesbian and you're my best friend. Haven't I told you when my parents found out about it, they told me to unfriend you and to never talk to you anymore. I can't do that because... Well, I hate to admit it but you're the sweetest best friend in the whole wide world and I fucking love you like a real sister. You know I don't have a sister."

Santana dramatically let out a breath. "Jesus Christ! Thank you!" She says with her hands holding one another as she looks up on the ceiling. Then she looks at me smiling. "You're like a sister to me too Quinn." She says and hugged me. "Thanks for adding ' _fucking'_ in your words. Finally you sound like a badass and it didn't came out super cheesy." I rolled my eyes as she pulled from the hug. "Your dad is an asshole by the way," she mumbles so then I pushed her.

"What?" She laughs.

"You're so mean, Lopez, but thank you so much." I say and laughed with her.

Then I thought about _her_ again which made me stop laughing. My eyes gets blur that I didn't know I was crying until I felt my body starts to tremble. Santana moved closer to mine. I felt her hand stroking my back, which helped me to calm down.

"You're right about me," I told her crying.

"About what?" She asked still stroking my back. "I'm here to listen, Quinn. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"You're right... I like girls... No, what I mean is there's this girl that I have my eyes on. I told her last night that we can't be together because I just can't. I don't even know if I'm really gay. I thought it was just a brief intense infatuation but it's not."

Santana looks at me with a side smile. She leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead before she took my hands. "Quinn, first I want you to know that I'm always gonna be here for you no matter what. Second, you don't have to label yourself. If you like someone then you gotta follow what you feel. And third, yes you can. If you want her, just be with her. Why do you think you can't?

I shook my head crying. "Because of my beliefs and my parents. You know that. They strictly believe that a woman should be with a man. My dad is the Mayor and he can easily find and hurt her. My dad can do bad things just to make a portrait of a perfect family."

"Yeah, very saint of him," Santana mutters. "But do you believe he can hurt anyone? He could've hurt me or threaten me to not be friends with you."

"He can't hurt you. My dad and your dad are partners in business that's why he only talked to me about it."

"And even if he hurt me, I will stay as your best friend."

"I know that," I said half smiling.

Santana smiles at me. "Now, tell me about this woman of yours," she says wiggling her brows.

I wiped my tears away and chuckled. "She's not my woman."

"Yet."

"How sure are you that we're going to be together?"

"Oh, come on! Give yourself a chance to be with someone you really like!"

"I don't know. She hates me now."

"What's her name?"

"I only got her first name. It was Hannah."

"What a cute name!" She exclaimed. "What does Hannah look like?" She asked and sips again to her mug of coffee. "Oh, it's cold already! Sorry, now tell me about this chick."

I then felt my cheeks started to heat up. "Well, she's not that tall, she's cute, she's blonde, she's actually adorable because she talks a lot, she's a total dork and her laugh makes me laugh too."

Santana frowns. "Wait... Hannah, right?"

I nodded and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Weird... Why am I thinking of Brittany's sister?" she mumbles.

"Brittany's sister?"

"But that's not possible. She's dating some girl which she gave a nickname of Cinderella." Santana scoffed, "Very mysterious."

My eyes went wide. "No way!"

Santana burst into laugh. "I know right? Cinderella sounds very funny! I thought it was stupid!"

I gasp how she thinks that way. "You're such a bitch!" I say before I punched her arm.

"Aww! What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"I am that girl you're calling stupid!"

Santana looks surprised. "Wait, you were that girl?"

"Yes! I don't know, maybe?" I then took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my gallery folder. "Here, we have pictures from our previous dates," I said handing my phone to her.

"Holly shit! Quinn, this is Brittany's sister!"

* * *

 ** _Santana's POV_**

Quinn and I talked about Hannah for hours. I still couldn't believe that it was Brittany's sister. As much as I'm excited to share this with Britt, I can't. Because I promise Quinn not to tell anything to anyone including Brittany.

It was almost lunch time when we decided to leave the house. Quinn treats me for lunch and we parted ways after that.

I was driving towards Brittany's house and was about to call her when my phone starts ringing so I took it and went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Santana, it's me Shelby. I was wondering if we could meet today and have a talk before I get a flight back to New York?"

At first I was hesitant but it sounded urgent and important so I agreed to meet her. "Okay, tell me the time and place."

After the call, I dialed Leroy's number and told him that I have to do some errands and promised to be back at night. I didn't open up about meeting Shelby.

I started driving to Breadsticks and got there 15 minutes early before 2 pm which is the exact time she told me she would meet me. Gladly Shelby reserved a seat for us.

I just sat in the table reserved for us when I heard Shelby's voice. I saw her talking with the waitress who pointed towards me. I waved at Shelby and she smiles before she walks to our table and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you?" She greets.

"I'm doing fine," I say smiling at her.

"Have you taken your order?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. I'm actually full since I just had a big lunch with Quinn."

"Well, anything would you like to have? A glass of juice maybe?"

"I'll have four seasons and breadsticks," I say smiling into a grin. What? I couldn't say no to breadsticks!

Then Shelby waved at the waitress and said our orders. It didn't take too long when our order was served in our table.

Shelby and I talked about a lot of stuff. We talked about school and what's my plan for college. It was like I'm talking to my mom. I almost jump from my seat when she told me that she'll be glad to have me in her house in New York if I plan to go there for college. I told her that I have to talk about it with my parents and my girlfriend.

"Girlfriend huh?" Shelby giggles.

"Yes, umm we've been together for 3 months now. She's adorably awesome, beautiful, smart and she's everything I could ask for," I say proudly.

Shelby shows her famous grin. "You sound so in love Santana. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks! Brittany is the best thing that's ever happened to me ever since Rachel," I said half smiling.

"Brittany?"

"Yes, Brittany S. Pierce."

"Brittany S. Pierce," she says and it came out like she was confirming a name.

I looked at her raising my eye brows this time. "Oh, have you two met already? Do you know my girlfriend?" I say a little bit surprised.

"No, not really... I- i just heard her name from one of your dads," she says.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked since I noticed her aura suddenly changed.

"No... Umm... I'm fine. Would you like to have more breadsticks?" Shelby didn't wait for me to respond when she waved her hand to call the waitress and asked for another bucket of breadsticks. "I'll just go to the bathroom for a minute," she says and excused herself.

I felt weird and confused.

After several minutes, Shelby gets back in our table and smiled.

"Santana, I'm sorry but I really have to go. It was nice seeing you today. You can still enjoy your breadsticks. I already paid our order on the counter," she says and was about to go when I grabbed her hand.

"W-wait, that's it? You can't just leave me here." I told her sounding annoyed. "Why do I feel like you wanted to tell me something and that you just decided to back out?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. She then took out something from her bag. It was a small envelope folded in half.

"Just call me if you have more questions," she says as she handed me the envelope.

"What's this?"

"It's everything that you need to know," Shelby moved closer and hugs me. "Take care of yourself and take care of your girlfriend," she says half smiling before she kissed me on my forehead and leaves.

I was about to run after her when my phone rings and it showed Brittany's phone number.

"Hello, Britt?"

"Santana. It's me Hannah. Could you drive and follow us here in the hospital? Something happened to Brittany and she doesn't look okay."

I almost dropped my phone hearing those words and started thinking of the worst things "I- I' ll be right there."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **See, I told you guys. I suck. XD.**_

 _ **Please comment/review... Jeez, don't keep it to yourself, don't be selfish. ;P xoxo**_

 _ **-Thanks MDFT, I love you and I miss you! xoxo.**_


	13. Unexpected

**_AN: so sorry for the late update. Anyway, here it is._**

* * *

 ** _Santana's POV_**

As soon as I got to the hospital, I immediately took my phone out of my pocket and called Brittany's number which Hannah used when she informed me that she's taking Britt to the hospital. I asked where I could find them. Gladly, Hannah answered the phone in a matter of seconds and told me that Brittany was already transferred to the ICU. So I ran to the elevator and made my way up to the 7th floor.

When I got to the floor, I found Hannah sitting on a bench with Holly and Mr. Pierce right next to her. So I walked towards them and before I could ask about Brittany's condition, Hannah immediately got up and hugged me crying.

"She's in a coma. She had a heart attack," she heartbreakingly told me. I didn't know what to say. I just hugged Hannah back and cried onto her shoulder.

Brittany and I, we were so happy before she left to go home. I don't want anything bad to happen to her and it breaks my heart thinking that she's in a hospital bed right now fighting for her life.

I don't know who's to blame why this keeps on happening to everyone I love. All the pain that I felt before with what happened on Rachel came back like a big flashback. It kills me inside.

Suddenly, the doctors came running passing our way towards the ICU.

"What's happening?" I asked the nurses aloud. I didn't wait for them to answer me when I followed the nurses inside.

"Miss, please stay here outside," one of the nurses said as she looked to me and Hannah.

"Please save my daughter!" Holly says as Pierce went to hug her.

I closed my eyes and kept on praying as I hear the sound of the flatline tone from the heart rate monitor. I could hear the loud pumping to her chest and the loud counts of the doctor.

"No signs of breathing and circulation." I heard one of the nurses said and it made Hannah sob.

Not long enough, the doctor came out and said, "I'm sorry we did everything to revive the patient-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I instead, went inside.

"Britt wake up!" I yelled crying as I started to pump her chest. "Brittany I love you, wake up!"

"Santana, she's dead," Hannah says crying. "We couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

"No!" I shouted at her.

I looked at Holly for help but she just cried and said, "She's gone Santana."

"Stop! She's your daughter. Do something!" I yelled. "Oh God, please! Brittany wake up, please!"

"Santana, let go." Hannah says taking my arms away from Brittany. So I pushed Hannah away and started to pump Brittany's chest again. "Come back, come back, come back!" I screamed until I felt my arms got numb and all I could do was cry and hug her now cold body.

"Santana..."

"Wake up, please."

"Santana..."

"Brittany."

"Santana, wake up! You're dreaming." I jolted up panting and fully opened my eyes. I realized it was a bad dream. "Are you okay?" Leroy asked with concern.

I got up and wiped away my tears. "Yes, I'm fine, just had a bad dream. Holly haven't called yet?"

"No sweetie, there is no update yet about Brittany's condition."

"Oh, okay thanks," I replied, a little upset.

"I'm so sorry that I had to wake you up. Y-your parents are downstairs."

 _Urgh thanksgiving, I almost forgot._

"I'll be downstairs."

"Okay, we'll wait for you." Leroy smiled and kissed the top of my head before he left my room.

I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh before I got up and fixed myself in front of the mirror. They're here to pick me up and spend thanksgiving with them tomorrow but my heart and mind are battling whether I should go with them or just stay with Britt.

Brittany needs me and I need her. Besides, I don't know if I can enjoy my holiday thinking that my girlfriend is in bed and in coma.

I walked downstairs to greet my parents. Leroy made a special dish and asked them to stay for a dinner so we all sat at the long table and talked. As my parents chat along with Leroy, I cleared my throat and looked at my parents.

All three of them brought their attention to me.

"What is it sweetie?" My dad, who's sitting across in front of me wearing a smile, asked.

"I can't come and celebrate with you guys on thanksgiving, I'm sorry," I say sadly.

My mom's forehead knitted and she looked so disappointed. "But Santana you promised you'd come home with us," she says sounding upset.

I shook my head. "Mom I'm sorry, I can't come with you knowing that my girlfriend is lying on a hospital bed. Besides, I can't leave Leroy all alone on Thanksgiving," I said to her and looked at Leroy who's sitting at the right side of the table.

Leroy reached and capped my hand, "Santana, I'll be fine alone. Go bond with your parents and I'll promise to call Holly to ask about Brittany's condition."

I was about to agree but dad interrupted me before I could say anything. "It's okay sweetie. We would understand if you really can't go home with us" Dad says.

"But Alejandro-"

"Maribel, she can visit us some other time once her girlfriend gets better and I'm sure Santana will let us know. Won't you, Sanny?" Dad asked looking at me.

I nodded in response, "I promise dad."

"And you can bring your girlfriend so you could introduce her to us," he added.

That, made me smile. I never get to introduce Rachel with them. Well, because mom can't accept my relationship with a girl before. I just don't know what she's feeling right now, so I looked at her waiting for her to protest.

She smiled and nodded.

Dad coughs. "Excuse me," he laughs.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked with concern as she strokes dad's back.

"Yes, thanks love," he says smiling and winks at mom.

I raised my brows.

"What?" Dad raises his brows at me.

"You're cheesy!" I say looking at them with grimace.

Leroy scoffed. "Look who's talking, as if you're not cheesy at all with your girlfriend."

"I'm cheesy but I'm never corny," I say in my defense.

My mom laughs. "You're just like your dad."

"Now, that's a lie," I say laughing with them.

"I have two attorneys in here," Dad bragged.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

"I'll get it. Excuse me for a while," Leroy says and got up to take the phone call.

"How's your girlfriend, mija?" Mom asked. I studied her face wondering if she's really concerned about Britt. I looked at dad. "It's okay," he mouthed.

Hannah called me this morning when I was at school. I was in panic I thought Brittany's having a seizure again until Hannah told me that the doctor says her vital signs are getting better and better, though she's still unconscious. This made me calm down.

"Her vital signs are okay though she's in coma," I said briefly.

"I'll pray for her speed recovery," mom says with a small smile.

"Thanks mommy."

"Who's her doctor by the way?" Dad asks before he drinks his wine.

"Doctor Perez."

Dad's face turns in amusement. "He's a great doctor and very kind to his patients," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and told dad, "He doesn't want to give updates about Britt to me. He's an ass."

"Santana, you know the hospital rules," my mom says.

"I know, I know. Well since it's our hospital, can I have at least a special treatment?" I asked hoping my parents would say yes.

"Nope. That can't be granted," Dad says.

"Urgh!" I groaned.

"Santana," Leroy called my attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt. We gotta drive to the hospital now."

When he said that we gotta go to the hospital immediately, I got up and started to panic.

"Why? What happened? Who called you? Is Brittany fine?"

Leroy smiled, "Brittany's awake."

We all went to the hospital that night but I don't get to see her awake because Holly says Brittany doesn't want to welcome visitors yet. I don't understand, I'm not a visitor. I'm her girlfriend.

"Can you at least let her know that I came here?" I plead.

"I told her you were coming but she wrote on a paper that she doesn't want a visitor yet. Maybe she just doesn't want you to see her with all the tubes right now," Holly told me and apologized.

I nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I'll just call tomorrow and ask if I could come visit her." I said though I felt disappointed.

"I'm sorry Santana. Just give her time," Holly says as she strokes my back.

* * *

Dad drove Leroy and I back home before he said goodbye and went home with mom to Kentucky.

"Santana, are you okay?" Leroy asked as we enter the house.

I sat on the couch and rest my back. "No, my girlfriend doesn't want me there. How would I feel okay about it?" I snapped, sighing. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset and disappointed."

"Just give her time okay? Maybe she just needs to rest. You'll see her tomorrow."

"Only if she wanted me to see her." I got up and went to the kitchen to get a water bottle as Leroy followed me behind.

"Santana, don't be upset. How about you visit her this weekend and bring her flowers?"

"Do I really have to wait until its Saturday?

"What did I say?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a long sigh. "Fine."

"Your eyes Santana," he warns.

I shrugged. "Sorry, it's natural."

Then he gave me a glare so I just put my hands up in surrender.

Another long silence until, "You still look bothered, tell me what you're thinking kiddo," he says now softly speaking.

"What if she just doesn't wanna see me and her 'I don't want visitors' was just an alibi or what if she hit her head and got amnesia when she woke up that's why she's afraid she won't recognize me?" I say rambling and getting irritated with the situation.

Leroy burst into laugh. "You're paranoid. Stop it Santana," he says. "Brittany is okay and I'm sure she wants to see you, and she misses you. Give her a little time and on Saturday go deliver her flowers."

I jump lousily to sit on top of kitchen counter and started drinking my water to hold myself from crying and getting too emotional in front of Leroy. "Waaaaaaaa!" I screamed fake crying though.

I was about to cry and just trying to cover it up.

He laughs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to stop this damn tears!" I say now really crying.

"You look stupid and that's coming from me," he says before he took a roll of tissue paper from the cabinet and threw it on me. "You're gonna be fine," then he showed me a warm smile.

"Any suggestion what flowers should I get her?" I asked as I blow my nose on a tissue paper.

"You know your girlfriend more than I do. I'm sure she mentioned you her favorite flower," he winks before he left the kitchen. "Turn the lights off before you go upstairs!" He shouts.

I closed my eyes and got really paranoid. "Dad, what if Diana is here?!"

"Who?!"

"The scary bitch from the Lights Out movie?"

"Then run fast!"

"Urgh! Damn it!" I muttered.

* * *

Saturday came, and that early morning I drove back to the hospital with bouquet of lilies on my right arm and a big teddy bear on my left. I've never done this before to anyone even with Rachel. I hope it's not too much.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it and guess what? Mother fucker Reagan opened the damn door wearing her plastic perfect smile.

"Santana..." Brittany mumbles. Her tubes are gone now and she doesn't look pale anymore.

I did my best to smile though deep inside I'm confused why Reagan's here. "Hey baby, how are you?" I asked before I kissed her forehead. "I brought you flowers and this Mr. Teddy is also for you," I say sweetly. I walked on the other side of her bed and put down the flowers and the teddy bear on the couch.

"Thanks San. What are you doing here?"

 _What am I doing here, really?_

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend. Am I not allowed to see you when your ex-best friend is here?"

"You know I don't want any visitor yet," she says and let out a long sigh like she was not interested to see me.

"I'm your girlfriend," I said feeling hurt. "So Reagan is not a visitor?" I asked softly trying to remain cool.

"Her mom asked me to take care of her," Reagan says.

"Holly?" I asked looking at Britt.

"Yes," Reagan answered again.

"You know my ears are bleeding whenever I hear you talking. Can you shut the fuck up? It's not you who I'm talking to." I say giving her death glare before I looked back at my girlfriend. "Britt, what is this?"

"Reagan, can you leave us for a while please?"

I scoffed. "Why not ask her to go home? I can take care of you."

"I'll be right back Britt," Reagan says and smiled at me with a smirk. I watched her leave and just right after the door closed I looked back at Brittany waiting for her to explain something to me. We both looked at each other in silence.

I walked closer to Britt, sat on a stool and took her hand. "Britt, I'm sorry I shouldn't snap at you like that. Are we okay? Please tell me what's going on your mind because I feel like you're avoiding me."

"I-I'm sorry San. I shouldn't say all of that and you're right, I'm avoiding you because I'm so confused right now." Brittany's eyes looked sad as her tears fell on her cheeks. "San, do you really love me?"

I was shocked at her question that I couldn't understand why she had to ask me that. "Of course I do. Why are you asking me that? What's wrong?" I asked with worry then she starts to cry.

"Baby, please don't cry," I say as I moved closer to her and wiped away her tears.

"I don't want you to hate me. I don't wanna see you because I know I'll have to do something. Tell you something that I should've said before."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, heartbreakingly.

"No, but I need to confess something," she said and I let her continue. "Two years ago, I had a heart failure and was in coma for months. I had to undergo a major operation which is heart transplant-" I held her when she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Britt it's okay, you can continue telling me this some other time. The doctor said you can't be too emotional."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"I already know you had a heart transplant surgery but not until you were brought here. I forced Hannah to tell me when I heard the doctor mention it. Why did you not tell me about this, Britt?"

She stares at me like she's seen a ghost. Like, I should've never found out about it. "What else did she tell you?"

"Britt, please calm down. To be honest, I don't really care if you hadn't mentioned it before and that's all I know. I would understand if you're uncomfortable telling me everything but I want you to know that you can trust me with anything. I love you so much."

"I'm so sorry, I just don't want you to leave me or hate me," she cries.

"Britt, please don't cry. You know I would never do that."

"Please promise me you're never gonna leave me," she asked crying.

I looked at her studying her face. She looks worried and scared at the same time. My heart breaks seeing her like this right now. "I-I promise, Britt. Don't cry now. I love you so much."

* * *

After 2 weeks...

I looked at Brittany who's sleeping peacefully praying that she could come home soon. I'm glad that she's getting better and better everyday.

The doctor said she needs a complete rest for a month. Yes, she can go to school but she has to quit soccer. Hannah was mad when she found out that Brittany was in a soccer team and she blamed Holly for letting Brittany play. I didn't know it was bad for her because she told me she was okay.

I was in shock at first when I found out about Brittany's heart transplant surgery. She never mentions that to me. I hope she tells me everything so I would know how to take care of her.

I took her hand and brought it to my lips to kiss it. It woke her up.

"Sanny?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I woke you up."

She smiled. "Hmm, I thought you went home already?"

"I have nothing to do there," I told her.

She adorably frowns and says, "You need to sleep, San. That's what you need to do."

I sighed. "I can't sleep in peace because I can't stop thinking about you. Besides, I'll be alone at home because Hiram and Leroy finally got back together. Last night was their flight to New York to celebrate their 21st anniversary."

"That's so sweet," she says sounding sleepy.

"Go back to sleep Britt."

"No, tell me more about the things that I missed outside," she says smiling fighting herself to sleep and I find it adorable.

"Are you sure? You still look sleepy," I told her.

"Please," she says pouting her lips.

"You really know how you can make me not say no, don't you?" I say softly laughing.

She beamed and nodded weakly.

"Okay, fine," I say and continued, "Well this is shocking. My mom and I are okay again. Sometimes she fetches me from school and we go to dinner and talk about a lot of stuff," I say smiling.

"Does that mean she accepts you now?"

"Yes, she accepts me, and us." I told her with a grin. "I was telling her a lot about you. She wants to meet you when you get better."

"That's great. I wanted to meet her too," Britt told me excitedly in her raspy voice.

"Soon baby." I say laughing at how suddenly her aura changed.

"Tell me more," she says intrigued.

"I'm getting my grades back trying to be on top of the class again."

"Mmm, what happened with your grades?" she said, worried.

Scratching my head, I told her, "Uhmm, I got a C minus."

"I'm sorry I still can't be with you at school to cheer you up. I'm glad you're doing well again," she says. "You better be!" she told me pointing a finger on me and giving me a glare.

"Yes ma'am," I say and we both laughed.

"Okay, what else?" she asks letting out an adorable giggle.

"Cheerio practice has always been great. Quinn and I are still co- captains. That's good, right?"

She nodded. "Uhha, that's great."

"Oh, Have I told you Quinn and Hannah are dating?"

"What!?" She says aloud that it sounded like a squirm. She tried to sit up but she failed, then she fell back on her bed. "Ouch!"

"Slow down woman. Here, let me help you sit up."

"Did I hear you right? Hannah and Quinn?" She asked just right after I fixed the pillows on her back for support.

"Yeah, Quinn is this Cinderella girl Hannah was talking about."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe what you just told me," she says laughing and beaming like she doesn't feel weak or any pain.

Suddenly, it felt like I'm in a movie when everything slows down and all I could do is stare at her lovingly. I looked at her as she laughed and realized how much I love this person in front of me. Thinking what would my life be if I didn't get to know her?

I gently leaned forward and kissed her lips and when I pulled out, "Britt, will you marry me?" I asked meeting her eyes.

She looked at me surprised and for a second she didn't say anything until…

"Are you crazy?" She asks aloud which I wasn't expecting.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked smiling nervously.

"Yes, I want to marry you. I love you and I want to be with you forever but I feel like we're doing things so fast. San, we're kids and we're studying," she rambles.

"Britt, I love you and even if you say no, I promise nothing will change. I just want you to know that I want to marry you. I can't live without you," I told her sincerely. "I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, next month or when you get out of this hospital bed but I want to marry you soon. I want to marry you when we graduate high school if that's possible."

"Are you really serious about asking me to marry you?" She asks crying happily this time.

"Yes, I'm serious and I'm sure about this. I know what I'm doing and there's nothing that could ever change my mind," I kissed her cheek three times then wiped her tears away.

She smiled and it was gorgeous.

"Marry me," I say.

She nodded crying in happy tears.

"Yes?" I ask smiling brightly.

"Yes, Santana," she says happily.

"Yes?" I ask again feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes!" She says squealing before she pulls my arms to hug her.

* * *

After two months…

"Britt, I told you, you can't carry heavy stuff," I say taking the tray of desserts out of her hand.

"Santana, I don't think carrying a tray with stuff on it could kill me," she says rolling her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes on me?" I say glaring at her playfully as I walk back to the living room with Brittany following me behind.

Brittany laughs, "Yeah, I did."

I shook my head and says, "You're lucky you look adorable when you do that."

She shrugged, "That's one of the perks of being a Pierce."

I put the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch pulling Brittany with me that made her squeal before I tickled her and showered her with kisses.

Someone clears a throat, "Hello love birds, we're here if you forgot," Quinn says glaring.

Britt and I giggle as we sit properly.

"Why don't you girls get a room?" Hannah states irritably.

Brittany got up and held her hand towards mine. I looked at her confused for a second before she says, "Come on, let's go to my room."

I smirked and took her hand.

"Are you guys fucking serious?" Hannah asks shockingly.

"You said we get a room!" Brittany says laughing.

"Oh my god, this is not happening," Quinn mumbles.

"Just cover your ears and pray you won't hear a thing," I shrugged. "Come on Britt," I say and we both run upstairs while Hannah keeps on shouting words we couldn't even understand.

I jump on the bed as soon as we got inside the room, "Baby time!" I shouted happily.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Britt asks as she went looking for movies from the large cabinet where all her movie collections are in there.

I gasp and sat up. "No baby time?"

"This is baby time!" She says.

"We're in a _room,_ " I say emphasizing the "room" word.

"Ooohh, you mean you want _naughty time_?"

I nodded wiggling my brows.

"Then no, not this time."

I groaned falling back on bed. "Okay, movie time."

Brittany walks toward me and jump on the bed lying beside me. She puts her hand under her chin and used her elbow as a support. "Don't be sad my Pocahontas. What about a cuddle?"

I raised my brow while tapping my point finger under my chin while looking at her.

"Sanny!" She whines.

I smirked. "Okay, let's cuddle," I say and engulfed her in embrace.

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe," she says laughing, so I loosen my grip and pecks her lips before I fully released her. "I'll just get snacks in the kitchen and be back in a minute."

"I'll get it for us," I say and was about to get up when she pushed me back on the bed.

"No, stay here and behave," she glares. "I'll get the snacks and you go setup the player."

"Okay, but no running Britt," I warned her with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," she says and went to peck my lips before she got up. "Go find a movie," she says aloud as she turned right.

I went looking through collections of her DVD movies. I was reaching for the _"Bring It On"_ movie from the second top row but I couldn't reach it so I jump higher when suddenly I hit the box sitting on top of the large cabinet and it fell hitting my head. "Damn it" I groaned scratching my head gently.

Papers were scattered on the floor so I immediately gathered each and put the papers back inside the box. I was about to close it when my eyes accidentally read some parts of it with _Rachel's_ name printed on it.

* * *

 **AN** : Thanks for reading and for the unlimited support! I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review so I would know your thoughts about this chapter. I badly really want to know all your reactions. haha. (I don't care if it's negative or positive. Though I'm kind of scared about the negative comments ;P xoxo)

Also, I'm not sure how many chapters left for this story. I just want more. What about you guys? Yeah?

And, I really wanted to write a Faberry fanfic story. Let me know your thoughts or if you have any suggestion. Please vote, Faberry, Quinntana or another new Brittana story. Help me guys. I love you all!

Haha, and sorry because I couldn't come up with a great title for this chapter.

PS: I also want to say thank you to my girlfriend for helping in editing. I love you so much. xoxo.


	14. Stay With Me

**_AN:_**

 ** _WARNING: PREPARE YOUR FEELINGS!_**

 ** _Hi to all my dearest readers. Sorry for the super duper late update! I'm not gonna talk too much. So, here it goes._**

* * *

 ** _Santana's POV:_**

It has been six days since I have seen Brittany. Well, let's just say that I purposely been trying to avoid her for a reason. I've been trying to figure out how to confront her regarding the information I found in her room. Of course, it did hurt me. I felt betrayed and stupid telling her all my problems I didn't know that she already knew. But then I was torn about my feelings and my concern for Brittany. I don't want to risk my girlfriend's condition at the same time I want to know the truth behind the reason why she lied to me.

 _"Are you afraid?" I ask Rachel as we both laid down on the couch._

 _"Of death?" She asks and shook her head. "I guess my answer won't matter," she hugs me tight and smiled. "I don't have a choice but to accept it."_

 _"Why would you think like that?" I asked and frowned. "You'll survive."_

 _"Santana, my body stopped responding to chemo two months ago. The last thing I need to do is deal with it. Death is like the last stop for everyone. It's just that I'm dying earlier than I thought. Thinking about not being with you, that, scares me a lot."_

 _I cried as I was holding her tight. "It scares me too."_

 _"It's gonna be okay," she uttered._

 _"_ _How can it be okay?" I ask painfully._

 _"_ _I just know. I'm not ready but I have to be, you need to do the same thing." She says like it was the easiest thing to say. "If I'm gone, I promise that I will look after you from heaven or if out of luck that I would be in the underworld, I would still do the same," she says letting out a laugh._

 _"I don't think they'll accept you in the underworld. I mean, you're loud, you'll scare demons before they can scare you," I say teasing her. She gasps and hit my arms. "Ouch!"_

 _"Well that wasn't nice at all though it'll be a good reason for the underworld not to take me!" She says and huffed._

 _"Aww," I cooed. I looked at her eyes and tucked the stray hair behind her ears. "I'm afraid, Rachel. Knowing that one day I would never get to see your smile, your eyes, hear you sing, hear you laugh. I don't know what I would be without you."_

 _She looks at me heartbroken but smiled. "Santana don't say that. Promise me you'll move on, date and maybe get married. You're young, you're beautiful, I know there's someone for you who can stay and grow old with you."_

 _"But there's no one I can love the same way I love you."_

 _"Santana" She mumbled and let out a sigh "Please don't get too hard on yourself. Don't close your door. Let someone love you the way I do or more than I can do. You can't just stop your world because of me."_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Promise me you'll at least try."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Yes you can. Please, promise me",_

 _"Okay, okay... I promise," I said before I kissed her passionately. "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. Please stay with me."_

 _"I'll always be with you and I love you too," she says._

I was staring blankly up the ceiling reminiscing that night with Rachel as I lie down in my bed. My eyes blink and suddenly felt my pillow damped with tears that made me realized I had been crying. I wiped it away and sniffled. I turned to my right, hugged a pillow and closed my eyes almost falling asleep when I heard a clinking sound coming from the window. I ignored it, but then the clinking sound keeps on going and going so I looked at my side and saw pebbles were thrown at my window. My phone suddenly rings which forced me to get up.

"Hello?" I answered without looking on the caller ID.

"Hey, Babe. Are you still awake?" It was Brittany and I chuckled with her obvious question.

"I'm actually dreaming that my girlfriend is calling my phone right now," I say half asleep but smiling.

She whined. "San" and yes I could imagine her pouting. "So, I know it's late but are you still up for something?" She asked which made me think and frowned.

"What something?" I asked as I look back at my window checking if the throwing has stopped.

"Just look outside your window." She demands.

I got up and looked out the window. "What should I see?"

"I mean, go outside your room through the window and stand at your balcony," she elaborated.

I opened my window up and hopped out to the balcony though I do really have a door but I'm too lazy to find its key.

I looked down and was surprised seeing her standing outside holding a picnic basket. She held it up and grinned at me. "Pizza delivery!" She exclaimed and I put up my finger on my mouth and mouthed to keep her voice down. "Cheesy lovers' pizza, just the way you like it!" She whispered that only we could hear before she let out cute giggles.

I arched my eyebrows. "Now I see who's been throwing pebbles on my window."

She shrugged. "Forgive me?" she asks biting her lower lip.

"Double the cheese?" I ask referring to the pizza.

"Double the cheese!" She confirmed.

"…With stuffed crust?"

"Check!" She says and winks. "I also got a bottle of coke!"

"…Diet?" I ask.

She poked out her tongue and giggles. "I'll just take note of that and make it up to you next visit?" She says scratching the back of her neck.

I smirked. "Come up here, humor!" I say inviting her. She brought the basket up using a thick string she put around the trunk of the tree near my balcony which she also uses to get up in my room secretly.

She reaches for me so I helped her up by gripping her left arm pulling her body weight towards mine. I almost tripped when she got on the platform but she got me by my waist quickly like a superhero. "Clumsy," she mumbles and smiles.

I grinned and I let her kiss me. Her lips trail down my neck giving intense sensation to my body. She starts walking forward that made me automatically move backwards; both our body and lips are still in contact.

"Let's go inside" I say and she nodded

The back of my knees hit the edge of my bed that made my legs weaken and cause me to fall on my queen sized bed. Brittany continued on kissing my neck down to my chest. I gasp and moaned when I felt the kind of electricity tickles everywhere. She instantly removes my shirt which made me gasp for more. My breathing starts to hitch when her lips landed on my stomach. It feels so crazy that I moan and curses through my every breath. "Shiiit" both our eyes locked to each other as she went up again. I was ready for more when she showed up a smirk, got up and reached for my hand.

"Let's eat! I'm hungry!" She says biting her lips.

Of course I was pissed off. "What the hell?" I groaned. "Oh my god, really Britt? Why do you have to do this to me!? What the fuck?" I whispered harshly. I hate being left aroused. It hurts so bad that I need a cold shower.

"Where are you going?" She asks laughing.

"Well, I'm going to have a cold shower! That wasn't funny at all Britt!" I say feeling so frustrated that I want to rip off her clothes. "Urgh, shit!" I groaned and got inside the bathroom and took a really quick cold shower.

I heard knocks outside my bathroom door. "San, get out there or I'm gonna eat this whole pizza alone!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare, Britt!" I warned.

"Hmmm..." she moaned. "YUMMY!"

"Take only two slices!" I yelled laughing at her. After fifteen minutes of ranting inside the shower because of still being pissed. I noticed she became silent. "Britt, did you hear everything I said?" I called and waited for her to answer.

I became a little worried so I put on the towel around my body and came out of the bathroom. My face suddenly softens. I chuckled and smiled seeing a sleeping and already snoring blonde on my bed. I quickly put a shirt on and short shorts, I then took the pizza box out of her grip and ran downstairs to put it in the fridge. I decided to heat and eat it in the morning instead. I got back to my room, silently got inside and lie down next to Brittany.

 _I still feel so lucky to have her in my life._

I caressed her face as I was watching her sleep with a smile on her face.

"How could I be mad at you? When you're so kind and sweet," I whispered. "Why do you have to lie to me? What are you so afraid of?" Then suddenly her face makes a frown and there was tear drop in her eyes. I wiped it away, kissed the corner of her eye and I gently hugged Brittany tight.

 _Is she afraid that I would leave her if she tells me? How long she'd been keeping that information from me? I'm so disappointed, hurt and mad at her but I love her so much to ruin what we have. I wanted to confront her but I feel so scared. I don't want to say something stupid that will end up hurting her feelings. If I start to show my feelings about this, I don't think I can control myself not to burst in anger... I can't even control my own anxiety. I hate confronting people. I hate this feeling._

 _I think it's better to leave my past behind. We don't have to talk about it, right? Brittany and I have been talking about our future and we both decided to go to New York after graduation, get married and continue to get a degree._

"I love you so much," I whispered before I drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I was woken up by her when she started to shook me out of my sleep. "Santana, wake up."

"Britt, I'm still sleepy," I uttered through my pillow.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep last night. It's four-thirty in the morning and I need to go home to fix my things for school. Have you eaten all the pizza?" She asks.

I chuckled. "Nope, I don't have monster tummy to eat the whole pizza. I put the box inside the fridge. Do you wanna have breakfast first?" I ask as I open one eye. I saw her grin at me and shook her head.

"No, I'm good. But you gotta eat the pizza for breakfast because I bought it only for you."

"But you ate almost half of it," I mumbled.

She looks at me with guilt before she let out a giggle and shrugged. "I just took three slices to make sure I ordered the right flavor," she told me and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, right" I mumbled.

"Cool! So, I gotta go and I'll see you at school, okay?" She says and kissed my lips. "I love you"

"I love you back," I mumbled drifting back to sleep.

* * *

I was doing my assignments inside the head cheerleaders' office at my own table when Quinn enters and sits at her own table too, just in front of me. I didn't bother to look and continued on what I was doing. I heard some shuffling sound and loud groan when I thought she hit something.

"What is up with you?" I heard her said. I frown and looked up at her. She was glaring at me with her hands on both sides of her hips.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not talking and I never heard you say at least one insult the whole day! That means only one thing and it means there's something wrong you won't share!" she rants arching her eyebrows.

I sigh and gets back on scribbling down my notes. "I just have lots of things to finish. You are paranoid, Quinn."

"And you seem so distracted. You didn't participate in Glee club. Mr. Schuester asks you two questions about Amy Winehouse which you were supposed to know the answer, hell she was your idol. You're physically with us but your mind seems to be elsewhere."

"It's nothing for you to be bothered, Quinn. I'm fine, really." I said looking at her straight in the eye to help myself hide the truth. I then gathered my things and put them in my bag. "I'm going now. I'm meeting Britt outside school and we're going out on a date. I'll see you tomorrow," I say and half smiled.

I was about to exit the door when Quinn grabbed my hand stopping me from my track. "Text or call me if you need a friend, okay?"

I sigh. "Quinn-"

"I know there's something bothering you. I'm just letting you know that I'm here."

I nodded and said, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

I was walking alone in an empty hallway of our school. All classes are still ongoing and the only sound that could be heard is the audible laughter from each room, the angry teachers and some girls sneaking out of their rooms to do some of their make-up and re-touch. I was about to enter a restroom when I heard Brittany's voice talking with someone which I immediately confirmed was Reagan.

 _"Come on, Britt. Just consider coming with us. It's gonna be a fun night!" Reagan pleads._

 _"I don't know Rae. I'll have to tell Santana about it" was Brittany's response._

 _"Why do you always have to ask for her approval?"_

 _"Because she's my girlfriend and no, I don't have to get an approval from her but as a girlfriend it's my responsibility to tell her where I'm going so that she won't worry about me and I don't think there's something wrong with that."_

 _A smile instantly forms in my face when I heard Brittany said that but then easily disappeared when Reagan tried again to oppose._

 _"Then you're just gonna miss the real fun! If you tell your girlfriend you're going to party, I'm sure she'll come with you."_

 _"Then that's great! Santana is cool and fun to be with. You just don't know her."_

 _"Then how can you hook up with someone if she's always around you? Give yourself a break! Where's the real Brittany I know?"_

I interrupted before Brittany could answer. "Hook up with someone else or you mean hook up with you? Get over it Reagan, Brittany's with me, and you were never her type!"

Reagan crosses her arms below her chest as she clenches her jaw and arched an eyebrow. "Oh great, I didn't know your mother has been eavesdropping on us."

"Santana, you heard everything?" Brittany asks.

"And didn't miss any," I say still having a battle of death glare with the evil bitch. "I know I don't have a say about my girlfriend's friends and best friends but you're already out of the line. I can't and don't tolerate people like you. Brittany is not coming to that party. Not when you are around!" I say with a bit of snarky before I looked at Britt and instantly my mood softens. "Let's go Britt, we still have a date. Leave your car here, we're using my car and I'll drive."

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV:**_

It was complete silence inside the car as Santana drive us to the restaurant she'd reserve for our date. There's no special occasion, it's just we miss to have a special date like this so we decided to go since its Friday anyway.

The silence kills me so I decided to talk first. "How's your day?" I ask.

"Just good... What about yours?" She asks.

I stared outside the window looking at the trees as our car passed by. It looks refreshing which helped me calm a bit. It's just Santana makes me nervous when she's snappy. "I watched soccer. It was fun. Though, it made me upset because I miss playing with my friends," then there was another long silence.

The traffic makes Santana grumpier that she keeps honking everytime she had to stop at red traffic light. I sigh and took Santana's hand closer to mine. "Relax. We'll get there" I say softly.

She half smiled and stopped being pissed.

It took us another five minutes before we finally made it to the restaurant.

Santana starts talking to me and surprisingly she didn't open up about what happened in school with Reagan but I was watching her. There's something in her face that tells me something is bothering her.

Someone told me, _just because you're not talking about the problem doesn't mean it has been fixed._

Santana waved at the waitress and asked for our receipt just right after we finished our food.

"It's my treat," she says and reached for her bag to take her wallet. I capped her other hand that's on the table to get her attention. She looks at me with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I say sincerely.

"Britt, if it's about your friend then you don't have to be sorry for her. I'm not upset about it but honestly, I don't like her."

I sigh. "Okay but if it's not Reagan then what are you upset about? Santana it shows that you are bothered about something. Did I tell something you don't like? If you were thinking I'm going to that party then no, I'm not. You are shutting me down and I hate it when you don't talk to me and when we don't try to talk about our problem."

Santana cracked into a smile and chuckles. "You look adorable when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you're piss of me," she says and goofily smiled.

"Santana, please stop trying to change the topic," I say with stern in my voice. "I'm not pissed. I'm worried and concerned about you," I told her.

"Why? I'm fine."

"No, you are not. You're not telling me what you truly feel. You like me guessing and figuring out what's wrong, and I don't want that. What if I'm not aware you are hurting because of me?"

"I'm okay. I promise. Nothing for you to worry about. I don't want you to go to that party but if you insist, just tell me and I'll come with you."

"But are you jealous of Reagan?" I ask.

She scoffed. "I'm not the jealous type," she says frowning at me.

I then arched my eye brows and smirked. "Really?"

"I don't trust her that's why I can't be at ease thinking about you being alone with her."

"I'm never going to cheat on you. You know that, right?"

"I know." Her face then softens but with sadness in her voice she says, "I just want to know everything. I don't want you to lie to me or keep something from me. If there's anything you wanna share with me, tell me. I'm always ready to listen."

It strikes me inside, making me remember that I've been keeping something from her for a long time now. I was about to say something when the waitress came back and handed Santana our receipt. She paid for our food and did not ask for a change. Then we leave to go back to school so I can get my car and drive it home.

* * *

 ** _Saturday night..._**

Reagan has been calling and texting me nonstop to come with them in this party they were talking about though I told her I can't and made an alibi that I have important things to do.

Santana just sent me a good night text with a smiley and heart emoji. So, time for me to sleep too but then the thought of Rachel keeps bugging my head again. I grabbed my phone and took a deep breath, I closed my eyes and have decided to call Santana and tell her to meet me so I could tell her everything. My conscience was eating me alive and it's better if I tell her now.

Before I could start dialing I heard someone knocked on my door.

 _"Brittany your friends are downstairs!"_ Hannah audibly says.

 _God damn it! I uttered inside my head._

I run downstairs then I was met with half of my former soccer teammates. They were all in the living room and some of them are having chat with my stepmom, Holly.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I ask not showing how irritated I was.

Holly walks towards me and says in a whisper "You never told me you have to attend a party. Your friends called me and ask for my permission. I told them you're free tonight"

"Mom, I'm going to sleep and I got a lot of projects to finish soon!" I whispered harshly at her

"Brittany, come on! This is the only night that we can be completed as a team" Emily says pleading

"I'm not part of the team anymore and Santana knows that I'm not going" I whispered to Emily.

"I think she won't get mad if I stay by your side the whole night. You can just send her a text message or you give her phone number to me so I could text her myself to let her know you are safe with me. She trusted me more than Reagan" she says and shrugged

I thought about it for a moment but then decided to go with them anyway.

* * *

 ** _At the party…_**

It was already one in the morning and I plopped down on the couch to relax my feet after dancing for like an hour. I only got two shots of _flameados con vodka_ but I already felt dizzy.

I took my phone out of my pocket to try to call Santana's phone again.

"Hey, stop calling your girlfriend and just enjoy the night. The real party hasn't started yet" Reagan says as she snatched my phone and plops down on the couch next to me.

I sigh "I wanna go home. I felt dizzy and these people are starting to suffocate me. Give me my phone back" I say a little slurry.

I turned my head looking for Emily and gladly she immediately saw me with Reagan so she automatically walked towards us to prevent Reagan from flirting with me "Girlfriend, how many shots you got?" she asks as she studied me

"Two shots" I say

"And you're already drunk?" Emily asks and shook her head "Come on, I'll take you home" she then grabbed my hand helping me up

But then Reagan stopped Emily "Whoa, she's not going home this early. I'll take her home later but for now..." She then looks at me "You'll stay here for another two hours. Come on, let's take more shots!"

"Reagan, I think she already had enough" Emily says to Rae with a bit of snarky.

"You're such a party pooper! Go away!" She hissed pushing Emily aside as she dragged me towards the kitchen for more drinks. When we got into the kitchen she took something out of her pocket and handed a small tablet to me "Take this, it'll help you relax and ease the dizziness"

I had a bad feeling about the tablet she handed to me so I handed it back to her "Reagan, I'm sorry but I don't do drugs"

She chuckled "Obviously" she says "It's not illegal drug silly. Just take it, it's a medicine"

"…And I can't take any medicine and I don't want to drink more booze. I don't really feel good right now and I just wanna go home"

She sighs "Fine, I'll take you home but drink this first. It's just water to wet your dry throat"

I nodded lousy "Yes, please"

* * *

The ray of sunlight woke me up when it hits my eyes. I groaned trying to get up but I feel so weak. There's dryness in my throat and my eyes are kind of blurry "Damn alcohol" I muttered to myself. Then I thought about how did I get home?

I slowly pushed my body up from bed and as my eyes gets clearer, I realized I was in a room that isn't mine "Shit, shit, shit" I muttered a little nervous.

Then suddenly I fell back in bed when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down "Where are you going, silly"

I was jolted by surprised seeing it was Reagan. She was naked, I looked at my own body and was shocked that I was too "What did you do to me?" I asked still stunned at what I'm seeing "What the hell did you do to me?" I yelled at her finally finding my voice. I pulled out of her, getting off of her arms and out of the bed covering myself with the white blanket.

She smiled at me and snorted "You mean what we both did last night?"

"This isn't funny Rae! You know I have a girlfriend! If this is some sort of stupid prank, stop it!" I yelled out of rage. I pray that this is some joke they setup because I can't forgive myself if I did really have sex with Reagan.

I took my clothes that are scattered on the floor and wore immediately "Where's my phone!?" I ask with stern.

She took it from the night stand drawer and threw it at me. I checked on my phone and saw seven missed calls from Santana.

"Your girlfriend has been calling at you. It rang three times last night and four times this morning. Your phone rings again for the eighth time so I answered it for you" she says with a smirk and shrugged on me.

I looked at her in wide eyes "Why the fuck did you do that!? What did you tell to my girlfriend!?"

"I told her you're safe with me. I said I'll be waiting and will open the door for her if she wants to get you here. I was really about to wake you up so you could have time to dress and fix yourself because I know your girlfriend would freak out if she finds you sleeping next to me but then my mind suddenly changed. I mean, it would be fun seeing your girlfriend out of rage and pissed off because I finally got her girlfriend. I'm so excited to tell her how much you liked it with me" She says with full of malice.

 _I can't believe we really had sex!? God, no! It didn't happen! Nothing happened!_

I ran my fingers through my hair controlling myself not to punch her "What the fuck is wrong with you? What do you want from me? Why are you trying to break us up?"

She got up showing her naked body. She clenched her jaw as she moves closer to me and held both of my arms before her eyes set on mine "I just want you to love me back. Is it so hard to love me back? We got it on last night and it was fun! You kissed me first so I kissed you back. You can ask Emily if you won't believe me"

"Stop it Reagan! You're just hurting yourself and it's not cool to play this fake sex thing because I couldn't recall anything happened last night and I'm sure nothing happened between us. I love Santana and I would never cheat on her" I say with stern.

She laughed "But you already did!"

"Fuck you!" I gathered all my things and run downstairs.

"Brittany, don't go! Stay with me! You love me and I know you're just not aware of your true feelings for me!"

"Go fuck yourself Reagan!" I yelled at her "Stop following me! I can't be your best friend anymore!"

"Guys, what's happening?" Emily asks sleepy as she got up from the couch.

"Is this a prank!? Do you know about what Reagan did to me?" I ask Emily as I was so frustrated to know the truth.

"What are you talking about?" She asks me and looks at Reagan who have blanket covered around her body "Why are you naked?"

Then all of us were startled when the front door flew open seeing Santana.

"Santana" I gulped looking at her in wide eyes.

Santana was shocked seeing Reagan only covered with white blanket. She looks at me with disappointment. Her lips quiver as she clenches her jaw and ball her knuckles tight.

"Santana I can explain" I told her. She sobs and runs away.

"Santana!" I yelled and run after her "Santana, stop! I can explain! Please just hear me!"

She stopped, catching her breath. I was so nervous and wasn't sure if I should touch her but I did anyways and hugged her from behind "Santana, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you but I swear I didn't do anything with her. All I remember I was drinking last night. I felt dizzy and I told her I wanna go home, she offered me to drink water and the next thing I know I woke up naked next to her" I said regretting saying the last part.

Santana gripped my hands and pulls me off of her.

"Stop lying! I already caught you!"

"Caught me what? Caught me doing it with her!?" I said regretting again for raising my voice. I shook my head and let out a shaky breath "Santana, I swear I didn't do anything. I'm not lying"

She sarcastically laughs at me as tears fall from her eyes "I don't know, Britt. How many times you lied to me, really?"

"Santana I never lied to you!"

"Bullshit! Really? The fact that you kept about Rachel being your heart donor and this!? Why you had to lie to me!? Are you just playing with me, for me to look stupid on your friends!?"

"Santana-"

"Santana what, huh?... Santana what?... I lied to you because what!?" She yells at me and starts to break down emotionally "I accidentally found the letter last Friday in your room. I didn't know how to confront you because I was so afraid that it might trigger your emotions and I care for you. God, I fucking love you!" she screams at me "I just want you to tell me everything. I want it to come from you, that you would bring that up and we'll move on. I was so blind caring about your feelings! Now, guess what? I didn't know I was already killing myself saving you from heartbreak and from your own mistake!"

I cried heartbreakingly holding her hands closer to my chest "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep that from you. I swear it was never my intention to hurt you"

"Stop lying to my face! Get off me, I don't wanna see you!" She hissed and her anger makes me flinched

I shook my head not believing what I just heard from her and sobbed as I was pulling her closer "Santana, please. I'm so sorry. I was afraid, I'm still afraid that your feelings for Rachel would get back or that if you stay you would only love me because I have her heart. I know that sound so stupid but that's what makes me scared"

"Brittany, we've been together for almost half a year now and you still doubt my feelings for you? You think I'm not trying my best to give everything I can in this relationship? You think I would just leave you because of that?"

"I didn't mean to think that way. I was really planning to tell you when I first found out about it, but something good always come. I was falling in love to you so hard that it makes me scared more to confess to you everything because I don't want you to hate me. Please, forgive me" I say crying.

"Did you realize how you made me feel right now? You made me feel stupid, me telling you all my problems about Leroy and Hiram keeping a secret from me when all along you knew what it was? Do you realized it pains me thinking how could you look at me straight in the eyes like you're so true to me and never stabbed me in the back? Of all people, I wasn't expecting you're gonna be a part of it. You have no right to keep it a secret from me, you have no right to lie to me, and you have no right to cheat on me because I was true to you!"

I tried to hug her but she motioned for me not to do it "Don't" she uttered.

"Santana, I'm sorry. Please... just please forgive me. I made a big mistake. Please don't leave me. Don't push me away, please let's fix this" I begged as I was holding back a sob.

"Don't push you away? Britt you're the one pushing me away! You lied to me about Rachel and you lied about not going to this party and now you make me wanna believe you didn't have sex with Reagan!?"

"You know I would never cheat on you!"

"No, I don't! I was right from the start. I knew you couldn't be trusted. I knew you're just playing this game" she says looking at me with disappointment before she walks away.

"That's not true!" I say raising my voice as I start following her on her track "You know how much I love you, Santana!"

"If you love me you would never hurt me like that! If you love me, you would never cheat on me! Go back to your best friend because this game is over!" She said pointing at me as she walks away but I didn't stop following her.

"God damn it, Santana! Stop walking away from me! Believe me, I'm telling the truth this time!" I begged and just as she reached her car, she saw pictures pinned between her windshield and wiper blades that made her stop dead track and sobs uncontrollable. I moved pass her to look what it is and my eyes went wide seeing pictures of me and Reagan on the same bed, kissing, naked and some looks like we're really having sex. I took all the pictures and ripped it all "Santana this is a setup! Someone is playing a game on me. I could never do these to you, and you know that! I don't know about these pictures. I don't remember any of these happened!" I say desperately and wanting her so much to believe in me.

"You woke up naked in that girl's room!" She screamed pointing back at the house "That words came out from you and now you want me to believe everything that you say!? You have done enough!" she screams and pushed me away before she opened her car door and gets in.

"Santana let me in!" I say trying to open the passenger's door but she was adamant and drives away faster "Santana!"

* * *

 _ **Santana's POV:**_

I want to believe her so bad but I just couldn't because she lied to me many times and I can't trust her anymore after she slept with her best friend. I can't believe she could do such things to me. I would never let someone breaks me again.

It started to rain which I hated the most. It makes me upset and reminds how Brittany loves it. So I started driving faster wanting to go home as soon as I can. My eyes get blurry because of these damn tears that keep falling from my eyes. All I could feel was hurt in my chest. I was gripping harder on the wheel and starts screaming without any word. Just screams, sobs, screams, sobs... I wiped away my tears when I couldn't see the road clearer, but it was too late when something hit my car that it flips me over and made me hit my head on the wheel and on my car window. The car stopped from flipping and I was still conscious. I heard my phone rings so I reached for it to get help. My own blood was blinding me as it run from my head. I felt for it and something stung that I hissed with pain. I cried because it started to hurt so bad that my vision started to swirl and darkness was starting to consume me. Still, I managed to answer the call and heard Brittany's voice _"Santana, I love you! Please don't leave me. Come back to me"_

Before I could say something, everything just went black.

* * *

 **AN: DON'T HATE ON ME!** hahaha

Please don't forget to leave reviews because I really wanna know your reactions and thoughts about this chapter.

You're all amazing!

So, I have a little problem.

I noticed that most of you leave reviews with anonymous/guest name. But please, I encourage everyone to use their real username or pls kindly make at least a fake "username"/alias (there's a box on top of the comment field, you'll find a field where you can put "Name". Just type in the name you want to be addressed). so I can at least address you guys properly and say thank you in my future chapters... And so I can reply with your query's and amazing comments. I'm talking shit again. Bye bye. Adios! Please comment.

#SaveSantana

-Thank you MDFT, I love you!


	15. Second Chance

_NA:_

 _I'm so, so sorry you guys! My laptop is still in coma and it frustrates me thinking that my files, Glee episodes, Supergirl episodes and all my fav lesbian movies are in it! But one of the main reason I updated this late was because of Sanvers! Gaaaaah! (No hate) but yeah whatever, Brittana is my original OTP. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Now you are free to read._

* * *

Brittany's POV:

My hands were shaking as I wait for the doctor to come out and tell us an update about Santana's condition. She had been inside the operating room for three hours battling for her life.

 _I learned about the accident when I tried calling Santana's phone many times after the first call I made ended without her responding to what I was saying._

 _I was shocked when a man's voice answered my call. He introduced himself as a nurse and explained to me what happened to my girlfriend. I immediately drove and called Hiram and Leroy who were already on their way to the hospital too._

The doctor came out and asked for Santana's parents. Leroy informed the doctor that he and his husband Hiram are Santana's guardians and asked to tell them her condition.

"Please tell us how is she?" Hiram asked.

The doctor shook his head and sighed as he removed his surgical cap. "The operation was successful but the patient is in induced coma, she's experiencing a traumatic head injury, including concussions, and scalp wounds. We managed to stop all the bleeding but we still need to run another immediate CT scan to make sure everything's fine. She also fractured a leg which we have managed to fix. We also had to take off small pieces of broken glasses from her eyes."

"I-is she going to be blind?" Leroy asked worriedly.

"There were some scratches but her eyes will surely heal in no time," the doctor said.

"Can we see her, please?" I asked.

"Okay, but we have to transfer the patient to the ICU room first."

"Excuse me, Doctor Perez." A lady nurse came and talked to the doctor with enough volume that we were not able to hear what they were talking about.

"Thanks, nurse Jane." I heard the doctor said before the lady nurse left.

"I'm sorry for that. My nurse mentioned that the patient is related to Doctor Alejandro Lopez, the owner of this hospital. Is that right?"

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other and nodded to the doctor as their response.

"We'll transfer the patient to an exclusive private room. It has all the machines she needs, it's like an ICU. We will inform the parents about the accident. As for now, I'm going to allow at most three visitors in her room till 9pm. Doctor Lopez and his wife are on vacation, so please make sure there's one person staying as the patient's watcher." The doctor explained and showed a small smile, "I'll be back in a while."

"Thanks doctor," Hiram said.

I called my parents and told them what happened. I asked for their permission to let me stay for the night. There was a debate but in the end, they let me, though they made me promise to come home in the morning to have a rest. I asked the Berrys if they could let me take care of Santana for the night, and gladly they did.

I took a deep breath before I held the door knob and let myself enter Santana's room. The room was in dim light and it was so silent that the beeping of the heart monitor and the noise that her oxygen makes were the only thing I could hear. I looked at her and it breaks me seeing how fragile she is.

I sat on the stool next to her bed.

I felt afraid to touch her. I can't even look at her longer. The bruises were visible. Her forehead is in bandage. Her right leg had a brace and Santana had a tube connected to her mouth.

It was my fault. I did this to her. I should be the one lying on that bed, not her. She doesn't deserve any of these.

Maybe if I didn't pursue my feelings at the very first time, if I didn't tell her that I love her, if I didn't lie to her, if she never met me. None of this would've happened.

I can't help not to cry, she's the love of my life and I can't stand seeing her so weak. "Santana, I'm here" I took her hand feeling the warm of her body. "Baby, please wake up. I n-need you... And I'm sorry for everything bad that I did to you. For all the pain I've caused you." I carefully brought her hand to my lips before I kissed it. "I love you so much. Come back to me, please."

* * *

I didn't stop coming over to visit her and to tell her stories about how my day at school was. I wanted to always be by her side, and talk about a lot of things till I get tired and fall into sleep. But sleeping is for slackers so as much as I can, I try to stay awake when I'm the only one in the room watching for Santana.

"San, you really have to wake up soon because History always gives me headache, specifically, Mrs. Pepper." I told her as I peel an apple. "History sucks without you," I said eating the first small slice I have.

"Hmm, I'm sure you watched Snow White. She woke up when her prince kissed her. What if I kiss you? I mean, I'm not a prince, but I'm hot and sexy, I'm sure you won't refuse to kiss me back," I said and chuckled.

"I really miss you San," I whispered before I kissed Santana's forehead.

"Brittany..."

I looked up to see Mrs. Lopez at the door.

"Mrs. Lopez," I said, a little surprised.

She arched an eyebrow and smiled. "I told you to call me Maribel" she said as she got in and placed a bouquet of flowers and a bag of grocery in the mini table beside Santana's bed.

I smiled as I wiped a little stain of tears away. "Yes, I'm sorry. I always forget."

She sighed with a smile. "No problem hija. Have you eaten your dinner already?"

"Yes... Um, I'm planning to spend the night here to take care and look after Santana. If that's okay with you," I said asking for her permission.

"Of course it's okay, but don't you have school tomorrow?" she asked with concern.

"I do, but it won't start until 10 in the morning," I said. "I want to be beside her when she wakes up."

"Okay, I think I could use more hours of sleep and time to pack clothes that I can use here," she said with a lovely smile and shrugged as she started to place each rose to a vase. "Doctor Perez and I talked, and he told me good news. He said that Santana's vital sign has been good. They'll try to take off her tube tonight and see if Santana can now breathe with an oxygen facemask."

I smiled brightly at the good news Maribel told me. It was like something heavy was taken off of my chest.

"Did you hear what your mom said?" I whispered to Santana. "You're getting better and better. You'll wake up soon."

I looked up to find Maribel was looking at me.

"Santana is so lucky to have someone like you. I can see how much you love my daughter and the way you take care of her. You never missed a day without visiting her. I'm so glad she found you."

 _Did I really hear her say that? Does that mean she likes me for Santana?_

"I also haven't thanked you yet for bringing her back to me," she said.

I looked at her with confusion and chuckled, "I'm not sure what that was about."

She smiled and sat across me on a stool. "I was really surprised when she came home in Kentucky," she started and took a deep breath. "When I came home from work she was there standing up at the front porch and she just ran to me and engulfed me with a hug. She said she missed me. We both said our sorry. I apologized for everything I said to her before, when she came out as a lesbian, for pushing her away and for disowning her as my child. I feel embarrassed, awful and disappointed about myself for making my only child's life miserable. I told her how I regret all the hate I felt towards her for being gay. I've never been a good mother to her and now I just want her to wake up so I could have a second chance with her," she said and I witnessed the tears falling from her eyes as she looked at Santana. "She told me everything about you. She's so proud of you and she told me that you were the one who helped her realize that family is still a family no matter what. You advised her to come home and give me another chance."

I think I blinked many times just trying to understand everything she told me. I was really scared to meet her at first. I thought she's going to get mad at me and blame me about the accident, but it turned out she's nice and just like normal people, she makes mistake and bad decision. I'm glad that she finally has an open mind and open heart to accept her daughter as a lesbian.

"She wouldn't be there to see you if she's not willing to. I'm sure she already forgave you because she believed that you both deserve a second chance," I told her.

Mrs. Lopez got up from her seat and I was surprised when she hugged me and whispered thanks.

 _I just wish I can have a second chance too._

* * *

Santana's POV:

I woke up in panic realizing I was lying on a hospital bed. I was trying to remember how I got in here but there's nothing I can recall. I tried to move my legs but I'm in too much pain. My neck has a brace, and I think my right leg too. I was starting to panic when I heard something move which made me look at the left side of my room.

"Quinn." I said when I recognized it was my best friend who's sleeping on the couch. "Quinn." I called again to wake her up. She groaned before she opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened before she got up jolted by surprise when she realized I'm awake. "Oh my God, Santana. You're finally awake!" she squealed as she rushed towards me and engulfed me in a hug.

"W-what happened to me? How did I get here? My legs… Why can't I move my legs?" I asked in panic.

"Hey relax, you're fine. Your leg has a brace that's why it feels heavy and you can't move it but you're not paralyzed. Here, you can feel my hand," she said as she softly put her right hand on my right leg.

I nodded as I let out a breath of relief.

"You were in a car accident. That's how you got in here. Oh, and I should be calling the doctor now, and your parents, and Brittany!" she said rambling in her own words.

"W-who's Brittany?" I asked in confusion.

Quinn frowned before she arched an eyebrow.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a blonde haired woman in a leather jacket and tight black jeans, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. She stopped in her track when her eyes met me. She smiled as her tears started to fall which made my heart ache seeing her cry. She came near me and hugged me tight. "You're okay, you're finally awake. You scared me to death Santana. I almost lost hope that you would wake up. Please don't ever run away from me ever again, okay?" she said before she pulled out from the hug. She looked at me in the eyes which almost took my breath away before surprisingly, she kissed me, which made my heart skip a beat.

I pushed her gently, though I really don't want to hurt this woman's feelings.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't- Are you still mad at me?" she asked sadly.

I frowned at her question. _Why would she ask me that?_

"Umm, I actually don't know what you are saying," I said to her before I looked back to Quinn, asking her silently what the hell was going on.

"Santana, what do you mean?" The strange blonde woman asked. _How'd she know my name?_

"Miss…" I chuckled. "I don't know if you are just crazy that kissing me made you think was okay. Though, you're really hot. But the thing is I have a girlfriend. I actually don't know you. Are you Quinn's cousin?" I asked since she's blonde like Quinn.

The tall blonde woman frowned at me. "San, why are you saying you don't know me?"

"Santana, are you sure you can't recognize Brittany?" Quinn asked me. Her face looked like she saw a ghost or something.

"San, it's me, Brittany" she said crying. "I'm your girlfriend."

I looked at Quinn for confirmation. "Q, what the hell? Where's my girlfriend!? Where's Rachel?!"

"Oh God," I heard Quinn uttered

"Quinn, what's going on?" I asked furiously to get an answer.

"San, look at me. Please tell me you remember me," the woman Quinn called Brittany said crying.

"Santana, she's telling the truth, she's your girlfriend. Rachel is dead. She died of cancer three years ago and Brittany's your girlfriend now."

There was a pang in my chest hearing those words from Quinn.

Many things started running in my head. I'm sure I do not know this woman who's claiming that she's my girlfriend.

"Santana, I love you, please tell me you remember me," she said as she held my hand.

"No! I said I don't know you!" I yelled at her because she's starting to scare me.

"Q, please, just please call Rachel." I told my best friend before I shifted my eyes back at the tall blonde trying to remember her. Suddenly, my eyes met hers and I felt guilty when I saw the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.

The tall blonde woman sobbed and then she left running out the door.

What's happening to me? Why can't I remember everything they were telling me?

"San, please calm down. I'll call the doctor, okay?" Quinn said before she kissed my forehead and left.

 _What's wrong with that woman and Quinn?_

 _Why are they telling me my girlfriend is dead?_

 _Why is that woman telling me she's my girlfriend?_

* * *

Brittany's POV:

I left the room when I felt that I couldn't hold my emotions anymore. Why can Santana remember Quinn but not me? Does she forget my family, her new friends?

What about everything we've been through?

I ran to my car and decided to drive home.

* * *

"Brittany, I've been trying to call you. Why you won't answer your phone? I was worried!" Hannah said as I entered the house. I shifted my eyes away from her so she won't see my already reddened eyes.

"Brittany, hey it's okay," she softly pulled me into a hug. "Quinn called and told me what happened. You can cry to me. I'm your sister and I'm never gonna leave you, okay?" she whispered as she held me tight. So, I let myself cry onto her shoulder.

"It's my entire fault, isn't it? She had an accident because of me, because I lied to her, because I was a cheater, because I was too dumb and stupid." I cried. "Now she can't remember."

Hannah cupped my cheeks and looked at me in the eyes. She shook her head. "Don't ever think that way. It's not your fault."

"It is! If I only listened to her, if I wasn't too dumb for trusting Reagan, nothing of these would've happened."

"You are not dumb, okay? You are not stupid. Accidents could happen anytime, anywhere, and to any person." she said sternly. "Stop blaming yourself."

"She's never going to remember me. She's never going to love me again. I feel like everything about us was wiped away by that accident." I said as I moved towards the couch and sit. "I don't want to be just a stranger to her."

"She may not get her memories back but her feelings for you might come back. I don't care how much cheesy I sound right now, but Britt you already made her fall in love with you, you can do it again."

"But what if she doesn't ever wanna see me?"

"Are you kidding? You are a Pierce! We're a chick magnet." Hannah said laughing before she nudged my shoulder.

It cracked me up. "Stop joking Han."

"Hell, no. I'm not even joking." she said as she raffled my hair. "Wash your face, my beautiful and adorable sister. Take a good rest please, and tomorrow, I'm going to help you make your woman fall in love with you again."

I nodded and thanked Hannah before I got up and ran up to my room. I got inside the bathroom and turned on the shower, crying as the water ran down my face.

After I took a shower, I lied down in my bed while thinking about her. I never expected this was going to happen. If only I could turn back the time, I would.

I checked my phone to see if Quinn texted but she hasn't sent any updates yet about Santana.

I sighed closing my eyes, letting myself take a rest and fall into sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling exhausted that my body felt too heavy and too tired to get up but I did anyway when I heard knocks from downstairs.

When I got down, I realized I was alone and there was a sticky note at the door from Hannah saying she'll be back after twenty minutes.

There's another soft knocks and I rolled my eyes knowing it was Hannah who always forget to take her own keys.

"How many times I remind you to bring your own keys?" I asked as I open the door realizing it wasn't my sister but Reagan. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound calm though seeing her makes me wanna punch her on her throat.

She smiled softly at me. "Brittany, I'm here to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to you. You need to leave." I said with firm tone.

"Brittany, I'm here to apologize and tell you the truth," she cried. "N-nothing happened between us. I just made it look like there was so that Santana will break up with you and you'll be mine. I heard what happened to your girlfriend and I felt a little guilty about it."

I laughed with sarcasm. "A little? Are you kidding me? She almost died because of that accident and that's because of what you did! Now she couldn't remember me! Did you also know that huh? You ruined our relationship. I trusted you Rae." I said as my voice got louder. "You know, I never thought you could do such thing to the extent that you're willing to sacrifice our friendship. I can't believe that you would never care who you might have hurt, just to get what you want!" I said with rage. "And what on earth did you think we're going to be together?"

"Brittany, you don't understand. I love you Britt, that's why I've done that."

"No Reagan, you only love yourself! Stop ruining my life and don't ever come back!" I said and was about to close the door but fear took me in when she stopped it from closing before she gripped both of my arms and pushed me inside. "Brittany, please forgive me. I love you so much. I need you. Please tell me we're okay."

"Reagan, get off me! You're hurting me!"

"No, no I won't. I won't until you forgive me and tell me you love me. Leave Santana, she doesn't remember what happened. You don't need to feel any guilt about it," she said like she was crazy.

"I swear I'm going to report you to the police! Leave me alone and leave Santana alone!" I yelled and was trying to push her away but she was too strong. She pushed me back that made me fall onto the floor. I immediately got up to run outside but her hand reached my wrist and pulled me back towards her.

I started screaming for help when I saw Hannah's car was approaching. Reagan got scared and let me go before she ran away.

Hannah got out from her car and saw Reagan running away. My sister rushed towards me with Quinn following her behind.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Hannah asked as she held me, checking my arms and face.

"Almost." I said as I ran my hand through my hair trying to shake away my panic and fear.

"Brittany, we have to report Reagan to the police. She looked like she's out of her mind." Quinn said.

I shook my head. "No, I don't wanna get her madder. All I care about right now is Santana."

"Brittany, what if next time that you're alone, she would just come here to hurt you! We have to report her now!" My sister said and I can tell she's already mad about what happened.

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Why are you protecting her? For fuck sake Brittany, she tried to rape you!"

"Hannah, please…"

"Who tried to rape who?" We were surprised seeing Holly and dad at the door. "Brittany, what is your sister talking about?" Dad asked.

* * *

"I'm not protecting her, okay? I just don't like to worsen this issue. I've got enough problems to take care that needs more of my attention than this! Reagan always gets what she wants and if we get her mad, she'll never stop bothering me. I'm just trying to avoid her for not giving her the attention she wants." I explained as we all gathered in the living room.

"She's really not going to stop because she wants you!" Hannah groaned.

"Please, all I want and care about right now is Santana. She needs all my attention. So, please drop it!"

"Your best friend is a psycho and dangerous. We need to fucking call the cops because she might come back for you." Hannah said getting more furious. "If none of us will call and if that Reagan comes back in here, I can't promise not kill that bitch!"

I groaned.

Holly moved right next to me. "Brittany honey, we know what you're going through and with Santana's condition we understand that that's already a lot for you but we cannot just let this pass. You said you woke up naked next to her after the night party. Are you sure she didn't touched you?"

"I really can't remember every details though at least I remember I saw someone taking pictures of me and her on the same bed, but it was blurred, I didn't see the other person. This morning Reagan came to apologize. She told me that she just framed me, making it look like we did something so Santana will get mad and break up with me. She didn't rape -"

"Not yet." Hannah interrupted. "Clearly that woman is insane and is only waiting for you to be left alone in the house again!"

"For God sake, please stop interrupting me!" I yelled madly at my sister.

"Everyone please calm down" Dad said with stern in his voice.

Then Holly took my hand and said. "Brittany, it doesn't change the fact that Reagan has done something bad to you. I can't shake away my feelings that she'll come back to hurt you again. She tried to hurt you when you were alone inside our house," she emphasized.

"Your mom and I are going to call our lawyer to help us report your best friend to the police for assault. Brittany, please understand that we're going to do this for your own safety. We'll try to have contact with her parents so we can talk with them about what happened."

I nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry. Yes, I understand… And if you can guys please stop saying the best friend word because she never was," I told them, getting more irritated.

Dad nodded and smiled.

"I still want to kill her." Hannah mumbled who received a glare from Quinn. "What?"

"Shut up, will you?" her girlfriend hissed. I'm glad that Quinn is here to control my sister's mouth.

"Hannah, make sure all doors are locked when your mom and I leave. We're going to the police to report what happened and maybe get a chance to talk with Reagan's parents."

Hannah nodded.

"Do I have to come with you guys?" I asked my parents.

Dad softly smiled and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to. You need to rest pumpkin. You've been through a lot. Our lawyer will help us with everything."

My parents changed clothes and soon after, they headed out to the police station.

"I'll just check the back door to make sure it's locked." Hannah said and left me with Quinn.

There was a long silence before Quinn spoke. "Santana has retrograde amnesia," she looked at me sadly. "She forgot everything that happened in the recent past three years. She forgot everything about you that's why she could not recognize you."

"Sucks for me." I smiled letting out a sigh before I chuckled though it really pains me inside thinking she might never remember us anymore, but I'm more than sad thinking that she's suffering with this kind of illness. "Is there a chance that her memories would come back?"

Quinn shrugged. "I really don't know, B. The doctor said there's only five percent chance that she will get her memories back. He even said that San's still lucky she can create new memories unlike others who has Anterograde amnesia which based on Google deals with the inability to form new memories," she said as she frowned and crinkled her nose.

"I don't know where to start Quinn. I still can't believe what happened to her." I said. "Did she ask about me?

Quinn smiled and nodded, "She did, she asked me to confirm if you are really her girlfriend and I told her the truth." Suddenly, I saw how her happiness turned into sadness. "You know, she cried when Leroy and Hiram came to visit and gave her the confirmation that Rachel died three years ago."

"It must be too much for her to get through another pain again," I said shaking my head.

Quinn nodded.

"She told me to tell you to visit her tomorrow." Quinn said with a sound of excitement which made me break into a huge smile.

"She did?" I asked in surprise.

Quinn smirked. "Yeah, it's your chance to talk to her and declare your still undying love for her but, please don't pressure her to remember things straightaway, okay?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt like a huge weight has been taken off my chest

"I promise, Quinn." I said with a big smile on my face. "I guess I'll have to believe and hold on to that five percent chance that she'll remember, yeah?"

"Well, you should." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Quinn," I said and hugged her.

She chuckled tapping my back. "Remember, the mind forgets but the heart doesn't."

* * *

Santana's POV:

I was awake all night trying to remember a thing about Brittany but I don't know why I can't remember even a small detail. I guess, I really hit my head so bad and it sucks.

Does having an amnesia really felt like this? Like, you feel so strange about everything? I was even shocked when Quinn told me that she has a girlfriend! God, I did forget a lot of things.

I was also not aware that mom and I are talking again. I guess I've been good for the past recent three years of my life. Like someone changed me for the better.

I scoffed and shook my head.

 _I mean, gross. I can't be that too nice!_

Now get back to Brittany. I really wanted to see her and talk to her so I could end up things with her properly. I can't remember her or my feelings for her, so I don't think we should still be together. At least I'm being nice to break up with her in person and not via call or text message. Quinn said, she's nice and sweet which is too good to be true and for me, that's a turn off.

 _Well, yeah Rachel was nice too but she was different._

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard soft knocks at the door.

It opened, revealing the blonde woman I was waiting for.

"Come in." I said smiling at her. I was just trying to be nice.

She grinned as she walked in towards me. She handed me the flowers she brought for me and put the basket of fruits on the table next to my bed. "How are you?" She asked smiling.

I'm not gonna lie, she looks so hot considering she's wearing decent. Black jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather black jacket.

"Santana, are you okay?" She asked again which made me realized my eyes were glued looking at her neck which I really admire because I find it sexy. God damn it, Santana!

I cleared my throat to speak. "Yes, I'm okay and feel great. Umm… You might wanna sit down first?"

She nodded before she took a stool to sit down.

"Quinn told me you wanted to see me," she said biting her lip which made me gasp internally. Urgh!

"Yes, I asked her to tell you to visit because I really wanted to talk to you about something," I said. "About us."

She nodded biting her lip again before she smiled. "About us?"

"Yeah, I just thought its better if we break up," I said, plain and simple.

Her mouth agape, "Break up? You asked me to visit for you to break up with me?"

I nodded. "Uh, yes… I can't remember you, so how will I act like everything's okay?"

"This is ridiculous! Santana, this is a relationship, and I'm not gonna let you break up with me just because you don't remember anything about me!"

"You can't force me, Miss Blondie!"

"I'm not forcing you and I'm not going to! But I want you to at least try to get to know me. I'm not going to give up on you, Santana."

"I'm stubborn."

"Even if you're stubborn, mean and sometime's -"

"Whoa, okay, that is too many to mention… I only said stubborn- Ahh- Aww"

I whined in pain when I tried to sit up on my own.

Brittany sighed as she moved towards me and gently wrapped her arms around my waist. "Slow down" she said softly. "Let me help you, okay?" she put another pillow on my back so I can sit comfortably. Then I realized how near she is to me. She then looked at me and smirked. "You're blushing."

I glared at her and scoffed. "I'm not," I muttered.

She shrugged. "Whatever you say," she said as she moved back to her seat. Then I noticed her necklace. It seemed familiar to me, or somehow I recognized. "Nice necklace."

She took her necklace and felt it as she ran her fingers to it. "It is beautiful" she said with a smile as she looked at it. "You actually gave this to me when we celebrated our third month."

I bit my inside cheek trying not to form a smile, though internally my heart is screaming.

"Wow, third month… That means I was really serious about you." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Well, you were mean to me and sometimes you were being stubborn but you're more of a sweet and cheesy person," she said and chuckled.

God, how adorable she is.

But what she said made me roll my eyes and laugh. "Sweet and cheesy? I don't think that's true. That's cringy by the way."

She laughed again "It's true, you always sing me a song. Mostly, the ones you compose."

"Do I love you?" I asked which I think caught her by surprise… And, PS made me wanna hit my head.

She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it back and stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "I still believe that you love me."

"Okay?" I said. "What do you mean, still?"

"That same day before your accident, we had our huge fight which made you decide to leave and drove away from me. I broke your heart because I kept it a secret from you that Rachel is my heart donor," she told me which shocked me. "Another thing that happened was I went to a party, I was being careless that's why the next day I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, next to another girl which was my best friend."

"So, you cheated on me?"

"No!" she refuted. "I swear I haven't and I won't."

"Well, I'm sure there was something I saw which made me decide to leave you," I challenged.

"There were pictures of me and her outside your car. It was like evidence that we really did something but I swear nothing of that happened. She came to my house yesterday and confessed that she wanted to ruin us because she know she can't have me."

I studied her eyes trying to see something that will tell me if she was lying but all I could see was sincerity and truth.

"Please say something. Please tell me you believed in me that I didn't cheat on you," she said as she looked at me in the eyes.

I shrugged. "Well, shockingly right now, I believe you, but how will I be sure that you're really telling me the truth? I can't remember. What if you're pretending and you're just telling me the opposite of what truly happened?"

"Santana, I can't promise you a perfect relationship but one thing I can promise is that I would never cheat on you and I know I haven't. Please, give me a second chance to prove that I'm worth of your trust."

"Second chance for me is like a luxury. If I give you what you want, I'm expecting you won't waste it."

"I won't."

I sighed trying to think what will be my decision. I mean this woman already broke my trust.

"Santana..."

I groaned. "Fine! This bitch is going to give you a second chance then."

She smiled and instantly hugged me tight. "I love you so much," she said which felt kind of strange to me.

"Okay, enough," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, right…" she mumbled as she moved away. "I'm sorry if I got a little too carried away."

"It's okay… And you're blushing" I said smirking. "I would like to properly introduce myself, I'm Santana Lopez," I said as I extended my hand.

She smiled, still blushing.

"Brittany S. Pierce," she said as she took my hand for a handshake.

* * *

NA: I really want to thank all you guys who still support my writings and to all of you who stood up for me. To all the guests and anonymous names! (Brittana, gleefreak15, xx, tripleA, sologlee11, prettylittlefangirl, babygurl199309, , GarcaS, auntdedra, pixiepie1985, bebe, ajb, and again all the guests and anon)

\- PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEW? Thanks! Xoxo

-if you would like to comment or leave your reviews as anon or guest, there's a box on top of the comment field where you can put your username/fake name (so that I can just address you guys properly)

\- you are all welcome to send me a private message if you want.

ps: Thank you MDFT! I love you!

I love you all! K bye!


	16. Come Back

_**Okay, I know. I uploaded sooo late! I'm really sorry! I hope that you still remember what happened last chapter and hope that you still remember the plot of this story! Lol. Here it is!**_

* * *

Santana's POV:

When I got released from the hospital my parents asked me to come home with them. They thought that it was better if I live in Kentucky so my mom can take care of me and for us to bond again. It was so hard to decide about it at first, thinking that I will surely miss my friends, dad Leroy and Hiram but I ended up coming home because I don't want to be a burden to any of my friends in Lima, especially to the Berry's. As much as it hurts for me to leave that town, I decided it was better if I'm far away from everything. I don't want to walk on the street and be greeted by someone who I don't recognize or to put it right, _people who I don't remember._

"What keeps bugging you, mija? You seem blue." Mom said as she put a glass of milk on the coffee table. She sat next to me and stroked my back.

I sighed as I leaned on her shoulder. "I'm fine, mami."

"But?" She asked sounding obviously worried. I sat up straight and looked at her.

"Nothing, maybe it's just the medicine." was my excuse.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sure it's not the medicine."

"Mom, it's nothing."

She held her hand up and shrugged. "Alright, I'm not gonna force you to tell me. Though, just to let you know, I'm here and I'm ready to listen anytime you want. Don't forget to drink your milk and don't stay up too late," she said and kissed me on my forehead before she stood up.

I nodded and smiled. "Okay, mom. Good night."

"Good night. I love you monkey," she teased. She knows I hate that nickname. It made me laugh though.

"I love you too. Night, night."

My mom then left me on the couch and went upstairs to sleep.

I looked at my phone on the coffee table which I haven't used for like four weeks now after I changed number. I grabbed it and started browsing my Facebook account for the first time after my accident which happened seven weeks ago. I asked Puck to hack my account so I can reset my password. Gladly he found a way and called me earlier this morning. I looked at my profile and the first thing I saw was a picture of me and Brittany.

I sighed.

 _Why did I even open it again?_

 _Why do I miss her?_

I read all the messages from my friends and some people who I don't recognize anymore. I was about to sign my account off when suddenly my phone rings for a video call. I got a little panic and do not know what to do. _Should I reject it?_

"Damn it." I cursed but then proceeded to answer the video call.

An angry face of Quinn showed up as she started ranting and yelling at me.

"You are such a bitch! You've been talking to Noah, and here I am waiting for your call every freaking day! I'm your best friend you bitch! I can't believe you changed your number and shut us down just like that! I'm like your sister and I'm your most loyal BFF! You didn't even said goodbye to any of us when you left, you bitch! I fucking hate you to the moon and back-"

"Quinn, let me explain." I said cutting her sentence and trying to make her calm.

"Oh now you're cutting my sentence! You better-"

"I'm sorry!" I whisper-yelled trying not to make a noise and wake up my parents. "I felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye but I thought it was the best and easiest way. Believe me, it hurts leaving you guys."

"How was it easy? How was it better?" Suddenly her face softened like an angry ocean that suddenly calmed down but still I can sense her disappointment. "If it hurts for you then it did for us too. Specially for Brittany."

"I was afraid, okay?" I said telling her the truth. "Afraid that you'll all just treat me like a fragile person. Someone that needs care and attention. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be a burden. I'm scared about everything. It makes me feel guilty seeing that girl hurt- Brittany… I hate seeing her sad or upset everytime she tell me stories about what our relationship was like and I can't remember."

"Well, congratulations you made her more upset and hurt. And please, you can stumble and crawl, I promise I won't give a fuck if that's what you want."

I frowned. "You're such a bitch, Q."

"I was just joking," she said and rolled her eyes. "Santana, we're your friends. Of course, we will take care of you and treat you better. Well, except for me. I mean, I'm never gonna stop being mean to you because I just like to be mean and I enjoyed it, and I'm your BFF so you're not allowed to get mad at me. Okay, but forget about that for now. You don't have to think about us. Just think of Brittany alone, because she cares a lot about you. She's upset and so desperate to know how you are doing. Just please, come back in here."

"First, thanks for the warning. I think I should force myself to like and accept you for being mean to me. Nothing can replace you for being a Head Bitch In Charge-"

"I know, thank you," Quinn interjected.

"Right… But I don't think I can come home to Lima anytime soon."

"Why?" She asked giving me a death glare.

"I live in here now and I can't go back to school. My parents just enrolled me online. I'm home schooled. To add to that, I'm injured. You cannot expect the Berry's to take care of me. I'm not their real daughter. I'm not their responsibility," I told her.

"Alright, alright. But, think about it or maybe you can ask your parents to move here." She sighed and pouted.

"I'll try to suggest that to my parents but I don't think that would be easy for them."

She groaned. "Okay, fine… Anyway, how are you, S?"

"I'm still crippled. Sometimes I can walk without crutches. Most of the time I need it. And, last time I checked I still have amnesia, but I'm fine here. I think I'm alright."

"No, you're not. You don't sound alright."

 _Jeez, I hate how she can read me…_

I shrugged. "Sometimes I just space out when I'm confused and when I'm trying to remember everything or recall something about me, about what I missed, and about her. What do you think I should do?"

"Umm, call her? Obviously, she's the one you need. Simple as that."

"It's not simple as that!"

"You just need someone. Someone that can help you remember everything," Quinn told me. "And we both know It's Brittany that can help you… It's Brittany, bitch," she told me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Q…"

"What? You're asking me and I'm just telling you what I know that will help you. Don't be so in denial about your feelings. We get it, you forgot everything about her but that doesn't mean you don't remember your feelings for her. Everytime you see her, you're still blushing. Like, hello? You have brown or dark skin, and don't tell me I'm racist because I'm not. What I'm trying to say is, I can see you still blushing with your dark skin whenever she talks to you alone."

"Yeah, I do." I admitted.

"Glad that we finally agreed on one thing," she said, smiling huge. We both chuckled.

"I miss you, S," she said sadly.

"I miss you too," I smiled.

 _I don't know what would my life be without my best friend Quinn in my life. She's a bitch most of the time but I know deep inside of her, she cares for me more than her own sister._

"How's Brittany?" I asked.

"Well, she keeps on bugging me everyday asking if I had talk to you or if I know your new number. This morning, she found out that you talked to Puck and just right before I called you, Hannah called me, telling me she's about to get Britt from Sugar's bar. Your girl planned to get Noah drunk so she could get details about you but poor girl she got knocked out first."

"What? You let her go to a bar with Puck?"

"Excuse me, first, I didn't know. I said I found it from Hannah if you were listening. Second, I'm not her girlfriend. She's your responsibility and Hannah's. Jeez, and please. she's 17, she has fake IDs."

 _Good God, Brittany, What the hell are you doing to yourself? What are you thinking?_

"Stop worrying, Okay? She's fine-" Quinn crinkled her nose. "Okay, to be honest, she's sad that you're not here. Well, beside getting herself drunk, she just joined Glee club and Mr. Schuester was glad to have her on the team." Quinn quite happily said. "San, please if you can't come back soon, just talk to Brittany and let her know you're doing fine. She's still your girlfriend. She deserves to know how you are doing."

"We're not together anymore. I broke up with her."

"Ew, what? Are you stupid?" Quinn yelled.

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Okay, whatever! Jeez, I hate teenage drama! Talk to her, please! I want my Brittana back!"

"Yeah, I will." I said and gave her an annoying smile. "It's really late now and I haven't touch this milk that my mom made me. I'll talk to you when I'm able again. Good night Q."

"Good night, S. Call me soon, okay?" she said. I smiled and waved goodbye before I ended the video call.

* * *

The next day, like the usual thing I do, well, not sure if I have done something like this before but after my accident, I always go for a walk with my new buddy Coco every morning.

Two weeks ago, I asked my parents if I could adopt a dog and gladly, right after I told them, they drove me to a shelter near the town and there I saw my beautiful Border Collie, Coco.

"Come here, Coco. Let's relax for a while." I cooed when I felt a little pain on my injured leg. I tapped the empty space right beside me for him to sit but instead he sat right in front of me, and stared at me while he wiggled his tail. I giggled as I stroke my hands-on top of his head and tickled his chin the way he likes it. "You are so adorable, Coco."

"What a cute name!" Someone said. I looked up as the shadow of a person appeared in front of me. "Can I touch him?" The woman asked, grinning.

I nodded. "Yeah, okay…"

She bent down leveling herself with Coco. She then stroked her hand at Coco's back and my dog seemed to like her already because he's being playful with her. The blonde woman got up and looked at me with a big smile on her face as she let out a hand for a shake. "Hi, I'm Dani. I don't see you around here before. It is nice to see someone I'm not familiar with."

I looked at her stunned.

At first I was hesitant to take it, but yeah, whatever, I did anyway.

"I was a runaway child. Just came back home to my parents," I said with a small smile.

She chuckled. "What a coincidence. I was the same too!"

I smiled because I find her laugh adorable..

I don't know what's got into me but I like the way she gives me the look that she likes me. It was like we were in the staring contest and only waiting for someone to say something or break into a laugh.

"Jeez, fine you win." I said when I broke from the staring game we were having.

She chuckled which means she knew what I was talking about.

"I know a café nearby and I can never complete my day without caffeine in my veins. I was wondering if I can invite you for breakfast? As in right now," she said. "Was I a little forward? I hope I don't look and sound creepy to you." She laughed and bit her lips. "They allow pets!"she added.

I grinned. "I love coffee and if that café really allows Coco, then yes," I shrugged and giggled.

"Great," she giggled and bounced like a child. "Let's go?"

I smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

"How's your coffee?" she asked before taking a sip.

"It's good but I think there's something missing. I just don't know what it is, but it's good," I replied with a shrug.

"Well, I guess the owner should be more creative about the coffee flavor. What do you think?"

"Agree." I said and sipped my coffee. I then looked at Coco, who's busy with his food.

"You haven't told me your name," she said. I looked back at Dani who's smirking at me. "Okay, let me guess. Hmm, Alex?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Louisa?"

"No."

"Jennifer?"

"Not even close," I said, already laughing at her.

"Oh. Okay I give up!"

"Santana Lopez," I said and chuckled.

She gasped and looked at me in shock. "Wait, what? No way, are you the daughter of Dr. Alejandro and Maribel Lopez?"

"You know my parents?"

"Of course I know them! My dad and your dad, they play golf together every Sunday afternoon, and your parents have invited us many times in your house for dinner. Well, your mom just called my mom last night and invited us to have dinner in your house tonight. I can't believe Maribel's daughter, Santana, is now already in front of me and having coffee with me," she enthusiastically said.

"Wow." I said with wide eyes and chuckled.

Our conversation continued until we noticed it's almost lunch time.

"Ouch, I hate that you're already going," she pouted. "But we can just go for lunch. What do you say?" she offered.

I grinned and bit my lips. "Hmm, I'm sorry but I really have to go. I don't have my medicine with me and I need to take it after lunch."

She nodded. "Oh, okay. No problem. Well, I'm still going to see you tonight anyway."

"Yeah, right… I'll see yah."

I was about to take money from my pocket but she stopped me, "It's on the house."

I frowned and was confused for a second before I realized what she meant. "Oh, you mean?"

She chuckled. "Yep, this is mine and I'll promise to make you great coffee the next time you visit. But then you have to pay," she said and winked at me.

I smiled as I shook my head. "I'm really sorry about my comment."

"Oh please. Don't worry. It's cool."

"I'll probably visit next time for that coffee you just promised and will definitely pay."

"Alright, I'll see you later Lopez," she said before she surprised me with a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed not because of what she did but the way she called me. _Lopez… that nickname, I know it. It tickles my heart._

"Later Dani. Thanks again." I said goodbye before I exit the café with Coco.

Since it's sunny and hot, I took a taxi to go home and right after I opened the door, Coco started barking and rushed towards the porch. I paid the driver and took off.

As I was making my way towards Coco, I saw someone sitting on the porch. I thought I was just hallucinating when I thought it was Brittany but I wasn't.

"Brittany?" I said with surprised.

She looked up at me with bright smile before she went to hug me. "You don't know how much I missed you!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Brittany. If only Santana had mentioned that you're coming today, then I would have prepared the guest room and I would have already cooked something special for you," mom said as she prepares the plates.

"Oh it's okay, it's not your fault. Santana didn't know I was coming. I was here to surprise her and I don't have a plan to stay overnight. Not that I don't want to. I just thought I would only visit," Brittany replied.

"Oh don't be silly. You can stay overnight and please, I insist. I think Santana would love to have you here for overnight so you two can bond together. You can sleep at her room," she said to Britt before she looked at me for confirmation. "Santana?"

I gulped and shook my head. "Hmm yeah, it's okay. No problem."

"Perfect," mom said enthusiastically before she winked at Brittany.

 _Okay, what the hell?_

"Mom, what about Dani?"

"Oh, Dani Martinez? How did you know about her?"

"I was at the park earlier this morning and suddenly she came to me and introduced herself. We had coffee and I told her my name, that's how we found out about each other."

"Well, that's cute." She said before she turned to face Britt.

"Brittany please join us for dinner tonight. I'll call your mom to let her know you're staying. Is that alright?" Mom asked Brittany.

"Definitely." Brittany's answer.

We had our lunch together, a lunch which consists of my mom talking the whole time about me, embarrassing me in front of Brittany. While Brittany and I remained awkward. Or maybe it was just me.

After lunch, my mom drove to the supermarket to buy groceries and everything she needed for tonight's dinner and left me with Brittany.

"You can just put your things inside that cabinet. There's a space inside where you can put your bag. You can use my clothes. Anything you want from my lezzie cabinet or drawer," I said to her.

"Okay, thanks," she said. "Umm, where can I change clothes?"

"You can use my bathroom. I'll see you downstairs," I answered plainly and was ready to step out of my room when she called me.

"Santana, can we talk?"

I turned to face her and saw how obviously nervous she was. "S-sure. What about?"

"About us," she said.

"What about us?"

"Are we still okay? Because you never answered my calls, then I found you changed your number. You didn't even talk to me when you left."

I shrugged. "Of course, we're okay."

"Then why do you seem cold to me?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Britt, I'm not."

"Who's Dani?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Britt. I just met her today. She's nothing." I said. "Why are you asking questions like that? We're not even together anymore."

"It's only you who wanted that. I thought you want a new start and get to know me. I thought you want me to help you remember?" she said and I sensed how upset she was.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry if I was trying to shut everyone down. Specially you. I didn't mean to."

"Okay, but whatever reasons you have now, please don't ever do that again. Don't shut me out because I'm here and I will always be here for you. I'll help you remember," She said as she held my arms and slowly pulled me close wrapping her arms around mine.

 _"You are my everything, Lopez"_ she whispered as she hugs me.

 _Lopez…_

A smile creeped out on my face when I heard the nickname or I think was one of our endearment rolled off her tongue.

"It's you?" I uttered, surprised and pulled from the hug to stare at her eyes.

"Me?" She frowned and chuckled.

"Nothing," I said. "I'll see you… Downstairs…"

* * *

Brittany followed me after she changed clothes. She's wearing my Guns N' Roses shirt which I remember was my favorite band and she paired it with short shorts which made me stare at her endlessly strong legs. Makes me look like a pervert. _Jeez, I think I should stop._

"What are you doing?"

"No, I'm not looking at your legs!"

She arched her eyebrows and chuckled. "Sure, you aren't."

 _Fuck, She caught me…_

"Umm, just come sit next to me. We're gonna watch Netflix," I said inviting her and yes, I totally changed the subject. She bit her bottom lip and smirked which made me frown. "What?"

"It's just that I think nothing really changed about you, except the fact that you can't remember things that you used to be. I mean, watching Netflix is one of our favorite things to do. What do we have anyway?"

"I have 13 Reasons Why, Breaking Bad and Orange is the New Black. What do you want to watch?"

"What about we watch Disney? You like it better." She suggested.

I chuckled. "Why do I have a feeling that you like it better than I do?"

She gasped. "What? No. Come on, you like it! I'm sure you have a copy of Moana."

I groaned but we did watch Moana anyway, which we both enjoyed.

We were on our second movie when I felt her head lean on my shoulder as she sang along with the song from Tangled. After a few minutes, I heard quite adorable snores which made me look at her.

"Britt?"

"I'm sorry, I feel so tired," she mumbled as she put her arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. I can't move. "You smell so nice," she mumbled, then I felt my face turned bright red. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"No."

"Good, because I like how close we are right now and I like cuddles," she said sleepy.

I smiled and somehow her breathing helped me calm down and relax. "I like cuddles too."

Then I joined her to sleep.

* * *

It was almost dinner when mom woke us up to change into proper dress because Dani and her family would be here anytime soon. Dad called and said he can't make it to dinner. Mom was a little upset but said okay anyway.

Brittany used the bathroom in the guest room while I used the one in my room. It took me only fifteen minutes to take a shower. I was almost ready, though I was still trying to hook up my bra when I heard the doorbell ring. "Damn it!"

My phone started ringing showing Quinn's name. "What the hell?" I uttered before I picked up my phone and answered. "What?"

 _"Are you crawling down already? Because I'm waiting downstairs,"_ she said.

"Wait, you're here?"

 _"Surprise, bitch."_ Quinn said and chuckled.

"Santana, are you okay?" My eyes widened hearing knocks on my door.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, it's me. Your mom sent me here asking if you're gonna be ready in five minutes?" she said. "Quinn is here by the way. I didn't know she was coming."

"Okay, I'm on my phone talking to her. I'll be downstairs just give me two minutes," I said still not giving up on what I was doing. If only she could see me now, she would probably laugh at me.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Brittany asked again.

"I'm definitely okay!" I said with cheerfulness in my voice.

 _"Hello?"_ Quinn said, I almost forgot I was talking to her.

"I said I'll be downstairs just give me time to dress. Bye!"

I hit the end button before I went back to what I was doing, but the pain on my back was getting much worse because of the sore and bruises that I got from my accident. "Urgh! Damn it!" I screamed. I didn't notice my step which made me stumble onto something. I fell on the floor making a loud thud, and then the door flew open, which I realized I forgot to lock. Brittany came rushing towards me and all I did was scream, she did too when she realized I was naked.

She turned back rushing to exit when her forehead knocked on the frame door of my room which made her fall on her back.

She groaned. "Aww, fuck," she uttered curling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked still lying on the floor.

"I guess," she said. "Are you still naked?"

"Yeah," I said. My heart was beating fast.

There was a long silence until out of nowhere Brittany burst into huge laugh.

"What are you doing? Why are you still naked?" Brittany asked still lying down and couldn't stop from laughing.

"I was trying to wear my bra but I couldn't hook it to lock until I made a step then I tripped."

"Do you, ummm-" She stuttered. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"I'm naked," I said.

"Well, it's okay. I mean, I've seen it before," she said.

I gasped. "W-what?"

"Yes we did-" she said.

"TMI! No, Thank you. I can do it by myself!"

"No, you're struggling. Let me help you," she said and was about to get up.

"Don't you dare look at my naked body! Just lie down!" Panickly, I said.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," still freaking out, I said.

"Let me help you. Just cover yourself with your towel then I'll help you get up."

I was hesitant at first but then I thought of Quinn who's also downstairs and might come up here anytime and see me naked on the floor. "Fine. Don't try to peek!" I warned.

She scoffed. "I won't."

I then sat up and wrapped a towel to my body. "It's okay now, you can look and help me," I said.

She got up and helped me stood up before I awkwardly handed her my bra and turned around on my back trying not to blush thinking how embarrassing this was.

"It's okay, you can blush. Let it show," she whispered through my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

I scoffed. "Flatter yourself, Pierce."

She hummed. "Wow, Lopez. You finally figured out one of our endearment names."

"Stop it, Britt."

"Sweet, that's how you like to call me, thanks!"

"Okay, what name doesn't sound cheesy for you?" I asked irritated.

"Why would I tell?" she said. "Here you go. It's locked. Give me your shirt," I then turned to face her and handed her my t-shirt.

"I don't owe you anything," I said before I raised my hands up so she can help me wear it.

"Yes, you don't" she said grinning at me. "See, you're fine now and there's no harm on asking someone for help."

She then turned around and walked towards the door. "I'll see you downstairs unless you still need my help."

"Wait, Britt!" I called.

She stopped and looked at me arching her brows. "Yes?"

I bit my bottom lip and gulped before I took a deep breath and asked. "Help me with my underwear, please."

Brittany blushed and I think I did too. "Oh," she mumbled looking at me with wide eyes. "S-sure."

* * *

Brittany's POV:

I don't think my cheeks stopped from getting rosy after I helped Santana wear her clothes inside her room. Her mom of course asked what took us so long. Gladly, Santana made up a good reason because it would totally be so awkward if we told them the truth.

 _I should probably stop thinking about what happened in that room. Jeez._

My train of thoughts got interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Honey, I think that's them," Maribel said to Santana.

"I'll take the door," I offered.

"Thanks Brittany, that's sweet of you," Maribel said with a sweet smile.

I took the door and was confused seeing only one person on the porch. She's blonde, she was wearing a white V-neck shirt and a red flannel long sleeves that matches her black pants and her black high-cut shoes.

I was checking her out but because I'm kinda' intrigued about her. "Dani, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. She raised her eyebrows at me. "And, you are?"

"I'm Brittany," I said giving her the most convincing smile that said "I like you" but hell nope and I think she's giving me the same fake smile too.

"Hi Dani, come inside!" Maribel welcomed her excitedly. "Where are your parents?"

"Hi Maribel! They have an emergency at work but I thought I should still come because I promised Santana that I'll be here for dinner so I can get to know her better."

"Ooohh, get to know her better. You heard that?" Quinn whispered as she nudged my arms with her elbow "This girl knows how to play. Make sure you brought your A-GAME tonight," she winked.

"I know her game, Quinn." I said to my blonde friend.

"Santana, hi!" Dani greeted and my eyes widened when she went to hug her. "You look great," she added.

 _Oh great, what a charm?_

"Yeah, I helped her wear-"A loud hit on my stomach stopped my sentence.

"Brittany helped me with my dress… I mean, she helped me choose," Santana said as she looked at me with gritted teeth.

I grinned at Dani. "That's right because I'm awesome."

"Dinner is ready!" Maribel called and gesturally invited us to the dinner table. I was planning to sit on the left side right next to Santana but Dani beat me to it. She looked at me and smirked.

I glared at her and internally gasped when I realized she have eyes for Santana.

"Don't worry, I got your back," Quinn smirked.

Maribel then asked Quinn to lead the prayer before we proceeded with the dinner.

While everyone seemed to be enjoying their dinner, Dani and I are having this I-Hate-You-Glaring contest as we eat our meal.

"So Dani, your mom told me that you're planning to go to Columbia University for college. Is that true? Because that would be an amazing choice." Maribel asked excitedly.

"Yes I am. I'm planning to take up a medicine course like my mom." She grinned. "As you knew I have a coffee shop so you must be wondering why I would take medicine rather than a business course. Well, I think I'm already good in running my own business since I grew up where my dad always take me to his work. He thought me everything about it so it's chicken for me," she giggled. "Not that I brag."

I scoffed. _"Of course,"_ I sarcastically said only in my head.

Dani took Santana's hand which was on the table which made my heart hurt. "Are you planning to take up the same too? Because we could be block mates and roommates."

 _She's so annoying!_

"I don't know, maybe?" Santana replied and shrugged. "I just couldn't remember if I had already decided about it," she sadly said and frowned before she looked at me. "I like music though, maybe I'll pursue my passion in music," Santana said and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Music can't take you somewhere great. I think you should pursue something better than that," Dani chuckled. "Just being honest."

"Or maybe you should just shut up and let Santana decide on what she wants. And if you don't mind, keep your hands off of her," I said and fake smiled at her.

She scoffed and let go of Santana's hand. "Really? Let her decide, or you mean you should be the only one deciding for her?" Dani replied. "It's funny the way you act, like a jealous girlfriend."

"Here we go," I heard Quinn mumbled.

"For your information and clarification, I'm her girlfriend and no, I'm not jealous. I just know you're flirting with my girl. And, please, I know girls like you. You know how to play games," I laughed in sarcasm.

She smirked. "Well, was it because _you know yourself better_ that's why _you know girls like me?"_

"Guys stop it," Santana warned.

"Are you saying that I'm worse of a person than you are? Because I can smell the stink of mediocrity from your body odor," I said not wanting to lose on this loser.

She clenched her jaw and stood up from her seat. "Santana told me she had an accident because of you. You confessed how she saw pictures of you naked on a bed with your best friend! You are a cheater, so yes, I think you're worst of a person than I am."

Quinn looked at Santana. "You just met her and you told her half of your life? What did you just eat? Umm, what she made you eat?"

"Santana, is it true?" Maribel asked Santana. Sounded disappointed of what she heard.

"Dani, stop it. That's not what I meant when I told you my story. I don't blame her for that!" Santana warned madly at her but Dani didn't stop.

"I think Maribel would want someone for her daughter. Someone that would never hurt her like you did, a person who would never put her daughter in danger. Someone, that isn't you," she hissed and smirked at me. "Truth hurts, right?"

"You know nothing about what happened!" I snapped at Dani.

"I said stop already!" Santana yelled at us "Brittany, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean by what's wrong with me? She started it," I answered raising my voice at her which I regretted after I saw Santana being so upset and disappointed at me.

"Why did you even come here?"

"Because you're avoiding us. You're avoiding me. It's not right for you to just leave me like that. You made me worry. I came here because I need to see you, because I miss you and because I love you. I love you so much!"

She shook her head and sighed. "Can you please stop saying that?" frustratingly, she said.

"That I love you? It's true. What's wrong with what I feel?"

"Because all I feel is guilt, because I can't remember. It crashes me everytime you say that and I can't say it back. That's why I left!" she told me as she let her anger out on me. "I'm sorry if I can't remember. It's hard for me. So, please stop forcing those words to me right now."

"It's hard for me either because you left me! I came here because I needed you. That Reagan, who used to be my best friend, the person who've done something bad to me. She's still studying at my school. Every night and everytime I close my eyes to sleep, I'm still having nightmares, different scenarios where she's hurting me, locking me inside the room and telling me you're not ever coming back. Then waking up in the middle of the night trying to call you, so desperate to hear your voice to calm me down but you never answered any of my calls. Those nightmares make me want to feel gross about myself and hating myself for being careless. I don't know if she forced me to bed that night or if I gave her consent to do that because that's what she told me, and then one day she came to my house and told me it was just a stupid prank. She keeps on telling me different version of what happened until I stopped caring about it, I stopped caring about myself and all I think of now is you. It's always about you and I'm tired of it, Santana!" I yelled and finally let out what was breaking me inside.

She stared at me looking dumbfounded about what I just told her. "Brittany-"

"Thanks for making me realized I'm only wasting my time here. If you don't want to see me anymore then fine, I'm leaving."

I looked at Maribel and all I could see was sadness. I should be embarrassed for the manners I showed and said tonight. I should be ashamed for everything I did.

"Thank you for this special dinner you made for us, Mrs. Lopez. I'm so sorry for ruining it. I should go." I said before I avoided her look and exit the house.

"Brittany, wait!" I heard Quinn called from behind but I couldn't look because my tears were starting to fill my eyes.

* * *

Santana's POV:

It feels like a huge amount of cold water was dumped over me when Brittany told me about everything and left the door. I remained motionless seated, battling whether to get up and follow her or just let her slip away.

"Santana, what are you doing?" mom said.

I looked at her confused.

"Go! Follow Brittany," she told me before she glared at Dani. "And you, you should go home."

Dani arched her brows and scoffed at my mom. She didn't say anything but stood up and left.

"I-I should…" I heard Brittany's car was about to leave so I got up and used all the strength I got to run and stop her.

"Brittany, wait!" I rushed to get in front of her car that it almost hit me.

"Santana, what the hell? Are you trying to kill yourself?" She got out of her car rushing towards me before she pulled me in her arms. "You're so stupid. Why would you stop me like that? Don't do that ever again, okay?"

"Please don't go." I said to her.

"What?" she frowned.

"I don't want you to go," I said boring my eyes on her as she capped my cheeks. "I'm sorry for being selfish about everything. I didn't know that that's how bad it was. I understand that you need not to tell me because you don't want me to worry while all I did was making you worry about me. Please just don't go tonight. I need you. I need you and I want you. My heart knows that I love you but I just… I'm scared. I can't stop thinking stuff like all the what if's. What if I was wrong, what if I can't love you back, what if this feeling is all just infatuation, what if I'll just hurt you, what if-"

She cut off my sentence when she leaned in and connected her lips to mine. "Then take a chance with me and I'll take the risk to all your what ifs," she said as she looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"Why are you so good to me? Why are you making me feel this way? I don't think I deserve you."

"Why would you think of that? We deserve to be together because we're both crazy for each other. Can't you see? I'd be mad at you many times but you just look me in the eyes and I go soft, gone crazy and melted."

I broke into a smile and sighed in contentment as I lovingly stared at her blue eyes. "Oh Britt… And no matter how I tried avoiding you, I just can't because you're right. I'm crazy about you."

"Awe," I looked at Quinn who I didn't noticed was watching the whole time. "You guys… You are just so damn adorable! I can't, Oh my gosh… Aweee!"

Brittany and I looked at her confused.

"I'll go back inside because I guess we're gonna stay overnight," she said to Britt. "Just stay here you two, and cuddle under the stars. Just call me if you two need a tent!" she yelled and got inside the house.

"Why does she always ruin our moment?" Brittany said and chuckled before she kissed my lips again. We kissed for a few moments before pulling apart and resting our foreheads together.

She wrapped her arms around me. _God, why do I feel like I've been longing for this my whole life?_

"Your kiss and your hug make me remember those feelings that I thought were taken away from me by that accident," I said as I was feeling her heartbeat with mine. "Would it be weird if I tell you I still love you?"

She chuckled and sweetly smiled at me. "No, because you're just being true to yourself."

I held Brittany's hands and brought it closer to my chest. "Te amo."

"I love you too."

"Britt, will you tell me everything? I need to know how you feel. I need to know all your nightmares. I want you to tell me what I can do to protect you."

"Not tonight, Santana," she said with a soft smile. She then kissed my forehead as she hugged me tight. "Don't worry too much, okay? She didn't break my soul."

"Everything is going to be okay for us, right?" I asked.

"Everything is going to be great for us," Brittany said.

* * *

 _ **NA: Please leave a comment. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts about this chapter! Pretty please?**_

 _ **Note: two to three chapters to go or it depends on you guys, if you still want more or if you can suggest me anything?**_

 _ **Question: I'm planning to create a new story. I was wondering if you guys still want another Brittana story?. What about Supercorp or Sanvers (from Supergirl)? Whatcha think?**_

 _ **ps: I love you baby girl! Thanks for helping! MDFT!**_


	17. Nightmare and Danger

**TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE!**

AN: We are so close to its ending!

* * *

Brittany's POV:

It was Friday afternoon and I just got home from school but I was already rushing to my room to change clothes. Hannah sent me a message to meet her at Breadstix for dinner, which was weird, because I thought she was going out with Quinn tonight. I wish everything was fine with them.

As usual, our house was empty so I just informed my parents through text that I'll have my dinner outside with my sister.

After I changed into a simple t-shirt, denim jeans, took my jacket and purse, I ran down the stairs and locked the door before I head off.

It was exactly seven when I got there.

I was confused for a moment when I saw balloons and everyone was wearing white with a combination of red top t-shirt.

 _Was it Valentine's?_

"Mic test! Mic, hello!"

I looked up the stage and I was in surprise when I saw my girlfriend, Santana.

"Hi love, I'm glad you're just right in time. Happy birthday, Britt," she said smiling as she held a cake with her other hand. "Come right up here to make a wish and blow your candle," she said and my eyes got teary as I walked towards the stage.

"Santana, you really did all of this?"

"Of course, it's the birthday of my amazing girlfriend. I thought she deserve to be surprised," she said before she moved closer and placed a warm kiss on my lips. "Happy birthday, Brittany. Make a wish."

I then closed my eyes, made a wish and blew my candle but then there was a loud shot of gun heard.

I opened my eyes and Santana was already on the floor, bleeding.

I searched where the bullet came from and there was Reagan at the door pointing a gun.

"I told you. You are mine," she said. Her eyes were in tears but her lips was smiling with malice.

And that's when I jolted up awake gasping for air.

I felt like I was starting to get crazy with all of these nightmares I was having. I wish it would stop.

"Brittany, do you need me to drive you to school?" Hannah asked as she entered my room.

"Uh yes, because someone used my car yesterday and forgot it to bring back," I said glaring at her. "And could you knock before you enter?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll call Quinn to get it from the motel we stayed in last night."

I looked at her in grimace. "Do I really had to hear that?"

"I was just joking. Your car got towed!" she said and winked before she run downstairs.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

"Hey, are you fine? You look terrible." Hannah worriedly asked as she drives me to school.

"It's because I don't have a car because of you. Plus, I didn't sleep well last night," I replied as I kept gazing outside the window.

"You'll get your car back later I promise, and didn't I tell you not to stay up too late last night?" she said. "I'm going to meet Quinn later at Breadstix. You wanna join?"

My nightmare suddenly flashed back like a Déjà vu. I looked at her and shook my head. "I've got more things to do."

"Come on! It's your birthday."

"Next time, Han. I promise." I said with a small smile.

"Alright, fine. What's making you busy, anyway?"

"I'm in the prom committee so I really have to focus in preparing everything since the event will be this Friday."

"Even on your birthday?" Hannah asked rolling her eyes at me.

"It's just a birthday, Han."

"You mean, it's your birthday and you're upset Santana isn't here. That's why you just wanna be busy in a task instead, that actually you can really leave and put aside just for a day, am I right?" With sarcasm she said before she stopped in front of my school.

I nodded. "Well, you're right" I said before I got off. "Thanks for the ride," I said and winked.

"What?" She cried. "Oh come on!" She yelled as I walked towards the gate. "Seven o'clock at Breadstix! We'll be waiting!"

Since the first period got cancelled because our teacher was sick and there was no substitute, I decided to head towards the choir room.

"Brittany, hey, what are you doing here?" Puck asked as I entered the room.

"Hi, Noah, I don't have first period today so I thought of staying here but if you need the room by yourself, I can find another empty room and leave you here alone."

"No, it's fine. It's fine. I have first period but I cut from my class," he smirked. "I just hate the new student. I tried to flirt with her but whatever. She doesn't want to have some Puckasaurus moment with me." He got up and sat on a piano seat.

"Oh really? What's her name?" I asked as I placed my things on the floor.

"Oh you don't wanna know," he said as he played keys.

"What do you mean?"

"She's the sister of your evil BFF," Puck said and shrugged. "You can't blame me for liking her. She looks really hot."

"Reagan doesn't have a sister," I told him.

"Well, there's already drama going around. This Daniella girl is actually your BFF's half-sister."

"Dani?" _Oh, please. Not the Dani I know._ "What does she look like?"

"Blonde hair got Superman's chin, nice body shape. She grins a lot! A little creepy but hot!"

 _Oh God... No._

"Are you okay?" Puck asked as his eyebrows knitted.

"I-ah... I gotta go." I took my things and walked out of the room, and just on time when the bell rang. I run towards my second period and saw Quinn so I sat next to her.

"Hey, you look terrible," Quinn said.

"Thanks, you're the second person who told me that," I muttered.

"Who's the first?" She asked.

I looked at her blankly and shook my head.

Mrs. Williams entered the room and told us to keep quiet.

"Good morning class. How are you all doing?"

"Fine," we all said in unison with a loud sigh.

"Friday feels already?" Mrs. Williams said and chuckled. "It's only Tuesday. Wake up students!" She said but seemed like no one listened.

"Alright, what about we get a little excited for our new student? Please welcome our transferee, Ms. Daniella Martinez"

And just like what Puck described and who I imagined. God, why all the bad things happened?

"Isn't it already too late to allow a student to transfer for this year?" Quinn mumbled. "God, I hate that woman."

"Well, if you all must know. Ms. Martinez's father is the one who donated a big cash fund to all our athletes last year and it was just announced that he's willing to support our athletes for this year too." Mrs. Williams continued.

"And that's exception?" I uttered not tearing my eyes off of Dani.

Mrs. Williams asked Dani to take a sit. Dani looked around and found me. She was wearing that famous fake smile of hers again and chose to sit in front of me.

"Hey, nice to see you again Brittany," she said grinning.

 _Creep…_

Just like what Puck told me.

* * *

Later that day, I was at the gym helping with all the decorations for Prom with Quinn.

"So, how are you and Santana?"

"We're great. She's sweet and always makes time to call me. It's like old times," I chuckled. "It feels surreal that we finally got back together. I really don't know what to do if I lose her again. I love her so much Quinn," I said as I let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

I slowly nodded and looked at her. "Q, Santana asked me to marry her before she got her amnesia and I haven't told her yet. I promised to tell her everything but I don't wanna freak her out about it. Can you please help me how to tell her this?"

"What? She asked you to marry you?"

"Yes."

"You can't!" she harshly whispered.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"It's because she's really gonna freak out if you tell her!"

"But, I don't wanna keep this from her," I said, a little disappointed that Quinn won't help me. "Don't you like the idea of us getting married?"

She shook her head. "What? No. Of course not, I'm just surprised... That's all."

I nodded in understanding and continued sticking the paper flowers into the vase.

"Do you really love her?" She asked looking through my eyes.

I smiled. "Yes, with all my heart."

"Then there's no need to rush. You two are too young to tie the knots."

"We plan to get married after high school." I told Quinn.

"But why not just after college?" She asked. "Everyone needs a stable job before they get married."

"Quinn, my only concern is how to tell her about it. After I tell her, then it's up to her if she wants to get married or not. I'm only asking for your help to tell her."

"Okay, let's just say you tell her, and she says she want to marry you after high school or what if telling her might only pressure her to just say yes because she just doesn't want to disappoint you. I'm telling you now because I don't want you to regret anything in the end."

I looked at Quinn in disbelief.

I was about to answer her back when my phone rang.

 _"Hey, gorgeous!"_

"Hey, I've been trying to call you all day," I told Santana. "I miss you."

 _"I miss you too. I'm sorry, my online teacher was being a bitch, she wouldn't let me use my phone and after studying, I fell asleep the whole two hours trip,"_ she said.

"Two hours trip, to where?"

 _"To you."_ Right after she said it, I felt arms around my waist. "Happy birthday, Britt."

"Babe!" I squealed as I turned around and hugged her. "What are you doing here? It's only Tuesday. Who drove you here?"

"It's your birthday and I thought I'd surprise you. Leroy went to the house so I asked my mom if I could come with him. I brought my laptop for my online class tomorrow. I'm planning to stay till Sunday. I really miss you and I love you, Britt," she said.

"I love you too."

"I wanna take you out to early dinner. What time are you going to finish?" She asked before showering me with kisses.

I chuckled. "Give me fifteen minutes more, okay?"

Quinn cleared her throat.

"Hey, Quinn!" Santana smiled and hugged her. "I missed you!. How's my best friend?"

Quinn smiled as she pulled back from the hug. "I'm fine and I missed you too. Look, I'm gonna go for now and leave you two love birds in here," she said before she turned her attention back at me. "Oh before I forgot, here," she said as she handed me my car key. "Your sister was too drunk last night so I drove her back to your house using my car and left yours at Sugar's bar parking lot. I went back this early morning and drove your car here. I parked your baby near the gate. It wasn't towed, Hannah was only messing with you," she said.

"Thanks Quinn."

"Umm, I really need to go. Bye," she said before she awkwardly left.

"Is she alright?" Santana asked me. "She looks uncomfortable that I was here."

I shrugged. "Maybe she's just on her period," I said and giggled. "I'll leave you for a while. I'll be back."

"Alright, I'll just sit here and watch my hot girlfriend work."

"Okay, you behave." I told laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Santana's POV:

After Brittany finished assisting her members putting some of the decorations, she handed me some of the paper bags, gave me her car key and asked me to wait at the parking lot while she gathered all her other stuff. I placed her things at the back seat and right after I closed the passenger seat and turned around, I got startled by the raven haired woman standing in front of me.

"Hi," she said.

I frowned thinking who's this woman.

"Hi?" I replied sounding more like a question. "Do I know you?"

She smirked. "Of course, I wouldn't come and say hi if you don't," she let out a hand and I took it for a shake. "Santana Lopez, young and living. Where are you going?"

"I'm-I'm just waiting for my girlfriend. We're going out on a date."

"Wow, that's cool. You know I really admire your girlfriend. She's so kind, she's beautiful, she so freaking hot! I mean, who wouldn't want to fuck her, right? Oh jeez, I didn't mean to say that."

"Who are you?" I asked clenching my jaw. "Stop talking like that about my girlfriend. Do you understand?"

She laughed. "Whoa, calm down. I'm just describing how everyone thought about her. She slept with me and everyone knows that!"

I pushed her. "What did you say?"

"You don't wanna fight with me," she chuckled, not taking me seriously.

"You are Reagan, right?"

She smirked at me and nodded. "Congratulations, I thought you already forgot about me."

"Then get the fuck off away from my girlfriend. Leave her alone or I'll break your stupid face and peeled your thick eyebrows off!"

She scoffed. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, because I'll do it if you don't stop. Now, walk away before I end you!"

She scoffed and laughed at me. "You know, just a friendly advice, please always watch your back. I'm not your true enemy here. Trust me, she's so close with you and she could stab you in the back anytime she wants. She's not done with you," she said before she pushed me back and walked away.

"Santana!" Brittany called as she run towards me with obvious worry in her face. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Brittany. She came to me and when I figured out she's Reagan, I told her to stop following and bothering you. I said something that pissed her off that's why she pushed me."

"Did she threaten you?" She asked.

I cupped her face and looked at her eyes. "No. I'm fine. Let's go," I said before I pressed my lips to her and smiled.

* * *

Brittany insisted to drive that night and since it was her birthday, I asked her to choose the restaurant she wanted to have our dinner.

"God, I love this pasta! This is my new favorite restaurant now!" I said to Britt right after I finished eating my meal.

"You are such a dork and I love you," she said as she chuckled.

I grinned at her. "You nerd!"

"I'm so glad that you're here with me, Santana," she said as she took my hand and squeezed it.

"Me too," I smiled as I looked at her lovingly. "I plan to drive you to school and fetch you from school the whole week, is that okay with you?"

"Sure but what about your leg?"

"Haven't you noticed I'm not wearing my braces?"

"Santana, don't tell me you left it in Kentucky?"

"I brought it with me but I promise I can drive. Besides, it's just five minutes' drive, pretty please!"

"I'll think about it, okay?" She said to me. I groaned but agreed anyway.

"San, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay," I said.

"Will you be my prom date this Friday?" she asked as her cheeks blushed.

"Me?"

"Well, I can ask your friend Noah if you say you can't," she said and shrugged.

"Oh hell no, not Puck," I said to her before she laughed.

"Well, do you wanna be my prom date because the wait is already killing me."

"I'll be so stupid if I say I can't. Of course it's a yes," I grinned.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Brittany, it's a yes. You have a date on your prom this Friday night."

"Yes!" She fist pumped. "Best birthday gift."

"Oh no, not yet," I reached the inside of my side pocket and took my surprise for her. "Happy birthday, babe," I said as I handed her my gift.

She beamed as she took the rectangular box out of my hand. She opened it and her eyes lit up and were surprised to see a gold necklace. "Is this gold real?"

"Yes it is."

"Santana, this is too much. Where did you get the money to buy this?"

"It doesn't matter but I promise that my family isn't part of a mafia and I didn't steal it." I swore. "Let me help you wear it," I said before I moved my chair closer to her side and locked the heart shaped necklace behind. "There you go."

She looked down at her necklace and admired it. "It's beautiful."

"You are beautiful," I told her sincerely.

"Oh, please stop," she chuckled.

"What? I'm telling the truth," I said smiling at her fondly.

Suddenly, Brittany held her head.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Brittany," I rushed towards her and catched her before she fell from her seat. "Britt, your nose, it's bleeding."

"What?" She asked and wiped the blood from her nose. "I'm sorry, San."

"It's alright, I'm going to take you to the nearest hospital, okay?"

Brittany nodded.

I pulled her up and told her to put her arms around my neck before I carried her towards her car.

We went to the nearest hospital and got her checked up.

Gladly, we immediately got a result and it was just fatigue and it was because of the changing weather. The doctor gave us prescription and I bought it from the nearest drug store before I drove Brittany to their home.

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom is on a medical mission in Arkansas and dad is doing business in New Jersey. Hannah… maybe is having dinner with Quinn. I'm gonna be fine here alone, San. Don't worry."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you. I'll stay here with you until your sister comes home."

"San, you're already tired."

"I insist," I placed the back of my hand to her forehead and her neck. "You have a fever. I'll just get cold water and a face towel."

"We have a face towel in the bathroom inside the cabinet," she said. "Don't panic. I'm still okay."

I kissed her forehead before I went to her room first and took her blanket and pillow. "Here," I said as I helped her get comfortable. I then went to the kitchen and searched for their basin. When I found it, I filled it with cold water then I went to the bathroom and took a small towel.

I soaked the face towel with cold water before placing it to Brittany's forehead.

"It's cold," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. It's to lower your temperature."

She nodded with a smile. "Thanks, babe."

"It's alright. I got you," I told her.

"It's funny," she smiled.

"Why is that?" I asked in curiosity.

"I remember the first time we walked to home together. It rained and we don't have umbrellas. So I invited you to my house because we were already near mine and asked to wait till the rain stop but it didn't. My mom asked you to stay. That night you got high fever. I was doing the same like what you are doing right now. We were in the same bed and you asked if you can 'smirf me" which I thought you were asking if you can kiss me but instead, you wrapped your arms around my body," she started laughing.

"And then you told me _you got me_?"

"Yeah... Wait, you remember?"

I frowned, because it feels I've been starting to recall things. "Brittany, I'm starting to remember some details. Like Lilies, a lake, a tree with our names engraved on it. Did something happen involving all of that?"

Brittany nodded as she took my hand. "You are remembering."

"I really wanna remember everything."

"You will," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Britt."

* * *

I must've fallen asleep too because I woke up finding myself on the floor while holding Brittany's hand as she sleeps on the couch. She was crying in her sleep which bothered me.

"Brittany... Brittany wake up," I whispered and gently shook her shoulder. "Babe, you're dreaming."

She opened her eyes. She looked at me as if she saw a ghost and cried more. "Oh my God, Santana," she clutched to the hem of my shirt and pulled me closer to her.

"Hey, I'm here. It's me. What's wrong?"

"I thought my dream was real. I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay. It was just a bad dream," I told her and rubbed her back as I embraced her tight.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep," she mumbled.

"Okay, I'll stay up with you." I then sat next to her and held her in my arms.

Brittany continued to cry as she told me what her dream was about. I comforted her until she slowly calmed down.

* * *

"Careful, it's hot," I said as I placed down the two mugs of hot chocolate milk on the coffee table.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "It's your favorite drink whenever you are feeling down, hot chocolate milk."

I tilted my head and smirked. "You know."

"You mentioned before."

"I wish I could remember," I told her sadly.

"You'll get your memory back soon," she told me before she reached for my hand and kissed it.

She started drinking the hot chocolate milk that I made while watched her adorably.

"How is it?" I asked.

"It tasted so good," she said with a warm smile.

"That's great because in my future job interview I would love to put that in my resume as one of my special skills," I said as I looked at her seriously. She stared at me blankly while I bit my lower lip and cracked into a small smile. "Please tell me you get the joke."

She smiled and gave in to a laugh. I smiled and raffled her hair.

Brittany turned the television on before we both made ourselves comfortable on the couch. And just as the movie started, we both heard jiggling keys and both felt terrified when the door flew open.

It was Hannah and Quinn making out hungrily as they both entered the house.

Brittany and I looked at each other awkwardly with our eyes wide and mouth open.

"What the fuck?" I mouthed.

Brittany cleared her throat and the two got startled.

"Oh shit!" Hannah screamed. "Oh my gosh! What are you two doing here?" She asked panting.

Brittany arched an eyebrow and laughed. "It's my house too?"

"Oh, yes, yes," Hannah nods.

"What are you two doing?" Brittany asked and I was dying in laughter.

"Quinn and I uh… We have a project. We really need to get this project done. We'll be back after fifteen min-"

"Twenty minutes!" Quinn interjected.

"Yeah right, twenty... Or thirty...?" Hannah looked at Quinn and giggled. "God, you are so hot." She mumbled before Quinn smirked and bit her lip. "We'll be back."

Quinn then grabbed her hand and took her upstairs.

I let out a sigh and snorted. "What the hell just happened?"

Brittany laughed and covered my ears. "Here, you don't wanna hear them screaming for sure."

"I can still hear something," I told her.

"That's it, come on. Let's go somewhere," she got up and let out a hand.

"Brittany, you still have fever and it's almost ten."

"I'm gonna be sicker hearing my sister and your best friend moan. I'll wear a jacket and a cap."

I grabbed her hand and got up. "Alright, where are we going?"

* * *

"Here I got us tickets," Brittany said showing me the tickets she bought.

"And I got your popcorn," I said as I handed it to her. "What movie did you choose?"

"Uh, we're not going to watch a late night movie," she told me as she started jumping like a little kid.

"Umm, then what are those?"

She grinned before she took my hand and dragged me out of the cinema.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused when she brought me inside an arcade which is next to the cinema we've just been.

She then stood up in front of a large screen that is called Just Dance.

"Brittany, dancing is not good for you right now and it'll make you feel crap tomorrow when you wake up. We should go back to the cinema and watch movie."

She smirked and sat on a couch. "Who says I'm going to dance? You dance and I'll watch while I'm having my popcorn here."

"Oh hell no," I said. "No, no, no... Just no"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Come on, this place will close in thirty minutes. Go Santana!" She cheered and giggled.

"Britt, this isn't funny!" I said laughing with her.

"Oh, it is! Come on. Show me your moves, Lopez!"

"Are you really gonna make me dance in public? No way. Please, Brittany I beg you."

"Just one dance, come on. I'm going to choose the music. It's easy, I promise!" She said already clicking a number for a song.

"Oh, no, stop, I'm going to choose my song!" I said trying to take the remote out of her hand but she was so fast and clicked the play button. "Oh hell no! What?" I whined.

"Go dance!" She cheered and pushed me to the center.

"Britt, this looks fast!"

"You can do it!" She yelled.

The song started and I began dancing like a fool.

 ** _My head is in a spin_**

 ** _My feet don't touch the ground_**

 ** _Because you're near to me_**

 ** _My head goes round and round_**

 ** _My knees are shakin' baby_**

 ** _My heart it beats like a drum_**

 ** _It feels like_**

 ** _It feels like I'm in love_**

"Britt, help me here!" I squealed laughing trying to mimic the steps. And Brittany was just laughing at me.

"Go sexy!" she shouted.

 ** _Ain't been this way before_**

 ** _But I know I'm turned on_**

 ** _It's time for something baby_**

 ** _I can't turn off_**

 ** _My knees are shakin' baby_**

 ** _My heart it beats like a drum_**

"Yeah, she's happy now" I said. My eyes were still in front of the screen.

"Oh, you don't know how much happy I am. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

 ** _It feels like_**

 ** _It feels like I'm in love_**

* * *

"That really hurt my feet! I thought I'm going to be injured again." I said with a pout as we walked back to the parking lot where I left Brittany's car.

"Then I owe you a massage when I get better. That was nice though. Your butt moves a lot better than your feet."

"Hey!" I glared and playfully nudged her.

Brittany burst into laughter before she surprisingly bit my shoulder which made me gasp. "Brittany, what was that for?!"

"What? I want to eat you," she said and smirked.

I arched an eyebrow and bit my lower lip.

"Oh here she goes again thinking kinky stuff," Brittany said which made me laugh even harder.

"Where did that come from? I didn't-"

"Oh please, Santana. I know you better!" She said and gave me a death glare.

"Fine, fine. But who wouldn't think of that when someone said what you said?"

"Me!" She whined and playfully punched my arm.

I wrapped my left arm around her waist as we walk and fixed her cap before I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too" she said and smiled at me. Suddenly, Brittany stopped on her track which made me frown so I looked in front of us. There was a person wearing a mask bonnet, holding a baseball bat and blocking Brittany's car. I know it was a girl because of the curves and long hair.

I got in front of Brittany as I hold her hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman raised her bat and started swinging it hard against Brittany's car.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Santana, don't!" Brittany said as she grabbed me by my waist. "Please, let's get out of here," she said as she pulled me away from the mad woman.

The woman then stopped breaking Brittany's car and started running towards us so I had to block her away from Brittany. I pushed the woman and yelled for Brittany to run.

The woman got up and caught me by my shirt which made me fall on the ground. I got up immediately but she was already too close and started attacking me. I tried to avoid some of her attacks but she swung it to my leg which was the weakest part of my body. "Stop!" I yelled as Brittany was screaming for help.

The woman dropped her baseball bat and took something behind her which was a gun and pointed it at me.

"No, no, please no!" I cried.

She grabbed me by my collar and pointed the gun to my chest. I looked at her eyes. She looks afraid and hesitant "You don't wanna do this. If you need money, I'll give you my wallet and I'll give you my phone. Don't kill me. And please not in front of my girlfriend, please, I beg you. Let us go."

I gasped when she pressed the gun pointing to my chest. My hands were trembling and my whole body felt nothing but cold.

She laughed like a crazy person as she slowly placed the gun to my head. "Leave Brittany. I don't ever wanna see you around her. Are we clear?" she said and the next thing I heard was a loud gun shot that echoed in my ears while I cried in fear and heard Brittany scream.

I thought I was already dead but then I felt arms wrapped around my body.

"San, it's me. It's me. She ran away. Are you hurt? Santana, please say something," Brittany asked sobbing.

"It wasn't Reagan." I said.

* * *

 **AN: Intense!**

Any idea who attacked them?

I thought about it many times before I wrote that part and made it final. I think you're all gonna hate me when I drop the name (soon).

What do you think about this chapter?. :)

Jeez, I'm nervous! lol.

##

Song: Feels Like I'm in Love - Kelly Marie (I love songs from the 80's haha)

PS: Thank you MDFT, I love you!


	18. Confessions

**NA: I know guys, I know it has been two months since my last update. I'm really sorry! xoxo. Please leave a comment/review. Thanks!**

* * *

Brittany's POV:

"Oh my God! I'm gonna kick the shit out of that bitch when I see her! I swear to all the saints!" Hannah rants as she arrived at the hospital where I brought Santana to get her leg check and treated.

"Hannah, please calm down. You are not helping. I feel already stressed and exhausted. I have fever and Santana's leg is injured."

"I'm sorry, I just can't get out of the yelling phase sometimes. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to rest. I'm more worried about my girlfriend." I told Hannah and sighed.

"Santana is going to be okay," Hannah said.

"Where's Quinn?" I asked when I noticed she's not with her.

"She went home after you two left," she told me.

Hannah and I then sat in silence while waiting for Hiram and Leroy. I called them right after Santana and I arrived here at the hospital and told them what happened. It was all my fault, if I only listened to Santana, none of this would've happened.

My thoughts were interrupted when two women cops in their uniforms approached us.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm officer Haught and this is Officer Earp," the cop with red hair introduced. "We would like to know if you are Brittany Pierce," she asked as she looked at me and I nodded in response.

"The hospital called in our police station and reported what happened. May we ask you some questions so we can gather information that could help us find your attacker?"

I looked at Hannah before I brought my attention back to the officer. "Okay."

The two cops smiled and asked for my age.

"I'm 17."

"Are you her guardian?" Officer Haught asked Hannah and she nodded in response.

"Just for now because our parents are both in different states and I haven't told what happened yet. I'm already 18," Hannah said as she crossed her arms.

Officer Haught looked at her partner and shrugged. Then Hiram and Leroy came rushing towards us.

"Brittany, are you alright? Where's Santana?" Leroy asked.

"I'm okay and Santana is in the x-ray room."

"Hi, excuse me. I'm Hiram Berry and this is my husband Leroy."

"Hi sir, I'm officer Haught and this is my partner officer Earp. Are you here for these kids?"

"Yes, we're their guardians. I just called their parents about what happened and they asked us to take care of them as they get the soonest flight back. We have a kid, Santana Lopez, who's said to be somewhere here in the emergency room," Hiram said to officer Haught.

Leroy interrupted. "Please don't get confuse about our last name. Santana isn't ours but we're both like her fathers because she was our daughter's ex-girlf-"

"Leroy!"

"-Friend..." Leroy stopped when Hiram looked at him. "He's a lawyer. Talk to him," he continues as he pointed to his husband, Hiram.

"We just like to have your permission to ask Brittany some questions so we can help and protect them," Officer Earp said.

Hiram looked at me and I nodded telling him I'll be fine.

"Yes, it's okay," Hiram says before Leroy excused himself to leave to check on Santana's condition.

Officer Earp then started asking me to describe the person who attacked us.

"It was a woman wearing a mask. She's blonde and her height is about 5'5"."

"Is there someone you know who hated you or threatened you before?" Officer Haught asked.

"Yes, there is. Her name is Reagan Mendez. She was my best friend and she became jealous about Santana which is my girlfriend."

As much as Santana and I both sure that it wasn't Reagan, I still don't want to erase the fact that she physically hurt Santana before. I mentioned to officer Haught that Reagan and Santana had a fiery conversation the same day before the attack happened.

"Though I'm sure it wasn't her but I'm still hoping that you could investigate and ask her questions to make sure she doesn't have anything to do with it," I added.

"We will do our best to get information from her. Is there anyone that you think could be a possible suspect?"

I thought of Dani but she hasn't done anything bad to me so I just shook my head and said it was all.

They asked how the incident happened, where were we and what the attacker did.

So, I told them everything they needed to know.

"Thank you, Brittany. We will check all the CCTV's near where it happened and we will call you as soon as we find something," Officer Haught says before she asked Hiram to come with them for a while to talk outside.

Hannah sighs as she stroked her hand at my back. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I'll just go outside to call Quinn to make sure she's fine. She hasn't texted me back," Hannah said and kissed me on my forehead and left.

I lie back down on my hospital bed to relax and soon I felt dizzy and started falling off to sleep until I felt a hand squeezed mine.

"Hey," It was Santana smiling at me.

"San, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting on your bed," I told her.

"I'm fine," she chuckled. "It was a horrible bruise but I'm fine."

"You can laugh now, huh?" I said as I playfully punched her arm.

"I just don't want my anxiety to get into me. To tell you honestly, I was frightened. I thought it was my time. I thought I was shot. Though I'm sure when that person comes back and points a gun at me again, it's gonna be my last day."

"Don't say that Santana. I don't wanna hear you say that ever again."

She sighed and pulled me in a hug. "I'm sorry," she said before she kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm happy that you're okay" I said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. "You think it would be best if we don't go to prom?"

"No, Britt. I don't want you to miss your prom. It's gonna be great and I'll be there with you. Hiram could talk to the cops to guard and surround the school. It's an event, I'm sure the school will agree that we're gonna need cops in case of emergency," she said to me with a reassuring smile.

"I like your idea because I don't wanna miss a dance with you," I told Santana before I pulled her for a kiss.

"Ehem, excuse me. Please stop eating each other's faces," Hannah said, who then received a glare from me. "The doctors said that you two can go home. Leroy is only waiting for both of your clearance."

"Can I sleep at Santana's?" I asked Hannah.

Hannah smiled which made my eyes lit up. "No!"

"But-"

"No buts, besides you two are always together. I'm afraid you two are gonna switch faces someday because you always eat each other's faces."

"Oh my God, you are so annoying!" I told my sister. "Stop it now!"

"Fine!" Hannah says before she looked at Santana. "Hey, get well soon, okay?"

"I will," Santana said with a smile.

"I'm sorry my sister is being mean," I told Santana.

Santana chuckled and kissed me again.

"It's fine. We both need to rest," she said before she moved closer to my ear to whisper. "Because you know what's going to happen if we sleep on the same bed, right?" She smirked and pecked me again on my lips.

"Why are you doing this to me right now?" I groaned.

"Because I suddenly got horny and I can't do anything about it. Now it's fair," She said and giggled.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," she laughed.

"Seriously, you two need holy water," Hannah chuckled. "Sissy, stop that. As much as I love both of you, you two are making me vomit right now."

I groaned and kissed Santana. "I don't want to go home without you." I told her showing her my best pout and puppy face.

"Oh no, you didn't just do that " Santana chuckled.

"Saaaannn..." I whined. "Please ask my sister," I whispered.

"I heard it, we're going home," Hannah said and gave Santana a look.

"San, please," I pouted.

Santana bit her lips and smirked before she looked back at Hannah.

"Han, can she stay with me for tonight?" Santana asked which made my heart beat fast.

 _Oh, Hannah, please! I screamed in my head._

"Fine!" Hannah groaned and huffed.

 _Yes!_

"Oh my God, thank you Hannah!" I squealed.

"But you do dishes for a week!" She smirked.

"Okay!" I agreed wearing my victory smile.

* * *

 ** _Berry's house..._**

"I can't sleep," Santana groaned.

"Me too," I said as I scooted closer and put my head on top of her chest. "We're not going to have sex, aren't we?" I asked and Santana giggled.

"Do you want to?"

"No, because I'm tired to move and I love to be just on top of you."

Santana snorted. "On top of me huh?"

"What I meant is that I love my position right now. On top of you and hugging you."

"Whatever," Santana snorted then she tickled my side.

"Oh my gosh, stop!" I laughed as I get off from her.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake them up!" Santana says as she giggled.

"Stop tickling me!" I said to her. She pulled me again and put her arms around mine.

"I love you so much."

I smiled at what she said and I looked at her lovingly before I kissed her lips. "I love you, so, so much too."

Santana smiled then kissed me on my cheek. "Are you feeling okay now?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I feel fine. It's you I should be asking."

Santana smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm fine though I still am scared knowing there's someone who hates us, who's not afraid to point a gun on me and kill me or hurt you."

"San, we're going to find out who that person is and she's going to be liable for what she did and for threatening us... I told the cops to investigate on Reagan too. We can't just erase the fact that she threatened you."

Santana shrugged. "I understand but I don't know. That culprit doesn't sound like her."

"Okay, what about us take a rest for now? I still have… what? Two hours and thirty-seven minutes before I get up to prepare for school," I said as I looked at my watch.

Santana sighs and buried her face in my neck. "Nooo, don't go to school. I want you to stay here with me."

"Santana, I can't. I need to pass my project and help Quinn with the prom preparation. Besides, you have an online class today."

"It's not safe," she said.

"It's not safe anywhere we go but I'll be fine at school. Nothing bad is gonna happen as long as I'm inside school premises."

"Okay, promise me you'll stick with Quinn and Puck," she asked.

I nodded before I kissed her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

I left the Berry's house at six in the morning leaving Santana asleep and left her with a note. I drove back home and took a shower before I took my bag and left for school.

I sighed as I walk at the busy corridor of McKinley towards my first period thinking about last night.

"Good morning, Britt!" Quinn smiled as she approached me.

"Hey, Quinn" was my response with a small smile.

"You look like a zombie. Did you sleep late last night because of Santana? Oh and don't lie because you two were suddenly gone when we got back in the living room." She asked as she playfully nudged me.

I chuckled. "I hope it's the same as you were thinking but it's not."

"Hmm, what's up?" She asked as we continue to walk.

"Hannah hasn't told you yet?"

Quinn frowned and shook her head no.

"We went to arcade to have some fun, then when we were about to get home, someone attacked us before we make it to my car," I told Quinn and let out a sigh.

"Who would do such a thing? Who attacked you?"

"We don't know yet but we have reported what happened to the cops last night. This person pointed a gun on Santana's head. It was horrible, Quinn. She knows me and Santana. She might be here somewhere standing looking at us right now as we talk. It makes my body tremble every second I think of it. I really don't want to leave Santana right now but I have this project and prom."

"Hey, stop, just breathe and relax," Quinn said as she stroked my back. "Do you have at least any idea who's this person was?"

"I don't really have any- " I gasped when someone purposely pushed me.

"How was your date last night?" Dani asked and looking at me with a smirk as she walked backwards.

 _How did she know Santana and I went out?_

"It was you," I uttered and out of anger I ran towards her and pushed her back. "It was you and you think it was a joke? What were you thinking?" I yelled as I pinned her back on a locker.

"Get off me! What's wrong with you?!" She yelled back.

"You pointed a gun on my girlfriend's head, you wrecked my car, you threatened us and you think it were all funny?!"

"What the hell are you saying? I didn't know anything about your stupid accusations!" She yelled.

"Then how did you know we were out last night!?"

"Reagan told me you two were going out on a dinner date because she saw Santana at the parking lot! She got jealous! You hurt my sister, that's why I pushed you!"

"And you didn't know anything about the incident last night?!"

"I said no! Who the fuck cares beside my sister?! You think I would waste my time following you and your girlfriend?"

"If I proved that it was you, I'll make sure you'll rot in jail!" I said as I gripped my knuckles but trying to stop myself from punching her.

"Well, you're wrong!" She said and pushed me away. "I'm sorry someone tried to hurt your girlfriend. It wasn't me and I can never do that to her. I like Santana. If there's anyone I would like to see hurt, it's you! But I can never do something like that to you either. I don't own any gun just so you know," she said almost about to cry before she left.

"Brittany, breathe... Relax," Quinn said before she glared to other students and yelled. "Show is over!" She then helped me carry my bag.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry," I told Quinn.

"Brittany, I think you should go back home."

"No Quinn. I still have to pass my project to Mrs. Pepper."

"I'll hand it to her myself. Just take a rest. You need it," Quinn said with reassuring smile.

I broke down and Quinn pulled me to cry on her shoulder. "I almost punched her face. It wasn't me."

"You were mad," Quinn said. "Everything's going to be okay."

"She wants Santana to leave me or she'll get back for her."

"What are you saying, Britt?" Quinn asked me and my heart aches of what I'm about to say.

"What if I break up with Santana?"

"W-hat? Are you sure about that?"

"I'm scared, Quinn. What if she'll hurt Santana if she sees us still together?"

"Brittany, calm down. I'll call Puck to drive you home, okay?" She said and I simply nodded. "I'll talk to Santana later after school."

"Thank you, Quinn."

* * *

Santana POV:

"Santana, make sure to lock the door when we leave," Dad Leroy said as he put his plate in the sink and washed his hands.

"Yes dad."

"I'm late for work. I'll see you tonight sweetie" Dad Hiram said as he ruffled my hair.

"Dad!" I whined.

"I love you! Bye! Don't talk to strangers!" Hiram said.

"I won't! Love yah too!"

"Darling let's go!" He said aloud to Leroy.

"One second!" Leroy sings song. He took Hiram's case and followed him. "Uh, Santana?"

"Yep?"

"In case Brittany comes to visit, please don't have sex on the couch," he grinned and winked at me.

"Oh, God! Dad, just go!" I groaned.

"I love you! Close the door!"

"I will! Love you too!" I said and sighed as they left before I closed the door.

I sat on the couch and opened my laptop to check any e-mail if my online class will push through today. It turns out my teacher only gave me an assignment to do. Well, nice knowing I'm not gonna see her terror face the whole day. Then I was interrupted when someone knocked at the door. I looked in the peephole to see who it was and I smiled seeing my favorite person behind it.

"How dare you leaving me alone in my bed?" I said with a playful glare right after I opened the door. She didn't answer but hugged me instead. I felt worried when she sobbed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I almost hurt Dani."

"Dani? Who's Dani?"

"Dani Martinez, the girl you met in Kentucky. Sorry, I haven't told you yet. She transferred to my school just yesterday and turns out she's Reagan's half-sister. Then this morning she pushed me to the lockers and asked about our date last night like she knew something. So, I thought it was her. I pushed her back and pinned her and I almost punched her face. I felt awful. I scared her."

"It wasn't your fault. She pushed you first and was mean to you though I don't want you to hurt anyone back. Did she say something?"

"She said she could never hurt you or do something like that to you and to me either. She ran away almost about to cry. Quinn told me to go home and take a rest. I left my project to Quinn and the whole task left for prom."

"Okay, let's sit down. You looked stressed. Come inside."

I gave Brittany a glass of water to drink to help her calm down. Then I asked her to sit down with me. I turned on the television then we watch as we sat silently. After a few episodes of the show we were watching, Brittany laid her head down on my lap.

"Are you going to sleep?"

She shrugged. "Not really, I just like this better."

"Umm, you wanna go up to my room?" I asked trying not to crack a word and blush.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's take a nap?" I said.

She then smiled and nodded.

We went upstairs and as we got inside my room my heart started pumping fast.

 _I don't know why I suddenly felt this way... I didn't feel like this last night when I'm with her. Shit, maybe because I know for a fact that we're alone._

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked which interrupted my train of thoughts.

I frowned and smiled. "Nothing! Umm, let's take a nap," I said before I jump on my bed and giggled. "I love my bed in here."

"I can see," Brittany giggled and jumped on my bed. "Come here."

I scooted closer to her and she wrapped her arms as we closed our eyes.

"I like this," I mumbled.

"Me too," She said before she kissed my nose.

I opened my eyes and hers were closed. Suddenly my heart aches looking at her.

 _How can I even forget everything about her?_

 _I just want everything I know about her back._

"You're melting me," she mumbled and smiled.

I smirked and kissed her on her lips. It was supposed to be a short kiss but she kissed me back.

 _Electricity!_

That was what my body felt.

We pulled out and I smiled looking at her. She didn't.

 _Was I bad at kissing?_

But, to my surprise, Brittany placed her hand behind my neck and pulled me for another kiss.

"I miss you," she said as she breathe and kissed me again.

Our kiss started to get hot like we were both hungry for each other's touch. I felt Brittany's hand on my stomach which made my mouth escape a groan. Brittany started kissing, biting and nibbling my jaw. I could feel her thigh rubbing my core which made me moan. I then turned us around to be on top of her and kissed her nose making us burst into a giggling mess. Brittany pulled me for another kiss as she managed to roam her hand inside my shorts though I'm on top of her.

"Brittany... oh shhhhit" I moaned as I felt her fingers playing my clit.

"I miss this," she mumbled as she continue to kiss me and do me. I took off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

I felt like I was on fire. I kissed her hungrily, trailing from her lips, to her neck and down to her chest.

I sucked and nibble her breast as I massage the other one with my hand. She let out a loud moan and grabbed my hair to pull me even more to her nipple.

"Oh fuck!" She groaned. I kissed her lips trailing my fingers down to her stomach. "Oh my God, please stop teasing me," she breathe and kissed me.

I took off her pants and her underwear slowly and gulped seeing her all naked. I kissed her stomach down to her core. She moaned as I slowly put and thrust my two fingers inside of her. I bit her nipple and sucked her boobs leaving small marks. She doesn't have to tell me what do to. I know she wants more. I thrust my fingers faster and deeper as she moans.

She wrapped her arms around my body holding me tight like her life depends on me.

"Yes baby, that's so good," She mumbled. "Please, don't stop," she said as she looked me in the eyes. She's like a gorgeous mess as I continued thrusting my fingers faster inside of her.

"I'm so close!" she said and breathe. "Holy shhhiiitt!" She groaned. I sucked her nipples as I continued thrusting. I felt her tighten around my fingers and I didn't stop until she screams my name when she finally came. My fingers are wet. I kissed her softly around her face as I let her body calm and rest.

"That was-"

"Amazing!" She said completing my sentence.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Your turn," Brittany said and before I could say anything, she shut me up with a kiss and deepened it as she roam her hand down to my thighs. Slowly she took off my shorts and underwear. I gasp when she touched my clit. Slowly, she made her position down between my thighs. She looked at me and smirked.

Is she really going to do what I'm thinking?

"Holy shiiittt!" I gasped when I felt her tongue lick my clit. "Oh my God, Brittany... Fuck..."

She giggled as she continue and looked at me.

"Baby, that's so good... Fuck..." I gripped harder on the sheets as she sucked my pussy. Then she inserted and thrusted her fingers slowly which sends shivers down my spine.

My eye rolls and I groaned like I'm being possessed.

Brittany thrusted her fingers faster that made me moan and I cursed in Latin because of the pleasure it sends me. "Oh baby, that's so fucking good!" I screamed when she deepened her thrust.

Then I let out loud moans and giggled when it became ticklish. "Oh f-fuck… just keep going."

"Britt, I'm close!" I felt myself getting tighter around her fingers. She made a few and fast strokes until I gasp when I came and felt wet dripping from my pussy.

I pulled Brittany to a long kiss and deepened it. "I want you more but I feel tired," I mumbled

"Then I guess we should take a real nap now," she said with a smile. "You're so beautiful, San."

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too," she said before she wrapped her arms around me and we stayed cuddling for a while.

"Britt, will you take me to the park? I want to see the tree where we carved our names," I asked.

Brittany's face lit up and her smile grew. "Of course! When do you want me to take you?"

"This Friday, I want to stop by before we proceed to your prom," I said.

I really want to surprise her and I think that's the best and most amazing place to tell her and give her my surprise.

"Okay, this Friday," she said with excitement.

I grinned and fist pumped internally.

* * *

It was around seven when Brittany decided it's time to go home.

"Is there anything I can say for you to stay longer?" I said and gave her a short kiss as we stood in front of her big bike.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," Brittany smiled and gave me a peck on my cheek before she hopped on her bike.

"You look so hot right now with that bike," I smirked.

"Just right now?" She glared at me.

"Because you're hotter with me on my bed." I said.

"I'm still leaving", she said and chuckled.

"Urgh, fine. I'm going to miss you. Call me when you get home," I told her.

"Yes ma'am," she said and gave me another peck before she wears her helmet and drives home.

I walked back inside the house and locked the door as Leroy and Hiram always remind me to do. But I was jolted by surprise seeing Quinn sitting on the couch.

"Jesus! What the fuck!? You're giving me a heart attack."

"What?" She laughed. "You know I always do this!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I proceed to the kitchen to clean the table.

"I can't visit my best friend now?" She asked. I frowned at her and she rolls her eyes and sighed. "I just need to talk to you."

"This is about?"

"Brittany."

I arched up my eyebrows and smiled. "Okay, what about her?"

"Brittany wants to break up with you," she told me.

I snorted and laughed. "Are you serious? I don't believe you. She came here this morning and we had a great day. We had dinner and we had sex. It was amazing and you're being a bitch for coming here and telling me that. What's wrong with you?" I shook my head and continued on cleaning the table.

"I'm telling you because that's what she told me earlier and I want you to be ready. I don't want to see you hurt."

I stopped what I was doing and gave her my full attention. "Brittany and I are fine. If she did say that maybe it was because of what happened last night. I'm sure she doesn't mean it. She also told me Dani pushed her this morning and she almost punched Dani's face. She came here upset."

Quinn frustratingly sighed and held my arms as she looks at me in the eyes. "Santana, we cannot just put aside what happened to you last night. I think Brittany is right, why don't you two just break up? Why don't you break up with her first, it will hurt less for you?"

I stared at Quinn blankly and scoffed. "Did you just told me to break up with my girlfriend? Are you Quinn, my best friend that is talking right now? I can't believe that I'm hearing this from you."

"I'm protecting you, Santana!"

"From who? From Brittany?!" I asked yelling and pulled away from her grasp.

"Yes, because lately she always makes excuses to break up on you! You know what? The last time she hurt you, you lost your memory and until now you're suffering! This happened because of her, because she cheated on you!"

"Enough! Why are you suddenly saying all of this stuff? You are with Hannah, her sister! She never cheated on me!" I yelled at her.

"Because that's what she told you! You didn't even remember her!"

"I remember her!"

"What are you saying?"

"I remember just fine and not all of it. I remember our first slow dance. I remember when I first told her I love her. I remember our huge fight before my accident and though I don't have the evidence that she didn't cheat on me, I believe her because my heart does."

"You have the pictures, Santana. You're being naive!"

"I don't remember about the pictures but if did, I wouldn't even care! I love her and I believe her more than anyone! What happened, Quinn? I thought you like Brittany for me! What's going on?"

"It's because even if I'm with Hannah now, I still care about you!" She yelled at me crying.

"I was in love with you and I was there when it happened," she told me.

"What the hell are you saying? You were in love with me, Quinn? And you were there when it happened? What do you mean it happened?!"

"Reagan finds out that I had feelings for you and asked me to help her break your relationship with Brittany. I didn't agree at first because I thought Brittany was best for you, but then that night I was invited to a party. The same party Brittany and Reagan attended too. I saw them kissing, they went upstairs so I followed them. Reagan was right. Brittany was cheating on you with her! I took the pictures for you!"

"I don't believe you. Reagan put something in Brittany's drink. I can't believe you didn't help my girlfriend get out of there and you tolerate Reagan instead!"

"Why would I? She likes it!" she laughed in sarcasm.

"Should I break your face right now?"

"San, believe me, I'm telling the truth. I felt guilty when you got into an accident and lost your memory. I ate my pride and made you and Brittany get back together, but can't you see? She's always a bad luck to you! Bad things always happen to you when you're with her! Someone tried to kill you last night because of her!"

"Oh my God, please tell me it isn't you," I muttered.

"What are you saying?"

"Quinn, tell me the truth. Are you the one who attacked us last night?"

Quinn looked like she was taken aback by my question. She shook her head and cried. "No, I can never do that!"

"You tried to ruin my relationship and you caused me an accident. Do you think I'd still believe you?" I stared at her not believing everything that she told me. I felt disappointed and betrayed. I can't believe Quinn could so such a thing.

"Santana, it wasn't me! You know I can never do that. I'm your best friend!"

* * *

Brittany's POV:

When I got in front of our house I saw someone standing at the porch. I hop off from my big bike and took off my helmet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Dani.

"I didn't come here to cause any trouble," she said and I nodded for her to continue. "I talked to Reagan and I made her believe that I hate you and Santana."

I snorted. "Don't you?"

"Should I continue or walk out?" She snapped at me.

I shrugged. "It's up to you. Why are you here anyway?"

"Reagan told me everything she and Quinn did."

"Quinn?" I frowned.

"Yes, Quinn Fabray. I guess you and Santana have issues with your bff's!" She smirked

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"If you're still looking for the person who took the pictures of you and my sister sleeping naked on the same bed, it's Quinn Fabray. And, guess what? The most interesting thing is that, she was the one who attacked you and your girlfriend last night."

 _Quinn? No way! She would never do that._

"Why, Dani?" I asked.

Dani looked at me confused. "Why are you asking me 'why'?"

"Why are you telling me all of this stuff? Quinn can never do such a thing! She's one of nicest people I know and she's my sister's girlfriend! She likes me for Santana!"

"Well, bad news! It was all lies! It's up to you if you believe me or not. I came here to help you."

"What's your angle?"

"I don't have any!"

"You know your sister will go to jail if I report to the cops what you just told me."

"Yes, I know that. She's my sister and I don't like what she's doing to herself. I don't want her to be Quinn. That's all and I don't have any evil plans if that's what you think of me," she said and looked at me with sincerity.

 _If it was Quinn, why would she do that? Why would she point a gun on Santana's head?_

My train of thoughts got interrupted when I remember something.

"Oh my God, Santana..." I uttered.

"Quinn told me she's going to Santana's house after class," I mumbled and started to feel a little panic.

"Let me come with you," Dani said as she grabbed my hands.

"No, just call the cops and send them to the Berry's house," I told her before I pulled away from her and wore my helmet.

"I don't know their address! I don't know where she lives!" She yelled then just in time when Hannah came riding her own bike too.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked with worry.

"Hannah, take Dani and call the cops!" I told my sister who looked at me confused. "And Dani, come with my sister she knows where Santana is staying!" I said aloud before I drove off.

"Brittany, where are you going?" Hannah yelled.

* * *

 **NA** : Yey, cliffhanger! ;P

 **QUESTION** : How do you feel right now after reading this chapter?

 **PS** : Thank you MDFT :) xoxo 143 :3


End file.
